Die Tochter des Kriegers
by Chantal Moody
Summary: Chantal Moody, Alastor Moodys Tochter, erzählt aus ihrer Sicht über ihr Leben während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts zur Zeit der Herumtreiber, ihr weiteres Leben während und zwischen zwei Kriegen bis kurz nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Widmung und Prolog

Die Tochter des Kriegers

**Widmung **

Diese Niederschrift meiner Erinnerungen widme ich den Menschen, die in dem Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort ihr Leben lassen mussten:

Alastor Moody, meinem geliebten Vater, der für mich da war, als ich einen Menschen brauchte. Der Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte war sein Leben, im Kampf fand er den Tod.

Remus Lupin, meinem Cousin und besten Freund, der für mich wie ein großer Bruder war. Ehemann von Nymphadora, Vater von Teddy

Nymphadora Lupin, geborene Tonks, einer guten Kollegin und lieben Freundin. Ehefrau von Remus Lupin, Mutter von Teddy

Severus Snape, einem der tapfersten Männer, die ich je gekannt habe. Er führte ein trauriges Leben und wurde viele Jahre von allen falsch eingeschätzt. Die Wahrheit erfuhren wir viel zu spät.

Fred Weasley, Zwillingsbruder von George, nicht immer ein Musterknabe, doch er hatte das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck.

Colin Creevey, noch Schüler, viel zu jung zu sterben

Hedwig und Dobby, zwei unschuldigen Geschöpfen, die mit dem Krieg der Menschen eigentlich nichts zu schaffen hatten

Und all den vielen nicht genannten Menschen, die in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen sind.

In den Herzen der Lebenden werdet ihr unvergessen sein.

Chantal Moody

**PROLOG **

Ein langer Tag im Zaubereiministerium lag hinter mir, als ich nach Hause kam. Wie üblich hatte es für mich wieder viel zu tun gegeben, aber es war ausschließlich Papierkram gewesen, den auch ein Anfänger hätte erledigen können. Nach wie vor war ich beim Zaubereiministerium in Ungnade, nachdem ich Cornelius Fudge meine Meinung gesagt hatte, als der Zeitungsartikel von Rita Kimmkorn im Tagespropheten erschienen war, der das Gerücht aufbrachte, dass mein Vater nicht so sehr wegen seiner Verletzungen in den Ruhestand geschickt worden wäre, sondern weil es Zweifel an seiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit gäbe. Bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Fudge hatte ich, zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Jahren, meiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen, und es war plötzlich ein dicker Aktenordner durch Fudges Büro geflogen, der Fudges Kopf knapp verfehlte. Zwar war inzwischen, nach den Vorfällen im Ministerium, Fudge selber in Ungnade gefallen, dennoch wurde ich weiterhin mit eher nebensächlichen Aufgaben beschäftigt.

Es gab natürlich Arbeit genug, nicht nur all die Fälle von verschwundenen Personen und Todesfällen, es wurde auch noch immer wegen der Vorfälle in Hogwarts ermittelt. Hier und da gab es zwar Verhaftungen, aber es sah eher so aus, als wären diese Verhaftungen eher durchgeführt worden, um zu zeigen, dass das Zaubereiministerium nicht untätig war. Mehrere der als Todesser bekannten Personen waren noch auf freiem Fuß, und wo sich Lord Voldemort selbst versteckte, hatte man auch noch nicht herausfinden können. Ebenso wenig hatte man herausfinden können, wohin sich Severus Snape, Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule und offensichtlich Professor Dumbledores Mörder, hingeflüchtet hatte.

Ich seufzte. Severus. Konnte ich mich so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben? Ich hatte ihn bereits in der Schule kennen gelernt, allerdings waren wir damals alles andere als Freunde. Vielmehr zogen wir es vor, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen, nachdem es einige Streitigkeiten gegeben hatte, an denen aber eher meine Freunde schuld waren. Und nachdem Severus seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, verloren wir uns für mehrere Jahre aus den Augen. Ein Jahr später machte ich dann ebenfalls meinen Abschluss und anschließend meine Ausbildung an der Aurorenschule. Und später, als wir bereits Mitglieder im Orden des Phoenix waren, trafen wir uns wieder und begannen eine Beziehung.

Meinem Vater war diese Beziehung nie recht gewesen, weil Severus vor seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer Todesser gewesen war. „Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser", pflegte er zu sagen. Dies war der einzige Punkt, der das gute Verhältnis das zwischen meinen Vater und mir bestand, immer wieder trübte. Erst am Tag vorher hatte es heftigen Streit gegeben. Er warf mir vor, dass ich trotz allem, was passiert wäre, immer noch Gedanken an Severus verschwenden würde. Es gäbe doch viele nette Zauberer, unter denen ich nur zu wählen brauchte. Ich wiederum schimpfte zurück, er solle sich aus meinem Privatleben heraushalten. Harte Worte flogen hin und her, und schließlich flog ich nach Hause, ohne dass wir uns versöhnt hätten, und das war vorher noch nie vorgekommen.

Mir war sehr unwohl in meiner Haut. Vieles von dem, was ich gesagt hatte, tat mir inzwischen leid, insbesondere, da es so aussah, als hätte mein Vater recht gehabt. Gerade wollte ich meinen Besen nehmen und zu ihm hinfliegen, als ich plötzlich vom Küchenfenster aus Remus und Bill in meinem Vorgarten apparieren sah. Beide machten sehr ernste Gesichter. Ich lief sofort zu ihnen hinaus.

„Bill, Remus!" rief ich aus. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Pa?" Remus legte den Arm um mich. „Chantal", begann er. „Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Es ist alles schiefgegangen, als wir Harry vom Ligusterweg abgeholt haben. Anscheinend ist unser Plan verraten worden. Wir wurden von Todessern überfallen. Und dein Vater ist tot. Lord Voldemort hat ihn getötet." Ich glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. „Pa? Tot?", stammelte ich. „Was ist passiert?" „Dein Vater hatte bestimmte Vorbereitungen getroffen, um Harry zum Fuchsbau zu bringen", begann Bill zu erzählen. „Vielleicht hat er dir ja davon erzählt. Zunächst wurde im Ministerium verbreitet, dass Harry nicht vor dem 30. Juli abgeholt würde. Und dann wurden zwölf Häuser mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern versehen, damit niemand herauskriegt, wohin Harry gebracht wird. Ferner sollten sich sechs Personen mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank in Harry verwandeln, so dass sieben Harrys mit jeweils einem Aufpasser fliegen sollten. Schließlich hätte selbst Lord Voldemort nicht sieben Harrys gleichzeitig folgen können. Harry sollte mit Hagrid im Beiwagen von Sirius´ Motorrad fliegen, die anderen jeweils zu zweit auf einem Besen oder einem Thestral. Dein Vater flog mit Mundungus auf einem Besen. Plötzlich sind dann wie aus dem Nichts ungefähr dreißig Todesser aufgetaucht, und wir wurden alle verfolgt. Auch Lord Voldemort selbst tauchte auf. Er konnte ohne Besen oder Thestral fliegen. Er verfolgte zuerst den Besen, mit dem Mundungus und dein Vater geflogen sind. Mundungus bekam wohl Panik und ist disappariert. Dein Vater war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt, da traf ihn Voldemorts Todesfluch mitten ins Gesicht. Er war schon tot, bevor er vom Besen gefallen ist. Wir konnten nichts, absolut nichts tun."

Fassungslos sah ich Bill und Remus an. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Mein Vater tot? Das konnte doch nicht sein. In so vielen Kämpfen hatte er sich schon geschlagen, und er war einige Male verletzt worden, aber er hatte doch immer wieder überlebt. „Wo ist er?" fragte ich. „Kann ich ihn noch einmal sehen?" Remus seufzte. „Da haben wir eine weitere schlechte Nachricht für dich", antwortete er. „Bill und ich haben versucht ihn zu finden, bevor ihn die Todesser finden. Es war zu spät. Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden." Ich war so schockiert, dass ich nicht einmal weinen konnte. Remus hielt mich immer noch im Arm. „Können wir irgend etwas für dich tun? Sollen wir noch bei dir bleiben?" fragte er leise. „Nein", antwortete ich. „Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein." Remus und Bill zögerten. Offenbar wollten sie mich nicht allein lassen. „geht schon", sagte ich. „Ich komme schon zurecht." Remus sah mich traurig an. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, weißt du, wo du uns findest." „Ich weiß", antwortete ich. Beide umarmten mich noch einmal, dann gingen sie fort.

Kaum war ich alleine, kamen mir die Tränen, die ich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte. Besonders schmerzte mich die Tatsache, dass es nun zu dem Versöhnungsgespräch, das ich mit meinem Vater führen wollte, nicht mehr kommen würde. In meinen Gedanken zogen die ganzen Jahre vorbei seit jenen Tagen, in denen mein Vater in mein Leben trat und sich mein ganzes Leben plötzlich vollständig änderte.


	2. Chapter 2 Eine neue Welt

Eine neue Welt

Mein Stiefvater war schon mit sehr schlechter Laune von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Er sprach beim Abendessen kaum ein Wort, nur warf er mir immer wieder finstere Blicke zu. Meine Mutter und meine beiden kleinen Halbbrüder wagten kaum ein Wort zu reden. Die beiden Kleinen wirkten ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit so, als wenn sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hätten. Ganz bestimmt hatten sie wieder was angestellt, und ich würde es wieder ausbaden müssen, weil es wieder heißen würde, ich hätte nicht genug auf sie aufgepasst. Schließlich stand er vom Tisch auf und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Keine Minute später hörte ich seinen Schrei: „Chantal!" Ich erschrak. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zum Arbeitszimmer. Mein Stiefvater stand vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und wutverzerrt. Er zeigte auf einen Stapel Papiere sowie auf ein leeres Tintenfass, das umgekippt war. Die Tinte war über den ganzen Stapel ausgelaufen. „Das warst du wieder, nicht wahr?" schrie er. „Tollpatschig und zu nichts nütze, das bist du. Ein unnützer Esser. Aber was kann man von einem Bastard wie dir schon erwarten. Schlimm genug, dass ich dich auch noch mit durchfüttern muss, und dann auch noch so was. Aber ich werde dir die Flausen und die Träumereien schon austreiben. Stundenlang in deinem Zimmer sitzen und Bücher lesen, das gibt es nicht mehr. Du wirst ab jetzt jeden Tag, solange Ferien sind , bis abends deiner Mutter im Haushalt und im Garten helfen, das wird dich wohl auf andere Gedanken bringen, so dass du besser aufpasst."

Ich hörte seinem Wortschwall ganz erschrocken zu. Ich hatte doch gar nichts getan. Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu erklären, dass ich die Tinte nicht umgestoßen hätte, da redete er auch schon weiter: „Deine Bücher werde ich dir gleich wegnehmen und im Ofen verbrennen." „Nein!" schrie ich entsetzt. „Was hast du gesagt?" brüllte er mich an. Er war es so gar nicht gewohnt, dass ich ihm widersprach. „Nein!" schrie ich noch einmal. Im gleichen Moment fiel eine Blumenvase von seinem Schreibtisch und zerbrach auf dem Fußboden. Gleichzeitig fielen mehrere Bücher aus dem Bücherregal. Mein Stiefvater kam auf mich zu, mit erhobener Hand, als wollte er mich schlagen. „Was tust du? Was machst du da?" schrie er mich an. „Martine!" rief er dann nach meiner Mutter.

Mama betrat das Arbeitszimmer. Immer mehr Bücher fielen aus den Regalen, mehrere trafen meinen Stiefvater, der immer wütender wurde. Die Papiere, die auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten, flogen in alle Richtungen, als ob ein Windstoß sie herumfegen würde. Die Vorhänge flatterten wie wild, lösten sich schließlich von der Stange und fielen zu Boden.

Meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater sahen entsetzt auf all das Chaos, das um sie herum entstand. Schließlich zerrte meine Mutter mich am Arm aus dem Arbeitszimmer. „Mach, dass du in dein Zimmer kommst, und da bleibst du, bis ich dir sage, dass du rauskommen kannst!" herrschte sie mich an. Ich floh sofort die Treppe hinauf und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein. Wenigstens hatte niemand mehr daran gedacht, mir meine Bücher wegzunehmen. Ich las doch so gerne! Ich war selber ganz erschrocken. Was hatte ich da getan? Und wie hatte ich es getan? Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dass ich irgendwie dieses Chaos bewirkt hatte, denn es hatte schon viele ähnliche Vorfälle gegeben, jedoch nie so heftig.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung zu Hause eisig. Mein Stiefvater hatte gar nicht erst gefrühstückt, sondern nur eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken und war dann zur Arbeit gegangen, nicht ohne mir noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Meine Mutter sprach auch nicht mit mir. Statt dessen warf sie mir immer wieder Blicke zu, jedoch nicht wütend, sondern als wenn sie Angst vor mir hätte. Ich selbst wagte überhaupt nicht, den Mund aufzumachen. Wenn doch wenigstens Schule wäre! Dann wäre ich wenigstens einige Stunden am Tag aus dem Haus. Ich lernte sehr gerne und war eine gute Schülerin. Allerdings mochten mich auch die anderen Kinder nicht so recht. Es hatte immer schon Getuschel gegeben, da niemand wusste, wer mein Vater war. Von meiner Mutter hatte ich auf Fragen auch nie eine Antwort bekommen. Und dann: Irgendwie hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass die anderen Kindern vor mir Angst hätten, seitdem ich zwei anderen Mädchen einmal gezeigt hatte, dass ich kleine Gegenstände zum Schweben bringen kann.

Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als ich aus der Küche den Schrei meiner Mutter hörte. Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter und sah, wie meine Mutter auf den Küchentisch starrte, auf dem zwei Eulen saßen. Meine Mutter versuchte, die Eulen vom Tisch zu scheuchen. Dies blieben jedoch ganz ruhig sitzen. Als ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass jede Eule an einem Bein einen Brief festgebunden hatte. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen, obwohl in den Geschichten, die ich so gerne las, oft die Rede davon war, dass Hexen und Zauberer auf diese Weise ihre Post beförderten. Instinktiv band ich die Briefe ab. Bevor ich sie jedoch lesen konnte, hatte sie mir meine Mutter aus der Hand gerissen und geöffnet.

Plötzlich wurde sie so blass, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ich habe ja immer gewusst, dass mit dir irgend etwas nicht stimmt! Und hier habe ich den Beweis!" „Was ist denn los?" fragte ich und versuchte, meiner Mutter die Briefe aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Fass mich nicht an!" kreischte sie. „Rühre mich ja nicht an, du...Hexe!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie mir die beiden Briefe ins Gesicht. Ich las sie und konnte es nicht fassen. Die Briefe waren von Schulen, aber von was für seltsamen Schulen! Für Hexerei und Zauberei? So etwas gab es doch nicht, oder doch?

Meine Mutter war noch immer kreideweiß. Sie sagte: „Natürlich wirst du in eines dieser Internate gehen. Vielleicht kannst du ja in einer dieser Schule auch in den Ferien bleiben. In meinem Haus will ich dich jedenfalls nicht mehr haben, oder glaubst du, ich will noch einmal so etwas erleben wie gestern?" Ratlos blickte sie um sich. „Wie kann ich an diese Schulen schreiben und fragen?" „Schau doch mal", antwortete ich. „Die Eulen sitzen immer noch da. Vielleicht nehmen sie auch Briefe mit zurück."

Meine Mutter sah mich nur böse an , holte dann aber ihre Schreibmappe und begann, in aller Eile zu schreiben. Nachdem sie die Briefe geschrieben hatte, fürchtete sie sich jedoch, den Eulen die Briefe an die Beine zu binden. Schließlich musste ich es tun, und es gelang mir, als wenn ich es immer schon getan hätte. Die Eulen flogen dann durch das Küchenfenster davon. Ich ging zum Fenster und sah ihnen noch lange nach.

Sehr viel gibt es über die zwei Tage, die ich noch in der Muggelwelt verbracht habe, nicht zu erzählen. Meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater sprachen kein Wort mit mir und behandelten mich, als wäre ich aussätzig. Sie ließen nicht mal mehr meine Halbbrüder in meine Nähe, obwohl ich vorher häufig auf sie aufpassen musste. Ich bekam wortlos mein Essen hingestellt. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer und beschäftigte mich mit meinen Büchern. Ich habe früh lesen gelernt, und vor allem liebte ich Bücher, die von Hexen und Zauberern handelten. Diese Geschichten faszinierten mich. Meiner Mutter war mein Lesen immer ein Dorn im Auge. Sie meinte dann, ich sollte lieber etwas Nützliches tun. Nützliches hieß Hausarbeit oder auf meine kleinen Halbbrüder aufpassen.

Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, was passiert war. Ich sollte eine Hexe sein? So fremd mir der Gedanke war, irgendwie erklärte es vieles, was um mich herum passierte: Das schmutzige Geschirr, das sich von selbst säuberte, wenn ich es nur anfasste, die Gläser, die zersprangen, die Gegenstände, die durch die Luft flogen, wenn ich wütend war, alle diese Dinge, die meiner Mutter so unheimlich waren.

Am dritten Tag klingelte es an der Tür. Ich saß, wie die letzten Tage fast immer, in meinem Zimmer und beschäftigte mich mit meinen Büchern. Plötzlich hörte ich, dass meine Mutter sich mit einem Mann stritt. Die Stimme dieses Mannes war irgendwie knurrig, wie ich es noch nie gehört hatte. Dann hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer ging auf, und der Mann stand in meinem Zimmer. Er war nicht mehr jung, aber er wirkte auf mich irgendwie überlebensgroß. Er musterte mich von Kopf bis Fuß, dass es mir fast unangenehm war. Dann sagte er zu mir: "Chantal, pack deine Sachen. Ich bringe dich zu deiner neuen Schule. Nach Hogwarts. Nimm nur die Sachen mit, die du gerne behalten willst. Für Hogwarts brauchst du andere Sachen, und die wirst du bekommen. " Sein Französisch klang irgendwie unbeholfen. Ich konnte nur fragen: "Wer sind Sie?" Er antwortete: "Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich bin dein Vater."

Ich glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Mein Vater? So oft war ich als kleines Mädchen gehänselt worden, mit Sprüchen: "Du hast ja keinen Vater!" Und nun kam dieser Mann daher und behauptete, mein Vater zu sein? Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er sagte: "Ich erkläre es dir später. Es ist jetzt wichtiger, dass du zusammenpackst, was du mitnehmen willst. Es ist nicht mehr lange bis Schulanfang, und wir haben noch einiges zu tun." Ich fragte: "Was ist Hogwarts für eine Schule?" Seine Antwort: "Die allerbeste. Eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer".

Irgendwie glaubte ich jetzt vollkommen zu träumen. Ich packte ein paar Sachen zusammen, etwas Kleidung, meine Bücher und verschiedene Kleinigkeiten, an denen ich hing. Wir gingen hinunter Richtung Haustür. Meine Mutter stand an der Tür. Ich sagte "Auf Wiedersehen", aber meine Mutter würdigte mich keines Blickes. Sie sagte nur: "Alastor, hierher kommt sie nicht mehr zurück." Der Mann, der sich als mein Vater vorgestellt hatte, warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Er sagte nur zu ihr: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das auch nicht will. Und das braucht sie auch nicht. " Und damit verließ ich das Haus meiner Mutter endgültig

Ich war wie vom Donner gerührt. Hatte meine Mutter wirklich gesagt, ich dürfte nie mehr nach Hause kommen? Mein Vater hatte wohl gemerkt, wie mir zumute war. Er sagte zu mir: "Deine Mutter hat gesagt, für eine Hexe sei kein Platz in ihrem Haus. Sie müsste an ihre beiden kleinen Söhne denken, denen du Schaden zufügen könntest." "Muss ich dann jetzt immer in der Schule bleiben?" fragte ich , immer noch ganz erschrocken. "Während des Schuljahres wirst du in Hogwarts sein", antwortete er. "Und während der Ferien werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Ich heiße übrigens Alastor Moody. In Hogwarts bist du übrigens als Chantal Moody angemeldet. Deinen bisherigen Nachnamen könnte dort kaum jemand aussprechen." Ich wurde immer verwirrter. Nun auch noch ein anderer Name! Und in England würde ich nun zur Schule gehen! Ich hatte zwar auf meiner bisherigen Schule schon etwas Englisch gelernt, aber trotzdem würde es für mich nicht einfach sein.

"Wir müssen leider auf Muggelart reisen", sagte mein Vater. "Fliegen kannst du ja noch nicht." "Fliegen?" fragte ich erstaunt. "Ja, auf Besen", erklärte er mir. "Die üblichste Art und Weise für Zauberer und Hexen, zu reisen." Ich fühlte mich allmählich, als wenn ich in eines der Märchen hineingeraten wäre, die ich immer so gerne gelesen hatte. Wir gingen also zum Bahnhof.

An die lange Reise erinnere ich mich nur noch wie an einen Traum. Er wollte alles darüber wissen, wie es mir in den elf Jahren bei meiner Mutter ergangen war. Besonders interessiert war er, als ich von den vielen kleinen Vorfällen erzählte, die mir immer wieder passierten und dass andere Kinder immer Angst vor mir gehabt hätten. "Mach dir keine Sorge", meinte er. "In Hogwarts wirst du viele Kinder kennen lernen, die genauso sind wie du." Als ich die Geschichte mit dem verwüsteten Arbeitszimmer erzählte, begann er schallend zu lachen. "Das hast du fertiggebracht? Ganz ohne Zauberstab? Alle Achtung! Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das für diese Muggel zuviel war." Er selbst erzählte auch von sich. Ich erfuhr, dass er ein Auror sei, dass es seine Aufgabe wäre, dunkle Magier zu jagen. "Davon gibt es viele, und du wirst auch in Hogwarts lernen, dich davor zu schützen. Und einiges werde ich dir auch beibringen. "

Er erzählte mir auch, dass er meine Mutter kennen gelernt hätte, als er sich beruflich in der Nähe meines Heimatorts aufgehalten hätte. Es gäbe auch dort eine Zaubererwelt, ähnlich wie die, in der ich zukünftig leben würde. Von meiner Existenz habe er aber all die Jahre nichts gewusst. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule, hätte ihm von dem Schreiben erzählt, das meine Mutter geschickt hätte und von ihrem Wunsch, dass ich auch während der Ferien dort bleiben könnte, was natürlich nicht möglich wäre. Er hätte sich daraufhin auf den Weg zu meiner Mutter gemacht, um mich kennen zu lernen, nur um zu erfahren, dass ich bei ihr nicht mehr erwünscht sei. Sie hatte mich förmlich an ihn abgeschoben. Obwohl ich in den letzten Tagen zu Hause fast nur noch ignoriert worden war, schockierte diese Eröffnung mich doch. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte mein Vater daraufhin. „In der Zaubererwelt bist du besser dran, du wirst es sehen. "

Als wir in London ankamen, schwirrte mir bereits der Kopf von all dem Neuen, was ich erfahren hatte. Mein Vater hatte mir eine Menge über Hogwarts erzählt und dass ich dort Dinge lernen würde wie Fliegen, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Herstellung von Zaubertränken und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es wäre sehr wichtig, dass ich dies gut lernen würde, denn es gäbe üble Dinge, die Zauberer einander antun könnten. Obwohl ich wegen der Art und Weise, auf die meine Mutter mich abgeschoben hatte, noch ziemlich verstört war, faszinierte der Gedanke, alle diese Dinge zu lernen, mich immer mehr. Zumindest wusste ich nun, dass ich kein „Monster" war und dass es viele andere Kinder wie mich gab.

Nie werde ich meinen allerersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse vergessen. All diese Geschäfte mit merkwürdigen Sachen, wie ich sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ich wusste kaum, wohin ich zuerst schauen sollte. Und all die Menschen, die dort herumliefen! Vor allem viele Kinder sah ich. „Sie kaufen für Hogwarts ein", erklärte mein Vater mir. „Und das werden wir jetzt auch tun." Er kaufte mir eine Menge Dinge: Zauberumhänge, Schulbücher, Federn und Pergament und noch anderes, und ich bekam auch meinen Zauberstab. Dann fragte er mich plötzlich: „Deine Mutter erzählte, du kennst dich mit Eulenpost aus?" , und dabei lachte er ein wenig.

Ich begann auch zu lachen, als ich mich an die Angst und den Ekel im Gesicht meiner Mutter erinnerte, als ich die Eulen angefasst hatte. Ich konnte dies selbst nicht nachvollziehen, denn ich fand an den beiden Eulen nichts Schmutziges oder Ekelhaftes. Im Gegenteil, ich fand sie sehr hübsch. „Irgendwie schien es so richtig zu sein, wie ich es gemacht habe", antwortete ich. „Du bekommst eine eigene Eule", sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass du mir regelmäßig schreibst. Ich möchte alles wissen: Wie es dir geht, was du gelernt hast, ob du Freunde gefunden hast, einfach alles. Und ich werde dir auch schreiben." Und so bekam ich ein hübsches Käuzchen, ein Weibchen. Ich nannte sie Jolanda.

Mir fiel auf, dass mein Vater unterwegs sehr häufig angesprochen wurde. Mir wurde sehr schnell klar, dass er ein bekannter Mann sein musste. Auch mich sprachen die Leute immer an und stellten mir viele Fragen. Ich wusste auf Vieles gar nicht, was ich antworten sollte, und mein noch recht holpriges Englisch machte es für mich nicht eben leichter.

Allmählich waren wir ziemlich bepackt und ich war überwältigt. So viele Sachen hatte ich noch nie auf einmal bekommen.

Vor allem konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Jolanda wenden. „Sie gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" fragte mein Vater. „Und wie", antwortete ich. „Ich wollte immer ein eigenes Tier haben. Aber meine Mutter hat es mir nie erlaubt. Tiere würden Schmutz und Arbeit machen, sagte sie immer." Ich erzählte ihm von zwei Mädchen, die in der Nachbarschaft wohnten und mit denen ich manchmal gespielt hatte, als ich noch jünger war. Sie hatten einen großen schwarzen Hund, und ich konnte nie genug davon bekommen, mit ihm zu spielen. Leider war die Freundschaft mit den beiden Mädchen eines Tages zu Ende, nur weil ich ihnen einmal gezeigt hatte, dass ich kleine Gegenstände zum Schweben bringen konnte. Sie waren nicht nur schreiend davongelaufen, sondern hatten allen anderen Kindern erzählt, was ich getan hatte. Und seitdem wollte niemand mehr mit mir spielen, weil alle Angst vor mir hatten.

Mein Vater konnte sich kaum fassen. „Diese Muggel werde ich nie verstehen lernen. Wegen so einem kleinen Schwebezauber bekommen sie schon Angst. Das lernen die Kinder in Hogwarts bereits in der ersten Klasse. Es wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen, da du ja so gerne Sachen bewegst." Ich wurde ein bisschen verlegen, weil ich an das Arbeitszimmer von meinem Stiefvater denken musste. Denn es stimmte: Irgendwie hatte ich ein gewisses schadenfrohes Vergnügen dabei gespürt.

Wir mussten nun noch einmal eine Eisenbahnfahrt machen, aber nur noch eine kurze. „Wir haben nur noch den heutigen Abend für uns, denn morgen wirst du nach Hogwarts fahren", sagte.mein Vater. Es ist eine sehr kurze Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, um uns richtig kennen zu lernen. Deswegen finde ich es wichtig, dass wir uns regelmäßig schreiben. Zwar werde ich auch hin und wieder verreisen müssen, aber deine Eule wird mich überall finden."

Kurze Zeit später waren wir beim Haus meines Vaters angekommen, und ich konnte mir zum ersten Mal ein Bild davon machen, wie Zauberer leben. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als ich beobachtete, wie mein Vater mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs Licht machte und den Kamin anzündete. „Alle Dinge wirst du auch lernen und noch mehr. Und morgen wirst du auch zum letzten Mal auf Muggel-Art reisen. Im nächsten Jahr werden wir zusammen fliegen können. Ich bin sicher, dass du es schnell lernen wirst."

Ich war überzeugt, vor lauter Aufregung, in die sich bereits einige Vorfreude mischte, gar nicht schlafen zu können. Dennoch war ich, nachdem ich zu Bett gegangen war, schnell eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3 Mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts

Mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts

Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir zeitig auf. Mein Vater hatte mir schon erzählt, dass der Hogwarts-Express, der Schulzug, auf einem Gleis warten würde, der für Muggel nicht sichtbar wäre. „Schau her", sagte er, „Hier durch die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis 10, dahinter ist Gleis 9 ¾, und dort fährt der Hogwarts-Express ab." Er nahm meine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir auf die Mauer zu und fanden uns plötzlich auf einem völlig anderen Bahnsteig wieder.

Ich hielt vor Erstaunen den Atem an. Einen solchen Zug hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Und all die Leute, die dort herumliefen! Viele, besonders die Erwachsenen, waren merkwürdig gekleidet, die Kleidungsstücke schienen nicht zusammenzupassen. Und viele Kinder sah ich, bepackt mit Koffern, Käfigen mit Eulen in allen Größen, teilweise auch mit Körben, die wie Katzenkörbe aussahen, und viele hatten auch Besen dabei. „Du wirst im nächsten Schuljahr auch einen eigenen Besen bekommen", versprach mein Vater mir. Mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass viele, Erwachsene wie Kinder, zu uns herübersahen. Wir mussten oft stehen bleiben, weil mein Vater immer wieder von anderen begrüßt wurde. Irgendwie wirkten diese Begrüßungen sehr respektvoll.

Mein Vater ging auf ein Paar zu, das mit einem Jungen, der etwa in meinem Alter oder etwas älter sein musste, auf dem Bahnsteig stand. „Das sind die Lupins", erklärte er mir. „Verwandte von mir und somit auch von dir. Remus geht schon in die zweite Klasse von Hogwarts. Dazu muss ich dir noch was sagen. Es kann immer sein, dass ich während deiner Ferien beruflich auf Reisen bin. Dann wirst du diesen Teil der Ferien bei den Lupins verbringen."

Remus kam schon auf mich zu. „Du bist also Chantal? Ich bin sicher, Hogwarts wird dir gefallen. Es ist schön dort. Es gibt viele interessante Sachen zu lernen. Aber wir haben auch sehr viel Spaß." „Remus, Remus!" hörte ich im gleichen Moment zwei Jungenstimmen. Zwei Jungen kamen hinzu und begrüßten Remus freudig. „Chantal, das sind James und Sirius, meine besten Freunde. Habt ihr Peter gesehen?" fragte er die beiden anderen Jungen. „Nein, ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen. Aber er müsste jeden Augenblick kommen, der Hogwarts-Express fährt ja bald ab", antwortete der Junge, den Remus mir als Sirius vorgestellt hatte. „Du bist also Alastor Moodys Tochter?", fragte er mich. „Du musst eine sehr fähige Hexe sein. Und mit Sicherheit wirst du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste super werden. Dein Vater hat schon viele dunkle Magier nach Askaban gebracht."

„Askaban?" fragte ich völlig verständnislos. „Das Gefängnis für Hexen und Zauberer", erklärte mir Remus und schüttelte sich dabei. „Dort wachen Dementoren über die Gefangenen, schreckliche Wesen, die jedes bisschen Glück aus einem heraussaugen." Auch mir gruselte es ein bisschen. So schreckliche Wesen gab es in dieser Welt? Bisher war mir alles so schön erschienen.

„Da kommt Peter!" rief der Junge, den Remus mir als James vorgestellt hatte. Ein dicker Junge kam zu uns. Er war mir irgendwie unsympathisch. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken. „So, dann sind wir jetzt komplett. Kommst du mit in unser Abteil?" fragte mich Remus. „Sollte sie nicht bei ihren Klassenkameradinnen sitzen?" meinte James. Auch Sirius und Peter schienen nicht allzu begeistert zu sein. Aber Remus entgegnete: „Lasst sie doch. Sie ist so etwas wie eine Kusine von mir. Meine Eltern meinten, ich soll mich ein bisschen um sie kümmern. „Na, meinetwegen", meinte James achselzuckend. Mein Vater umarmte mich zum Abschied. „Schreib mir bald. Ich möchte erfahren, wie du dich in Hogwarts eingelebt hast." „Ja, das werde ich tun", versprach ich. Und dann stiegen wir ein.

Die Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express verlief recht kurzweilig. Die Jungen zeigten mir ein Kartenspiel, das sie als Zauberer-Schnipp-Schnapp bezeichneten. Und sie stellten mir viele Fragen. Ich erzählte ihnen von meinem bisherigen Leben mit meiner Mutter, meinem Stiefvater und meinen Halbbrüdern. Als ich zu meinen letzten Tagen in meinem bisherigen Elternhaus kam, wollte ich eigentlich nicht weiter erzählen. Da die Jungen jedoch immer weiter fragten, erzählte ich ihnen, was ich mit dem Arbeitszimmer meines Stiefvaters angestellt hatte. „Wow!" meinte Sirius. Er schien tatsächlich beeindruckt. „Professor Flitwick wird begeistert von dir sein. Er ist unser Lehrer für Zauberkunst."

Ich fühlte mich allmählich immer wohler. Früher wurde ich immer als eine Art Monster angesehen, und hier wurde über Zauberei wie über etwas Selbstverständliches geredet. Und ich wurde für die Dinge, die ich getan hatte, sogar noch bewundert! Ich erzählte also weiter, von den Eulen, von den Briefen, die meine Mutter geschrieben hatte, und von dem Tag, als mein Vater mich dort abgeholt hatte. „So ist Onkel Alastor", sagte Remus darauf. „Eine eigene Familie hat er nie gegründet, das hat er immer mit seiner gefährlichen Arbeit begründet. Aber als er von dir erfahren hat, hätte er niemals abgelehnt, die Verantwortung für dich zu übernehmen. Auf ihn ist immer Verlass."

Die Jungen erzählten noch viel von den Lehrern und vom Unterricht. „Pass auf, dass du nicht mit Professor McGonagall aneinander gerätst", sagte James. „Sie ist ziemlich streng. Aber sonst ist sie ganz in Ordnung. Sie unterrichtet Verwandlung und ist die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Also unsere Hauslehrerin." „Professor Slughorn ist Hauslehrer der Slytherins", erklärte Sirius. „Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Er ist ein sehr guter Lehrer. Nervig ist allerdings, dass er unter den Schülern Lieblinge hat, meistens Schüler mit bekannten, einflussreichen Eltern, aber auch hier und da Schüler, die besonders begabt sind. Dieses Grüppchen Schüler wird der Slug-Club genannt." „Und Professor Flitwick ist so klein, dass er auf einem Stapel Bücher sitzen muss, um über sein Pult schauen zu können", erzählte Remus. „Aber er ist sehr klug. Wahrscheinlich ist er deshalb Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Und Professor Sprout ist Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff. Sie unterrichtet Kräuterkunde und sieht irgendwie immer aus, als hätte sie gerade in den Gewächshäusern gearbeitet. Aber sie ist in Ordnung."

Ich wusste bereits von meinem Vater, dass Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff die Namen der vier Häuser von Hogwarts waren. Bin mal gespannt, in welches Haus du kommst", meinte Remus. „Vielleicht kommst du ja zu uns nach Gryffindor. Onkel Alastor war auch ein Gryffindor. Und er ist der mutigste und tapferste Mann, den ich kenne." Peter redete kaum ein Wort. Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, als wenn es ihm nicht recht wäre, dass er nicht mit seinen Freunden allein war.

Nachdem wir schon eine ganze Weile gefahren waren, sagte James schließlich: „So, wir sind bald da, wir müssen jetzt unsere Zaubererumhänge anziehen und unsere Sachen zusammenpacken!" wir machten uns also fertig. Peter stieß dabei einen Becher mit Kürbissaft um. Der Saft lief über seinen Sitz. Hektisch suchte Peter nach irgend etwas, womit er die Sauerei aufwischen konnte. „Moment mal", sagte ich. Ich berührte die bekleckerte Stelle, und die Jungen sahen zu, wie der Fleck immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand. „Wow!",rief Sirius. "Und sogar ohne Zauberstab. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Ich konnte das schon immer", antwortete ich. „Irgendwie wurde Schmutziges immer sauber, wenn ich es angefasst habe. Meine Mutter bekam jedes Mal Zustände, wenn sie mich dabei beobachtet hat." „Du bist wirklich gut", sagte James. „Ich kenne einige, die das selbst mit einem Zauberstab und dem Putzzauber nicht hinbekommen." Mir entging nicht, dass James und Sirius einen Blick miteinander wechselten und dabei zu Peter hinblickten. Peter wurde rot. In dem Moment tat er mir ein bisschen leid, denn ich wusste es nur zu gut, was es heißt, gehänselt zu werden.

Schließlich hielt der Zug an, und alle stiegen aus. Das Erste was ich sah, war ein riesiger Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren und Bart. Er winkte mit einer Laterne und rief: „Die Erstklässler zu mir!" „Das ist Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts", erklärte mir Remus. „Es ist Tradition , dass die Erstklässler mit Booten über den See fahren. Wir werden uns später in der Großen Halle wiedersehen. Dort wirst du auch erfahren, in welches Haus du kommst."

Ich ging also zu den anderen Erstklässlern herüber. Alle wirkten aufgeregt und nervös, wie es aussah. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, wie wohl die Aufteilung auf die Häuser stattfinden würde. Dies war das einzige, was mir weder mein Vater noch die Jungen erzählt hatten. Ich war mittlerweile genauso nervös wie die anderen. Gerne hätte ich jetzt neben Remus im Boot gesessen. Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit so nett gefunden, während ich James und Sirius das Lästern über Peter doch ein bisschen übel genommen hatte. Über Peter war ich mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte zwar einerseits Mitleid mit ihm, aber irgendwie mochte ich ihn nicht. Er kam mir verschlagen vor.

Und dann erblickte ich zum ersten Mal Hogwarts. Mann, das war ja ein richtiges Schloss! Und so riesig! Bestimmt würde ich mich ständig verlaufen.

Die Bootsfahrt fand ich etwas gruselig, zumal es schon ziemlich dunkel war. Außerdem sah es so aus, als wenn im Wasser irgendwelche komischen Gestalten schwimmen würden. Noch dazu machte Hagrid die ganze Zeit Scherze darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn Schüler ihre Hände ins Wasser halten würde. Ich war mir dabei nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich witzig gemeint war. Hagrid dagegen wirkte trotz seiner Größe keineswegs furchteinflößend, sondern nett und lustig.

Schließlich waren wir in Hogwarts angekommen und wurden von Hagrid durch eine große Eingangshalle in einen Raum geführt, in dem uns eine Frau mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck erwartete. Ich wusste, dies musste Professor McGonagall sein. Sie hatte einen Schemel und einen merkwürdig aussehenden Hut in der Hand. Sie erklärte uns, dass wir nun als nächstes auf die Häuser aufgeteilt würden. Wir würden in die Große Halle geführt werden und dann der Reihe nach aufgerufen werden. Dann würden wir einzeln aufgerufen werden, müssten auf dem Schemel Platz nehmen und bekämen dann den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Und der Hut würde dann entscheiden, welchem Haus wir zugeteilt wurden.

Nach dieser Rede führte Professor McGonagall uns in die Große Halle. Ich blickte mich um und sah vier lange Tische, an denen Schüler saßen, die gespannt zu uns herüberblickten. Ich wusste, das waren die Haustische. An einem davon sah ich James, Peter, Sirius und Remus sitzen. Das musste also der Gryffindor-Tisch sein. Ich sah, dass Remus in meine Richtung blickte und mir zulächelte. Etwas nervös lächelte ich zurück.

Quer zu den Haustischen war ein weiterer Tisch. Ich wusste, dass an diesem Tisch die Lehrer saßen. Ich sah einen alten Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und einem ebenfalls weißen Bart, und ich wusste, das musste Professor Dumbledore sein. Hagrid hatte ebenfalls am Lehrertisch Platz genommen. Ferner sah ich einen älteren, sehr dicken Mann, von dem ich sicher war, dass er Professor Slughorn sein musste, der Zaubertranklehrer. Ferner saß ein sehr kleiner Mann am Tisch, und ich sah, dass er auf einem Bücherstapel saß. Das konnte nur Professor Flitwick sein. Neben ihm saß eine Frau, in deren zerzausten Haaren sich eindeutig Blätter verfangen hatten. Dies musste also Professor Sprout sein, die Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin. Es saßen auch noch andere Lehrer und Lehrerinnen am Tisch, die ich aber noch nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte.

Wir mussten uns nun vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellen und Professor McGonagall nahm eine Liste in die Hand und rief uns nacheinander auf. „Aberforth, Julie". Ein Mädchen ging nach vorne, bekam den Hut aufgesetzt, und der Hut rief: „Ravenclaw!" An einem der Tische klatschten alle, und Julie ging zu ihren Tisch. Nach und nach wurden weitere Schüler aufgerufen. Als die Reihe an „Moody, Chantal" kam, reagierte ich zunächst nicht, bis mich das Mädchen neben mir anstieß. Natürlich, das war doch ich! So ganz hatte ich mich doch noch nicht daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr Chantal Deveraux, sondern Chantal Moody zu sein. Mit zitternden Beinen ging ich nach vorne und bekam den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Im gleichen Moment hörte ich eine leise Stimme, bei der ich mir sicher war, dass ich sie nicht mit meinen Ohren, sondern in meinem Kopf hörte. „Bei dir sehe ich sehr viel Mut und Tapferkeit. Aber auch einiges an List, Ehrgeiz und eine Neigung dazu, Regeln zu brechen. Und deshalb schicke ich dich nach SLYTHERIN!"

Irgendwie war es, als wäre es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ganz ruhig in der Großen Halle geworden. Dann begannen die Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch zu klatschen. Ich blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber und sah, dass James, Sirius und Remus zu mir herüberblickten. Remus sah etwas erschrocken aus. Dann begannen die Jungen wieder damit, sich zu unterhalten. Ich ging zu meinem Tisch und setzte mich zwischen zwei Mädchen, die ebenfalls Erstklässlerinnen waren.

Zufällig sah ich zum Tisch der Lehrer hin. Bildete ich es mir ein, oder sah Professor Dumbledore irgendwie besorgt zu mir herüber? Professor Slughorn dagegen sah eindeutig zufrieden aus und lächelte mich an. Zwischenzeitlich wurden die restlichen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Danach erhob sich Professor Dumbledore, um seine Rede zu halten. Er wies darauf hin, dass das Betreten des Waldes für alle Schüler verboten wäre. Hierbei blickte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber, genau gesagt in die Richtung, wo James, Sirius, Peter und Remus saßen. Ich musste ein wenig lachen, denn ich kannte den Grund. Die vier hatten sich, wie sie mir auf der Fahrt erzählt hatten, im vergangenen Schuljahr mehr als einmal im Verbotenen Wald herumgetrieben.

Ich hörte weiterhin Professor Dumbledores Rede zu. Er stellte uns den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor, Professor Peabody. Eine ältere Schülerin beugte sich zu uns herüber und flüsterte: „Wir haben jedes Jahr einen anderen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es gibt ein Gerücht, dass dieser Posten irgendwie verhext ist. Mal haben wir wirklich gute Lehrer, mal welche, die uns überhaupt nichts beibringen. Aber egal, wie gut oder schlecht sie sind, sie bleiben einfach nicht. Sie nehmen mittlerweile schon jeden, der sich bewirbt, weil es immer schwerer wird, jemanden für den Posten zu finden." Davon hatte mir mein Vater schon erzählt, und er hatte dabei sehr besorgt gewirkt. Ich wusste, dass es ihm wichtig war, dass ich lernte, mich zu schützen.

Danach begann das Essen, und ich konnte nur noch staunen. Tische, die sich selbst deckten, und diese Berge von lauter verschiedenem Essen! In meinem früheren Elternhaus war es zwar nie knapp zugegangen, aber so üppig hatten wir doch nicht gelebt. Es gab alles, was ich gerne mochte, und ich aß mit dem besten Appetit. Zwischendurch unterhielt ich mich mit den beiden Mädchen, zwischen denen ich saß. Beide waren in der Zaubererwelt groß geworden, und sie erzählten vieles von ihrem Leben in Zaubererhaushalten. Beide waren, wie sie erklärten, halbblütig, so wie ich. „Wir haben auch einige Reinblütige hier", erklärte eines der Mädchen, das sich als Arabella Trent vorgestellt hatte. „Die halten sich aber für was Besseres und tragen die Nasen ziemlich hoch. Lass dich von ihnen nicht ärgern."

Das andere Mädchen, das sich als Jennifer Wilding vorgestellt hatte, meinte: „Manche von den Reinblütern stehen in dem Ruf, dass ihre Eltern auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt sind. Tatsächlich waren viele dunkle Magier Slytherins. Sie haben das Haus ziemlich in Verruf gebracht, so dass es schon Gerüchte gegeben hat, dass alle Slytherins böse sind. Das ist natürlich Unsinn. Die meisten von uns würden nicht einmal daran denken, auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln." Irgendwie war ich irritiert. Gab es in dieser Welt, die mir so schön vorkam, so viel Böses? Irgendwie konnte ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen. „Frag mal deinen Vater", sagte Arabella. „Er wird dir viele Geschichten darüber erzählen können."

Nach dem Essen wurden wir von einem der älteren Mädchen zusammengerufen. Sie stellte sich als Marissa Carter vor und war die Vertrauensschülerin für unser Haus. Wir mussten ihr durch die Eingangshalle zu einer Tür folgen, die zu den Kerkern führte. „Die Räume der Slytherins sind in den Kerkern", erklärte sie. „dort ist auch der Klassenraum für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht und die Räume von Professor Slughorn. Er ist auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin." Wir kamen schließlich zu einer Tür. „Merkt es euch, das Passwort heißt: Reinblütig", erklärte Marissa uns. „Ohne Passwort kommt ihr nicht rein."

Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er wirkte richtig warm und gemütlich, wenn man ihn mit den Kerkergängen verglich, durch die wir vorher gegangen waren. Daraufhin zeigte uns Marissa die Schlafsäle. Ich war zusammen mit vier anderen Mädchen in einem Schlafsaal, unter anderem mit Arabella und Jennifer. Die anderen beiden Mädchen hießen Louella White und Evalina Parkinson. Evalina erklärte, reinblütig zu sein, und tatsächlich wirkte sie ein wenig hochnäsig. Sie sah uns auch nur kurz und verächtlich an und redete den Rest des Abends kaum noch ein Wort mit uns. Da wir alle nach diesem langen Tag müde waren, packten wir nur noch aus und gingen dann zu Bett. Eine Weile flüsterte ich noch mit Arabella und Jennifer, dann schliefen wir jedoch ein.

Die nächsten Tage waren für mich sehr aufregend. Es gab ja so viele interessante Sachen zu lernen! Bei Professor Flitwick fingen wir tatsächlich bei den Schwebezaubern an. Tatsächlich bereitete es mir keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, zuerst eine Feder, dann andere kleine Gegenstände zum schweben zu bringen. Schwieriger war für mich der Verwandlungsunterricht bei Professor McGonagall. Hier musste ich meistens mehrere Versuche machen, bis ich einen Gegenstand verwandeln konnte. Kräuterkunde hatten wir bei Professor Sprout in den Gewächshäusern. Hierbei musste ich die Erfahrung machen, dass einige von den Pflanzen, die wir umtopfen mussten, ausgesprochen bissig waren.

Der Zaubertrank-Unterricht war sehr interessant. Wir lernten bei Professor Slughorn, dass bei der Herstellung von Zaubertränken nicht nur die Zutaten für das Gelingen wichtig war, sondern auch beispielsweise die Art und Weise, wie die Zutaten vorbereitet wurden und der Trank gerührt wurde, wichtig waren. Mir fiel auf, dass Professor Slughorn sich auffallend viel Zeit dafür nahm, mir Dinge, die ich nicht verstanden hatte, auch mehrmals zu erklären. Irgendwie schien er sich für die meisten der anderen Schüler nie soviel Zeit zu nehmen, und manche schien er sogar regelrecht zu ignorieren. Es schien also tatsächlich zu stimmen, was Sirius mir erzählt hatte.

Auch der Flugunterricht bei Madame Hooch machte Spaß. Immerhin schaffte ich es nach ein paar zum Glück glimpflich verlaufenen Abstürzen, meinen Besen recht gut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Sehr gut, Miss Moody", lobte mich Madame Hooch. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird noch eine gute Quidditch-Spielerin aus Ihnen." Von James hatte ich schon erfahren, dass Quidditch der wichtigste Zauberer-Sport ist. Ich war schon sehr neugierig darauf, mal ein Spiel zu sehen.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten wir anfangs nur theoretischen Unterricht. Praktische Übungen sollten erst später erfolgen. Darauf war ich schon sehr gespannt. So gut bei mir die praktischen Übungen in den verschiedenen Fächern verliefen, mit dem ganzen theoretischen Teil hatte ich meine Probleme. Schuld daran, dass ich oft im Unterricht nicht mitkam, waren natürlich meine Sprachschwierigkeiten. So kam es, dass ich zusätzlich zu den normalen Hausaufgaben viele Stunden über den Büchern saß, um alles noch einmal gründlich nachzulesen. Zum Glück habe ich immer gerne gelesen.

Trotz allem Lernens kam aber auch der Spaß nicht zu kurz. Obwohl ich mich mit einigen Mädchen meines eigenen Hauses recht gut verstand, suchte und fand ich immer wieder Gelegenheit, mit Remus, James, Sirius und Peter zusammenzukommen. Peter schien es zwar nicht recht zu sein, aber die anderen hatten mich gerne dabei. Sie erzählten mir , dass es zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin eine starke Konkurrenz um den Hauspokal und den Quidditch-Pokal gab. Die beiden Häuser waren sich nie richtig grün gewesen. „Aber das braucht uns nicht daran zu hindern, Freunde zu sein", meinte Remus. Die anderen stimmten zu, obwohl Peter etwas mürrisch blickte. Vermutlich wäre er lieber mit seinen Freunden allein gewesen, und ich als ein Mädchen störte dabei.

Am Tag nach meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts hatte ich auch meinem Vater wie versprochen geschrieben. Er hatte Wort gehalten und mir zurückgeschrieben. „Pass auf dich auf, Chantal", schrieb er mir. „Es stimmt tatsächlich, dass viele dunkle Magier aus Slytherin stammen und dass viele, die jetzt in Askaban sitzen, ehemalige Slytherins sind. Ich hätte dich auch lieber als Gryffindor-Schülerin gesehen, das gebe ich zu. Um so wichtiger ist es, dass du lernst, dich zu schützen und zu verteidigen. Daher ist es sehr wichtig, dass du dein Bestes gibst, wenn ihr mit den praktischen Übungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anfangt. Leider ist es in Hogwarts ein Problem mit den Lehrern in diesem Fach. Schon seit etlichen Jahren bleibt kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste länger als ein Jahr. Das war nicht immer so. Ich selbst hatte während meiner Schulzeit ein und dieselbe Lehrerin, Professor Merrythought. Sie war eine gute Lehrerin, bei der ich eine Menge gelernt habe. Nachdem sie in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, hatte Hogwarts nie wieder einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der länger als ein Jahr geblieben ist. Daher ist es auch so schwierig, Lehrer für diesen Posten zu finden. Es gehen Gerüchte, dass dieser Posten verhext ist. Und ich sage dir das eine: Es stimmt! Ich kenne die Geschichte, da Professor Dumbledore, der ein guter Freund von mir ist, sie mir erzählt hat. Eines Tages werde ich sie dir erzählen."

Endlich war es soweit, dass wir unsere erste praktische Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben sollten. Wir waren alle ganz aufgeregt. Was würde uns erwarten? Wir waren überpünktlich in unserem Klassenzimmer. Merkwürdigerweise hörten wir ein Poltern im verschlossenen Klassenschrank.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Peabody das Klassenzimmer. „Guten Morgen", sagte er. „Heute wollen wir mal ein bisschen Praxis ausprobieren. Ihr habt sicher gehört, in diesem Schrank ist was drin. Kann mir vielleicht jemand verraten, was das ist? Miss White, Sie vielleicht?" Evalina sah ratlos aus. „Sonst jemand? Miss Moody?", fragte Professor Peabody weiter. Da ich darüber erst am Tag vorher darüber etwas gelesen hatte, wusste ich die Antwort: „Das ist ein Irrwicht. Die halten sich gerne in Schränken auf." „Richtig. Und weiß jemand, wie ein Irrwicht aussieht?" war Professor Peabodys nächste Frage. Ich hob wieder die Hand. „Ja, Miss Moody?" "Das weiß niemand im voraus. Er nimmt immer die Gestalt an von dem, wovor man am meisten Angst hat." „Richtig, Miss Moody. Und jetzt werde ich euch beibringen, wie man einen Irrwicht vernichtet. Die beste Methode ist, ihn lächerlich zu machen. Und dafür gibt es einen Zauberspruch: Ridiculus! Hierbei müsst ihr aber in euren Gedanken das, was ihr seht, lächerlich machen. So, stellt euch alle in einer Reihe auf, wir üben das jetzt."

Wir stellten uns auf. Zuerst ging Evalina nach vorne. Professor Peabody öffnete den Schrank. Aus diesem kam eine riesige Ratte. Evalina wurde kreideweiß. Professor Peabody rief ihr zu: „Na los, Miss White, machen Sie ihn lächerlich." Evalina stammelte: „R...r...ridiculus!" Die Ratte bekam einen Katzenkopf. Als nächstes war Louella an der Reihe. Diesmal war der Irrwicht ein riesiger, aggressiv aussehender Hund. Louella rief „Ridiculus!" und aus dem Riesenhund wurde ein winziger Schoßhund. Dann war ich dran. Und bei mir verwandelte der Irrwicht sich in meinen Stiefvater, der mich mit wütendem Gesicht ansah, wie so oft, wenn zu Hause irgend etwas schiefgelaufen war und er mir, wie immer, die Schuld daran gab. Ich stellte mir seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck vor, als er von den herumfliegenden Büchern getroffen wurde. „Ridiculus!" rief ich. Im gleichen Moment brach im Klassenzimmer das Chaos aus. Bücher und andere Gegenstände, die auf den Schülerpulten lagen, flogen auf den Irrwicht zu, und dieser machte das selbe entsetzte Gesicht wie seinerzeit mein Stiefvaters. Und im gleichen Moment war er verschwunden.

„Miss Moody!" rief Professor Peabody. "Es genügt, wenn Sie sich nur vorstellen, dass Sie die Gegenstände werfen, es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie es auch wirklich tun."

Den Rest der Stunde mussten wir dazu benutzen, den Klassenraum wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich bekam dabei mit, dass meine Klassenkameraden immer wieder zu mir hinsahen. Hier und da kicherte jemand.

Die Geschichte sprach sich in der Schule herum wie ein Lauffeuer. Immer wieder bekam ich mit, dass andere Schüler in meine Richtung blickten und dass es Geflüster und Gelächter gab. „Ganz was Neues!" meinten sie. „Bewirft ihre Feinde mit Büchern, das hatten wir auch noch nicht."

Meine Freunde jedoch lachten und lästerten nicht. „Mach dir nichts draus", meinte Remus. „Jeder fängt mal an und macht mal Fehler. Und immerhin hast du doch deinen Irrwicht besiegt."

In der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde lachte dann auch niemand mehr. Ich wusste zwischenzeitlich, dass es nur darauf ankam, nur das Lächerliche der Situation zu sehen und nicht mehr meine alte Wut hochkommen zu lassen. So schaffte ich es diesmal, meinen Irrwicht zu besiegen, ohne ihn mit Schulsachen zu bewerfen.

Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Irrwicht erhielt ich von meinem Vater einen Brief. „Chantal, du musst dringend lernen, dich zu beherrschen und deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Das ist ganz wichtig. In deinem Fall war dein Gegner nur ein Irrwicht, die sind nicht allzu gefährlich. Aber du könntest auch einmal mit einem gefährlicheren Gegner zu tun bekommen, und dazu sage ich dir eines: Wutausbrüche sind im Kampf fehl am Platz. Sonst machst du Fehler, und in einer solchen Situation kann es dein letzter Fehler sein. Aber es gibt Mittel und Wege, voll die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen. Wenn du in den Sommerferien nach Hause kommst, werde ich dir dabei helfen. Und bis dahin: Pass auf dich auf und denk dran: Immer wachsam!"

Dieser Brief beunruhigte mich. Sollte es den wirkliche Gefahren geben? Klar, ich hatte einiges gehört, was meine Freunde über dunkle Magier erzählten und dass mein Vater wohl in vielen Fällen daran beteiligt gewesen sein sollte, sie nach Askaban zu bringen, jenes Zauberer-Gefängnis, über das alle nur mit Schaudern redeten. Außerdem wurde darüber getuschelt, dass Verwandte von einigen der Schüler, die zu den Reinblütigen gehörten, ebenfalls in Askaban säßen oder zumindest schon einmal unter dem Verdacht gestanden hatten, zur dunklen Seite übergewechselt zu sein. Und dann fielen mir wieder die Andeutungen meines Vaters ein, dass das Gerücht über den Fluch, der auf dem Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste liegen würde, gar kein Gerücht, sondern Wahrheit sein sollte. Ich wollte gerne mehr darüber erfahren und schrieb deshalb zurück, dass ich gerne mehr über diesen Fluch erfahren würde.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich mich in der Schule sehr gut eingelebt. Der Unterricht machte mir Spaß, besonders die vielen praktischen Übungen, die in allen Fächern stattfanden. Besonders gut gefielen mir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, und da ich immer alles in den Büchern nachlas, was im Unterricht besprochen wurde, kam ich inzwischen auch mit der Theorie gut zurecht. Nur in Zaubereigeschichte musste ich es praktisch alles nachlesen, denn ich schaffte es nie, in diesen Stunden bei der Sache zu bleiben. Wie ich jedoch mitbekam, war ich nicht die Einzige, der es so erging. Es lag an Professor Binns, der einzige Geist, der an der Schule Lehrer war, denn durch seinen monotonen Vortrag machte er den eigentlich interessanten Unterrichtsstoff richtig langweilig.

Viel Zeit verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek. Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, war recht streng und penibel, wenn es um den Umgang mit Büchern ging. Einmal hatte sie mich ausgescholten, weil ich Bücher mit ungewaschenen Händen angefasst hatte. Tatsächlich war ich gerade vom Kräuterkunde-Unterricht gekommen und da wir mit Professor Sprout im Treibhaus gearbeitet hatten, waren meine Hände natürlich alles andere als sauber gewesen.

Ansonsten kam ich mit Madame Pince gut zurecht, da ich mich gerne mit ihr über Bücher unterhielt. Ein Teil der Bibliothek war abgetrennt, und ich wusste, dass man in diesen Teil nur mit der Erlaubnis eines Lehrers hinein durfte.

Ich bekam heraus, dass alle Schüler vor dem Hausmeister, Mr. Filch Angst hatten. Er regte sich immer schrecklich auf, wenn Schüler Unordnung und Schmutz hinterließen. Ständig beschwerte er sich über die Schüler bei den Hauslehrern, und die Folge war dann, dass es Strafarbeiten gab, die meistens in Putzarbeiten bestanden, bei denen wir keinen Zauberstab benutzen durften. Seltsamerweise bemerkte Mr. Filch nie, dass ich immer auffallend schnell mit meinen Putzarbeiten fertig war. Die Katze, die Mr. Filch gehörte, hieß Mrs. Norris und war die hässlichste Katze, die ich je gesehen hatte. Obwohl ich Katzen eigentlich mochte, war mir diese Katze irgendwie unsympathisch. Sirius und James hatten mir bereits erzählt, dass Mrs. Norris ständig durch die Schule schleichen würde, um Schüler bei Untaten zu erwischen, und dass sie es dann Mr. Filch mitteilen würde.

Professor Slughorn nahm sich im Zaubertrank-Unterricht immer noch auffallend viel Zeit dafür, mir alles zu erklären, wesentlich mehr als für irgendeinen der anderen Schüler. „Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er dich in den Slug-Club aufnehmen würde", meinte Jennifer, und irgendwie klang es ein bisschen neidisch. „Er nimmt zwar selten Erstklässler auf, aber du bist ja auch etwas Besonderes." „Ich bin was Besonderes?" fragte ich. „Wieso?"

„Das fragst du noch?" meinte Jennifer. „Du bist die Tochter des berühmtesten Auroren, den es in der Zaubererwelt je gegeben hat. Und außerdem bist du doch recht plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Bevor dein Vater dich mitbrachte, wusste ja niemand etwas von dir. Und obendrein, du bist ungefähr die fähigste Erstklässlerin, die wir im Moment haben. Und das lässt sich Slughorn bestimmt nicht entgehen. Er versammelt doch die Berühmten und die Fähigen um sich. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du auch einmal eine bekannte Aurorin. Oder eine Quidditch-Spielerin, du fliegst sehr gut. Oder ein hohes Tier im Zauberei-Ministerium. Und das würde sich Slughorn nie entgehen lassen, das kannst du mir glauben."

Tatsächlich hielt Professor Slughorn mich am nächsten Tag nach der Zaubertrank-Stunde zurück, als ich gerade den Klassenraum verlassen wollte. „Einen Moment, Miss Moody. In meinen Räumen wird es heute Abend eine kleine Party geben, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie kommen könnten." „Eine Party?" fragte ich erstaunt. „Ja, mit ein paar Mitschülern von Ihnen. Sie werden die meisten noch nicht kennen, aus Ihrer Klasse ist sonst niemand dabei. Aber es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie kommen könnten." Erstaunt sagte ich zu. Also war doch etwas dran an dem, was Jennifer gesagt hatte.

Als ich nach dem Unterricht meinen Freunden von der Einladung erzählte, erfuhr ich von ihnen, dass Professor Slughorn häufig solche kleinen Parties veranstaltete. Ein Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, eine Lily Evans, sei schon öfter zu diesen Parties eingeladen gewesen. Dieses Mädchen war wohl wegen besonderer Begabung ausgesucht worden, denn da sie eine „Muggelstämmige" war, konnte nicht ihre Familie der Grund gewesen sein. Außerdem noch einige andere, die Verwandte hatten, die hohe Posten im Zaubereiministerium hatten. James hatte auch schon einige Male an solchen Parties teilgenommen. „Slughorn liebt gutes Essen", erzählte er. „Und was es auf seinen Parties zu essen gibt, ist vom Allerfeinsten. Manchmal hat er auch Gäste bei seinen Parties, die ehemalige Schüler von ihm sind. Heute haben sie hohe Posten im Zaubereiministerium oder sind sonst wie bekannt, zum Beispiel als Quidditch-Spieler oder Musiker. Ich vermute, dass ich zu diesen Parties eingeladen werde, weil ich bereits jetzt, als Zweitklässler, Sucher der Gryffindor-Mannschaft bin. Vielleicht denkt er, dass ich eines Tages ein berühmter Quidditch-Spieler sein werde, wer weiß. Heute Abend werden wir uns dann also bei Slughorn sehen." Mir fiel auf, dass Peter bei James´ Erzählungen ein finsteres Gesicht zog.

Abends, als die anderen in Richtung Große Halle zum Abendessen gingen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Professor Slughorns Räumen. Als ich eintrat, strahlte er und rief sofort: "Miss Moody! Schön, dass Sie vorbeikommen! Kommen Sie, ich will sie gleich den anderen vorstellen." Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass James schon anwesend war. Neben ihm saß ein rothaariges Mädchen seinem Alter. Sie unterhielten sich flüsternd. Als James mich sah, winkte er mir zu. Das Mädchen neben ihm jedoch beachtete mich gar nicht. „Sie kennen sich schon?" fragte Professor Slughorn. „James Potter ist ein Naturtalent im Quidditch. Mehrere Mitglieder seiner Familie sind bekannte Quidditch-Spieler geworden, und möglicherweise wird James auch diesen Weg gehen. Und das ist Lily Evans, eine der besten Zaubertrankbrauerinnen, die ich je unterrichtet habe und auch ansonsten eine sehr gute Schülerin. Von ihr können wir auch eine Menge erwarten.

Slughorn stellte mir noch weitere Schüler vor, überwiegend ältere, und redete dabei ständig über deren bekannten Väter, Onkel oder sonstigen Verwandten. Mir war es unmöglich, mir alle diese Namen zu merken. Ich bemerkte jedoch, dass viele der älteren Schüler, als Slughorn mich vorstellte, mir Blicke zuwarfen, die teils neugierig, teils respektvoll waren. Jeder schien meinen Vater zu kennen, und irgendwie schienen alle auch von mir zu erwarten, dass auch ich einmal „etwas Besonderes" sein würde.

Schließlich setzte ich mich zu James und begann, mich mit ihm leise über Quidditch zu unterhalten. James erzählte mir, dass bald ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin stattfinden sollte. Mehrmals hatte ich schon beim Training zugesehen und vor allem die Flugkünste von James bewundert. So gut wollte ich auch einmal sein, obwohl ich Quidditch als Sport irgendwie ziemlich brutal fand. Trotzdem freute ich mich darauf, endlich einmal ein Spiel zu sehen.

Im Laufe des Abends bemerkte ich, dass Lily mich wohl irgendwie nicht mochte. Sie sprach mit mir kein Wort, versuchte aber, immer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von James zu erregen. James gab ihr zwar Antworten, aber eher kurz angebunden.

Das Essen, das uns serviert wurde, war tatsächlich großartig. Professor Slughorn aß auch reichlich, redete jedoch zwischendurch nahezu ununterbrochen. Es ging fast ausschließlich um ehemalige Schüler, die zwischenzeitlich etwas im Leben erreicht hatten und alle noch in irgendeiner Form mit Professor Slughorn in Verbindung standen. Zwischenzeitlich fragte er dann die Schüler immer wieder über ihre Verwandten aus, und auch mich fragte er darüber aus, was ich von meinem Vater hören würde. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass Jolanda mir regelmäßig Briefe von meinem Vater brachte.

Er war übrigens der Einzige, der mir schrieb. Von meiner Mutter hatte ich die ganze Zeit nicht einen einzigen Brief bekommen. Ich hatte mich mit Remus, der von meinen Freunden der Ernsthafteste und Verständnisvollste war, einmal darüber unterhalten, und er hatte mir zugehört und mich damit getröstet, dass Zauberer und Hexen den meisten Muggels unheimlich wären. Aber immerhin wäre ich ja nicht allein.

Ich beantwortete Professor Slughorns Fragen so höflich ich konnte, ohne allerdings allzu viel zu verraten, denn irgendwie fand ich diese ganze Fragerei allzu neugierig. Jedenfalls brachte ich meinen ersten Abend im Slug-Club, dem noch viele folgen sollten, irgendwann zu Ende.

Am nächsten Tag brachte mir Jolanda einen Brief von meinem Vater. „Chantal, ich habe dir davon erzählt, dass der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verhext ist", schrieb er. „Und ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass es stimmt. Nachdem du nun danach fragst, werde ich dir alles erzählen, was mir Professor Dumbledore darüber erzählt hat.

Du weißt ja bereits, dass es dunkle Magier gibt, und dass viele davon ihre Schulzeit in Slytherin verbracht haben, und dass dies das Haus in Verruf gebracht hat. Über einen dieser ehemaligen Schüler muss ich dir in diesem Zusammenhang mehr erzählen. Ich habe ihn selbst nicht mehr persönlich als Schüler kennen gelernt. Er kam ein Jahr nach meinem Schulabschluss nach Hogwarts, als ich bereits in der Aurorenschule war. Sein Name war Tom Riddle. Er war der Sohn einer Hexe und eines Muggels. Sein Vater hatte die Mutter verlassen, als sie schwanger war, und seine Mutter starb, kurz nachdem er geboren war. Sie konnte ihm nur noch einen Namen geben. Tom Vorlost Riddle. Riddle wuchs bei den Muggels im Waisenhaus auf, bis er 11 Jahre alt war. Dann überbrachte ihm Professor Dumbledore selbst den Brief, der ihm mitteilte, dass er als Schüler in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden wäre. Professor Dumbledore war damals noch nicht Schulleiter, sondern Lehrer für Verwandlung, Schulleiter war damals noch Professor Dippet. Dumbledore erzählte mir später, er hätte bei diesem Jungen ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, und das nicht nur, weil er im Waisenhaus immer wieder den anderen Kindern Sachen gestohlen hätte, sondern auch, weil er im Verdacht gestanden hatte, mehrmals andere Kinder gequält zu haben, man konnte es ihm aber nie nachweisen.

Riddle wurde ein sehr guter Schüler, er war sehr fähig. Bei allen Lehrern war er beliebt, nur Dumbledore hat ihm nie getraut. In der fünften Klasse wurde er Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Außerdem erwarb er sich eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um Hogwarts.. Es hat in diesem Schuljahr einige üble Vorfälle gegeben, und eine Schülerin kam ums Leben. Riddle fand den Schuldigen heraus. Allerdings hatte Dumbledore die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass daran was nicht stimmt.

Riddle versammelte einige Schüler von sehr zweifelhaftem Ruf um sich. Während Riddles Schulzeit starben Riddles Vater und seine Großeltern, und zwar durch den Todesfluch. Zwar bezichtigte sich Riddles Onkel, der Bruder von Riddles Mutter, der auch nicht den allerbesten Ruf hatte, dieser Morde und wurde dafür nach Askaban gebracht, aber Dumbledore hatte erhebliche Zweifel an dessen Geständnis.

Riddle wurde in der siebten Klasse Schulsprecher. Er machte seinen Schulabschluss mit Auszeichnung, und er hätte die besten Posten haben können. Professor Slughorn wollte seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, aber Riddle lehnte alles ab. Statt dessen fragte er bei Professor Dippet nach, ob er als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts bleiben könnte. Dippet lehnte ab, weil Riddle zu jung sei, stellte ihm aber in Aussicht, er könne sich gerne in ein paar Jahren noch einmal bewerben. Daraufhin arbeitete Riddle eine Zeitlang bei Borgin und Burkes, einem Geschäft mit einem sehr schlechten Ruf in der Nocturngasse, in dem nur schwarzmagische Gegenstände verkauft werden. Dumbledore hat den Verdacht geäußert, dass er etwas mit dem Tod einer alten reichen Hexe und dem Diebstahl von zwei Gegenständen aus deren Besitz zu tun hat, aber es gab auch hier keine Beweise.

Dann war zehn Jahre lang über Riddles Aufenthaltsort nicht viel zu erfahren, anscheinend ist er viel gereist. Immer wieder gab es Gerede über Verbrechen, die er und seine Anhänger verübt hatten, über schwarze Magie der allerübelsten Sorte. Und dann erschien Tom Riddle, der sich zwischenzeitlich Lord Voldemort nannte, eines Tages wieder in Hogwarts und hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore, der inzwischen Schulleiter war. Und wieder bewarb Voldemort sich um den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Dumbledore verweigerte ihm den Posten natürlich, und Lord Voldemort ging wieder fort. Dabei hat er vermutlich einen ungesagten Fluch benutzt, denn seitdem blieb in Hogwarts nie wieder ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste länger als ein Jahr.

Du siehst also, an dem was andere als Gerüchte bezeichnen, ist oft etwas Wahres. Einige, die Lord Voldemort um sich versammelt haben, sind Väter oder Onkel von Schülern, die jetzt in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, und wer weiß, ob sie nicht irgendwann den gleichen Weg gehen werden. Es gibt auch in dieser Welt eine Menge Böses, deshalb kann ich dir nur immer sagen: Pass auf dich auf!"

Später unterhielt ich mich mit Remus über das, was mein Vater mir geschrieben hatte. Irgendwie war Remus immer derjenige, zu dem ich ging, wenn ich mich ernsthaft unterhalten wollte. James und Sirius waren zwar nette Jungen, mit denen man Spaß haben konnte, aber in manchen Dingen kamen sie mir doch ein bisschen oberflächlich vor. Und Peter schien nach wie vor etwas dagegen zu haben, wenn ich als Fünfte mit dabei war, aber anscheinend wagte er nicht, etwas dagegen zu sagen, weil die anderen mich mochten und dabei haben wollten. Und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, sich gegen die anderen durchzusetzen. In meinem eigenen Haus hatte ich nach wie vor keine richtigen Freunde, obwohl ich auch nicht offen angefeindet wurde. Es gab immer wieder Geflüster darüber, weil ich die meiste Zeit mit „diesen Gryffindors" abhing, und das war bei den Slytherins nicht gerne gesehen.

„Onkel Alastor hat recht", sagte Remus schließlich. „Und du brauchst nicht weit zu suchen. Die Familie von Sirius zum Beispiel ist eine der reinblütigen Familien, und sie bilden sich eine Menge darauf ein. Es gibt Gerüchte darüber, dass viele Blacks mit der dunklen Seite sympathisieren. Aber du kannst dich beruhigen, Sirius ist ganz anders. Er verabscheut dunkle Magie, und im Grunde genommen fühlt er sich in seiner Familie nicht besonders wohl. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er die letzten Ferien lieber bei James verbracht hat, anstatt nach Hause zu fahren. James´ Familie, die Potters, sind zwar ebenfalls reinblütig, aber sie halten überhaupt nichts von diesem Reinblüter-Wahn, und ganz bestimmt haben sie nichts mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun. Sie sind übrigens gute Bekannte von Onkel Alastor." „Pa scheint ja alle Welt zu kennen", antwortete ich. „Das stimmt auch", erwiderte Remus. „Und er ist hoch angesehen. Aber nicht so sehr durch seinen familiären Hintergrund als aufgrund seiner eigenen Leistungen."

In diesem Moment kamen die drei anderen hinzu, und das Gespräch drehte sich nur noch um das Quidditch-Spiel, das am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. „Du kommst doch auch, Chantal, oder nicht?" fragte James. „Natürlich", antwortete ich. „Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Ich wünsche, ich könnte auch so super fliegen wie du." „Aber du bist doch großartig", meint James. „Dafür, dass du vorher noch nie geflogen bist. Ich schätze mal, du könntest auch eine gute Quidditch-Spielerin werden. Allerdings nehmen die Slytherins nur sehr selten Mädchen in ihrer Mannschaft auf. Schade eigentlich. Wärest du in Gryffindor, hättest du die besten Chancen, irgendwann in der Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das was für mich wäre", antwortete ich. „Quidditch ist doch ein ziemlich rauer Sport. Ich sehe ja gerne zu, aber selber spielen möchte ich eher nicht. Aber trotzdem würde ich im Fliegen gerne so toll werden wie du." „Ist doch kein Problem", sagte James. „Wir können gerne ein bisschen üben. Was hältst du davon?" „Ja, gerne", antwortete ich.

Am nächsten Tag fand dann das Quidditch-Spiel statt. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt. Beim Frühstück waren alle an meinem Haustisch sehr aufgeregt, und ebenso, wie ich sah, am Gryffindor-Tisch. James sah zu mir herüber, ich winkte zurück. Prompt erhielt ich unter dem Tisch einen Tritt von einem der älteren Jungen. „Ist schon schlimm genug, dass du ständig mit diesen Gryffindors herumläufst. Willst du deinem Haus jetzt auch noch Schande machen, indem du auch noch beim Quidditch zu denen hältst?" Ich hielt lieber meinen Mund. Schließlich wusste ich von der starken Konkurrenz, die gerade beim Kampf um den Quidditch-Pokal zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrschte.

Schließlich war es Zeit, dass wir alle zum Quidditch-Platz. Natürlich musste ich während des Spiels bei meinem eigenen Haus bleiben, trotzdem schaute ich kurz zu den Gryffindors rüber zu Remus und Sirius. Allerdings wagte ich diesmal nicht, zu winken, da mir nicht verborgen blieb, dass meine Klassenkameraden mich beobachteten. Gebannt sah ich dann zu, als die beiden Mannschaften auf den Platz kamen. Erstaunt sah ich die Spieler an. Die waren ja alle älter als James! Er musste tatsächlich ziemlich gut sein, dass er schon in der Mannschaft war. Als schließlich das Spiel begann, wurde mir manchmal ausgesprochen mulmig, während ich zusah, wie rücksichtslos die Spieler miteinander umgingen. Besonders die Slytherins wirkten ausgesprochen grob. Nein, das war bestimmt kein Sport, bei dem ich gerne teilnehmen würde. Dennoch sah ich wie gebannt zu, wie geschickt James Gegnern und Klatschern auswich. Das würde mir Spaß machen, so fliegen zu können! Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf, mit James zu üben.

Plötzlich gab es Aufregung. James hatte den Schnatz gesehen, der Sucher von Slytherin flog ihm nach. Es gab ein ziemliches Gerempel, weil der Sucher von Slytherin versuchte, James vom Besen zu stoßen. Schließlich hatte jedoch James den Schnatz gefangen. Die Gryffindors jubelten, und ich jubelte mit. Dann merkte ich, dass die anderen Slytherins mich mit eisigen Blicken musterten. Na toll, jetzt hatte ich es doch tatsächlich mit meinem eigenen Haus verscherzt. Als schließlich alle gingen, schaute ich weder nach links noch nach rechts, um die feindlichen Blicken nicht zu begegnen.

Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten angerempelt. Ein dünner,blasser, ungepflegt wirkenderJunge mit dunklen Haaren, den ich nur vom Ansehen kannte, sah mich wütend an. „Macht dir wohl Spaß, dein eigenes Haus zu verraten?" schrie er mich an. „Aber bei deinem Umgang ist das ja auch kein Wunder. Bist ja kaum besser als ein Schlammblut, du..." „Lass sie in Ruhe, Schniefelus", hörte ich im gleichen Moment die Stimme von Sirius. Der Junge warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu, ging aber fort, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. „Vor dem solltest du dich in Acht nehmen", sagte Sirius leise zu mir. „Das ist Severus Snape, genannt Schniefelus, ein ganz fieser Typ. Ist auch bei uns in der Klasse. Kannte im ersten Schuljahr schon mehr Flüche als mancher Siebtklässler. Und er schwärmt geradezu von den dunklen Künsten. Und komischen Umgang hat er. Lauter Typen, deren Väter schon tief in den dunklen Künsten drin hängen, und er ist auf dem besten Weg, auch so einer zu werden. Pass bloß auf."

Über eine Woche sprach von den anderen Mädchen in meinem Haus keine auch nur ein Wort mit mir. Dann kehrte allmählich wieder Normalität ein, und ich wurde von den anderen wieder um Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben und Tips bei den praktischen Übungen gefragt. Besonders Louella schrieb häufig bei mir ab. Mehrmals übte ich mit James Fliegen, und häufig schloss sich Sirius uns an, da er auch gerne in die Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgenommen werden wollte. Ich konnte diesem Sport noch immer nicht viel abgewinnen, obwohl ich inzwischen ebenso geschickt fliegen konnte wie James, allerdings sah ich weiterhin bei den Spielen zu. Allerdings verhielt ich mich vorsichtiger, besonders da ich bemerkte, dass die anderen mich beobachteten. Oft sah ich, dass der Junge, der mich beschimpft hatte, mir böse Blicke zuwarf. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und ignorierte ihn einfach.

Die Zeit verging, und schließlich rückten die Prüfungen heran. Zu meiner Überraschung schnitt ich in allen Fächern gut ab, ganz besonders in den praktischen Prüfungen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke erhielt ich ein „Ohnegleichen", in Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde „Erwartungen übertroffen". Lediglich in Geschichte der Zauberei erhielt ich ein „annehmbar". „Wirklich gut", meinte Remus. „Du hast auch eine ganze Menge gelernt." James, Remus und Sirius hatten ebenfalls gute Noten erhalten. Nur Peter sah ziemlich bedrückt aus. Er hatte in allen Fächern wesentlich schlechter abgeschnitten als seine Freunde.

In den letzten Tagen bis zu den Ferien hielten wir uns viel im Freien auf und nutzten das schöne Wetter aus. Dabei wurden Pläne für die Ferien gemacht. Sirius erklärte: „Ich werde wieder den größten Teil der Ferien bei James und seinen Eltern verbringen. Allerdings muss ich leider die ersten drei Wochen nach Hause. Meine Familie erwartet von mir, dass ich bei der Hochzeit meiner jüngsten Kusine Narzissa dabei bin. Sie hat ja ihre Schulzeit jetzt abgeschlossen, und jetzt wird sie diesen Lucius Malfoy heiraten. Ziemlich reiche, reinblütige Familie, genau das, was mein Onkel und meine Tante sich für Narzissa gewünscht haben. Ich kann den Typen nicht ausstehen. War voriges Jahr Schulsprecher hier. Total eingebildet auf seine Abstammung und das Geld seiner Familie. Als Schulsprecher hat er oft seine Macht ausgenutzt und die jüngeren Schüler schikaniert. Allerdings sind ihm bestimmte Schüler von Slytherin auch wie die Schoßhündchen nachgelaufen.

Meine älteste Kusine, Bellatrix, hat auch einen Mann geheiratet, den die Familie für sie ausgesucht hat. Rodolphus Lestrange. Er und sein Bruder Rabastan gelten als Anhänger von diesem Kerl, den sie der dunkle Lord nennen, du hast ja von ihm gehört. Und sie waren nicht die ersten aus dieser Familie. Schon ihr Vater gehörte zu diesem komischen Haufen , mit dem dieser Riddle sich schon in der Schulzeit umgab. Bellatrix ist inzwischen genauso besessen wie ihr Mann.

Ihre Schwester, Andromeda, ist ganz anders, und deshalb ist sie auch meine Lieblingskusine. Sie ist aus der Familie verstoßen worden, weil sie einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat, Ted Tonks. Meine Mutter hat sie sogar als Blutsverräterin, wie sie es nennt, aus dem Familienstammbaum entfernt."

„Das ist ja schlimm", sagte ich. „Meine Familie ist so", antwortete Sirius. „Deswegen bin ich auch lieber bei James. Ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, wenn ich erwachsen bin und nicht mehr zu Hause leben muss." „Das kann ich verstehen", meinte ich.

„Freust du dich schon auf zu Hause, Chantal?" fragte Remus. Ich hatte Post von meinem Vater erhalten, dass er während meiner Ferien nicht verreisen würde, so dass ich meine Ferien bei ihm verbringen würde. „Dann haben wir endlich Zeit, uns richtig kennen zu lernen", hatte er geschrieben. „Ich muss zwar tagsüber arbeiten, aber die Abende gehören uns." Ich war schon richtig aufgeregt, zumal mein Vater bereits mit den Lupins verabredet hatte, dass Remus uns während der Ferien für ein paar Wochen besuchen würde.

„Super!" rief Remus aus, als ich es ihm erzählte. „Bei Onkel Alastor bin ich gerne, ich habe ihn früher auch manchmal besucht. Er kann immer so spannend erzählen, und man kann so viel Spaß mit ihm haben." „Und was machst du, Peter?" fragte James. „Ich fahre auch nach Hause", antwortete er. Irgendwie wirkte er bedrückt. Ich wusste inzwischen, dass Peter mit seiner Mutter allein lebte. Sein Vater war schon lange tot.

Schließlich war der letzte Abend da. Wir trafen uns zum letzten Mal vor den Ferien in der Großen Halle. Sie war komplett grün geschmückt, denn Slytherin hatte den Hauspokal gewonnen. Gryffindor hatte den zweiten Platz gemacht. Es herrschte am Slytherin-Tisch eine fröhliche Stimmung, während die Stimmung besonders am Gryffindor-Tisch etwas gedämpfter war, obwohl Gryffindor in diesem Schuljahr den Quidditch-Pokal geholt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren wir wieder mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Es herrschte eine recht ausgelassene Stimmung, denn obwohl wir während der Schulzeit viel Spaß hatten, freuten sich die meisten von uns auf die Ferien. Ich saß wieder mit James, Sirius, Peter und Remus in einem Abteil, obwohl Jennifer und Arabella mich gefragt hatten, ob ich nicht mit in ihr Abteil kommen wollte.

Wieder spielten wir Karten und unterhielten uns lebhaft über das vergangene Schuljahr. „Wie hat es dir denn in Hogwarts gefallen, Chantal?" fragte mich James. „Hogwarts ist doch bestimmt ganz anders als die Schulen der Muggels." „Gar kein Vergleich", antwortete ich. „So etwas wie eine Schule, in der Zaubern unterrichtet wird, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Ich war in Frankreich auf einer ganz normalen Schule, in der Dinge wie Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen und solche Sachen unterrichtet werden. Ich habe dort gerne gelernt. Aber Hogwarts ist viel schöner. Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Schuljahr."

„Wir auch", erwiderte Sirius. „Wir haben zwar in den Ferien viel Spaß, aber in Hogwarts ist es viel schöner. Das Blöde ist ja, dass wir in den Ferien nicht zaubern dürfen. Und in Hogwarts gibt es so viel zu sehen und zu entdecken. Ich wette, dass du dort vieles noch gar nicht gesehen hast. Aber du wirst noch Dinge kennen lernen, von denen du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst, dass es sie gibt." Dabei tauschte er einen Blick mit James. „Bei mir zu Hause ist es langweilig", erzählte Peter zu meinem Erstaunen. Sonst redete er die meiste Zeit kaum. „Meine Mutter muss viel arbeiten, um über die Runden zu kommen, und ich bin dann alleine zu Hause. Und Freunde habe ich während der Ferien auch keine."


	4. Chapter 4 Ferien

Ferien

Schließlich war es soweit, dass wir uns zum Aussteigen fertig machen mussten. Wir legten unsere Zaubererumhänge ab, Spielkarten und Zauberutensilien wurden weggepackt, und so trafen wir am King´s Cross an. Auf dem Bahnsteig warteten schon viele Eltern. Ich sah meinen Vater zusammen mit den Lupins, einem weiteren Paar und einer merkwürdig gekleideten Frau zusammenstehen.

„Da sind meine Eltern", rief James. „Und meine auch", sagte Remus. „Mich holt niemand ab", murrte Sirius. „Die Mühe macht sich meine Mutter nicht für mich." „Und meine hat keine Zeit, sie muss arbeiten", sagte Peter. „Wer ist denn die Frau in diesem grünen Kleid und diesem komischen Hut?" fragte ich. „Das ist Mrs. Longbottom", antwortete James. „Die Mutter von Frank, der geht auch in unsere Klasse. Er hat es mit seiner Mutter auch nicht leicht. Egal, was für gute Noten er heimbringt, sie hat noch was dran auszusetzen. Und immer schimpft sie wegen seiner Schludrigkeit."

Inzwischen hatten wir die Gruppe erreicht. „Chantal!" rief mein Vater. Er umarmte mich. „Schön, dass wir diesmal während deiner Ferien zusammen sein können. Sicher hast du viel zu erzählen." James unterhielt sich inzwischen lebhaft mit seinen Eltern. Auch Remus stand mit seinen Eltern zusammen. In dem Moment bekam ich mit, wie Mrs. Longbottom zu ihrem Sohn sagte: „Nur ein Annehmbar in Kräuterkunde? Und wie siehst du überhaupt wieder aus? Hättest dich ja wenigstens kämmen können." Ich sah zu James, er grinste. Auch ich konnte mich nur mühsam beherrschen, nicht zu lachen. Schließlich ging das allgemeine Abschiednehmen los. Remus versprach mir zu schreiben. „Aber wir sehen uns ja sowieso während der Ferien", meinte er. Ich bekam mit, wie Mrs. Lupins Gesicht irgendwie besorgt wurde. Mr. Lupin und mein Vater unterhielten sich leise, und ich bekam mit, wie sie zu mir hinsahen.

Zu Hause musste ich meinem Vater zunächst alles von der Schule, von meinen Freunden und von allem erzählen, was ich gelernt hatte. „Gut gemacht", sagte er zu mir. „Ich wusste gleich, dass du sehr begabt bist. Und mir scheint, das Lernen fällt dir auch leicht. Trotzdem, ich finde es wichtig, dass du auch während der Ferien in Übung bleibst. Wir werden regelmäßig üben." „Aber ich darf doch während der Ferien nicht zaubern", erwiderte ich. „Unsinn", entgegnete mein Vater. „Auch so ein Blödsinn, den sich das Zaubereiministerium ausgedacht hat. Es gibt für diese Vorschriften einen Grund, das ist richtig. Es ist, damit Muggels keine Zauberei mitbekommen. Aber hier gibt es weit und breit keine Muggel, und wenn wir zusammen sind, kann niemand feststellen, wer von uns beiden gezaubert hat. Und du hast dich gut mit Remus und seinen Freunden verstanden?"

„Ja, sehr gut", antwortete ich. „Jedenfalls mit Remus, James und Sirius. Peter ist irgendwie komisch. Er schien mich nicht zu mögen, sagte jedoch nie etwas zu den anderen, dass er mich nicht dabei haben wollte." „Über Peter Pettigrew weiß ich nicht viel. Irgendwie scheint er nicht zu den anderen zu passen", meinte mein Vater. „James Potter kenne ich von klein an. Die Potters sind gute Freunde von mir. Sirius habe ich voriges Jahr bei den Potters kennen gelernt. Netter Junge. Aber seine Familie... Immer wieder gab es über die Blacks Gerüchte, dass sie mit dunkler Magie zu tun hätten. Heiraten nur Reinblütige. Und wenn mal jemand anders, normaler, ist, wird er aus der Familie ausgestoßen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Sirius hat mir von seiner Kusine erzählt. Andromeda wurde ausgestoßen, weil sie einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat." „Ja, Ted Tonks", erwiderte mein Vater. „Netter Mann. Weißt du, es gibt reinblütige Familien, die geradezu versessen darauf sind, ihr Blut rein zu halten. Das geht so weit, dass sie nur untereinander heiraten, so dass sie alle in irgendeiner Weise miteinander verwandt sind. Aber so sind nicht alle. Die Potters zum Beispiel nicht. Und auch die Longbottoms nicht. Du hast Augusta Longbottom heute ja gesehen."

„Die Mutter von Frank Longbottom?" fragte ich. Ich musste dabei an die seltsame Kleidung der Frau denken, die ich am Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, und musste mir das Lachen verbeißen. Mein Vater bemerkte es und fing seinerseits an zu lachen. „Über Augusta Longbottom könnte ich dir Geschichten erzählen", meinte er. „Ist mit mir in die gleiche Klasse gegangen. Und schon damals lief sie unmöglich gekleidet herum. Wir haben uns immer über sie lustig gemacht und ihr Streiche gespielt. Versagte total in Zauberkunst. Brachte nicht mal einen simplen Aufrufezauber zustande. Ihr Sohn hat es mit ihr nicht leicht. Sie beklagt sich ständig über ihn, wie unordentlich und vergesslich er wäre, und nie sind ihr seine Noten gut genug, obwohl er kein schlechter Schüler ist."

Mein Vater schwieg einen Augenblick. „Aber ich muss dir noch etwas anderes sagen. Es geht um Remus." „Um Remus?" fragte ich. „Mit Remus habe ich mich immer sehr gut verstanden. Er ist wirklich nett. Mit ihm kann man sich gut unterhalten." „Ich weiß", erwiderte mein Vater. „Ich habe eben mit Malcolm und Viola, Remus´ Eltern, gesprochen, und wir kamen zu der Entscheidung, dass du Beischeid wissen musst, speziell im Hinblick darauf, dass Remus einen Teil von euren Ferien hier bei uns verbringen soll. Es ist ein Geheimnis, das außerhalb unserer Familie nur wenige wissen, und ich hoffe, dass du auch nichts weitererzählst. Also, kurz und gut." Mein Vater seufzte. „Remus ist ein Werwolf."

Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und starrte meinen Vater an. „Ein Werwolf?" fragte ich. „Remus ein Werwolf? Das ist doch nicht möglich." „Leider ist es so", erwiderte mein Vater. „es war eine furchtbare Geschichte. Remus wurde als kleiner Junge von einem Werwolf gebissen. Und seitdem ist für ihn und seine Eltern nichts mehr, wie es war. Jeden Monat in der Vollmondnacht verwandelt er sich, und dann ist er eine Gefahr für andere, und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihr in diesen Nächten einzusperren. Sowohl bei seinen Eltern als auch hier im Haus gibt es einen Kellerraum, in dem Remus dann bleiben muss, wenn es soweit ist. Eine Heilung ist bisher nicht möglich, obwohl ich davon gehört habe, dass es fähige Zaubertrankbrauer versuchen, einen Trank zu erfinden, der solche armen Menschen zumindest ungefährlich machen soll. Aber bisher gibt es noch nichts derartiges."

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Armer Remus!" rief ich aus. Vor lauter Mitleid mit Remus hätte ich beinahe angefangen zu weinen. „Aber wieso kann er dann Hogwarts besuchen, ohne eine Gefahr für andere zu sein?" „Ohne Dumbledores Hilfe wäre es unmöglich gewesen", antwortete mein Vater. „Schon vor Remus´ Einschulung wurden bestimmte Maßnahmen getroffen, damit keine anderen Schüler in Gefahr geraten sollten. Du hast sicher schon einmal die Peitschende Weide gesehen?" „Ja, kenne ich" erwiderte ich, und dabei schüttelte ich mich. „Sie schlägt alles kurz und klein, was in ihre Nähe kommt. Beinahe wäre ich bei einer Flugübung einmal zu nahe herangekommen."

„Ja, das hat seinen guten Grund, dass dieser Baum dort steht", erzählte mein Vater. „Unterhalb dieses Baumes ist ein Geheimgang. Er führt nach Hogsmeade. Das ist ein Dorf ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer wohnen. Die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse dürfen an den Wochenenden dorthin. Es gibt dort viele interessante Geschäfte, das wirst du noch sehen. Aber es gibt dort auch eine Hütte, und der Geheimgang führt dorthin. Die Hütte wird die Heulende Hütte genannt, und es gibt Gerüchte, dass es dort spukt. Das ist aber Unsinn. Es ist kein Geist, der dort heult, sondern Remus. Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin an eurer Schule, muss ihn dort jedes Mal hinbringen und einschließen, wenn Vollmond ist."

„Wie furchtbar!" sagte ich, und dann begann ich tatsächlich zu weinen. „Chantal, ich weiß, es ist schlimm", erwiderte mein Vater. „Aber abgesehen von dieser einen Nacht im Monat kann Remus ein normales Leben führen. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du nicht darüber redest. Er würde sonst von den anderen Kindern geschnitten, und unter Umständen würden die Eltern der anderen Kinder darauf bestehen, dass Remus Hogwarts verlassen muss. Und ich nehme an, das willst du doch nicht. Seine Freunde wissen übrigens Bescheid und akzeptieren ihn trotzdem."

„Das tue ich auch", erwiderte ich. „Remus kann doch nichts dafür, und ich habe ja selbst erlebt, wie es ist, wenn man anders als andere ist." Eine kurze bittere Erinnerung stieg in mir auf, als ich an die Worte dachte, die das Letzte gewesen waren, was ich von meiner Mutter gehört hatte.

„Ich weiß", sagte mein Vater. „Ich wette, deine Mutter hat dir nicht einmal geschrieben." „Nie", antwortete ich. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe es nicht anders erwartet, Chantal. Ich habe es schon geahnt, dass Martine Von dir endgültig nichts mehr wissen will. Am liebsten hätte ich dir die ganze Geschichte schon von Anfang an erzählt, aber ich habe gemerkt, in diesem Moment wäre es zuviel für dich gewesen. Du warst ja völlig am Boden zerstört, als ich dich abgeholt habe. Und schreiben wollte ich dir das nicht. Möchtest du jetzt alles hören?" „Ja", meinte ich. „Erzähl mir bitte alles. Einmal muss ich es ja erfahren."

„Dann erzähle ich am besten von dem Tag, an dem ich deine Mutter kennen gelernt habe", begann mein Vater. „Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich damals beruflich in dem Magierdorf zu tun hatte, das ganz in der Nähe deines Wohnorts liegt. Muggel finden dort nicht hin. Du weißt inzwischen, dass es Plätze gibt, die von Muggeln nicht wahrgenommen werden. Die Winkelgasse zum Beispiel, und Hogwarts. Und dieses Magierdorf ist auch so ein Ort. Andererseits können sich Hexen und Zauberer, wie du weißt, in der Muggelwelt frei bewegen. Sie müssen dann nur darauf achten, nicht aufzufallen. Auroren lernen dies während ihrer Ausbildung in der Aurorenschule, das ist wichtig, denn es kommt hier und da vor, dass wir in die Muggelwelt müssen.

An jenem Tag musste ich auch in deinen Heimatort, denn es hatte Hinweise gegeben, dass dort ein Mann gesehen worden wäre, der von uns als schwarzer Magier gesucht wird. Dieser Hinweis war falsch, und ich wollte eigentlich schon ins Zaubererdorf zurückkehren. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ich an einem Gasthaus vorbei, und da ich hungrig und durstig war, ging ich hinein. Deine Mutter arbeitete dort. Und ich muss gestehen, an den Rest des Abends erinnere ich mich nur noch dunkel. Die Getränke der Muggel sind stärker als alles, was es in der Zaubererwelt gibt, und es endete damit, dass ich mich im Zimmer deiner Mutter wiedergefunden habe. Und am nächsten Tag bin ich bereits nach England zurückgereist, da meine Aufgabe beendet war."

Ich verstand nun das Getuschel, das es in dem kleinen Ort, in dem ich aufgewachsen war, viel besser. Meine Mutter hatte keinen guten Ruf gehabt. Immer hatte es Gerüchte gegeben, dass meine Mutter es in jungen Jahren mit Männerbekanntschaften nicht allzu genau genommen hatte. „Und weiter?" fragte ich. „Wie gesagt, ich habe jahrelang nichts von dir gewusst. Und an Martine habe ich auch keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet, das gebe ich zu. Und dann kam eines Tages eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore. Die Briefe für die Schulanfänger waren gerade herausgegangen, und deine Mutter hatte eine Antwort mitgeschickt. Ich habe den Brief selbst gelesen. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr nur recht wäre, wenn du ins Internat könntest, und wenn möglich sollte nach einem Weg gesucht werden, dass du dort ganzjährig bleiben könntest, sie wolle mit einer Hexentochter nichts zu tun haben. Ihr Geschreibsel wirkte absolut hysterisch. Wie ich von Professor Dumbledore erfahren habe, hat sie einen gleichen Brief auch an Madame Maxime, die Leiterin von Beauxbatons, geschrieben.

Jedenfalls, als ich diesen Brief gelesen hatte, wusste ich gleich, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore sofort gebeten, dich offiziell als meine Tochter aufzunehmen. Nach Beauxbaton wollte ich dich nicht gehen lassen, denn dort hättest du niemanden gehabt, und ich wollte dich auf jeden Fall in meiner Nähe haben.

Als ich dann zu deiner Mutter kam, hat sie ein ziemliches Theater aufgeführt. Ich nehme an, du hast das Geschrei gehört, das sie veranstaltet hat. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als dass ich dich so schnell wie möglich mitnehmen sollte. Sie könne es nicht verantworten, weiter mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben. Sie erzählte mir davon, was du mit dem Arbeitszimmer deines Stiefvaters angestellt hast, und darüber, wie du mit den Eulen umgegangen bist, war sie völlig außer sich. Solches Getier wollte sie in ihrem Haus nicht haben, und so weiter, und so fort. Genau aus dem Grund wollte ich auch so schnell wie möglich mit dir weg." „Ich weiß", sagte ich leise.

„Ich glaube, das war jetzt doch ein bisschen viel für dich", meinte mein Vater schließlich. „Jetzt mal was ganz anderes. Du fliegst sehr gerne, nicht wahr?" „Oh ja,", antwortete ich. „Der Flugunterricht bei Madame Hooch hat mir viel Spaß gemacht. Aber noch lieber bin ich mit James geflogen." „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte mein Vater. „Komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich habe etwas für dich." Ich folgte ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dieser Raum hatte mich schon bei meinem ersten Besuch fasziniert. All die vielen Bücher! Und diese seltsamen Geräte, die überall herumstanden!

Mein Vater folgte meinem Blick. „Später werde ich dir das alles erklären", sagte er. „Aber schau mal, was ich hier für dich habe." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir einen Besen. „Ich habe dir ja versprochen, dass du einen eigenen Besen bekommst", meinte er. „Das ist ein Nimbus 1500, einer der besten Rennbesen, die es zur Zeit gibt." Ich konnte nur staunen. „James fliegt auch so einen", sagte ich. „Ich weiß", erwiderte mein Vater. „Und morgen werden wir zusammen fliegen, darauf habe ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut." „Ich freue mich auch, Pa", sagte ich.

Es folgten viele interessante, abwechslungsreiche Tage. Mein Vater musste zwar tagsüber zur Arbeit, so dass ich in der Zeit auf mich alleine gestellt war. Dies machte mir aber nicht viel aus. Schon bald fühlte ich mich in unserem Häuschen rundum wohl. So friedlich war es im Haus meiner Mutter nie zugegangen. Keine Streitereien, und ich wurde auch nicht ständig wegen irgendwelcher Sachen ausgeschimpft.

Ich beschäftigte mich nach wie vor viel mit Lesen. Mein Vater hatte mir auch eine Menge Bücher gekauft, von denen er meinte, dass ich sie unbedingt lesen müsste. „Später kannst du auch die Bücher in meinem Arbeitszimmer lesen", sagte er. „Vielleicht nicht gerade das, was Schüler so ohne weiteres lesen. Etliches davon steht in Hogwarts in der verbotenen Abteilung, wo ihr die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers braucht. Aber ich finde schon, über bestimmte Sachen solltest du Bescheid wissen. Aber jetzt noch nicht. Hast noch viel Grundlegendes zu lernen, aber das lernst du schon."

Mein Vater hielt Wort. Wenn er von der Arbeit aus dem Zaubereiministerium kam, gehörte seine Zeit mir. Häufig flogen wir miteinander. Mein Vater flog gut, aber dank des häufigen Übens mit James war ich genauso schnell und geschickt. „Sehr gut!" lobte er mich. „Und du möchtest wirklich nicht in der Quidditch-Mannschaft spielen?" „Nein, das ist nichts für mich", antwortete ich.

Sehr großen Spaß machten mir auch die praktischen Zauber-Übungen, die wir tatsächlich zusammen durchführten. „Du bist wirklich gut", sagte er zu mir, nachdem ich mit dem Accio-Zauber mehrmals geschafft hatte, Gegenstände herbeizurufen. „Das nimmt Professor Flitwick normalerweise mit den Viertklässlern durch, und manche schaffen das in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht vernünftig. Aber du hast Talent für Zauberkunst."

Sehr großen Wert legte er auf praktische Übungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zunächst musste ich alles zeigen, was ich in Hogwarts gelernt hatte. Mein Vater zeigte sich zufrieden. „Anscheinend hattet ihr in diesem Schuljahr einen fähigen Lehrer", meinte er. „Aber in manchen Schuljahren ist es nicht der Fall. Ich habe dir ja schon erklärt, weshalb kein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleibt. Viele halten es für Zufall, dass die Lehrer nach einem Schuljahr andere Posten finden oder aus sonstigen Gründen ausscheiden. Sogar zwei Fälle, bei denen Lehrer durch missglückte Zauber als chronische Fälle in St.Mungo´s gelandet sind, wurden noch als Unglücksfälle abgetan. Aber es sind keine Zufälle. Professor Dumbledore hat noch kein Mittel gefunden, den Fluch, der auf dem Posten liegt, zu brechen, und wenn er es nicht kann, kann es niemand. Er ist der fähigste Zauberer, den ich kenne. Und dabei ist es so wichtig, sich schützen zu können. Und deshalb werden wir jetzt noch ein paar Sachen üben."

Ich musste anschließend defensive Zauber wie den Schildzauber und den Entwaffnungszauber lernen, bis mein Vater der Meinung war, dass ich sie gut genug beherrschte. „Gut gemacht", sagte er, als es mir gelungen war, ihn zu entwaffnen. „So muss das sein. Immer schneller sein als der Feind, er wartet nicht auf dich. Und immer wachsam!"

Remus und ich schrieben uns regelmäßig. Auch von James und Sirius brachte Jolanda mir gelegentlich Briefe. Sirius hatte tatsächlich einige Zeit bei seiner Familie verbringen müssen, war aber inzwischen bei James und seiner Familie. Inzwischen hatte seine Kusine Narzissa Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Sirius war gezwungen gewesen, bei dieser Hochzeit dabei zu sein. Er äußerte sich ausgesprochen unmutig über die Hochzeitsfeier, besonders über die Hochzeitsgäste.

„Meine Kusine Bellatrix war mir schon nie besonders sympathisch. Aber seit sie mit diesem Rodolphus Lestrange verheiratet ist, hat sie sich noch viel mehr zu ihrem Nachteil verändert. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auch eine Anhängerin der schwarzen Magie geworden wäre. Die Lestranges waren alle auf der Hochzeit. Und Narzissas Mann, dieser Lucius Malfoy, tuschelte ständig mit ihnen herum. Narzissa wird wohl genauso werden wie Bellatrix. Andromeda wurde von der Familie mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und dabei ist sie die Netteste von den dreien. Allerdings habe ich erfahren, dass Andromeda und Ted ein Baby bekommen. Sie sind sehr glücklich miteinander. Ich habe sie leider noch nicht besuchen können, aber wir schreiben uns regelmäßig."

Als ich meinem Vater von Sirius´ Brief erzählte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Die Lestranges sind ein ganz finsterer Haufen", erzählte er. „Der Vater von Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange war bereits während seiner Schulzeit ein Anhänger von diesem Voldemort. Wir ermitteln schon seit einer ganzen Weile gegen diese Familie, aber bisher konnten wir ihnen nichts nachweisen. Und da gibt es noch andere. Avery, Dolohow, Mulciber und weitere. Teilweise hat Voldemort sie schon in der Schule kennen gelernt, aber es kommen immer neue dazu. Sie nennen sich Todesser und verbreiten Angst und Schrecken, wo immer sie auftauchen. Und diejenigen die wir festnehmen können, schweigen. Ob aus Angst oder aus Treue diesem Voldemort gegenüber, keiner weiß es genau. Wir können diejenigen dann nur nach Askaban bringen, aber an diesen Voldemort kommen wir nicht heran." „So schlimm sieht es aus?" fragte ich. „Schlimm genug", seufzte mein Vater. „Unsere größte Befürchtung ist, dass sie uns Spitzel in wichtigen Positionen im Zaubereiministerium einschleusen. Möglichkeiten gibt es da genug. Einige von uns haben mit dem Zaubereiminister bereits über unsere Befürchtungen gesprochen, sind aber nicht ernst genommen worden. Bis es eines Tages zu spät ist."

Wir wandten uns schließlich anderen Themen zu. Am nächsten Tag sollte Remus zu uns kommen, und es war noch einiges vorzubereiten. Ich hatte bereits das Gästezimmer für Remus gerichtet. Den Kellerraum, in dem Remus während der Vollmondnacht bleiben musste, hatte ich auch bereits gesehen. Wieder stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen vor Mitleid mit Remus. Mein Vater sah es und sagte: „Ich weiß, was du fühlst, und glaube mir, uns geht es genauso. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Remus ist in den Vollmondnächten nicht er selbst. Ich habe diesen Raum mit einigen Zaubern ausbruchsicher gemacht, und in seinem Elternhaus habe ich das gleiche gemacht. Und denk an eines, und das musst du mir versprechen: Egal, wie sehr in diesen Nächten heulen wird, du darfst ihn auf keinen Fall herauslassen."

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dass Remus und seine Eltern zu uns kamen. Immer wieder lief ich vor das Haus, um nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten. Mein Vater hatte an diesem Tag frei. Als er meine Ungeduld bemerkte, rief er mich zu sich in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Komm mal her, Chantal, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Er zeigte mir ein Gerät, das auf den ersten Augenblick wie ein Spiegel aussah. „Schau mal hier", erklärte er. „Das hier ist ein Feindglas. Normalerweise benutze ich es, um zu sehen, ob sich Feinde meinem Haus nähern. Damit kann ich auf so große Entfernung jeden sehen, dass ich immer noch Zeit habe, entsprechende Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Genauso gut kann ich aber auch sehen, wenn sich Besuch nähert. Schau dort, da sind sie schon zu erkennen, aber noch weit weg. Es wird noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis sie ankommen."

Schließlich war es soweit. Remus und seine Eltern kamen auf ihren Besen an. Remus´ Mutter umarmte mich sogleich und bat mich, zu ihr Tante Viola und zu ihrem Mann Onkel Malcolm zu sagen. „Schließlich gehörst du jetzt zur Familie", meinte sie. „Glaube mir, wenn wir früher von dir gewusst hätten, auch wir hätten uns um dich gekümmert. Aber wir konnten es ja selbst kaum fassen, als Alastor uns von dir erzählt hat. Aber jetzt bist du ja hier. Wie hast du dich denn in unserer Welt eingelebt?" „Sehr gut, Tante Viola", antwortete ich. „Anfangs war vieles so neu und ungewohnt, aber ich fühle mich sehr wohl hier, sowohl hier zu Hause als auch in Hogwarts."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", erwiderte Tante Viola. „Weißt du, auch ich habe als Kind in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Ich bin nämlich muggelstämmig. Meine Eltern und ich konnten es kaum fassen, als ich meinen Brief bekam. Und dann kam ich nach Hogwarts, und dort war alles so anders. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dann in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren bin, musste ich mich erst mal daran gewöhnen, nicht zaubern zu dürfen und wie andere Menschen zu leben. Jedes Mal sehnte ich mich dann nach Hogwarts zurück. Und nach der Schule habe ich Malcolm geheiratet und bin hier geblieben. Hier und da besuche ich noch meine Eltern, aber jedes Mal freue ich mich darauf, hierher zurückzukehren."

Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Du weißt über Remus Bescheid?" fragte sie. „Ja", antwortete ich. „Und du ahnst nicht, wie leid er mir tut. Ich finde es so furchtbar." „Das ist es auch", seufzte Tante Viola. „Du ahnst ja nicht, was wir seitdem durchgemacht haben. Dieser Fenrir Greyback ist der schrecklichste Werwolf überhaupt. Er beißt mit Vorliebe Kinder. Und wir tun jetzt alles, um Remus trotzdem ein einigermaßen normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Er ist so begabt, dass es eine Schande wäre, wenn er nicht seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend unterrichtet würde. Aber ich bin froh, dass er Freunde gefunden hat, die zu ihm halten. Gerade von dir hat er auch so viel erzählt." „Ja, ich mag ihn sehr", antwortete ich. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich mag zwar auch James und Sirius, aber Remus eigentlich am liebsten." „In deinen nächsten Ferien musst du uns unbedingt besuchen", meinte Tante Viola. Das versprach ich gerne.

Wir verbrachten viele schöne Tage miteinander. Stundenlang redeten wir über Hogwarts und über alles, was wir dort erlebt hatten. Auch über Bücher konnte ich mit Remus reden, denn er las genauso gerne wie ich. Ich lernte Zauberschach zu spielen, und wir spielten manche Partie gegeneinander, obwohl es mir nur selten gelang, Remus zu schlagen. Remus nahm auch an den Zauber-Übungen teil. Ich musste dabei feststellen, dass er tatsächlich sehr begabt war.

„Es ist so schade", meinte mein Vater einmal zu mir, als wir allein waren. „Normalerweise könnte Remus mit seinen Talenten hier in der Zaubererwelt alles werden, was er will. Aber es gibt leider ein großes Vorurteil gegen Werwölfe, und das führt dazu, dass sie selten eine gute Stelle finden. Im Zaubereiministerium zum Beispiel würde er nicht eingestellt werden. Dabei wäre er talentiert genug, ein Auror zu werden. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass dieser Greyback alles daran setzt, die Kinder, die er gebissen hat, gegen die Zauberer aufzubringen und auf die Seite von diesem Voldemort zu ziehen. Und er hat leichtes Spiel dabei, denn seine Opfer sind in der Regel in der Zaubererwelt geächtet, da jeder Angst vor ihnen hat. Genau deswegen haben wir schon vor langer Zeit all diese Vorkehrungen für Remus getroffen, um ihm ein solches Schicksal zu ersparen. Aber wie es später weitergehen soll, wenn er erwachsen wird, das weiß niemand."

„Wie furchtbar!" rief ich aus. „Armer Remus." „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, Chantal", bat mich mein Vater. „Sag Remus nichts davon, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Wir setzen alles daran, dass er zumindest eine normale Kindheit erleben kann. Damit wäre schon viel gewonnen." Natürlich versprach ich das.

Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass es Remus offensichtlich gar nicht gut ging. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er blasser. Auf meine besorgten Fragen hin antwortete er jedoch, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Als ich einmal mit meinem Vater allein war, sprach ich mit ihm darüber, dass ich mir Sorgen um Remus machte. „Ich weiß, Chantal", seufzte er. „Kurz vor der Vollmondnacht geht es Remus nie gut. Es nimmt ihn sehr mit. Die Vollmondnacht ist morgen, das heißt, dass ich ihn morgen Abend einsperren muss. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass sein Heulen nicht nach außen dringt, damit niemand, der zufällig vorbeikommt, etwas mitbekommt. Nach so einer Vollmondnacht ist Remus dann immer vollkommen erschöpft und verschläft dann den halben nächsten Tag. Danach geht es ihm wieder besser, bis sich die nächste Vollmondnacht nähert." „Schlimm, dass man überhaupt nichts für ihn tun kann", meinte ich. „Vielleicht wird es irgendwann einmal ein Mittel geben, was solche Menschen zumindest ungefährlich macht", erwiderte mein Vater.

Am nächsten Tag war Remus noch blasser geworden. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen und nervös. Auch ich fühlte mich nicht viel besser, denn ich wusste ja, was am Abend geschehen würde.

Am frühen Abend verkroch ich mich zeitig in meinem Zimmer, denn ich wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Remus eingesperrt wurde. Ich versuchte zu lesen, konnte mich aber gar nicht auf mein Buch konzentrieren. Die ganze Zeit musste ich daran denken, was Remus durchmachte. Ich schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht.

Am nächsten Morgen sagte mein Vater zu mir: „Remus ist bereits in seinem Zimmer und schläft. Stör ihn nicht, er hat den Schlaf jetzt sehr nötig. Du siehst übrigens auch nicht danach aus, als wenn du besonders viel Schlaf abbekommen hättest. Aber jetzt ist es ja für diesen Monat ausgestanden."

Nachdem mein Vater zur Arbeit appariert war, beschäftigte ich mich mit meinen Büchern und war sehr leise, um Remus nicht beim Schlafen zu stören. Erst am späten Nachmittag verließ er sein Zimmer, noch etwas blass, aber schon wieder viel fröhlicher als an den Tagen vorher. Wir verbrachten den Nachmittag mit Kartenspielen, und abends nahm Remus auch wieder an den Zauberübungen mit meinem Vater und mir teil.

Die Ferien näherten sich dem Ende. Remus und ich hatten beide unsere Bücherlisten für das neue Schuljahr bekommen. An diesem Nachmittag wollten wir in die Winkelgasse, um unsere Einkäufe zu erledigen. James und Sirius hatten uns geschrieben, dass sie und James´ Eltern an diesem Nachmittag auch in der Winkelgasse sein würden, wir würden sie alle treffen. Auch Tante Viola würde kommen.

Diesmal reisten wir mit Flohpulver durch den Kamin, was ich persönlich hasste. Vor Flourish und Blotts, der Buchhandlung, warteten bereits die Potters, Sirius und Tante Viola auf uns. Wir erledigten unsere Besorgungen und unterhielten uns fröhlich. Als wir am Süßwarengeschäft vorbeikamen, meinte James: „Der Honigtopf in Hogsmeade soll noch viel besser sein. Ich habe es von einigen älteren Schülern gehört." „Und einen tollen Scherzartikelladen haben sie dort", ergänzte Sirius. „Dieses Jahr werden wir es ja selber sehen." „Echt schade, dass du dieses Jahr noch nicht mit darfst", meinte Remus. Ich bemerkte, wie Sirius begann, auf James einzuflüstern und dass James zuerst etwas skeptisch blickte, schließlich aber nickte. Dabei blickten sie immer wieder in meine Richtung. Was hatten die beiden nur zu bereden?


	5. Chapter 5 Wieder in Hogwarts

Wieder in Hogwarts 

Zwei Tage später war es wieder soweit. Wir packten unsere Sachen, um wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Und schließlich machten wir uns wieder auf den weg zu King´s Cross. Diesmal benutzten wir unsere Besen, wobei wir natürlich aufpassen mussten, nicht von Muggels gesehen zu werden. Wie immer war auf Gleis 9 ¾ wieder eine Menge los. Die Potters, Sirius und Remus´ Eltern warteten schon auf uns, und wir alle unterhielten uns lebhaft. Wie schon im Jahr vorher kam Peter erst im letzten Augenblick.

Wieder hatten wir ein Abteil für uns, und wir hatten uns viel über unsere Ferien zu erzählen. Aber auch für das kommende Schuljahr schmiedeten wir schon Pläne. „Ob ich dieses Jahr in die Quidditch-Mannschaft komme?" meinte Sirius. „Das wäre toll", antwortete James. „Wir haben ja während der Ferien fleißig geübt." „Welche neuen Fächer wollt ihr wählen?" fragte Remus die anderen. „Ich wollte mich für Alte Runen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einschreiben." „Auf jeden Fall Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", meinte James. „Es gibt ja so interessante Wesen rund um Hogwarts", ergänzte Sirius. „Und was wählst du, Peter?" „Ich weiß noch nicht", antwortete Peter. „Werde wohl auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nehmen."

„Dann solltest du aber aufhören, vor Angst zu zittern, wenn nur eine Spinne auf dich zukommt", meinte Sirius. „Manche Geschöpfe, die in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe durchgenommen werden, sind richtig gefährlich." „Hör schon auf", sagte ich. „Spinnen sind ja auch eklig. Und ich wette, es gibt auch Dinge, vor denen du Angst hast." „Ich? Angst?" fragte Sirius. „Gib mal nicht so schaurig an, Sirius", entgegnete Remus. „Als wir damals im Verbotenen Wald waren, wärest du am liebsten abgehauen, als da nur ein paar Zweige geknackt haben." Eine Eile kabbelten sie sich weiter. Peter versank wieder in Schweigen.

Schließlich meinte Remus: „Nun lasst uns lieber aufhören. Wir wollen doch das Schuljahr nicht mit Streitereien anfangen." „Was für einen Lehrer werden wir wohl diesmal in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen?" fragte ich. „Professor Peabody kommt ja nicht wieder, er hat eine andere Stelle angetreten." „Ja, wirklich schade, dass kein Lehrer lange bleibt", meinte James. „Das wird nun schon der dritte Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein, den wir haben werden." „Meine Kusine Andromeda hat mir erzählt, sie hätte während ihrer ganzen Schulzeit noch nie in diesem Fach einen Lehrer länger als ein Jahr gehabt", erzählte Sirius. „Es ging damals sogar ein Gerücht um, der Posten wäre verhext." Ich zog es vor, nichts dazu zu sagen.

Schließlich war die Fahrt zu Ende. Wir sahen zu, wie die Erstklässler von Hagrid zu den Booten geführt wurden. Ich sah erstaunt zu den pferdelosen Kutschen hin, mit denen die älteren Schüler nach Hogwarts fuhren. „Sie sind nicht wirklich pferdelos", flüsterte mir Remus zu. „Sie werden von Thestralen gezogen. Das sind geflügelte Pferde, die aber nur für diejenigen sichtbar sind, die schon einmal einen Menschen sterben gesehen haben. Hagrid hat uns davon erzählt, er hat die Thestrale für Hogwarts gezüchtet und versorgt sie auch."

„Schau dir das mal an!" rief James dazwischen. Er zeigte nach vorne. Wir sahen Lily Evans und den Jungen, den James und Sirius immer „Schniefelus" nannten, zusammen in die Kutsche vor uns steigen. „Die beiden hängen auch ständig miteinander ab. Möchte nur wissen, was sie an dem findet." „Und seht mal, wie er wieder aussieht", lästerte Sirius. „Er hat es noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, sich die Haare zu waschen." „Ob er wieder ein paar schmutzige Tricks gelernt hat?" fing James wieder an. „Er macht sich manchmal einen Riesenspaß daraus, andere zu verhexen, wenn sie ihm über den Weg laufen."

Während der ganzen Fahrt gingen diesen Lästereien weiter. Wir anderen hielten den Mund dazu. Mir war dieser Junge zwar auch seit dem Vorfall am Quidditchplatz nicht besonders sympathisch, aber ich mochte Lästereien über andere generell nicht besonders gerne. Ich sah auch Remus an, dass ihm das Gerede seiner Freunde nicht besonders gefiel. Peter dagegen schien froh zu sein, dass diesmal nicht er die Zielscheibe der Spötteleien war.

Schließlich kamen wir an und gingen in die Große Halle zu unseren Tischen. Ich saß wie im Jahr davor zwischen Jennifer und Arabella. Gespannt verfolgten wir die Auswahl der neuen Schüler. Anschließend hielt ProfessorDumbledore wieder eine Rede und stellte uns unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor, Professor Polhorgan, einen noch recht jungen Zauberer. Danach begann wieder das Festessen, und anschließend begaben wir uns in unsere Schlafsäle.

Sehr schnell gewöhnte ich mich wieder an den Schulalltag. Nach wie vor liebte ich den Unterricht in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Allerdings konnte ich mich diesmal nicht besonders für den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erwärmen. Professor Polhorgan hielt uns in jeder Stunde nur lange Vorträge und gab uns jede Menge Aufsätze als Hausaufgaben auf. Praktische Übungen dagegen fanden keine statt. Wieviel interessanter war doch der Unterricht im vergangenen Schuljahr verlaufen!

Ansonsten verliefen die Tage wieder so, wie ich es vom vergangenen Schuljahr her schon kannte. Nach wie vor verbrachte ich viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, aber in meiner freien Zeit war ich am liebsten mit meinen Freunden zusammen, obwohl ich von den Mädchen meines eigenen Hauses nach wie vor ein bisschen schief angesehen wurde. Es wagte jedoch niemand mehr, deswegen etwas zu sagen, denn alle wussten, dass ich in diesen Dingen meinen eigenen Kopf hatte. Gerne spazierten wir zu fünft über das Schulgelände, und hin und wieder besuchten wir auch Hagrid in seiner Hütte. Sehr gerne hörte ich zu, wenn er über die verschiedenen Wesen erzählte, die er zu betreuen hatte, so wie die Thestrale, Einhörner und Hippogreife, denn ich liebte Tiere sehr.

Nach wie vor flog ich auch gerne mit James und Sirius. Tatsächlich war Sirius als Jäger in die Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen worden. Ich selbst konnte mich nach wie vor nicht besonders für Quidditch erwärmen, obwohl ich regelmäßig bei den Spielen zusah. Meine Mitschüler aus meinem eigenen Haus verstanden nicht, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht gar kein Interesse hatte. Oft bekam ich zu hören: „Wenn ich so fliegen könnte wie du, würde ich mich sofort bewerben." Aber wenn ich sah, wie rücksichtslos die Spieler oft miteinander umgingen, wusste ich, dass dies nichts für mich war.

Nach wie vor schrieben mein Vater und ich uns regelmäßig. Er äußerte sich sehr besorgt darüber, dass wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste überhaupt keine praktischen Übungen machten. „Ja, es ist schlimm, dass gerade in diesem Fach die Lehrer ständig wechseln", schrieb er. „Du kennst ja jetzt die Gründe. Es ließ sich aber nicht vermeiden, dass Gerüchte aufkamen. Infolgedessen bewerben sich nicht gerade viele auf diesen Posten, und Professor Dumbledore muss halt nehmen wen er bekommen kann. Und oft genug gibt es Leute, die über die dunklen Künste nur theoretisches Wissen aus Büchern haben. Das heißt also, dass wir in deinen nächsten Ferien noch mehr üben müssen."

Inzwischen näherte sich das erste Wochenende, an dem die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse nach Hogsmeade durften. Meine Freunde waren schon sehr aufgeregt und überboten sich damit, sich auszumalen, was sie sich alles ansehen wollten. Ich war ein wenig traurig darüber, dass ich in diesem Schuljahr noch nicht mit durfte. Wieder bekam ich mit, wie James und Sirius Blicke miteinander tauschten.

Der Samstag kam heran. Ich wollte gerade nach dem Frühstück ein wenig auf das Schulgelände gehen, als James und Sirius auf mich zukamen. Sie taten sehr geheimnisvoll. „Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" fragte ich. „Ich dachte, ihr wäret schon auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade?" „Gleich", antwortete James. „Jetzt kommst du zuerst einmal mit uns."

Sie zogen mich in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer. James zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Was ist das denn?" fragte ich. „Das ist ein Tarnumhang", erklärte James. „Vor zwei Jahren habe ich ihn von meinem Vater bekommen. Leg ihn doch einmal um." Ich tat, was James mir sagte. Als ich dann an mir heruntersah, bemerkte ich zu meinem Erstaunen, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Das Teil ist sehr praktisch", sagte James. „Wir sind damit schon oft hier in der Schule herumgeschlichen und haben uns hier und da ein bisschen umgesehen, wenn alle anderen im Bett waren. Und so schmuggeln wir dich jetzt an Filch vorbei. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass wir dich hier alleine zurücklassen?" „Wird das denn niemand merken?" fragte ich, noch ein wenig zaghaft. „Ach was, Filch doch nicht!" erwiderte Sirius. „Einmal sind wir an ihm vorbeigegangen, so nahe, dass wir ihn fast berührt hätten, und er hat nichts gemerkt. Du darfst nur kein Geräusch machen, bis Filch unsere Erlaubnisbriefe gesehen hat und wir draußen sind, dann ist alles in Ordnung."

Ich war ganz aufgeregt, denn nun würde ich doch nach Hogsmeade kommen. Tatsächlich kamen wir ohne Probleme an Filch vorbei.

Nachdem wir eine Weile gegangen waren, meinte James: „Jetzt kannst du den Tarnumhang abnehmen, Chantal. In Hogsmeade werden heute so viele Schüler unterwegs sein, dass du garantiert nicht auffällst. Bestimmt willst du doch auch einkaufen gehen. Wir treffen Remus und Peter gleich beim Honigtopf." „Wissen die beiden, dass ich dabei bin?" fragte ich. „Nein", antwortete Sirius und grinste. „Remus ist so ein braver Junge, der hätte bestimmt nicht ohne weiteres mitgemacht. Aber was will er noch dran ändern, wenn wir dich einfach mitbringen?" „Und Peter sagt sowieso nichts dazu", ergänzte James.

Als wir nach Hogsmeade kamen, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Bereits die Winkelgasse hatte ich faszinierend gefunden, aber Hogsmeade war tatsächlich einzigartig. Überall waren Zauberer und Hexen jeden Alters. Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen oder blieben in kleinen Gruppen stehen und schwatzten. Interessiert schaute ich mir die vielen Geschäfte an. „Komm schon, Chantal!" rief James. „Da vorne ist der Honigtopf, dort wollten wir uns mit Remus und Peter treffen." „Wir schleichen uns von hinten an die beiden heran", meinte Sirius. „Die werden gleich dumm gucken." Wir schlichen zu den beiden hin. James stieß Remus in die Seite. Er fuhr herum. Seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Chantal!" rief er aus. „Du weißt doch, dass Zweitklässler noch nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen. Willst du dich unbedingt in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Wie bist du überhaupt an Filch vorbeigekommen?" „Na, wie schon", antwortete James an meiner Stelle. „Sirius und ich haben sie überredet, mitzukommen. Wir wollten deiner kleinen Kusine auch ein bisschen Unterhaltung bieten." Remus wirkte zwar etwas besorgt, meinte dann aber: „Na ja, zu ändern ist es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Jetzt zieht ihr sie sogar schon in eure Streiche mit rein." „Ich habe aber den Eindruck, sie lässt sich gerne mit reinziehen", erwiderte Sirius und grinste. „Dann müssen wir jetzt aufpassen, dass wir keinem Lehrer über den Weg laufen", meinte Remus. „Sonst bekommen wir alle Ärger."

„Dann gehen wir am besten zuerst einmal in den Honigtopf." , sagte James. Wir betraten das Geschäft, und ich sah mich um. So viele verschiedene Süßigkeiten hatte ich noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen. Es war sehr voll im Laden, vor allem viele Schüler kauften ein. James hatte recht, in diesem Gedränge würde ich garantiert nicht auffallen. Wir kauften so viel ein, dass wir die ganzen Sachen kaum zu tragen vermochten. Anschließend gingen wir in ein Geschäft mit dem Namen „Zonko´s". Dort gab es Scherzartikel jeder Art, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Unter viel Gekicher kauften James und Sirius ein. „Jetzt können wir es Filch heimzahlen", meinte James unter Lachen. „Vorige Woche erst durften wir beide die Eingangshalle putzen, weil er uns beim Zaubern auf dem Flur erwischt hat. Da könnten wir doch jetzt mal wieder ein paar Stinkbomben in seinem Büro loslassen."

Ich begann auch zu lachen, denn ich kannte Filchs Art und Weise, Strafarbeiten zu verteilen, aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut. Allerdings war mir Filch noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen, dass ich einfachere Putzzauber ohne Zauberstab beherrschte und mich daher weniger anstrengen musste als meine Mitschüler. Remus runzelte zwar die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Wir gingen dann in die „Drei Besen", ein Gasthaus, in dem sich viele Schüler aufhielten. Zum ersten Mal trank ich Butterbier, und ich meinte, noch nie etwas Köstlicheres getrunken zu haben. Als wir schließlich das Lokal verließen, erschrak ich, denn es kam uns niemand anderes entgegen als Severus. Er machte ein Gesicht, in dem sich der blanke Hass spiegelte, als er uns erblickte. „So ein Mist", flüsterte Remus. „Hoffentlich geht er nicht petzen, er weiß doch ganz genau, dass du erst in der zweiten Klasse bist." „Lasst uns lieber zurück gehen", sagte James. Er und Sirius waren ziemlich kleinlaut geworden. Wir gingen schnellstens zur Schule zurück.

Nach dem Abendessen wurde ich von Professor Slughorn angesprochen. Er sah sehr verärgert aus. „Miss Moody, kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro." Beklommen folgte ich ihm. Kaum Hatte Slughorn die Tür seines Büros hinter sich geschlossen, polterte er auch schon los: „Miss Moody, Ihnen hätte ich nicht zugetraut, dass Sie in dieser Weise die Regeln brechen würden. Sie sind heute in Hogsmeade gesehen worden. Dabei wissen Sie doch ganz genau, dass Zweitklässlern nicht erlaubt ist, das Schulgelände zu verlassen und dorthin zu gehen. Was haben sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

„Nichts", antwortete ich. „Ich wollte einfach auch gerne dorthin." „Sie wissen, dass ich Sie für einen so schwerwiegenden Regelverstoß bestrafen muss", schimpfte er weiter. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt an Mr. Filch vorbeigekommen? Er hat doch alle Schüler kontrolliert, die nach Hogsmeade gegangen sind." „Ich weiß auch nicht", stammelte ich. „Irgendwie muss er mich wohl übersehen haben. Es waren so viele, die gingen." „Filch ist ein Idiot", polterte Slughorn wieder. „Ich werde ihn mir deswegen noch persönlich zur Brust nehmen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert. Aber mit Ihnen bin ich noch lange nicht fertig. Ab morgen kommen Sie eine Woche lang nach dem Abendessen zu mir zum Nachsitzen. Und Ihrem Vater werde ich auch schreiben, dass Sie sich ohne Erlaubnis außerhalb des Schulgeländes herumtreiben. Schätze mal, von ihm werden Sie auch noch was zu hören bekommen." Ziemlich kleinlaut verließ ich Professor Slughorns Büro.

Am nächsten Tag war ich ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Nicht so sehr wegen des Nachsitzens, sondern deswegen, weil Professor Slughorn angekündigt hatte, meinem Vater von meinem Regelverstoß zu schreiben. Was würde Pa dazu sagen? Würde er mich für meinen Ungehorsam bestrafen?

Nach dem Mittagessen suchte ich Remus, weil ich unbedingt mit ihm reden musste. Ich fand ihn auf dem Schulgelände zusammen mit den anderen. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Remus sofort, als er mich sah. „Severus hat mich bei Professor Slughorn verpetzt", antwortete ich. „aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht verraten, wer mir geholfen hat. Ich habe eine Woche nach dem Abendbrot Nachsitzen. Aber das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste. Er will meinem Vater schreiben. Bestimmt wird der sehr böse auf mich sein." „Was, dieser Schniefelus ist tatsächlich zu Slughorn petzen gegangen?" schrie James. „Er ist wohl wild darauf, wieder Prügel zu kriegen." „Kann er gerne kriegen", schimpfte Sirius.

„Hört schon auf!" sagte ich. „Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser. Remus, was meinst du, was wird Pa dazu sagen? Wird er sehr wütend auf mich werden?" „Chantal, beruhige dich", antwortete Remus und legte einen Arm um mich. „Begeistert wird er nicht sein, und du wirst dir einiges anhören müssen, das ist schon klar. Aber er wird sich auch wieder abregen. Wie ich von meinem Vater gehört habe, soll Onkel Alastor in seiner Schulzeit auch gerne mal was angestellt haben."

Am Abend ging ich dann zu Professor Slughorn zum Nachsitzen. Er hatte sich als Strafarbeit für mich ausgedacht, dass ich den Lagerraum für die Zaubertrankzutaten aufräumen und alle Schränke und Regale saubermachen sollte. „Das ist schon lange nicht mehr gemacht worden", erklärte er. „Sie werden also in dieser Woche reichlich Arbeit haben. Und ich warne Sie: Mich können Sie nicht täuschen wie diesen Trottel Filch. Bei mir werden Sie putzen, ohne zu zaubern, und wenn nicht, fangen Sie noch mal von vorne an." Ich stöhnte. Das fing ja gut an! Professor Slughorn hatte nicht übertrieben. Viele der Schränke und Regale waren ziemlich verstaubt. Widerwillig machte ich mich an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Tag kam der Brief von meinem Vater, vor dem ich mich so fürchtete. „Chantal", schrieb er. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von dir. Nicht deshalb, weil du einige Schulregeln gebrochen hast. Ich kann dir nur sagen, ich war während meiner Schulzeit auch nicht gerade ein Musterschüler, und ich habe auch so einiges angestellt. Aber wie konntest du so dumm sein, dich dabei auch noch erwischen zu lassen? Wenn du unbedingt meinst, gegen Regeln verstoßen zu müssen, dann fang es demnächst geschickter an. Schließlich bist du schlau genug."

Aufgrund dieser Worte meines Vaters war ich sehr geknickt. Ich hatte ihn also enttäuscht! Das war für mich schlimmer als die scheußliche Strafarbeit, die ich nach wie vor für Professor Slughorn erledigen musste. Remus versuchte, mich zu trösten. „So hat er das bestimmt nicht gemeint", sagte er. „Aber du musst im Nachhinein zugeben, es war eine dumme Aktion gewesen. In den „Drei Besen" verkehren viele Leute. Hier und da auch die Lehrer. Es war heller Wahnsinn, dort hineinzugehen. Du hättest zumindest den Tarnumhang wieder umlegen sollen, dann hätte Severus dich nicht gesehen. Aber es ist natürlich zu spät, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln." „Ja, du hast schon recht", seufzte ich.

In der nächsten Zeit ereignete sich nichts Besonderes. Ich brachte meine Strafarbeit bei Professor Slughorn irgendwie hinter mich. Die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal fragten des öfteren, wie ich es geschafft hätte, mich an Mr. Filch vorbeizuschleichen. Ich blieb immer bei der Geschichte, die ich auch Professor Slughorn erzählt hatte.

Unangenehm war, dass Mr. Filch in der nächsten Zeit schärfer als sonst darauf aufpasste, mich bei irgendwelchen kleinen Vergehen erwischen zu können, denn tatsächlich hatte Professor Slughorn ihn zusammengestaucht, weil er nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. So kam es also öfter dazu, dass ich von Mr. Filch zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert wurde, weil er behauptete, ich hätte auf den Fluren Schmutz hinterlassen oder zuviel Lärm gemacht, was wieder hier und da Strafarbeiten bedeutete. Außerdem fiel mir auf, dass Severus jedes Mal, wenn er mich zufällig irgendwo auf den Gängen oder draußen sah, mir Blicke von abgrundtiefem Hass nachsandte. Wie Remus mir erzählt hatte, war er von James und Sirius tatsächlich verprügelt worden. Ich hatte deswegen bereits mit den beiden gescholten und zu ihnen gesagt, ich könne mich durchaus selber wehren.

Mein Vater ging in seinen weiteren Briefen nicht weiter auf den Vorfall ein, ermahnte mich aber hier und da, mich nicht alleine herumzutreiben. Allerdings klangen diese Ermahnungen eher besorgt als ärgerlich. Überhaupt wirkten seine Briefe in der letzten Zeit häufig so, als wenn er sich über irgend etwas Sorgen machte, auch wenn er mir keinen Grund dafür nannte.

So verging die Zeit, und bald standen die Jahresabschlussprüfungen bevor. Wieder verbrachte ich viel Zeit über den Büchern, denn ich wollte mein Schuljahr mit guten Noten abschließen. „Bist du eine kleine Streberin geworden?" zogen James und Sirius mich auf, als wir an einem Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zusammensaßen. „Dich findet man ja nur noch hier drinnen über den Büchern." „Lasst sie doch", verteidigte mich Remus. „Nicht allen fliegt alles so zu wie euch beiden. Ihr braucht euch nicht weiter anzustrengen, während andere für gute Noten mehr arbeiten müssen." „Das musst du gerade sagen, als einer der Besten in der Klasse", meinte James. „Während andere trotz allem Lernens auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen." Dabei warf er einen Blick auf Peter, der etwas abseits sah und unglücklich in ein Buch starrte.

„Warum helft ihr ihm denn nicht, wenn er nicht klarkommt?" fragte ich. „Tun wir doch dauernd", antwortete James. „Wenn wir es nicht immer wieder täten, wäre er schon lange durchgefallen." Dann wandten wir uns wieder unseren Büchern zu.

Endlich waren die Abschlussprüfungen überstanden. Ich selbst konnte mit meinen Noten zufrieden sein. Auch James, Sirius und Remus hatten gut abgeschnitten, während Peter wieder nur gerade so durchgekommen war. Leider brachte mir Jolanda eine Nachricht von meinem Vater, die mich zunächst etwas traurig stimmte. „Ich werde für einige Zeit verreisen müssen", schrieb er mir. „Wir werden also nicht deine ganzen Ferien zusammen verbringen können. Du wirst also während der Zeit, die ich unterwegs sein werde, bei den Lupins bleiben müssen, ich habe mit ihnen schon alles abgesprochen. Soviel ich weiß, hast du ihnen ohnehin versprochen, sie einmal zu besuchen. Sie freuen sich schon auf dich. Sei nicht allzu traurig, ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen, damit wir wenigstens noch ein paar Wochen zusammensein können."

Remus bemerkte meine Niedergeschlagenheit und versuchte gleich, mich aufzuheitern. „Wir werden uns schon eine schöne Zeit machen", versprach er. „Ja, du hast ja recht", seufzte ich. „Und ich mag ja deine Eltern. Und wir können zusammensein. Aber ich habe mich schon so darauf gefreut, nach Hause zu Pa zu fahren." „Na, zu ändern ist es nicht", sagte Remus. „Aber wir werden schon das Beste draus machen." „Ja, ist schon okay", antwortete ich. „Er hat mir ja schon früher gesagt, dass er öfter verreisen muss. Und dass ich auch damit rechnen müsste, dass ich während der Ferien auch hin und wieder bei euch sein würde."

Dennoch lief ich ein paar Tage mit schlechter Laune herum und ließ mich erst allmählich wieder von der allgemeinen Vorfreude auf die Ferien anstecken. Tante Viola hatte mir inzwischen auch geschrieben, wie sehr sie sich darüber freuen würde, mich endlich näher kennen zu lernen. Es gab in der ganzen Schule das übliche Gerenne, weil alle ihre Sachen zusammensuchten. Und schließlich war es soweit, dass wir wieder im Hogwarts-Express saßen. Sirius würde die Ferien wieder bei James verbringen , und er schien froh darüber zu sein.

„Seitdem mein kleiner Bruder in Hogwarts ist, hat meine Mutter sowieso kaum noch Interesse an mir. Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Slytherin geworden. Ganz so, wie es sich für einen aus der reinblütigen Familie Black gehört. Und er hängt auch nur mit denen ab", erklärte er. Es klang ziemlich bitter. Regulus hatte in diesem Jahr die erste Klasse abgeschlossen. Während der ganzen Schulzeit hatten die Brüder kaum zehnmal miteinander geredet. Laut dem, was Sirius erzählte, lief Regulus ständig hinter einer Gruppe von Jungen her, die nicht gerade den besten Ruf hatten. Es war dieselbe Gruppe, mit der ich auch Severus schon öfter gesehen hatte.

„Mit so einer Familie hast du es nicht leicht", erwiderte James. „Ich bin froh, dass meine Familie anders ist." Als ich das hörte, schämte ich mich. Wie hatte ich mich nur jemals so verhalten können, wie ich es in den letzten Tagen getan hatte? Schließlich hatte ich jetzt wieder eine Familie, die mich liebte und musste nicht zu Menschen, die, so nett sie auch sein mochten, doch genaugenommen Fremde waren. Wie viel schlechter ging es doch anderen! Remus bemerkte, dass ich sehr nachdenklich geworden war und fragte mich nach dem Grund. Ich erzählte ihm, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen", antwortete er. „Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden."

Wie es aussah, schien es Sirius jedoch wenig auszumachen, was seine Familie von ihm hielt. Er, James und Peter waren bereits wieder mit Kartenspielen beschäftigt. Remus und ich hatten beide keine besondere Lust, mitzuspielen, daher unterhielten wir uns während des Rests der Fahrt. Auch so verging dieZeit.


	6. Chapter 6 Verrat im Zaubereiministerium

**Verrat im Zaubereiministerium**

Tante Viola erwartete uns schon auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie sagte: „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dich einmal bei uns zu haben. Für Remus ist es doch manchmal etwas einsam, ohne seine Freunde." „Ich freue mich ja auch, dass wir in den Ferien wieder zusammen sein können", antwortete ich. „Wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen." „Das ist schön", meinte Tante Viola. Schließlich flogen wir zum Haus meiner Verwandten. „Malcolm wird erst am Abend nach Hause kommen", erklärte meine Tante. „Wir sind also zunächst einmal unter uns."

Wir mussten alles erzählen, was wir während der Schulzeit erlebt hatten. „Ich wünsche auch, ich könnte noch mal Schülerin in Hogwarts sein", meinte Tante Viola. „Aber seitdem ist so viel geschehen..." Sie unterbrach sich, und ich wusste, sie dachte an Remus´ Schicksal. „Aber genug davon. Wir müssen damit zurecht kommen, dass es auch hier in der Zaubererwelt Dinge gibt, die gemein und hässlich sind." „Ich weiß", sagte ich. „Pa hat mir so einiges erzählt."

„Das kann ich mir denken", meinte Tante Viola. „Dein Vater hat schon viel Böses zu Gesicht bekommen. Auch seine jetzige Reise hat damit zu tun. Sicher hast du schon von, hm, Voldemort", diesen Namen flüsterte sie „und seinen Anhängern, die sich Todesser nennen, gehört?" „Ja, Pa hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt", antwortete ich. „Aber warum flüsterst du seinen Namen?"

„Nur wenige wagen es, seinen Namen auszusprechen, weil es Unglück bringen soll", sagte Tante Viola. „Wir nennen ihn nur noch ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder den Unaussprechbaren. Dein Vater ist einer der wenigen, die seinen Namen laut aussprechen. Er hält absolut nichts von dieser Angst vor einem Namen. Jedenfalls, im Zusammenhang mit diesen Todessern gab es in der letzten Zeit wieder Zwischenfälle, dein Vater war sehr besorgt." „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte ich. „Es hat Fälle gegeben, in denen völlig harmlose Zauberer und Hexen aus heiterem Himmel Verbrechen begangen haben", erzählte Tante Viola. " Und als man sie dann festgenommen hat, stellte sich heraus, dass sie diese Verbrechen nicht aus eigenem Antrieb begangen haben, sondern unter einem Fluch gestanden haben. Sie waren also für ihre Taten gar nicht verantwortlich."

„So etwas ist möglich?" fragte ich entsetzt. Auch Remus sah richtig geschockt aus. „Ja, leider ist das möglich", antwortete Tante Viola. „Es gibt tatsächlich einen Fluch, der Menschen und andere Lebewesen vollkommen willenlos macht. Mehr weiß ich darüber auch nicht, denn so etwas wird natürlich in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass für alle diese Fälle ein Todesser namens Mulciber verantwortlich ist. Er ist auf diese Manipulation von Menschen spezialisiert, wie es heißt. Bisher konnte er nach seinen Untaten immer entkommen, aber es gab eine Meldung, dass er und noch ein anderer, Dolohow, in Albanien gesehen worden sind. Dein Vater ist mit einer Gruppe weiterer Auroren dorthin gereist, um diese Verbrecher endlich nach Askaban bringen zu können. Aber er wird dir sicher Näheres schreiben." Wir wandten uns anderen Gesprächsthemen zu, denn kurz darauf kam Onkel Malcolm nach Hause, und wir aßen zu Abend.

Am nächsten Tag , als wir gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, kam tatsächlich die Eule meines Vaters mit einem Brief für mich an. „Liebe Chantal", schrieb er. „Ich hoffe, dass du dich bei den Lupins wohl fühlst. Immerhin kannst du nun noch eine Weile mit Remus zusammen sein, ihr versteht euch ja so gut. Glaube mir, ich würde dich viel lieber während deiner Ferien bei mir haben. Aber diese Reise war unvermeidlich. Ich nehme an, Malcolm und Viola haben dir schon das Wesentliche erzählt. Nicht nur, dass die Gefolgsleute dieses Voldemort selbst viele Verbrechen begehen, sie haben nun auch noch einen Weg gefunden, völlig unschuldige Menschen für ihre Zwecke auszunutzen.

Du weißt noch nicht viel über Flüche, und es würde auch zu weit führen, wenn ich dir das jetzt alles schriftlich erklären würde. Aber nur soviel dazu, es gibt Flüche, die nicht umsonst unverzeihlich genannt werden, denn sie können zu den allerschlimmsten Zwecken missbraucht werden. Und genau dies tun diese Todesser fortwährend. Die Namen der wichtigsten Leute Voldemorts sind bekannt, das Problem ist, dass es uns bisher unmöglich war, sie zu fassen. Von irgendeiner Seite werden sie immer wieder gewarnt, sobald wir ihnen auf der Spur sind.

Ich habe dir ja einmal von meiner Befürchtung erzählt, dass Voldemort Spitzel ins Zaubereiministerium einschleusen könnte, um über jeden unserer Schritte informiert zu sein, und ich bin mir jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass genau das geschehen ist. Aber der Zaubereiminister will von einer solchen Möglichkeit einfach nichts hören, unter dem Prinzip, dass alles, was nicht sein darf, auch nicht ist. Auch jetzt sind sie uns wieder ständig einen Schritt voraus, denn von dort, wo sie gesehen wurden, sind sie bereits wieder verschwunden. Bisher haben wir nur einige der Menschen gefunden, die auf diese üble Weise von ihnen missbraucht worden sind, und die können uns auch nicht viel sagen, da ganz offensichtlich auch ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert worden ist. Im Moment verfolgen wir noch verschiedene Spuren, aber solange wir die Quelle nicht finden, die Voldemort und seine Leute mit Informationen versorgt, wird es wohl einmal mehr vergebliche Liebesmühe sein. Und solange das Ministerium uns weiter Steine in den Weg legt, werden wir den oder die Spione kaum fassen können. Es kann also noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich zurückkomme, aber auf jeden Fall werde ich alles daran setzen, dass wir noch einen Teil deiner Ferien zusammen verbringen können."

Ich war entsetzt. Sollte es tatsächlich Spione im Zaubereiministerium geben? Und niemand machte sich die Mühe, sie zu finden, aus bloßer Ignoranz?

Ich sah zu Tante Viola hin, die ebenfalls einen Brief von meinem Vater erhalten hatte. Sie war kreideweiß. „ist es nun schon so weit gekommen?" fragte sie verzweifelt. „Spione im Ministerium? Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als wir erwartet haben. Malcolm hat zwar schon öfter angedeutet, dass ihm im Ministerium einige Dinge seltsam vorkommen, aber wirklich darüber zu hören, das macht einem doch Angst."

Onkel Malcolm arbeitete auch für das Zaubereiministerium, allerdings nicht als Auror, sondern in der Abteilung für magische Unfälle. Mir war am vergangenen Abend, als er von der Arbeit gekommen war, bereits aufgefallen, dass er irgendwie besorgt ausgesehen hatte. „Wir können nur abwarten, dass diese undichte Stelle bald gefunden wird", erwiderte ich.

Am Abend, als Onkel Malcolm von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, zeigte Tante Viola ihm den Brief. „Malcolm, kann das denn sein?" fragte sie. „Ich fürchte ja", antwortete Onkel Malcolm. „Gerüchte dieser Art gibt es schon lange, obwohl bisher noch nicht offen darüber geredet wird. Aber mittlerweile misstraut jeder jedem, obwohl der Zaubereiminister alles versucht, um dieses Gerede im Keim zu ersticken."

In den nächsten Tagen versuchten wir alles, nicht über die Dinge zu reden und zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Ich lernte von Tante Viola allerlei praktische kleine Haushaltszauber. Ansonsten vertrieben wir uns die Zeit mit Spielen und Lesen, und oft flogen wir auch aus. Aber die ganze Zeit über warteten wir auf weitere Nachrichten.

Endlich erhielt ich einen weiteren Brief von meinem Vater. Diesmal schrieb er: „Liebe Chantal, wieder haben sich meine Befürchtungen bestätigt und die Spitzel von Voldemort sind uns zuvorgekommen. Mulciber und Dolohow wurden ganz offensichtlich gewarnt und sind wieder untergetaucht. Lediglich einige kleine Handlanger konnten wir aufgreifen, die weder über Voldemorts Aufenthalt noch über den der Mitglieder seines inneren Kreises etwas wissen. Natürlich werden wir diese Leute nach Askaban bringen, aber unserem eigentlichen Ziel sind wir damit keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Neue Informationen haben wir auch nicht bekommen. Wir haben daher vom Zaubereiministerium die Anweisung bekommen, den Einsatz abzubrechen. In fünf Tagen werde ich also zurückkommen."

Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Also war wieder alles umsonst gewesen! So sehr ich mich auf das Wiedersehen mit meinem Vater freute, so sehr konnte ich ihm seine Enttäuschung, die er mit Sicherheit empfand, nachempfinden.

Ich zählte die Tage bis zu Pas Rückkehr. So gerne ich Remus und seine Eltern hatte, ich sehnte mich nach meinem Vater und danach, nach Hause zu kommen.

Als schließlich der Tag da war, für den mein Vater seine Ankunft angekündigt hatte, schaute ich immer wieder zum Fenster hinaus, obwohl ich versuchte, vor Remus und Tante Viola zu verbergen, wie ungeduldig ich war. Endlich sah ich ihn vor der Haustür apparieren. Er wirkte erschöpft, doch als er mich sah, strahlte er.

„Chantal, Kleines!" rief er. „Freust wenigstens du dich, mich zu sehen?" „Natürlich freue ich mich", antwortete ich. „Aber was meinst du mit wenigstens?" „Ich komme geradewegs aus dem Zaubereiministerium", knurrte mein Vater. „Und da war man weniger erfreut. Ich habe nämlich dort gerade einen Aufstand gemacht, weil wir dermaßen schlechte Unterstützung erhalten haben. Obwohl es inzwischen auf der Hand liegt, dass es in unseren Reihen mindestens einen Verräter gibt, wurde sich nicht allzu viel Mühe gegeben, nach der undichten Stelle zu suchen. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich im Ministerium gerade sehr unbeliebt gemacht."

„Hast du eigentlich überhaupt keine Angst, Unannehmlichkeiten zu kriegen?" fragte Tante Viola erschrocken. „Ich? Angst? Vor dem Zaubereiminister etwa?" rief mein Vater. „Das wäre noch das Allerletzte!" Darauf sagte niemand von uns noch etwas.

Wir blieben noch zum Essen, danach flogen wir nach Hause. Kaum waren wir angekommen, da sah er mich an und sagte: „So, und jetzt erzähl mal: Wie hast du das angestellt?" „Was angestellt? Wie meinst du das?" Er lachte. „Erzähl mir doch einfach mal, wie du es fertig gebracht hast, an Filch vorbeizukommen und dich nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen. Filch ist zwar nicht gerade schlau, aber seine Augen hat er normalerweise überall."

Ich antwortete: „Er hat mich jedenfalls nicht gesehen." Wieder lachte er. „Und ich kann mir denken, wieso nicht. Glaube mir, ich kenne mich mit Tarnumhängen aus, und ich weiß, dass James den Tarnumhang von seinem Vater bekommen hat, als er nach Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde." Ich konnte es kaum fassen. „Du wusstest alles?" „Aber sicher", antwortete er, noch immer lachend. „Das war leicht zu erraten. Ich muss bei meiner Arbeit auch hier und da einen Tarnumhang benutzen. Allerdings der von deinem Freund James hat etwas besonderes an sich, was ich mir nicht erklären kann. Die Tarnumhänge, die wir für unsere Arbeit verwenden, verlieren im Lauf der Jahre an Kraft. Der von James dagegen ist schon seit Generationen innerhalb der Familie weitergegeben worden, und er ist noch wie neu. Aber jetzt zu dir: Dicht vor der Nase von Filch, und das am helllichten Tag, das war genial. Daher begreife ich nicht, wie du dann so dumm sein konntest, dich danach offen in die ‚Drei Besen' zu setzen, wo jeder dich sehen konnte. Allein für so viel Dummheit hast du die Strafarbeiten verdient. Aber ich finde es super von dir, dass du deine Freunde nicht verraten hast."

Ich seufzte. „Dafür hat Filch mich jetzt auf dem Kieker. So viele Putzarbeiten habe ich noch nie machen müssen." „Dafür hast du dich doch noch nie anstrengen müssen", antwortete mein Vater. „Ach, tut das gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Mal was anderes. In diesem Schuljahr ließ bei euch der praktische Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ja sehr zu wünschen übrig. Wir werden also wieder täglich üben. Und jetzt möchte ich zuerst einmal sehen, ob du noch alles kannst, was du bisher gelernt hast."

Und danach trainierten wir wieder, genau wie an den Abenden während meiner letzten Ferien. Mein Vater war im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden. „Verlernt hast du jedenfalls nichts. Allerdings bist du in deinen Reaktionen langsamer geworden, als ich es bei dir gewöhnt bin. Aber das wird schon wieder, wenn wir jetzt wieder täglich üben."

Wir fanden schnell zu unserem Alltag zurück. Tagsüber musste mein Vater natürlich zu seiner Arbeit ins Zaubereiministerium. Manchmal wirkte er verärgert, wenn er danach heimkam, an anderen Tagen dagegen wirkte er besorgt.

„Was ist denn?" fragte ich. „Gibt es wieder Ärger?" Nicht mehr als sonst", antwortete er. „Es ist nur so ärgerlich, dass wir einfach nicht weiterkommen. Jeder misstraut jedem, und trotzdem wird nicht ernsthaft versucht, herauszufinden, wer die ganzen Informationen weitergibt. Aber noch mehr mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, dass dieser Missbrauch von unverzeihlichen Flüchen derart überhand nimmt. Vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern gab es nur selten einen Fall, in dem unverzeihliche Flüche eine Rolle gespielt haben, aber diese Leute wenden sie vollkommen skrupellos an."

„Was sind diese unverzeihlichen Flüche überhaupt?" fragte ich. „Du hast sie auch in deinem Brief erwähnt." „Sie sind nicht grundlos unverzeihlich", erwiderte mein Vater. „Wer auch nur einen dieser Flüche missbraucht, wird mit lebenslänglich Askaban bestraft. Aber es gibt normalerweise auch nicht allzu viele, die sie überhaupt anwenden können. In Hogwarts zum Beispiel werden sie nicht gelehrt. Hier und da werden sie zwar den Schülern ab der sechsten Klasse vorgeführt, damit sie sehen, wovor man sich in Acht nehmen muss, aber da es diesen ständigen Lehrerwechsel in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gibt, sind natürlich die Lehrkräfte recht unterschiedlich qualifiziert. Diese Flüche anzuwenden, wird natürlich in der Aurorenschule im Rahmen der Ausbildung gelehrt, da wir sie zu unserer Verteidigung und zur Verteidigung anderer hier und da anwenden müssen. Und wir verwenden sie nur, wenn es unumgänglich ist. Aber diese Todesser verwenden sie nicht zur Verteidigung, sondern dazu, um gezielt Menschen zu unterwerfen, zu foltern und zu töten. Dieser Voldemort hat sie irgendwie erlernt und seine Leute darin ausgebildet."

„Das ist ja furchtbar!" rief ich. „Von diesem Imperius-Fluch hast du mir ja in deinem Brief schon erzählt. Das klingt schlimm genug. Und es gibt tatsächlich auch Flüche, mit denen man foltern und töten kann?" „Oh ja, die gibt es", antwortete mein Vater, und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht scherzte. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch fügt demjenigen, der ihn abbekommt, den schlimmsten Schmerz zu, den man sich vorstellen kann. Jemand, der sehr lange und heftig damit gequält wird, kann davon wahnsinnig werden, und das hat es auch schon gegeben. Dieser Dolohow, den ich ja auch schon erwähnt habe, wendet ihn häufig an, um aus seinen Opfern Geheimnisse herauszupressen oder um sie zu irgend etwas zu zwingen. Aber der allerschlimmste Fluch ist der Avada Kedavra, der tödliche Fluch. Jemand, der von diesem Fluch getroffen wird, stirbt sofort, ohne dass man auch nur die Spur von irgendeiner Verletzung sieht. Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch dafür. Und es hat bereits mehrere Fälle gegeben, in denen Voldemort selbst oder seine Todesser mit diesem Fluch getötet haben. Ich habe dir ja damals geschrieben, dass Voldemort wahrscheinlich seinen Vater und seine Großeltern getötet hat. Sie wirkten völlig unverletzt, nur dass sie tot waren."

„Das ist grauenvoll!" rief ich. „Das ist es auch", antwortete mein Vater. „Aber auch der Imperius-Fluch kann, wenn er missbraucht wird, Furchtbares anrichten. Das werde ich dir jetzt mal zeigen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf unseren Kater, der friedlich in seinem Korb lag und döste. „Imperio!" rief er. Ich beobachtete, wie der Kater sich aus seinem Korb erhob, sich aufrichtete und auf den Hinterpfoten zu tanzen begann.

„Siehst du, so würde sich keine Katze normalerweise verhalten", sagte mein Vater. „Aber unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehende Lebewesen, ob Tiere oder Menschen, tun alles, was ihnen befohlen wird, sie können gar nicht anders." „Wirklich alles?" fragte ich. „Ja, alles", antwortete er. „Brave biedere Leute begehen unter dem Imperius-Fluch die schrecklichsten Verbrechen. Stell dir ihr Entsetzen vor, wenn sie nicht mehr unter dem Fluch standen und erfahren haben, was sie unter dem Fluch getan haben. Manche waren noch halbe Kinder. Es gab einen Fall, da hat ein Junge von gerade mal 15 Jahren unter dem Imperius-Fluch seine Eltern umgebracht. Diese Leute hatten sich gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser gestellt, und das war die Rache dafür."

„Oh, nein!" rief ich. „Und dagegen gibt es keinen Gegenzauber?" „Einen Gegenzauber im engeren Sinn nicht", erwiderte er. „Aber man kann gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankämpfen und ihn brechen. Aber das ist sehr schwer."

„Und wie geht das?" fragte ich. „Die Fähigkeit, diesen Fluch zu brechen, kann antrainiert werden", erklärte mein Vater. „Aber nur wenige schaffen das. Es gehört eine enorme Willenskraft dazu, die nicht jeder besitzt." „Aber wie funktioniert dieses Training?" fragte ich neugierig. „Es klingt einfach, wenn ich dir das erkläre", antwortete mein Vater. „Derjenige, der diese Fähigkeit trainieren will, wird unter den Imperius-Fluch gesetzt und erhält Befehle, und dagegen muss er sich widersetzen. Auf diese Weise kann der Fluch gebrochen werden. Aber glaube mir, das ist nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört."

„Ich möchte es gerne lernen", sagte ich sehr entschlossen. "Mich soll niemand zu seiner Marionette machen, dass ich dann dir oder anderen Schaden zufüge. Kannst du es mir beibringen?" „Stell dir das nicht zu leicht vor", antwortete mein Vater. „Normalerweise wird das frühestens den Sechstklässlern beigebracht, wenn überhaupt. Ich habe zwar schon Auszubildende an der Aurorenschule trainiert, aber das sind Erwachsene. Mit deinen dreizehn Jahren bist du reichlich jung , um dich an so etwas Schwerem zu versuchen. Willensstark bist du ja. Wir können es versuchen, aber ob das funktionieren wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Und dir ist ja klar, dass das unter uns bleiben muss. Dass wir in den Ferien zaubern, ist schon reichlich verboten, und dies ist noch um einiges verbotener. Aber schwatzhaft bist du ja nicht." „Ist das irgendwie gefährlich?" fragte ich.

„Das eigentlich nicht", sagte mein Vater. „Ein paar blaue Flecken kannst du dir dabei schon holen, aber ich werde dich natürlich nichts machen lassen, wobei du dich ernsthaft verletzen könntest. Bist du bereit?" „Ja", antwortete ich. „Zuerst musst lernen, wie es sich anfühlt, unter dem Imperius-Fluch zu stehen", erklärte mein Vater. „Schließlich musst du ja wissen, wogegen du ankämpfen musst." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und murmelte: „Imperio!"

Im gleichen Moment fühlte ich mich sehr eigenartig. Es war ein Gefühl von Leere im Kopf, das jedoch nicht unangenehm war. Gleichzeitig hörte ich die Stimme meines Vaters, wusste jedoch dabei, dass ich sie nicht mit meinen Ohren, sondern in meinem Kopf hörte: „Kriech unter den Tisch!" Ich wollte schon aufstehen, um diese Aufforderung zu befolgen, da kam mir der Gedanke: Warum eigentlich? Und ich blieb sitzen. Wieder kam der Befehl, unter den Tisch zu kriechen, und ich versuchte, noch einmal, zu widerstehen, aber diesmal funktionierte es nicht, und ich fand mich unter dem Tisch wieder. Einen Augenblick später hörte das leere Gefühl in meinem Kopf auf, und ich sah, dass mein Vater mich erstaunt ansah.

„Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten", sagte er. „Beim ersten Versuch hast du schon angefangen, dich zu wehren. Das hätte ich bei jemandem, der so jung ist wie du, niemals für möglich gehalten. Und jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass du es lernen kannst, den Fluch völlig zu brechen. Also, noch ein Versuch: Imperio!" Insgesamt sieben Mal musste ich es versuchen, bis ich es schaffte, den Fluch vollständig abzuwehren. Hinterher fühlte ich mich wie zerschlagen von der ganzen Rangelei mit mir selbst, aber ich war mehr als stolz auf mich, dass ich es geschafft hatte. „Dich wird so leicht niemand schlagen können", sagte mein Vater, und er sah sehr zufrieden aus.

In der nächsten Zeit erfuhr ich, dass es auch unter Zauberern ein gewisses gesellschaftliches Leben gibt. Wir machten Besuche und empfingen auch welche. So waren wir einmal bei den Longbottoms eingeladen. Ich hatte Mrs. Longbottom und ihren Sohn Frank bereits ein paar Mal am Bahnsteig vom Hogwarts-Express gesehen. Dabei war sie mir bereits durch ihre unmögliche Kleidung und durch die Art und Weise, wie sie ihren Sohn Frank ständig herunterputzte, aufgefallen. „Mit ihrem Mann springt sie genauso um", erklärte mein Vater mir. „Er steht vollkommen unter dem Pantoffel."

Ein anderes Mal hatten wir ein jüngeres Paar, die Weasleys, zu Besuch. Mr. Weasley hatte das röteste Haar, das ich je gesehen hatte. Mrs. Weasley war klein und mollig, und sie redete an einem Stück. Sie hatte dabei alle Hände voll damit zu tun, zwei ganz kleine Jungen, die das rote Haar ihres Vaters hatten, zu bändigen. Ein wenig traurig war ich doch, als ich die beiden Kleinen sah. Sie erinnerten mich ein wenig an meine Halbbrüder. Sie waren auch so niedlich gewesen, als sie klein waren. Ob sie mich schon vergessen hatten?

Sehr lange Zeit blieb mir jedoch nicht, um traurigen Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn Mr. Weasley belegte mich mit allerlei Fragen voll mit Beschlag. Es zeigte sich, dass er auch im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete, und zwar in der Abteilung gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Er war ausgesprochen an Muggeln und ihrer Lebensweise interessiert und wollte so viel wie möglich über mein früheres Leben in der Muggelwelt hören. Ich beantwortete alle seine Fragen, so gut ich es konnte. Diese Familie war mir von vorne herein sehr sympathisch.

Was mir jedoch jedes Mal auffiel, wenn wir Besuche machten oder welche bekamen, war, dass die Erwachsenen in Gegenwart von Kindern immer wieder miteinander anfingen zu flüstern und dabei besorgte Gesichter machten. „Sie haben Angst wegen all dieser bösen Dinge, die in der letzten Zeit vor sich gehen", erklärte mein Vater mir später. „Und sie meinen, das ist nichts für die Ohren von Kindern. Ich halte das für Unsinn. Aber was will man machen?"

Schließlich neigten sich auch diese Ferien wieder dem Ende zu. Wir hatten bereits für das neue Schuljahr eingekauft, und ich war dabei, meine Sachen zu packen. Während ich dabei war, meine Schulbücher einzupacken, kam mein Vater in mein Zimmer. „Ich habe noch was für dich", sagte er. „Nach Hogsmeade brauchst du nicht mehr heimlich zu schleichen. Ich habe deine Erlaubnis unterschrieben. Aber ich wette, du und deine Freunde schleicht auch sonst gerne herum. In Hogwarts gibt es so vieles zu erkunden, und ich selbst habe mich in meiner Schulzeit auch gerne überall umgesehen. Vielleicht kannst du das hier ja gebrauchen." Zu meiner Überraschung gab er mir einen Tarnumhang. „Ist zwar nicht so ein Superteil wie der von deinem Freund James", meinte er. „sondern einer von der Art, wie ich sie für meine Arbeit benutze. Aber du wirst bestimmt Verwendung dafür haben. Versprich mir nur eines. Schleich nicht alleine herum, sondern mit den anderen. Und pass auf dich auf. Du weißt es ja: Immer wachsam!"


	7. Chapter 7 Mein drittes Schuljahr

**Mein drittes Schuljahr**

So wie jedes Mal freute ich mich, auch wenn ich in den Ferien gerne zu Hause war, doch wieder auf Hogwarts. Natürlich reiste ich mit meinen Freunden zusammen im Abteil, und wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen. Ich zeigte ihnen auch gleich das Geschenk meines Vaters. „Ist ja toll!" rief Sirius sofort. „Da können wir noch viel besser in der Schule herumschleichen. Wir haben schon eine Menge Entdeckungen gemacht." „Und diesmal kannst du mit uns nach Hogsmeade, ohne dich herausmogeln zu müssen", ergänzte Remus. „Wir gehen dann am besten wieder alle zusammen, das macht am meisten Spaß." Unter so fröhlicher Unterhaltung ging die Zeit schnell herum.

Sehr bald ging auch in Hogwarts alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Nach den Ferien machte der Unterricht wieder richtig Spaß. Als neues Fach hatte ich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt, da mir der Umgang mit Tieren immer schon Spaß gemacht hatte. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten wir natürlich wieder einen anderen Lehrer. Professor Penhalligan nahm mit uns überwiegend Duellierzauber durch. Dies machte mir besonderen Spaß, da ich das Duellieren bereits zu Hause mit meinem Vater geübt hatte. Natürlich musste ich auch weiterhin an den Slug-Club-Parties bei Professor Slughorn teilnehmen. Er sprach mich auf meinen Regelverstoß nicht mehr an. Statt dessen begann er wieder das alte Spielchen, mich den neuen Mitgliedern des Slug-Clubs vorzustellen und mich nach meinem Vater auszufragen. Auch James und Lily waren bei diesen Parties häufig dabei. Mittlerweile verstand ich mich mit Lily etwas besser, aber wirkliche Freundinnen wurden wir nicht.

Weiterhin bekam ich regelmäßig Briefe von meinem Vater. Nach wie vor waren Voldemort und die Todesser des inneren Kreises auf freiem Fuß. Hier und da war es zwar zu Verhaftungen gekommen, aber diejenigen, die gefasst wurden, schwiegen alle eisern. Natürlich wurden sie nach Askaban gebracht, aber dem Ziel, an Voldemort heranzukommen, kam man nicht näher. Und offenbar gab es auch immer noch undichte Stellen im Zaubereiministerium. Zwar waren inzwischen einige Spione enttarnt worden, aber es gab Anzeichen dafür, dass es noch mindestens einen Spion an höherer Stelle gab.

Zusammen mit meinen Freunden erforschte ich tatsächlich einige Winkel der Schule, die ich noch nicht kannte. Zu meiner Überraschung zeigte mir James eine Karte, die er gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden gezeichnet hatte. Er nannte sie „Die Karte der Herumtreiber". Es war darauf jeder Winkel der Schule aufgezeichnet. Dies sah man aber nur, wenn man die Karte mit dem Zauberstab antippte und dazu sagte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Man sah jedoch nicht nur die gesamte Schule, sondern auch jede Person, die sich innerhalb der Schule bewegte. So konnte man genau sehen, ob Filch, Mrs. Norris oder ein Lehrer sich näherte, und auf diese Art und Weise verhindern, erwischt zu werden.

So zeigten meine Freunde mir einmal den Weg zur Küche, den sie bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr herausgefunden hatten. Zu meiner Überraschung waren in der Küche viele drollige Wesen. Sie begrüßten meine Freunde sofort mit Namen. James flüsterte mir zu, dass es sich um Hauselfen handelte und dass diese das eigentliche Personal von Hogwarts seien. Inzwischen hatten sie mich gesehen. Einer rief sofort: „Seht mal, wen sie heute dabei haben! Das ist doch Miss Moody! Dass Sie uns auch einmal besuchen kommen!" Sofort kamen die Elfen von allen Seiten und boten uns Leckereien aller Art an, und wir mussten von allem probieren. Darüber hinaus gaben sie uns noch sehr viel zum Mitnehmen, so dass wir die Küche voll beladen wieder verließen. „Die anderen in unserem Schlafsaal glauben, dass wir das Essen klauen", kicherte Sirius. „Wir verraten natürlich niemandem, dass die Elfen uns die Sachen freiwillig geben." Ich hatte einige Mühe, nicht laut zu lachen.

Auf diese Art und Weise machten wir noch verschiedene nächtliche Ausflüge. So zeigten meine Freunde mir auch einen Geheimgang, der, wie sie mir erklärten, nach Hogsmeade führte. Tatsächlich hatten sie diesen Geheimgang, als sie noch zu jung waren, um eine Erlaubnis für Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade zu bekommen, einige Male benutzt. Er führte in den Keller vom Honigtopf. Bei all diesen nächtlichen Aktionen gab ich jedoch immer auf eines acht: Ich ließ mich tatsächlich nicht mehr erwischen.

Natürlich kam bei allen Vergnügungen auch das Lernen nicht zu kurz. Nach wie vor lernte ich gerne. In den praktischen Übungen war ich meinen Klassenkameraden weit voraus. Mittlerweile hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass ich von den anderen um Rat gefragt wurde, wenn sie mit einem Zauber nicht zurecht kamen oder Schwierigkeiten bei ihren Hausaufgaben hatten, und ich half auch gerne in solchen Fällen. Hier und da auch ging ich auch einmal mit der einen oder anderen meiner Klassenkameradinnen nach Hogsmeade, aber wirklich enge Freundschaften schloss ich mit ihnen nicht. Irgendwie hatten die anderen Mädchen und ich wenig gemeinsam. Einige von ihnen interessierten sich bereits für die Jungen aus den höheren Klassen und benahmen sich dabei auf eine Art und Weise, die ich albern fand. Ich sah mein Ziel einfach nicht darin, wie die anderen Mädchen, mir möglichst schnell nach Abschluss der Schule einen Mann zu angeln und eine Familie zu gründen. Bisher waren Jungen für mich bestenfalls Kameraden.

Ich unterhielt mich darüber mit Remus. „Kann das denn wirklich alles sein, was es für ein Mädchen gibt? All diese Lernerei, nur dafür, eines Tages das Leben einer Hausfrau und Mutter zu führen?" „Aber nein", antwortete Remus. „Da machst du dir völlig falsche Vorstellungen. Diese Mädchen, von denen du redest, sind kaum halb so begabt wie du. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten stehen dir alle Wege offen, genau wie Männern. Im Zaubereiministerium zum Beispiel arbeiten viele Frauen. Oder du könntest Lehrerin werden. Oder hast du mal daran gedacht, Aurorin zu werden? Die Möglichkeit haben auch Frauen. Frag mal Onkel Alastor."

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich nicht los. Gleich am nächsten Tag schrieb ich meinem Vater und erzählte ihm, was Remus mir gesagt hatte. Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Liebe Chantal", schrieb er mir. „Remus hat recht. Ich muss dir sogar gestehen, dass ich bereits selber daran gedacht habe. Die praktischen Fähigkeiten, die du dazu brauchst, hast du zweifellos. Und fleißig im Lernen bist du auch. Deine Willensstärke hast du bereits bewiesen, und dein mitunter etwas hitziges Temperament hast du auch weitgehend unter Kontrolle gebracht. Dennoch will ich dir nicht verheimlichen, dass du keinen leichten Weg wählst. Das Auswahlverfahren des Zaubereiministeriums ist sehr streng. Sie nehmen nur die Allerbesten. Voraussetzung sind mindestens fünf UTZ mit Erwartungen übertroffen oder besser, und zwar auf jeden Fall in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst, dazu ein weiteres Fach. Darüber hinaus müssen die Anwärter sich im Aurorenbüro einer ganzen Reihe von Charakter- und Fähigkeitstests unterziehen. Die eigentliche Ausbildung auf der Aurorenschule beträgt dann noch einmal drei Jahre. Du musst dir also gut überlegen, ob du bereit bist, so lange zu lernen. Wenn ja, werde ich dir gerne dabei helfen. Wir werden also dann mehr denn je üben müssen."

Als ich dies las, nahm ich mir vor, mehr denn je zu lernen. So verbrachte ich noch mehr Zeit über den Büchern als je zuvor, auch wenn James und Sirius lästerten, dass ich auf dem besten Weg wäre,eine Streberin zu werden. Nur meine Flugübungen mit den beiden behielt ich bei, denn ich flog nach wie vor sehr gerne.

Das viele Lernen machte sich bei meinen Jahresabschlussprüfungen bezahlt, und ich konnte das Schuljahr mit sehr guten Noten abschließen. Wieder verbrachte ich einen Teil meiner Ferien bei Remus und seinen Eltern, denn mein Vater musste wieder für einige Zeit verreisen. Es machte mir diesmal jedoch nicht mehr so viel aus wie im Jahr zuvor, denn inzwischen fühlte ich mich auch dort sehr wohl. Ich nahm auch während der Ferien häufig meine Bücher zur Hand, und Remus half mir beim Lernen.

Von meinem Vater erhielt ich beunruhigende Nachrichten. „Liebe Chantal", schrieb er. „Nach wie vor sind wir von Verrätern umgeben. Wir sind bei unserer Mission in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Zwei meiner Leute wurden schwer verletzt, und wir können noch von Glück reden, dass es keine Toten gegeben hat. Das Allerschlimmste ist, dass der Zaubereiminister nach wie vor nicht wahrhaben will, dass der Verräter irgendwo an höchster Stelle sitzen muss. Gefasst wurden immer nur die ganz kleinen Leute. Wir kommen unserem Ziel einfach nicht näher, diese Verbrecher endlich nach Askaban zu bringen."

Wenige Tage später holte er mich ab. Er wirkte nicht nur beunruhigt, sondern auch im höchsten Maße verärgert. „Diese Ignoranten!" schimpfte er. „Sitzen gemütlich in ihren Büros und unternehmen nichts, und wir müssen unser Leben riskieren, ohne wirkliche Erfolge zu haben, weil die feinen Herren die Augen davor verschließen, was um sie herum vorgeht. Ich habe gerade wieder einen mächtigen Krach im Ministerium geschlagen, aber wirklich nützen wird das wieder nichts. Eines Tages wird dieser schwarzmagische Fachidiot mit seinen Leuten noch das Zaubereiministerium übernehmen, und dann ist es für alles zu spät."

Zu Hause trainierten wir mehr denn je. Mein Vater zeigte sich sehr zufrieden. „Du hast es wirklich drauf, Chantal", lobte er mich. „Mach nur weiter so, dann wird dich so leicht niemand schlagen können. Mach es den Gegnern so schwer wie möglich und sei immer einen Schritt voraus. Und was ist das Wichtigste?" „Immer wachsam!" sagte ich.


	8. Chapter 8 Ein Geheimnis wird enthüllt

Ein Geheimnis wird enthüllt 

Mein viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte begonnen. Und irgendwie bemerkte ich, dass James und Sirius sich veränderten. Schon früher war mir hier und da unangenehm aufgefallen, dass aufgefallen, dass die beiden sehr dazu neigten, über andere zu lästern. Ihr Lieblingsopfer war nach wie vor Severus, aber auch Peter blieb nicht immer verschont. In der letzten Zeit sah es mir sehr danach aus, als würden diese Lästereien zunehmend boshafter. So ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, Severus, wenn er ihnen auf den Fluren oder auf dem Schulgelände begegnete, mit Schimpfwörtern zu betiteln oder ihn zu verhexen. Mitunter endete das Ganze auch in Prügeleien.

Remus, der in diesem Schuljahr Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor war, beteiligte sich nicht an diesen Boshaftigkeiten, und man konnte ihm auch anmerken, dass ihm die Spielchen seiner Freunde überhaupt nicht gefielen, aber er sagte auch nichts weiter dazu. Peter hielt sich ohnehin bedeckt, da er immer froh war, wenn er selber in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Unsere gemeinsamen nächtlichen Ausflüge wurden seltener. Allerdings leistete Remus mir nach wie vor häufig beim Lernen Gesellschaft. Dies wurde hier und da ein Grund für James und Sirius, Sprüche abzulassen in der Art wie „Seht euch mal diese zwei Streber an!"

Außerdem begannen James und Sirius, sich für die Mädchen zu interessieren. Sie begannen jedes Mal, wenn Mädchen vorbeikamen, sich angeberisch zu benehmen. James hatte darüber hinaus eine Angewohnheit angenommen, die mich ausgesprochen nervte. Er führte ständig einen goldenen Schmatz bei sich, mit dem er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit herumspielte. Auffällig war, dass er dies besonders tat, wenn Lily Evans in der Nähe war. Allerdings schien Lily James´ Gehabe weitgehend zu ignorieren. Sirius dagegen schien kein bestimmtes Mädchen zu bevorzugen, sondern führte sich bei verschiedenen Mädchen in dieser angeberischen Art auf.

Was mir auch auffiel, war, dass ich die vier Jungen häufig dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Sobald ich hinzu kam, hörten sie auf zu reden oder wechselten das Thema. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie neuerdings Geheimnisse vor mir. Selbst Remus verriet mir nicht, was sie zu tuscheln hatten.

Im übrigen hatten sie sehr viel damit zu tun, sich auf ihre ZAGs vorzubereiten. James und Sirius gaben sich dabei wie gewohnt unbekümmert. Peter sah zunehmend besorgt aus, denn das Lernen fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer. Remus war fleißig wie immer.

Auch in meiner Klasse wurden in allen Fächern viele Hausaufgaben aufgegeben. Als wir uns am Ende einer Verwandlungsstunde einmal darüber beschwerten, erklärte uns Professor McGonagall, dass dies notwendig wäre, da das vierte Schuljahr bereits den Vorbereitungen für die ZAG-Prüfungen diente. Ähnlich äußerte sich auch Professor Flitwick.

Noch etwas verwunderte mich. An manchen Abenden konnte ich meine Freunde nirgendwo finden. Wenn ich sie dann am nächsten Tag darauf ansprach, bekam ich nur ausweichende Antworten. Erst nach und nach fiel mir auf, dass diese Abende, an denen sie verschwunden waren, immer mit den Vollmondnächten zusammenfielen, von denen ich wusste, dass Remus sie in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen musste. Schließlich, nachdem gerade wieder eine Vollmondnacht vergangen war, sprach ich sie darauf an. Zunächst wollten sie mich wieder mit Ausreden abspeisen. Schließlich meinte Remus jedoch: „Ich glaube, wir können Chantal ruhig einweihen. Sie kann Geheimnisse für sich behalten." James, Sirius und Peter wechselten Blicke miteinander. Schließlich meinte James: „Ja, aber nicht hier, wo immer mal jemand vorbeikommen und zuhören kann. Kannst du heute Abend nach dem Abendessen zum Raum der Wünsche kommen?"

Den Raum der Wünsche hatten wir bereits im vergangenen Jahr gefunden, als wir einmal einen Ort gesucht hatten, wo wir ungestört von anderen reden konnten. Es war kein Zufall, dass wir ihn gefunden hatten. Vielmehr hatte uns einer der Hauselfen davon erzählt, als wir wieder einmal der Küche einen Besuch abgestattet hatten. Wir hatten seitdem den Raum der Wünsche hin und wieder aufgesucht. Dieser Raum hatte verschiedene Eigenarten. Zum Beispiel erschien die Tür nur, wenn man dreimal daran vorbeiging und den Raum gleichzeitig herbeiwünschte. Darüber hinaus sah er auch nicht immer gleich aus. Als wir einmal ein Versteck für unsere gekauften Scherzartikel gesucht hatten, war uns der Raum als eine Art Lagerraum erschienen, der geradezu vollgestopft war mit allen möglichen Gegenständen. Und noch eine Merkwürdigkeit gab es: Es war vollkommen unmöglich, ihn auf der Karte der Herumtreiber einzuzeichnen, obwohl Remus es mehrmals versucht hatte.

Wir trafen uns also nach dem Abendessen. Sobald wir uns hingesetzt hatten, fragte mich Sirius: „Ich nehme an, du weißt, was ein Animagus ist?" „natürlich weiß ich, was das ist", antwortete ich. „Wir haben Animagi im vergangenen Jahr bei Professor McGonagall durchgenommen. Animagi sind Zauberer, die sich willkürlich in Tiere verwandeln können, und zwar immer in das gleiche Tier. Professor McGonagall ist selber ein Animagus, nämlich eine Katze. Sie hat uns gezeigt, wie sie sich verwandelt. Es war beeindruckend." „Ja, das hat sie vor zwei Jahren in unserer Klasse auch gemacht", sagte James. „Kurz und gut, Chantal. Was wir dir sagen wollen: Sirius, Peter und ich sind auch Animagi." Ich glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören.

„Wie kann das denn sein?" fragte ich. „Man braucht doch vier bis fünf Jahre, um ein Animagus zu werden. Und dann gibt es doch alle diese komplizierten Vorschriften, dass man sich registrieren lassen muss und so." „Das war der Grund, weshalb wir das verheimlicht haben", antwortete Sirius. „Wir haben schon vom ersten Schuljahr an geübt. Und wir haben es geheimgehalten, weil wir von vorneherein nicht die Absicht hatten, uns registrieren zu lassen." „Und deshalb haben wir auch dir so lange nichts gesagt", ergänzte James. „Wir konnten es einfach nicht riskieren, dass beispielsweise dein Vater davon erfahren hätte. Er ist Auror und hätte es melden müssen, wenn er davon erfahren hätte. Und du weißt, was das dann für uns für Konsequenzen gehabt hätte."

„Askaban", sagte ich schaudernd. „Trotzdem, mir hättet ihr es ruhig erzählen können. Ihr wisst, ich klatsche nicht. Aber warum habt ihr das überhaupt gemacht?" „Meinetwegen", antwortete Remus. „Um mir Gesellschaft leisten zu können, wenn ich mich in der Vollmondnacht verwandle. Werwölfe sind, wie du sicher weißt, nur für Menschen gefährlich, nicht aber für Tiere." „Und was seid ihr?" fragte ich. Als Antwort verwandelten die drei sich. Sirius wurde zu einem großen schwarzen Hund, James zu einem Hirsch, Peter zu einer Ratte. Obwohl ich noch immer ein wenig sauer war, weil sie so wenig Vertrauen zu mir gehabt hatten, musste ich doch zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war.

Nachdem sie sich zurückverwandelt hatten, sagte Sirius: „Peter hat am längsten gebraucht, bis er sich vollständig verwandeln konnte. Deshalb haben wir auch erst in diesem Schuljahr begonnen, Remus als Tiere Gesellschaft zu leisten." „Ja, und seitdem ist es für mich erträglicher", ergänzte Remus. „Das Schlimmste war für mich immer die Einsamkeit." Dafür hatte ich volles Verständnis, denn ich erinnerte mich an so viele Vollmondnächte, in denen ich schlecht geschlafen hatte, weil ich wusste, dass Remus ganz alleine eingesperrt war. Ich versicherte ihnen daher, dass ihr Geheimnis bei mir sicher wäre.


	9. Chapter 9 Streitigkeiten

Streitigkeiten 

Je näher die Prüfungen kamen, desto gereizter wurde die Stimmung ringsum. Wenn ich das sah, wurde mir angst und bange vor dem nächsten Schuljahr, denn dann würde ich selbst meine ZAGs machen müssen. Nur James und Sirius machten weiterhin ihre Späße. Anscheinend waren sie überhaupt nicht in der Lage, irgend etwas ernst zu nehmen. Remus saß mehr denn je über den Büchern, denn er musste bedeutend mehr für gute Noten arbeiten als James und Sirius, denen offenbar alles zuflog. Peter war bedrückt, denn er hatte nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zurechtzukommen, und er war in den praktischen Übungen sehr ungeschickt.

Einmal hörte ich, als ich alleine auf dem Schulgelände spazieren ging, wie Lily und Severus sich stritten. Ich bekam nicht alles mit, doch aus dem, was ich heraushörte, ging es wohl um die Freunde von Severus, mit denen Lily nicht zurecht kam. Ich wusste, dass Lily diese Typen meinte, von denen Sirius erzählt hatte, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihnen nachliefe. Sie waren auch mir schon einige Male über den Weg gelaufen, und auch ohne das Wissen, dass diese Jungen Verwandte hatten, die, wie mein Vater sagte, zu den Todessern gehörten, fand ich auch, dass sie alles andere als vertrauenerweckend wirkten. Zum Glück hatte ich nichts weiter mit ihnen zu tun, da sie nicht in meiner Klasse waren. Allerdings bekam ich mit, dass sie mich jedes Mal, wenn sie mich irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände oder auf einem der Flure sahen, mit finsteren Blicken ansahen.

In der nächsten Zeit sah ich Severus fast nur alleine herumlaufen. Mit Lily schien er sich nur noch sehr selten zu treffen. Ich hütete mich davor, in seine Nähe zu kommen, denn es war schon öfter vorgefallen, dass er mir ein Bein stellte oder mich absichtlich rempelte. Anscheinend war er allerschlechtester Laune. Von James und Sirius hörte ich, dass es zwischen ihnen und Severus immer wieder mal zu Streitigkeiten und auch immer wieder mal zu Prügeleien gekommen war. Es nervte mich, dass James und Sirius sich so häufig herumprügelten, und ich sagte mehr als einmal: „Ist das eigentlich notwendig, dass ihr euch ständig mit Severus herumstreitet und sogar prügelt? Lasst ihn doch einfach links liegen!" James pflegte daraufhin zu antworten: „Es genügt, dass er da ist." Und Sirius meinte: „Er ist doch auch nicht besser als wir. Verhext einen, wenn man nur den Rücken zukehrt." Ich konnte mit dem besten Willen nicht behaupten, dass mich diese Antworten besonders zufrieden stellten. Ich sprach darüber einmal mit Remus und fragte ihn, weshalb er seine Freunde nicht von diesen Spielchen abhielt. Er wurde deutlich verlegen, meinte aber nur: „Hast du die beiden jemals von irgend etwas abhalten können, das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben?" Mehr wusste er dazu nicht zu sagen. Allerdings hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ihn irgend etwas bedrückte, worüber er mit mir nicht reden wollte.

Schließlich waren die Prüfungstage herangekommen. Die Prüfer waren schon angereist, lauter Hexen und Zauberer, die mir uralt vorkamen. Tatsächlich erzählte mir eins der älteren Mädchen, dass eine der Hexen, Griselda Marchbanks, bereits Professor Dumbledore in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst geprüft hätte. Da auch Professor Dumbledore schon sehr alt war, musste Professor Marchbanks also uralt sein.

Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler, die die ZAG- beziehungsweise UTZ-Prüfungen absolvierten, hatten vormittags schriftliche und nachmittags praktische Prüfungen. Die anderen Klassen hatten unterrichtsfrei. Natürlich genossen wir diese zusätzlichen Freistunden, da das Wetter noch schön war. Ich ging häufig spazieren, und hier und da besuchte ich auch Hagrid und sah ihm bei seiner Gartenarbeit zu.

Mit meinen Freunden war natürlich nicht so recht zu reden in der Prüfungszeit. Wenn überhaupt, redeten sie über die Prüfungsfragen und spekulierten darüber, ob sie auch alles richtig beantwortet hatten. „Na ja, wenigstens können wir im nächsten Jahr Geschichte der Zauberei und Astronomie abwählen", meinte James. „Wer will schon seine UTZ in so blöden Fächern machen?" „Ich ganz bestimmt nicht", meinte Sirius. Nach den Gesprächen, die sie miteinander führten, schienen James, Sirius und Remus mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden zu sein, nur Peter wirkte bedrückt.

Schließlich war der letzte Prüfungstag gekommen. Die Fünftklässler schrieben an dem Vormittag ihre theoretischen Prüfungen in Zauberkunst. Mittags hatten sie zwischen dem Mittagessen und der praktischen Prüfung, wie ich wusste, zwei Stunden Pause. Ich vermutete, dass sie diese Pause bei dem schönen Wetter wohl auf dem Gelände verbringen würden und ging sie suchen, da ich mich etwas langweilte. Zunächst fand ich sie nicht, doch dann hörte ich ihre Stimmen in der Nähe des Sees und ging in die Richtung. Ich hörte James rufen: „Alles klar, Schniefelus?" Ich konnte nur noch denken: ‚Geht das schon wieder los', denn mir war klar, dass das Ganze wieder in einer Prügelei enden würde. Ich wollte schon wieder unauffällig verschwinden, da hörte ich James rufen: „Expelliarmus!" und kurz darauf „Impedimenta!" Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, es wäre besser, wegzugehen, ging ich doch näher heran. Was ich sah, brachte mich dazu, mir zu wünschen, dass ich doch abgehauen wäre. Ich sah Severus am Boden liegen, James und Sirius standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor ihm. Severus´ Zauberstab lag in einiger Entfernung im Gras. Ringsum standen andere Schüler, unter anderem Peter, und sie sahen alle zu , die meisten lachten. Remus saß ein Stück entfernt im Gras und hielt ein Buch in der Hand, schien jedoch nicht zu lesen. James und Sirius lästerten die ganze Zeit über Severus, der versuchte aufzustehen, aber nicht auf die Beine kam, da der Zauber noch immer wirkte. Die anderen Schüler, die ringsum standen, lachten. Severus begann, allerlei Schimpfworte zu rufen, bis James „Ratzeputz!" rief, woraufhin Severus Seifenschaum aus dem Mund quoll.

Im gleichen Moment hörte ich eine Mädchenstimme rufen: „Lasst ihn in Ruhe! Was hat er euch getan?" Es war Lily Evans. Sie hatte sich mit einer Gruppe von Mädchen am See aufgehalten und kam nun herbeigelaufen.

„Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", entgegnete James.

Sirius und Peter begannen zu lachen, ebenso einige der anderen Schüler. Remus dagegen runzelte die Stirn und tat so, als würde er weiterlesen. Lily wurde wütend. „Du glaubst, du wärest lustig", sagte sie. „Aber du bist nichts weiter, als ein arroganter Quälgeist, Potter. Lass ihn in Ruhe." „Wenn du mit mir ausgehst, Evans", antwortete James.

„Mit dir würde ich nicht ausgehen, selbst wenn ich nur die Wahl hätte zwischen dir und dem Riesenkraken", entgegnete Lily.

Während dieser Unterhaltung hatte der Zauber, unter dem Severus gestanden hatte, nachgelassen, und er war zu seinem Zauberstab hingekrochen. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf James, und ehe irgend jemand reagieren konnte, gab es einen Lichtblitz, und James hatte eine blutende Wunde im Gesicht. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Schreckensschrei unterdrücken, als ich das sah. James hob nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab, und Severus hing kopfüber in der Luft, so dass man nicht nur seine dünnen Beine, sondern auch seine nicht besonders saubere Unterhose sehen konnte.

Viele von den Schülern lachten, besonders James, Sirius und Peter. Nur Remus lachte nicht, und Lilys Gesicht wurde noch wütender. Sie rief: „Lass ihn runter!" James richtete seinem Zauberstab auf Severus, und dieser fiel ins Gras. Er stand auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sirius jedoch war schneller und rief: „Petrificus Totalus", und Severus fiel wieder um. Lily schrie: „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab. „Evans, zwing mich nicht, dich zu verhexen", meinte James. „Dann nimm den Fluch von ihm weg!" schrie Lily. James gehorchte. Snape stand auf. James meinte: „Du hast Glück, dass Evans hier ist, Schniefelus." Severus schrie daraufhin: „ Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!"

Ich war vollkommen schockiert. Ich hatte das Wort Schlammblut häufig gehört, denn einige von den Schülern von Slytherin benutzten es gerne für Muggelstämmige. Es galt als besonders böses Schimpfwort. Ich sah, dass Lily blass vor Zorn wurde. Dennoch blieb sie gelassen, als sie zu Severus sagte: „In Zukunft ist es mir egal. Und an deiner Stelle, Schniefelus, würde ich mir mal die Unterhose waschen."

An diesem Punkt hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich lief davon, so schnell ich konnte, bekam jedoch noch mit, wie die anderen Schüler lachten und johlten. Vermutlich gingen diese Spielchen, die James und Sirius veranstalteten, noch weiter. Severus war nun wirklich alles andere als ein netter Junge, ich selbst war ja auch hier und da von ihm geärgert worden, aber das, was die beiden gemacht hatten, das war einfach zuviel.

Für den Rest des Tages ging ich den Jungs aus dem Weg. Ich konnte es in ihrer Nähe einfach nicht aushalten. Allerdings nahm ich nach dem Abendessen Remus beiseite. „Ein schöner Vertrauensschüler bist du ja", fuhr ich ihn an. „Bleibst einfach da sitzen und lässt deine Freunde einen anderen Jungen auf diese Art und Weise quälen. Du hättest eingreifen müssen. James und Sirius können sich doch nicht alles erlauben. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn wir alle unsere Streitigkeiten auf diese Art und Weise führen würden? Dass sie sich herumprügeln, ist schlimm genug, aber jemanden in aller Öffentlichkeit zu demütigen, das geht zu weit." Remus war sichtbar verlegen. „Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Aber in der letzten Zeit lassen die zwei sich überhaupt nichts mehr sagen. Sie hören auf mich überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem..." Remus sprach nicht mehr weiter. Ich fragte: „Was außerdem?" „Ach, nichts", meinte Remus. Ganz offensichtlich gab es noch etwas, worüber er nicht mit der Sprache heraus wollte. Ich fragte jedoch nicht weiter. Möglicherweise würde er es mir später noch erzählen. Aber es war für mich klar, dass es zwischen mir und den Jungs nie mehr so wie früher sein würde.

In den letzten Tagen vor den Ferien war zu sehen, dass Lily James wie Luft behandelte. Und ihre Freundschaft mit Severus, die in diesem Schuljahr offenbar durch Severus´ Freunde schon gelitten hatte, war ebenfalls vorbei. Ich ging den Jungs für den Rest der Schulzeit aus dem Weg. Als wir dann in die Ferien fuhren, waren wir zwar aus alter Gewohnheit wieder im gleichen Abteil, aber ich las demonstrativ die ganze Zeit in einem Buch und redete kaum ein Wort mit ihnen.


	10. Chapter 10 Ein Gespräch

**Ein Gespräch**

Als Pa mich am Bahnhof abholte, merkte er mir sofort an, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Was ist los, Kleines?" fragte er. „Hast du wieder was angestellt?" „Nein", antwortete ich. Dann bemerkte er, dass ich mich von den Jungs sehr kühl verabschiedete. „Aha, ihr habt euch wohl gezankt", meinte er. „Willst du darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war mir einfach zu unangenehm. Und außerdem wäre es mir doch zu sehr wie Petzen vorgekommen. Und ich petzte grundsätzlich nicht.

„Ist ja gut", meinte Pa. „Bestimmt renkt sich das wieder ein. Jetzt sind ja erst einmal Ferien, und wenn ihr erst mal ein bisschen Abstand voneinander hattet, kommt das sicher wieder in Ordnung. Wenn deine Schule wieder anfängt, werdet ihr wahrscheinlich sogar darüber lachen." „Ja, sicher", meinte ich, obwohl ich keineswegs so überzeugt davon war. Zu sehr hatte ich noch da Bild vor Augen, wie Severus kopfüber durch die Luft flog und jeder seine Unterhose sehen konnte und wie all die Schüler darüber gelacht hatten. Aber ich machte mir auch Gedanken um Remus, denn ich hatte nach wie vor das Gefühl, dass er mir irgend etwas verschwiegen hatte.

Als wenn Pa meine Gedanken erraten hätte, sagte er: "Wenn mir nicht noch kurzfristig irgend etwas Berufliches dazwischen kommt, kann Remus wieder ein paar Wochen bei uns verbringen. Ich habe mit Malcolm und Viola bereits gesprochen." „Das wäre ja super!" meinte ich. In Wirklichkeit war mir jedoch nicht so ganz wohl dabei, denn über Remus und sein Verhalten hatte ich mich schließlich nicht viel weniger geärgert. Aber vielleicht würde ich dann endlich erfahren, was ihn bedrückte.

Zunächst einmal war ich jedoch von den Gedanken an diesen Vorfall tatsächlich etwas abgelenkt, als ich wieder zu Hause war. Wir bekamen diesmal häufig Besuch. Vor allem die Weasleys waren mehrmals bei uns. Die beiden kleinen Rotschöpfe Bill und Charlie waren größer geworden, und Molly erwartete wieder ein Baby. „Ich hoffe, diesmal wird es ein Mädchen", meinte sie. „Wir haben ja schon zwei Jungen." „Das würde mich für dich freuen", versicherte ich ihr.

In der Zeit, in der ich mich mit Molly unterhielt, hatte sich mein Vater mit Arthur Weasley in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Sie blieben eine ganze Weile dort. Was sie dort besprachen, erzählte Pa mir nicht, und das war etwas ganz Neues, denn er hielt sonst wenig von dem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, dass bestimmte Dinge nichts für Kinderohren wären. Diesmal jedoch sagte er: „Ich kann dir jetzt noch nicht viel dazu sagen. Später vielleicht. Aber es ist im Moment noch zu früh dazu." „Geht es wieder um Voldemort und seine Leute?" fragte ich. „Auch", erwiderte Pa. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen: Vor anderen solltest du diesen Namen besser nicht nennen. Die Leute sind abergläubisch und meinen, es bringt Unglück, seinen Namen zu nennen. Natürlich Unsinn, Angst vor einem Namen zu haben. Aber man muss den Leuten nicht noch zusätzlich Angst machen."

„Da hast du schon recht", antwortete ich. „In Hogwarts flüstern sie auch schon über Voldemort und seine Untaten, aber den Namen nennen sie alle nicht. Als ich es einmal getan habe, waren sie ganz erschrocken." „Eben, das meine ich", sagte Pa. „Und zu dem worüber wir vorhin gesprochen haben, kann ich dir nur soviel sagen, als dass es Leute gibt, die sich mit der Haltung des Zaubereiministeriums Voldemort und seiner Todesser gegenüber nicht abfinden wollen. Professor Dumbledore zum Beispiel gehört zu diesen Menschen. Auch noch andere Hogwarts-Lehrer. Einige aus dem Zaubereiministerium, die einfach nicht ertragen können, wie wenig von offizieller Seite unternommen wird. Wie Arthur beispielsweise. Und auch noch andere. Im Moment tragen wir Informationen zusammen und suchen nach Wegen, diesem schwarzmagischen Fachidioten und seinen Helfershelfern das Handwerk zu legen. Du hast doch sicher im Geschichtsunterricht schon von Dumbledores Sieg über Grindelwald gehört, nehme ich an?"

Ich dachte an den Geschichtsunterricht bei Professor Binns, bei dem ich regelmäßig einzunicken pflegte. Aber ich hatte natürlich darüber in einem Buch nachgelesen. „Ja, natürlich habe ich davon gehört", antwortete ich. Pa musste meinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl bemerkt haben. Er lachte ein bisschen. „Ich gebe dir ja recht, Cuthbert Binns´ Unterricht war sogar schon langweilig, als der gute Mann noch lebte", erzählte er. „Schon damals sind die Schüler in Scharen eingeschlafen, und Binns hat es nicht mal gemerkt. Aber trotzdem, ein bisschen Wissen um die Geschichte der Zauberei solltest du schon beherrschen. Jedenfalls, Grindelwald, der seinerzeit als der mächtigste schwarze Magier gegolten und auch eine Menge Verbrechen begangen hat, konnte letztendlich besiegt werden. Er sitzt seitdem in Nurmengard, das ist ein Zauberergefängnis ähnlich wie Askaban. Und wir sind der Meinung, was damals möglich war, müsste auch diesmal möglich sein. Irgendeinen Weg muss es einfach geben, diesem üblen Haufen beizukommen."

„Und daran arbeitet ihr?" fragte ich erstaunt. „Ja, aber wir stehen ganz am Anfang", erwiderte Pa. „Wir haben erst wenige Leute gefunden, die mitmachen wollen. Einerseits hat natürlich jeder Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern, andererseits glauben die meisten die Lügen, die das Ministerium erzählt, nämlich dass von dieser Seite her alles getan würde, um dieses Pack hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen. Dabei ist es innerhalb des Ministeriums längst ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie einfach auf der Stelle treten, insbesondere da die undichten Stellen noch immer nicht gefunden worden sind. Und offenbar gibt man sich auch keine große Mühe, sie zu finden. Wahrscheinlich hat der Zaubereiminister sogar Angst davor, herauszufinden, was dabei herumkommt, wenn allzu genau ermittelt wird, denn es ist so gut wie sicher, dass mindestens ein Spion an allerhöchster Stelle sitzt. Und an so was denken die hohen Herren nicht gerne." „Ja, ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Und in der Zwischenzeit sterben weiterhin Menschen. Im Tagespropheten sind fast jeden Tag neue Nachrichten von Überfällen auf Muggels und Muggelgeborene. Und dabei habe ich den Eindruck, dass nicht einmal über alles berichtet wird, sondern auch noch vieles verschwiegen wird. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass die Muggels nicht merken, dass es sich nicht um normale Überfälle und Morde handelt?"

„Über dieses Thema könnte dir vermutlich dein Onkel Malcolm mehr erzählen als ich. Du weißt ja, er arbeitet in der Abteilung für magische Unfälle. Ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Muggel es nicht merken, wenn bei bestimmten Vorfällen Zauberei im Spiel ist. Dann werden die Gedächtnisse der Muggel so verändert, dass sie glauben, es hätte sich etwas ereignet, das in das Verständnis der Muggel passt. Wenn zum Beispiel ein Explosionszauber durchgeführt wurde, wird dafür gesorgt, dass die Muggel glauben, es hätte sich eine Gasexplosion ereignet. Schwieriger ist es, irgendeine Erklärung für die Todesfälle zu finden, die durch den Todesfluch hervorgerufen worden sind. Ich habe dir ja schon früher davon erzählt. Für die Muggel lässt sich in diesen Fällen keine Todesursache finden. Wie ich dir schon mal erklärt habe, hinterlässt der Avada Kedavra keinerlei Verletzungen, und trotzdem sind die Opfer tot. Hier in der Zaubererwelt weiß man natürlich darüber Bescheid, aber die Muggelheiler, oder Ärzte, wie die Muggel sie nennen, stehen vor einem Rätsel, besonders, wenn die Gesichter der Opfer aussehen, als wenn sie gerade furchtbare Angst ausgestanden hätten. In diesen Fällen erklären die Muggelheiler den Tod dieser Opfer dann mit Allerweltsgründen wie Herzversagen, nur um nicht zuzugeben, dass sie nicht weiterwissen."

„Und das funktioniert immer? Irgendwie kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Und wozu überhaupt der ganze Aufwand?" fragte ich. „Kleines, ein bisschen mehr hättest du schon im Geschichtsunterricht aufpassen sollen", tadelte Pa mich. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es bei Binns schwierig sein muss. Bestimmt hast du doch von den ganzen Prozessen gegen Hexen und Zauberern mit den anschließenden sogenannten Hexenverbrennungen gehört. Die waren schließlich der Hauptgrund dafür, dass wir unsere Welt endgültig mit großem Aufwand vor den Muggeln verschlossen haben. Muggel haben Angst vor allem, was sie nicht mit ihren fünf Sinnen begreifen können. Und Zauberei steht dabei an oberster Stelle. Sie leugnen mit allen Mitteln, dass es Zauberei überhaupt gibt und versuchen, für alles, was sie nicht begreifen, eine Erklärung zu finden. Du hast ja am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie Muggel auf solche Dinge reagieren." „Na und ob", seufzte ich. „Damals hatte ich schon Angst vor mir selber. Ich habe es ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass es wirklich Zauberer und Hexen gibt, sondern geglaubt, so etwas gäbe es nur in Märchen."

„Ja, dass das Wissen darüber, dass es wirkliche Hexen und Zauberer gibt, in der Muggelwelt verlorengegangen ist, ist auch eine Folge der Geheimhaltung, zu der wir übergegangen sind. Reste darüber findet man noch in manchen Märchen der Muggels, und da auch stark übertrieben. In der Regel werden Zauberer und Hexen dort als böse dargestellt. Na, du weißt es ja jetzt selber, Gute und Böse gibt es in beiden Welten. Aber worauf ich zurückkommen wollte, das Problem, das es immer noch gibt, was die Geheimhaltung anbetrifft, das sind die Halbblütigen und die sogenannten Muggelgeborenen, die es immer mal wieder in der Muggelwelt gibt. Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, wie es möglich ist, dass die in der Muggelwelt lebenden Halbblütigen und die sogenannten Muggelgeborenen gefunden werden und ihren Brief erhalten?"

„Ich habe irgendwann einmal gehört, das hätte irgend etwas mit der sogenannten Spur zu tun, durch die auch festgestellt werden kann, ob Minderjährige in Gegenwart von Muggeln zaubern", antwortete ich. „Genau das. Und so kann dann festgestellt werden, wenn in Gegenden, in denen keine registrierten Zauberer leben, plötzlich gezaubert wird. In der Regel handelt es sich dann um Kinder, bei denen die magischen Kräfte erwachen. Bei dem einen Kind mehr, bei dem anderen weniger. Das ist ganz normal, und in Zaubererfamilien ist man darauf vorbereitet. Aber du hast es ja selber miterlebt, ahnungslose Muggel kriegen dann Angst, weil es wiederum etwas ist, was sie mit Worten nicht erklären können. Und ganz abgesehen davon, wenn junge Hexen und Zauberer nicht lernen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, können sie zu einer Gefahr für sich selbst und andere werden. Bei dir zum Beispiel hätte es leicht dahin kommen können, da sich dein wildes Talent schon ziemlich weit fortentwickelt hatte. Die Muggel, die für alles, was sie sich nicht erklären können, einen Namen finden müssen, bezeichnen so etwas, was du im Arbeitszimmer deines Stiefvaters gemacht hast übrigens als ein Poltergeist-Phänomen." „Poltergeist-Phänomen?" fragte ich verblüfft. „Aber Poltergeister sind doch etwas völlig anderes." Ich dachte dabei an Peeves und daran, welchen Unfug er in Hogwarts sehr zum Leidwesen von Filch zu machen pflegte, und musste lachen.

„Ja, wir wissen das", antwortete Pa. „Irgendwie haben die Muggel wohl auch schon von Poltergeistern gehört, aber ich bezweifle, dass jemals ein Muggel wirklich einen gesehen hat. Aber nun zu dem zurück, was ich dir erklären wollte. Dadurch, dass wir diese Minderjährigen-Zauberei aufspüren können, ist es uns möglich, diese Kinder zu finden, zu beobachten und sie, wenn sie alt genug sind, ihrer Ausbildung zuführen zu können. Ansonsten hätte ich dich niemals gefunden. Und ich würde sagen, das wäre doch sehr schade gewesen." Er lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Für mich war der Gedanke zuerst so fremd, plötzlich Vater zu sein, das gebe ich zu. Ich hatte nie irgend etwas mit Familienleben im Sinn, und ich habe es auf meine gefährliche Arbeit geschoben. Aber in Wirklichkeit war mir wohl einfach meine Freiheit zu wichtig. Klar, es gab Frauen, aber es war einfach keine dabei, die mir wichtig genug gewesen wäre, dass ich für sie meine Ungebundenheit aufgegeben hätte. Obwohl es Momente gegeben hat, wo ich es bereut habe. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich Kollegen über ihre Familien reden gehört habe. Oder wenn ich nach meinen Reisen in mein leeres Haus zurückkehren musste. Und dann erfuhr ich von dir. Es stand für mich außer Frage, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde, etwas anderes hätte für mich nie zur Debatte gestanden. Und ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Ohne dich würde mir heute etwas Wichtiges fehlen."

„Mir geht es genauso, Pa", antwortete ich. „als Kind musste ich mir oft genug anhören, dass ich keinen Vater hätte. Und ich habe mir dann oft Geschichten ausgedacht, wer wohl mein Vater wäre. Alles Mögliche habe ich mir vorgestellt. Aber, ganz ehrlich gesagt, auf die Idee, dass mein Vater ein Zauberer sein könnte, wäre ich nie gekommen. Ich war schon schockiert genug, zu erfahren, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Aber als ich dann erfahren habe, dass es viele Zauberer und Hexen gibt, war ich froh. Und ich habe mich endlich akzeptiert gefühlt."

„Ja, das ist der Unterschied zwischen den Kindern, die in einer Zaubererfamilie groß werden und denen, die unter Muggeln groß werden", sagte Pa. „Die Zaubererkinder werden mit dem Wissen groß, dass es Zauberei gibt, diejenigen, die unter Muggeln großgeworden sind, hatten ja nie eine Möglichkeit, zu erfahren, dass es tatsächlich Zauberei gibt. Und dann haben sie hier in der Zaubererwelt hier und da noch Probleme mit diesen Fanatikern, die sogenannte Muggelgeborene nicht als vollwertig ansehen. Und dabei gibt es bereits Theorien, dass es gar keine wirklichen Muggelgeborenen gibt, sondern dass in solchen Fällen ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe unter den Vorfahren gewesen ist. Die Möglichkeit, Magie Minderjähriger aufzuspüren, ist noch relativ jung, es gibt sie erst seit ungefähr hundert Jahren. Davor hat es keine Möglichkeit gegeben, solche Kinder in der Muggelwelt aufzuspüren. Sie haben also weiterhin unter den Muggeln gelebt, irgendwann geheiratet und Kinder bekommen, die diese Talente zum Teil geerbt haben, zum Teil auch nicht. Und irgendwann kommen dann bei den Nachfahren diese Eigenschaften wieder zum Vorschein. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass wir diese Kinder jetzt aufspüren können. Aber nach mehreren Generationen ist es natürlich nicht mehr möglich, die magischen Vorfahren noch herauszufinden. In unserem Fall war es einfacher." Er wurde ein wenig verlegen. „Es war ja bekannt, dass ich in der fraglichen Zeit mich in dieser Gegend aufgehalten habe. Ich wurde daher befragt, ob ich eine Martine Deveraux kennen gelernt hätte und ob es möglich wäre, dass du meine Tochter bist. Und diese Möglichkeit bestand ja definitiv. Und daher wurdest du von Dumbledore angeschrieben, der zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, dass auch Madame Maxime bereits geschrieben hatte. Auf jeden Fall hätte ich Kontakt mit dir aufgenommen, um dich kennen zu lernen. Aber dann wurde ich von Dumbledore von dem hysterischen Brief deiner Mutter unterrichtet, und den Rest weißt du ja.

So, Kleines, jetzt haben wir aber genug erzählt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder ein bisschen trainieren. Und jetzt will ich deinen Patronus sehen."

Und so machten wir uns an unser Training.


	11. Chapter 11 Die Prewetts

Die Prewetts 

Wir erhielten einige Tage später weiteren Besuch. Dieses Mal waren es zwei junge Männer, die Aurorenumhänge trugen. Pa stellte sie mir als Gideon und Fabian Prewett vor. Ich bemerkte, dass sie mich neugierig musterten. „Jetzt lernen wir dich endlich persönlich kennen", sagte Gideon, der der Ältere der beiden war. „Gehört haben wir ja schon viel von dir." „Ja, das stimmt", ergänzte Fabian. „Das war eine Aufregung im Ministerium, als dein Vater damals Hals über Kopf nach Frankreich gereist ist und mit dir zurückkam. Ganz schön getuschelt wurde damals. Alastor und eine Tochter! Das schien überhaupt nicht zusammenzupassen." „Aber er ist so stolz auf dich. Nach dem, was er erzählt, sollst du eine der besten Schülerinnen deines Jahrgangs sein", meinte Gideon.

Ich wurde ein bisschen verlegen. „Papa übertreibt", antwortete ich. „Natürlich gebe ich mir Mühe, aber das Lernen macht mir großen Spaß." „Und du willst auf die Aurorenschule, habe ich gehört?" fragte Fabian. „Willst also die Familientradition fortsetzen." „Was für eine Familientradition?" fragte ich. „Hat dein Vater dir das nie erzählt? Seit Generationen gibt es schon bekannte Auroren in deiner Familie. Und lange Zeit sah es ganz so aus, als wenn dein Vater der letzte wäre", erklärte Fabian. „Ich habe ihr absichtlich nichts davon erzählt", sagte Pa, und man konnte ihm anmerken, dass ihm nicht sehr recht war, was Fabian erzählte. „Ich wollte, dass sie sich alleine entscheidet, was sie einmal werden will, und nicht aufgrund irgendwelcher Familientraditionen, mit denen sie ohnehin nichts anfangen kann. Obwohl ich schon lange weiß, dass meine Kleine das nötige Talent hat."

Ich wurde rot. Pa konnte manchmal so taktlos sein. Ich mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn Pa mich vor anderen „Kleine" oder „Kleines" nannte, denn ich war tatsächlich klein für mein Alter. In diesem Punkt war ich meiner Mutter nachgeraten.

Gideon bemerkte meine Verlegenheit und begann ein anderes Thema. „Unsere Schwester Molly redet auch viel von dir", erzählte er. „Molly Weasley?" fragte ich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eure Schwester ist. Ich finde die ganze Familie sehr sympathisch und freue mich immer, wenn sie zu Besuch kommen. Molly ist reizend, und die beiden Kleinen sind so niedlich. Und Arthur ist echt lustig mit seiner Vorliebe für die Muggels und die Muggelwelt. Jedes Mal fragt er mich über alles Mögliche aus." „Ja, Arthur und sein Muggeltick", lachte Fabian. „Im Ministerium machen sich viele lustig über ihn. Es gibt dort viele, die Muggels nicht leiden können. Das hilft ihm bei seiner Arbeit im Ministerium nicht gerade und ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weshalb er schon ein paar Mal bei Beförderungen übergangen wurde. Geld haben sie daher nicht gerade viel, und dass Molly nun schon das dritte Kind erwartet, macht ihre Situation auch nicht besser. Aber sie wünschen sich eine große Familie. Und Molly gehen Mann und Kinder über alles." „Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", antwortete ich. „Und sie ist eine großartige Hausfrau", schwärmte Gideon.

Eine ganze Weile unterhielten wir uns noch sehr nett. Dann jedoch ging Pa mit ihnen in sein Arbeitszimmer, und ich wusste, dass sie über die Pläne redeten, von denen Pa mir erzählt hatte. Als die beiden schließlich gegangen waren, meinte Pa: „Die beiden wollen uns auch helfen. Sind tüchtige Jungs. Ich habe selber an ihrer Ausbildung mitgewirkt. Und bei diesen beiden brauchen wir bestimmt nicht zu befürchten, dass sie Spione für Voldemort sind. Die Prewetts sind zwar, genau wie die Weasleys, eine reinblütige Familie, aber sie hatten noch nie was mit diesen Ideen von reinem Blut im Sinn gehabt. Dumbledore wird sich freuen zu hören, dass ich die beiden für unsere Sache gewonnen habe. Werde es ihm sofort mitteilen."

Er schrieb einen Brief und schickte seine Eule damit los.


	12. Chapter 12 Väterliche Eifersucht

**Väterliche Eifersucht**

In der nächsten Zeit kamen die Prewett-Brüder noch einige Male zu Besuch. Obwohl sie in erster Linie Besucher meines Vaters waren, ergaben sich doch immer wieder nette und interessante Unterhaltungen. Besonders Fabian interessierte sich für mich zu. Ich wusste inzwischen, dass Fabian zwanzig Jahre alt war, sein Bruder Gideon war zweiundzwanzig. Obwohl sie also älter waren als ich, benahmen sie sich mir gegenüber nicht überheblich, wie ich es sonst häufig bei älteren Jungen erlebt hatte.

Fabian erzählte mir vieles von der Aurorenschule. „Es ist natürlich nicht wie in Hogwarts", sagte er. „Und es wird sehr streng auf Disziplin geachtet. Streiche spielen und sich herumtreiben gibt es dort natürlich nicht. Ich habe gehört, in Hogwarts hast du einige Male Ärger gehabt." Wieder einmal verfluchte ich Pas Taktlosigkeiten, denn über meine Streiche konnte nur er etwas erzählt haben. „Na ja, stimmt", gab ich zu. „Eine brave Schülerin bin ich wohl eher nicht." „Nun ja, das Blödsinnmachen wirst du dir abgewöhnen müssen", meinte Fabian. „Aber ich schätze, die vielen praktischen Übungen werden dir Spaß machen. Ich habe gehört, du bist gut im Duellieren." „Ja, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist mein Lieblingsfach", erzählte ich. „Und ich habe auch Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke sehr gerne." „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", antwortete Fabian. „Wie ich gehört habe, hast du die Talente deines Vaters im vollen Umfang geerbt. Mit Sicherheit wirst du einmal eine sehr gute Aurorin werden." „Ich werde mir jedenfalls alle Mühe geben", sagte ich.

Mit der Zeit bemerkte ich, dass ich begann, mich immer mehr auf Fabians Besuche zu freuen, und ich bemerkte, dass es Fabian genauso erging. Unsere Gespräche drehten sich inzwischen nicht mehr nur um schulische Dinge, sondern wurden persönlicher. Pa jedoch betrachtete meine wachsende Freundschaft mit Fabian ziemlich misstrauisch. „Meinst du, ich hätte keine Augen im Kopf, um zu sehen, wie ihr verliebte Blicke tauscht, wenn ihr denkt, dass es keiner sieht? Und glaubst du, ich würde es nicht sehen, wie du dich jedes Mal herausputzt, wenn du weißt, dass er zu Besuch kommt? Findest du nicht, dass du für eine Freundschaft mit einem Jungen dieses Alters viel zu jung bist?" knurrte er. „Jungen in diesem Alter haben bei Mädchen nur eines im Kopf, und meine Tochter ist viel zu schade, um als Spielzeug zu dienen. Ich weiß es genau, denn ich war im Alter von diesem jungen Burschen nicht besser."

„Was soll das denn jetzt?" schimpfte ich zurück. „Zwischen Fabian und mir ist nichts passiert, was dritte Personen nicht mitbekommen dürften. Und außerdem werde ich bald 16, und in dem Alter haben andere Mädchen in auch Freunde, ich wäre in meiner Klasse nicht die erste."

. „Ich sage dir nur eines, wenn dieser junge Mann dich unglücklich macht, werde ich ihm sämtliche Knochen brechen, das kannst du mir glauben", polterte Pa. „Ich werde mit ihm auch noch ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, und wenn ich merke, dass er ein Spielchen mit dir treibt, dann kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen."

Mir war gar nicht wohl zumute, denn ich wusste, Pa konnte ziemlich aufbrausend sein. Am Ende würde Fabian noch Angst haben, überhaupt noch mit mir zu reden, geschweige denn, unsere Freundschaft fortzusetzen. Ich hatte jedenfalls Angst vor dem nächsten Tag, an dem Pa vorhatte, mit Fabian zu reden.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag saß ich zu Hause und hatte Angst, wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde. Es gelang mir kaum, mich abzulenken. Zu der Zeit, zu der Pa üblicherweise von der Arbeit kam, sah ich die ganze Zeit aus dem Küchenfenster, bis ich Pa und Fabian gemeinsam in unseren Vorgarten apparieren sah. Pas Gesicht war noch immer grimmig, als er das Haus betrat, Fabian jedoch lächelte mich an. Pa war der erste, der etwas sagte. „So, ich habe mit deinem jungen Mann ein langes Gespräch geführt", sagte er. „Und ganz offensichtlich meint er es ernst mit dir. Ich habe ja auch gar nichts gegen ihn. Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, wenn er dich unglücklich macht, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." Mit diesen Worten ging Pa in sein Arbeitszimmer, so dass Fabian und ich miteinander allein waren. Fabian nahm mich in die Arme. „Deinen Vater würde ich nie zum Feind haben wollen", meinte Fabian. „Als Vorgesetzter ist er schon unangenehm, wenn jemand Fehler macht. Aber so wie heute habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Ich war überzeugt, er würde mir jeden Augenblick einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Aber ich konnte ihn schließlich überzeugen, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine." Und dann kamen wir endlich dazu, uns zu küssen.


	13. Chapter 13 Geständnisse

Geständnisse 

Fabian und ich sahen uns in der nächsten Zeit fast täglich, denn wir wussten beide, dass wir uns, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückfahren würde, monatelang nicht sehen, sondern uns nur schreiben würden. Auch Molly freute sich darüber, dass Fabian und ich miteinander gingen. Molly war für mich inzwischen trotz des Altersunterschieds eine gute Freundin geworden.

Inzwischen wurde es Zeit, wieder alles für Remus´ Besuch bei uns vorzubereiten. Allmählich begann ich doch wieder, mich zu freuen. Vielleicht hatte Pa ja recht, und wir hatten einfach nach dem Streit ein bisschen Abstand gebraucht. Trotzdem, die unschöne Szene mit Snape ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber ich wechselte mit Remus, James und Sirius bereits wieder Briefe, wie auch in den Jahren davor. Zu meiner Überraschung erfuhr ich, dass Sirius endgültig nach einem schweren Streit mit seiner Mutter zu den Potters gezogen war. Da er von einem Onkel einiges an Geld geerbt hatte, war er finanziell einigermaßen unabhängig.

Remus schrieb auch regelmäßig. Aber im Gegensatz zu den Briefen von James und Sirius, die sich gaben, als wenn es den Streit nie gegeben hätte, wirkten die Briefe von Remus, als wenn er mit irgend etwas zurückhalten würde. Dies machte mir etwas Angst. Waren etwa noch mehr Dinge vorgefallen, von denen ich nichts wusste? Ich machte mir inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen.

Ich hatte Fabian auch von meinen Freunden und besonders natürlich von Remus erzählt, wobei ich natürlich Remus´ Geheimnis nicht erwähnte. „Scheint ja ein netter Junge zu sein, dein Cousin", meinte Fabian. „Ich bin ja gespannt, ihn kennen zu lernen." „Ja, übermorgen kommt er. Er wird dann den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen", antwortete ich. „Das heißt natürlich, dass ich mich auch um ihn kümmern muss. Vielleicht können wir ja hier und da was zu dritt unternehmen." „Ist doch kein Problem", erwiderte Fabian. „Ich sehe das durchaus ein, dass du Remus nicht links liegen lassen kannst. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich dich lieber für mich allein hätte, nachdem wir uns jetzt bald monatelang nicht sehen werden." „Für dich werde ich immer genug Zeit haben", versprach ich.

Zwei Tage später kam Remus gemeinsam mit Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola bei uns an. Remus schien sich zwar aufrichtig zu freuen, wieder bei uns zu Besuch zu sein, aber so ganz wie früher schien er noch immer nicht. Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola waren auch bedrückt, da sie sich große Sorgen um die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt machten. Wiederholt hatte es in der letzten Zeit wieder Angriffe auf Muggel und Muggelstämmige gegeben, und da auch Tante Viola selbst muggelstämmig war, waren ihre Sorgen berechtigt. Onkel Malcolm berichtete, dass seine Abteilung wiederholt Einsätze in der Muggelwelt gehabt hätte, bei denen es darum gegangen war, die Erinnerung der Muggel zu verändern. Dies erinnerte mich sehr an das, was Pa mir erzählt hatte.

Nachdem Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola sich verabschiedet hatten, kamen Remus und ich endlich dazu, uns ungestört zu unterhalten. Remus fragte sofort: „Was ist los? Irgendwie hast du dich verändert." „Ja, es ist etwas Schönes passiert. Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt", antwortete ich und erzählte ihm gleich von Fabian. „Das freut mich für dich", meinte Remus. „Ich werde wohl keine Freundin haben können." „Aber wieso denn nicht?" fragte ich. „Du bist doch ein netter Junge, und du müsstest doch bestimmt ein Mädchen finden können." „Du weißt doch ganz genau, warum es nicht geht, Chantal", antwortete Remus verzweifelt. „Jedes Mädchen würde es doch mit der Angst bekommen, wenn sie von meinem Problem erfahren würde. Ich bin doch viel zu gefährlich."

„Ach, Unsinn", widersprach ich. Gefährlich bist du nur in der Vollmondnacht, und das weißt du genau. Dann musst du dich natürlich von deiner Freundin genauso fernhalten wie von allen anderen Menschen. Außer vor den Jungs. Die haben ja einen Weg gefunden, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber das ist ja nur eine Nacht im Monat. In der übrigen Zeit führst du doch ein genauso normales Leben, wie wir alle, und bist für niemanden gefährlich. Wir können die Wahrheit trotzdem für uns behalten und bei der Geschichte bleiben, dass du krank bist in den Zeiten, wenn du in die Reulende Hütte musst. Schließlich habe ich Papa und deinen Eltern geschworen, dass ich es niemandem erzähle, und bisher wissen ja auch nur die Jungs davon, und die haben die ganze Zeit dicht gehalten. Und das werden sie bestimmt weiterhin tun. Wie gesagt, du könntest ohne Probleme mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein, und dein Geheimnis trotzdem für dich behalten. Vorerst zumindest. Und wenn du es ihr später einmal sagst: Wenn sie dich wirklich lieb hat, wird sie dich trotzdem nicht weniger mögen." Ich sah Remus an. „Wer ist es überhaupt?" fragte ich. „Du hast doch ein bestimmtes Mädchen im Sinn, oder nicht?"

Remus nickte. „Milena Frey. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst." „Ja, ich kenne sie", antwortete ich. „Sie ist nett. Und du wirst es kaum glauben. Ein paar Tage vor den Ferien hat sie mich über dich ausgefragt. Ob du eine Freundin hättest und so. Sie scheint an dir sehr interessiert zu sein. An deiner Stelle würde ich mal mit ihr reden." „Das würde ich zu gerne", seufzte Remus. „Aber es gibt noch etwas. Vor den Ferien ist noch etwas passiert, wovon du nichts weißt." „Was ist denn noch passiert?" fragte ich.

„Du weißt doch, wie James und Sirius ständig Streit mit Severus haben", begann Remus zu erzählen. Es fing ja in der ersten Klasse schon an. Und von Jahr zu Jahr wird es schlimmer. Aber das weißt du ja selber." „Ja, und ob", antwortete ich. „Und oft genug hat Severus es dann an mir ausgelassen, wenn er von den beiden geärgert worden ist. Nach dieser Aktion, bei der Severus vor all diesen anderen Schülern derart blamiert worden ist, hat er ja keine Gelegenheit mehr ausgelassen, mir ein Bein zu stellen oder mich zu rempeln. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, als würde er hinter mir herschnüffeln, um wieder etwas zu finden, für das er mich verpetzen kann, wie damals nach der Geschichte in Hogsmeade."

„Ja, das ist das Problem gewesen. Severus hat ständig hinter uns hergeschnüffelt. Er wollte herausfinden, wohin wir jedes Mal verschwinden, wenn die Vollmondnacht ist. Und Sirius hat ihn einmal beim Herumschnüffeln beobachtet. Und dann wollte er Severus eins auswischen und ging dabei zu weit." Remus hörte auf zu reden. „Was hat er denn gemacht?" fragte ich.

„In der letzten Vollmondnacht, als ich mich bereits in der Heulenden Hütte befand, hat Sirius Severus gezeigt, wie man durch den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide in die Heulende Hütte gelangt", erzählte Remus. „Und wenn James nicht hinterhergelaufen wäre und Severus zurückgerissen hätte, wäre es um Severus geschehen gewesen." „Das ist ja entsetzlich!" rief ich aus. „Und das ist nie herausgekommen?" „Dumbledore hat davon erfahren", antwortete Remus. „Er hat Severus befohlen, darüber zu schweigen. Aber seitdem hasst Severus mich genauso wie erSirius und James hasst."

„Ich wundere mich darüber, dass Sirius nicht von der Schule geflogen ist", sagte ich. „Dumbledore meinte, Sirius wäre wesentlich mehr damit gestraft, wenn er sowohl Severus als auch mir Tag für Tag unter die Augen treten muss", meinte Remus. „Da hat Sirius wirklich noch einmal mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt", schimpfte ich. „Das ist noch um einiges schlimmer, als das, was ich am See mit angesehen habe, und das fand ich schon heftig genug."

„Ja, und seitdem habe ich Angst vor mir selber", seufzte Remus. „Und es wäre Wahnsinn, wenn ich jetzt mit einem Mädchen gehen würde." „Was hat jetzt das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?" fragte ich. „Es ist nur diese eine Nacht im Monat, in der du dich von Milena fernhalten musst, und ansonsten könnt ihr zusammen sein. Du solltest wirklich nach den Ferien mit Milena reden. Geh mit ihr, wenn sie dich will, und was daraus später dann wird, das wird sich dann noch ergeben. Uns hat dein Problem schließlich auch nicht daran gehindert, gute Freunde zu sein. Oder siehst du das anders?" „Du hast ja recht, Chantal", meinte Remus. „Ich werde also nach den Ferien mit Milena reden."


	14. Chapter 14 Die letzten Ferientage

Die letzten Ferientage 

Nachdem wir uns ausgesprochen hatten, konnte man erkennen, dass es Remus viel besser ging, und wir konnten die letzten Wochen der Ferien richtig genießen. Zu meiner Freude verstanden sich Remus und Fabian sehr gut miteinander. Remus sagte zu mir: „Fabian ist wirklich nett, und auch seine Familie. Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Chantal." „Und dabei musste diesen beiden erst mal auf die Sprünge geholfen werden!" rief Pa aus. Er war ohne dass wir es bemerkt hätten aus seinem Arbeitszimmer ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, wo Remus und ich uns gerade unterhielten. „Es war ja nicht mehr zum Ansehen mit den beiden. Angeschmachtet haben sie sich bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr, und keiner von beiden machte den ersten Schritt. Fabian war wohl der Meinung, es würde sich nicht gehören, die Tochter seines Vorgesetzten anzubaggern, und das auch noch in dessen eigenem Haus. Und meine Kleine hier, die wartete natürlich wie ein braves Mädchen darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt macht. Dabei konnte jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, sehen, was mit den beiden los war."

„Papa!" rief ich ganz erschrocken. „Soll das heißen, du hattest nie etwas dagegen?" „Warum hätte ich etwas dagegen haben sollen?" knurrte Pa. „Fabian ist ein anständiger Kerl, und ich habe ihn außerdem bereits als guten Mitarbeiter schätzen gelernt. Sehr fähig, der Junge, genau wie sein Bruder. Und dass ihr beide gut zusammenpasst, ist nicht zu übersehen. Glaubst du denn ernsthaft, ich will, dass meine Kleine eine alte Jungfer wird?"

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Pa hatte also ein Spielchen mit uns gespielt! Vor lauter Verlegenheit wusste ich kaum noch, wohin ich gucken sollte. Dabei warf ich einen Blick auf Remus und musste feststellen, dass er das Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken konnte. Und mittlerweile fand ich die ganze Situation so komisch, dass ich auch nicht mehr anders konnte, als zu lachen.

Fabian konnte es kaum fassen, als ich ihm später davon erzählte. „Ich hätte Alastor ja eine Menge zugetraut, aber das nun doch nicht!" meinte er, noch immer ganz verdutzt. „Viele Male habe ich ihn schon toben gesehen, wenn irgendwer Mist gebaut hat, und es ist immer eine tolle Schau, wenn er sich mit dem Zaubereiminister anlegt, aber so wie an dem Tag habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Man konnte wirklich Angst bekommen. Und das soll er nur gespielt haben? Also, ich werde deinen Vater nie verstehen lernen." „Ich manchmal auch nicht", antwortete ich. „Bist du auch so unberechenbar?" fragte Fabian. „Das musst du schon selber herausfinden", antwortete ich und küsste ihn ausgiebig, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte.

Remus fieberte dem Tag entgegen, der die Briefe von Hogwarts bringen sollte, denn sein Brief würde nicht nur die übliche Bücherliste, sondern auch die Ergebnisse seiner ZAG-Prüfungen enthalten. Wir hielten daher täglich Ausschau nach den Eulen. Als sie schließlich ankamen, war ich auf Remus´ Noten genauso gespannt wie er selber. Als Remus seinen Briefgeöffnet hatte, zeigte er ihn mir stolz: „Schau mal, sieben ZAGs, und keiner schlechter als Erwartungen übertroffen!" „Echt super", erwiderte ich. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich." „Nur nützen wird es mich nicht viel", meinte Remus. „Ich wäre auch gerne auf die Aurorenschule gegangen. Aber im Zaubereiministerium stellen sie keine Werwölfe ein. Und es gibt auch anderswo kaum Stellen, wo man sie nimmt." „Ja, ich habe auch gehört, dass es schwierig ist", sagte ich. „Aber mit deinen Noten müsstest du doch eine Stelle finden können." „Ich will es mal hoffen", seufzte Remus.

Auch mein Brief hielt eine Überraschung für mich bereit. Außer meiner Bücherliste fand ich ein Abzeichen. „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!" rief ich aus. „Damit hätte ich ja nicht gerechnet. Schließlich bin ich nicht immer brav. Ich stelle oft genug was an." „Aber du bist eine der besten Schülerinnen deines Jahrgangs", antwortete Remus. „Du hast es mehr als verdient."

Pa freute sich natürlich sehr, als er von Remus´ ZAGs und meinem Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen erfuhr. „Gut gemacht", sagte er zu Remus. „Bin gespannt, ob Chantal im nächsten Jahr genauso gut abschneidet. Vertrauenschülerin bist du geworden?" wandte er sich dann an mich. „Schätze mal, dann kannst du aber nicht mehr so viel Blödsinn machen. Irgendwie erinnere ich mich, dass Vertrauensschüler ein Vorbild für die anderen Schüler sein sollen, oder irre ich mich da?" Dabei zwinkerte er mir zu.

Die letzten Ferientage gingen schnell dahin, und schließlich war der Tag da, an dem wir wieder nach Hogwarts fuhren. Außer Pa brachte mich diesmal auch Fabian zum Zug.

Fabian und ich umarmten und küssten uns ausgiebig. Bereits jetzt fiel uns der Gedanke schwer, dass wir uns jetzt monatelang nicht sehen würden. „Schreibst du mir?" fragte ich. „Natürlich werde ich dir schreiben, Liebes", antwortete er und küsste mich wieder.

„Willst du dich von mir diesmal gar nicht verabschieden?" fragte Pa. Ich machte mich von Fabian los und umarmte Pa. „Aber sicher verabschiede ich mich von dir", antwortete ich. „Ich habe dich doch jetzt nicht weniger lieb." Im gleichen Moment sah ich, dass James und Sirius zu uns hinübersahen und grinsten. Hatten sie mein Abschiednehmen von Fabian etwa schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet?

Schließlich kam auch Peter, wie immer als einer der letzten, und wir stiegen in den Hogwarts-Express ein. Aus alter Gewohnheit wollte ich wieder in das gleiche Abteil gehen wie die Jungs, aber Remus erinnerte mich: „Vergiss nicht, du musst in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler." „Wie bitte, Chantal ist Vertrauensschülerin?" rief Sirius. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa ein braves Mädchen?" Ich sah Sirius böse an. So ganz hatte ich ihm und James ihre Untaten noch nicht verziehen. Ich ging also weiter ins Vertrauensschüler-Abteil.


	15. Chapter 15 Neue Pflichten

Neue Pflichten 

Das neue Schuljahr begann für mich also gleich mit meinen neuen Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin. In der Hauptsache hatten wir uns um die neuen Erstklässler zu kümmern und ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie sich nicht zurecht fanden. Dies begann bereits im Hogwarts-Express. Einige von diesen Kleinen schienen Angst zu haben, was sie in Hogwarts erwarten würde. Es waren dies wohl die Kinder aus Muggelfamilien, die natürlich kaum darauf vorbereitet waren. Ich erzählte diesen Kindern so viel wie möglich von Hogwarts, von den Lehrern und vom Unterricht. Mit großen, erstaunten Augen hörten sie mir zu. Im nachhinein war ich meinem Vater und Remus sehr dankbar, dass sie mir doch schon vorher viel von meiner Angst genommen hatten.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine gehässige Stimme: „Eine Slytherin, die sich mit den Schlammblütern abgibt? Das kann doch nur Chantal Moody, das französische Halbblut, sein." Ich drehte mich um, und was ich sah, ließ meine gute Laune schlagartig verschwinden. Denn ich sah niemanden anderes als Avery, einen von den Jungen, die, wie ich wusste, öfter mit Severus abhingen. Ausgerechnet der war mit mir zusammen Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Das konnte ja heiter werden! In mir kam wieder die Wut hoch, ich bemühte mich jedoch, ruhig zu bleiben, um die Kinder nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen. „Was soll das? Was für einen Eindruck sollen diese Kinder bekommen, wenn sie solche Sprüche hören? Auch diese Kinder haben ein Recht darauf, in Hogwarts unterrichtet zu werden, auch wenn sie nicht unter Zauberern groß geworden sind. Und außerdem: Ich bin tausendmal lieber ein französisches Halbblut als dass ich mit so einer Einstellung herumlaufen würde wie du sie hast." Und damit wandte ich mich von ihm ab und kümmerte mich wieder um die Kinder, von denen eines zu weinen begonnen hatte. Innerlich jedoch war ich lange nicht so ruhig. Das Schuljahr fing ja schon gut an!

Remus legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Reg dich nicht auf", meinte er. „Solche Leute sind es nicht wert." Auch Remus war natürlich, genau wie ich, mit Vertrauensschüler-Pflichten beschäftigt. Und diese gingen natürlich weiter, als der Hogwarts-Express anhielt und wir die Erstklässler zu den Booten führten, wo Hagrid bereits wartete. Als dieser mich mit dem Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen sah, lachte er. „Die kleine Chantal als Vertrauensschülerin! Wer hätte das gedacht? Wirst du jetzt noch ein braves Mädchen werden? Hattest es ja immer faustdick hinter den Ohren, genau wie deine Freunde." Ich lachte. „Ob ich jemals wirklich brav werden kann? Keine Ahnung." Und danach hielt ich Ausschau nach meinen Freunden, die bereits auf dem Weg waren, in eine der Kutschen zu steigen.

Als James und Sirius mich sahen, begannen sie wieder damit, mich aufzuziehen. „Jetzt bist du wohl zu brav geworden für uns, oder wie sehe ich das?" fragte Sirius. „Unsinn!" rief ich aus. „Ich bin immer noch dieselbe, und ich mache auch noch Späße mit. Aber was ihr euch im letzten Schuljahr erlaubt habt, das geht zu weit. So etwas mache ich nicht mit." „Hast ja recht", murmelte Sirius. Zumindest wirkte er doch schuldbewusst.

In Hogwarts angekommen, mussten wir uns sofort in die Große Halle begeben. Das Auswahlverfahren der neuen Erstklässler begann, und danach das Essen. Wie dachte ich wieder daran, wie ich selber als kleine Erstklässlerin den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen musste. Freundlich redete ich die kleinen Mädchen an, die nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden waren, denn ich wusste, dass es meine Aufgabe war, mich um sie zu kümmern. Natürlich hatten sie viele Fragen, auch wenn sie aus Zaubererhaushalten kamen. Slytherin nahm ja keine Muggelstämmigen auf. Zwischendurch beobachtete ich, wie Avery mir finstere Blicke zuwarf. Vermutlich würde es nicht angenehm sein, ausgerechnet mit ihm zusammen Vertrauensschüler zu sein.

Meine nächste Aufgabe bestand darin, die Erstklässlerinnen nach dem Essen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu führen. Wieder hatte ich viele Fragen zu beantworten, aber es machte mir nicht das Geringste aus, während ich merkte, dass Avery, der sich um die neuen Jungen zu kümmern hatte, bereits genervt wirkte.

Nachdem ich die Erstklässlerinnen in ihren Schlafsaal geführt hatte, blieb ich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und schrieb einen langen Brief an Fabian. Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt.


	16. Chapter 16 Schulalltag

**Schulalltag**

Sehr bald hatte der Schulalltag mich wieder. Und schnell musste ich feststellen, dass in diesem Schuljahr Lernen mehr denn je angesagt war. Von allen Lehrern bekamen wir Berge von Hausaufgaben auf. Wenn wir uns darüber beschwerten, bekamen wir zu hören, dass wir an unsere ZAGs denken müssten. Von denen hinge schließlich unsere berufliche Zukunft ab. Insgesamt war in unserer Klasse die Stimmung gereizter, als ich es jemals während meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Einiges bekam ich auch davon zu spüren. Evalina, die immer so hochmütig gewesen war, stichelte nun ganz offen gegen mich. „Ausgerechnet du musstest Vertrauensschülerin werden!" meinte sie. „Und dabei bist du noch nicht einmal eine richtige Slytherin. Hängst nur mit Gryffindors herum und bist noch dazu ein Halbblut. Und Ausländerin noch dazu!" Woher diese Hetzerei kam, konnte ich mir nur zu gut denken. Avery konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass ausgerechnet ich den Vertrauensschüler-Posten mit ihm zusammen inne hatte, und er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, über mich herzuziehen, und es gab in meinem Haus genug Schüler, die nur zu gerne dabei mitmachten. Zum Glück war ich nicht zimperlich und gab denjenigen, die über mich hetzten, ordentlich zurück.

Meine Freunde waren natürlich froh, dass die die ZAGs bereits hinter sich hatten und dass sie bis zu den UTZ-Prüfungen noch Zeit hatten. Aber auch bei ihnen hatte sich einiges verändert. Remus hatte sich tatsächlich ein Herz gefasst und mit Milena geredet, und nun gingen sie zusammen. Ich freute mich natürlich sehr für ihn. Auch Sirius hatte nun eine Freundin, Penelope Proud, die ich auch vom Ansehen kannte. James und Peter hatten weniger Glück. Für Peter schien sich kein Mädchen zu interessieren, und man merkte ihm an, dass er darüber unglücklich war. Und James hatte sich Lily Evans in den Kopf gesetzt, obwohl sie ihm weiterhin einen Korb nach dem anderen gab. Natürlich hatten James und Sirius mich tatsächlich dabei beobachtet, wie ich mich von Fabian verabschiedet hatte, und natürlich hatten sie mich bereits gründlich ausgefragt. Natürlich erzählte ich ihnen, wie ich Fabian kennen gelernt hatte, doch ich sagte nichts über die Besprechungen, die im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters geführt wurden, denn ich hatte ihm versprochen, darüber den Mund zu halten.

Ich vermisste Fabian schrecklich. Zwar bekam ich häufig Eulen von ihm, aber das war natürlich kein Ersatz dafür, sich fast täglich zu sehen. So musste ich mich damit begnügen, lange Briefe zu schreiben.

Innerhalb meiner Klasse gab es auch bereits Getuschel darüber, dass ich einen Freund hatte, der kein Schüler mehr war, denn es hatten mich auch einige meiner Klassenkameradinnen mit Fabian am Hogwarts-Express gesehen. Auch darüber hatte Evalina natürlich ihre Kommentare abgegeben. „Was kann ein junger Mann dieses Alters nur an der finden?" hatte sie einmal zu Jennifer gesagt. „Sie sieht doch nach gar nichts aus." Na ja, ich wusste selber, ich war nicht unbedingt ein Mädchen, nach dem sich die Jungen umdrehten. Ich war klein und stämmig wie meine Mutter und ich hatte, bevor ich Fabian kennen gelernt hatte, auch wenig Wert darauf gelegt, mich herauszuputzen. Am liebsten lief ich wie ein Junge in Hosen herum, was meiner Mutter, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, nie gepasst hatte. Erst in letzter Zeit hatte ich damit begonnen, mich mädchenhafter zu kleiden und meine langen blonden Haare, die ich sonst meistens straff zurückgebunden getragen hatte, offen zu tragen. Natürlich gab ich nicht viel um Evalinas Gerede, denn ich wusste, dass sie nur neidisch war, denn sie hatte noch keinen Freund, obwohl sie hübscher war als ich.

Zusätzlich zu all den Hausaufgaben, die ich zu machen hatte, kamen noch die Pflichten, die ich als Vertrauensschülerin hatte. Dies wäre halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht dauernd dieser Ärger mit Avery gewesen wäre. Oft musste ich feststellen, dass er sein Amt missbrauchte, um jüngere Schüler zu schikanieren, besonders die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern. Oft genug waren dann seine Freunde in der Nähe, die dabei fleißig mitmachten. Sobald ich dazwischenging, bekam ich dumme Sprüche zu hören, von denen „französisches Halbblut" noch der harmloseste war. Jedoch wagten sie nicht, mich körperlich anzugreifen oder mich gar zu verhexen, denn es hatte sich schon herumgesprochen, dass ich mich recht gut zur Wehr setzen konnte. Dennoch fand ich diese Streitereien sehr nervig.


	17. Chapter 17 Mein sechzehnter Geburtstag

**Mein sechzehnter Geburtstag**

Wieder einmal musste ich auch an einer der kleinen Parties von Slughorn teilnehmen. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile oft eingeladen worden war, hielt sich meine Begeisterung dafür immer noch sehr in Grenzen. Auch James und Lily waren wieder dabei. Sie hatten sich möglichst weit auseinander gesetzt und redeten kein Wort miteinander. Ich bemerkte, dass James immer wieder zu Lily blickte und dass Lily jedes Mal, wenn sie es bemerkte, woandershin guckte.

Professor Slughorn war wieder voll in seinem Element. „Miss Moody! Wie schön, dass Sie wieder vorbeigekommen sind! Sie machen sich ja großartig als Vertrauensschülerin!" Und so ging Slughorns Geschwätz endlos weiter. „Haben Sie sich auch schon Gedanken um Ihre Zukunft gemacht? Sie wissen ja, demnächst findet ja die Berufsberatung statt, dann können wir uns noch ausführlich darüber unterhalten." Und natürlich wurde ich auch wieder herumgeführt und einigen jüngeren Schülern vorgestellt, die neu im Slug-Club waren. „Darf ich Ihnen Miss Chantal Moody, die Tochter von Alastor Moody, dem bekannten Auroren, vorstellen? Eine der besten Schülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs und Vertrauensschülerin von Slytherin. Von ihr wird man noch Großes hören." So ging das in einer Tour. Ich kam mir immer mehr wie ein Ausstellungsstück vor, das vorgeführt wurde. „Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrem Vater, Miss Moody?" fragte Slughorn schließlich. „Ich habe ihn schon mehrmals eingeladen, einmal als mein Ehrengast zu einer meiner Parties zu kommen, aber bisher hat er immer abgelehnt, weil er keine Zeit hätte." „Papa geht es gut", antwortete ich. „Aber er ist sehr beschäftigt. Für Einladungen hat er einfach keine Zeit." Im Stillen musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Pa hatte mir nämlich einmal von Slughorns Einladungen erzählt. „Könntest du dir mich auf einer dieser Parties zusammen mit Slughorns Günstlingen vorstellen?" fragte er, und er begann zu lachen. Allein bei dieser Vorstellung konnte ich nicht anders als ebenfalls lachen. „Schon schlimm genug, dass ich das ertragen muss", antwortete ich. „Aber immerhin stehe ich bei ihm Ohnegleichen, und dafür kann ich das schon aushalten."

Ich ergriff die erste Gelegenheit, mich zu verabschieden, ohne unhöflich zu sein, und erklärte, noch Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen. Dies war nicht einmal gelogen, denn an manchen Tagen bekamen wir soviel auf, dass ich tatsächlich auch noch am Abend über meinen Büchern sitzen musste.

Zwischenzeitlich war es Oktober geworden, und mein sechzehnter Geburtstag stand bevor. Dieser fiel unmittelbar mit einem der Hogsmeade-Besuchstage zusammen. Daher hatte ich geplant, mit den Jungs und den Freundinnen von Remus und Sirius nach Hogsmeade in die „drei Besen" zu gehen und dort zu feiern. Mit den Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal würde ich dann eine eigene kleine Feier machen. Sie legten keinen Wert darauf, mit den Jungen zusammenzukommen, obwohl ich mehr als einmal beobachtet hatte, dass Evalina Sirius nachgeblickt hatte. Aber Sirius hatte nie irgendwelches Interesse an Evalina gezeigt und sogar geäußert, sie wäre ihm zu eingebildet. Und dies konnte man von Penelope wirklich nicht sagen. Und auch mit Milena verstand ich mich gut. So waren wir nun häufig alle zusammen unterwegs.

Ich unterhielt mich darüber mit meinen Freunden, und sie waren von meinem Plan begeistert. „Dann können wir auch wieder einkaufen gehen", meinte Sirius. „Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr bei Zonko´s." „Wieder Streiche im Kopf?" fragte ich und kicherte. „Irgendwie haben wir Filch zu lange in Ruhe gelassen", antwortete Sirius. „Ich musste vorgestern schon wieder Putzdienst ohne Zauberstab im Pokalzimmer machen, nur wegen einem bisschen Zaubern auf dem Korridor." „Ja, und mich hat er nach wie vor auf dem Kieker", ergänzte ich. „Ich musste gestern den Korridor im ersten Stock putzen, weil ich Mrs. Norris in das Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte eingesperrt habe. Die blöde Katze war klatschnass, als Filch sie endlich gefunden und befreit hat, weil Myrte wieder mal das Klo geflutet hat. Dabei habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass dieses Katzenvieh mir nachgeschlichen ist. Es war also noch nicht mal meine Schuld. Aber zum Glück weiß Filch noch immer nicht, dass ich mich beim Putzen nicht anstrengen muss." „Was wolltest du denn bei Myrte?" fragte James. „Ach, nichts weiter. Ich war nur neugierig, als ich von ihr gehört habe", erzählte ich. „Aber ich werde mich hüten, dieses Klo noch mal zu betreten. Das ist ja eine Heulsuse der schlimmsten Sorte." „Ja, deswegen geht dort auch kaum jemand hin", sagte James.

Wir unterhielten uns weiterhin über den nächsten Besuchstag in Hogsmeade. Auch ich hatte vor, einkaufen zu gehen. Besonders der Honigtopf war immer eines meiner Ziele, denn ich war eine Naschkatze. Und außerdem wollte ich auch für meine kleine Party im Schlafsaal einkaufen. Und ein paar Scherzartikel wollte ich natürlich auch besorgen, denn auch ich stellte immer noch gerne was an.

Mein Geburtstag begann damit, dass direkt drei Eulen zu meinem Platz am Frühstückstisch kamen. Außer Jolanda erkannte ich die Eule meines Vaters und die von Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola. Jede der Eulen trug einen Brief und ein Paket. Ich öffnete zuerst das Päckchen, das Jolanda brachte. Es war von Fabian. Es enthielt eine Kette mit einem Medaillon, in dem ein Bild von Fabian war. In seinem Brief schrieb er: „Damit du mich nicht vergisst, wenn wir uns so lange nicht sehen können." Ich legte mir die Kette gleich um. Als wenn ich Fabian je vergessen könnte! Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach ihm!

Als nächstes öffnete ich das Paket von Pa. Von ihm erhielt ich einige Bücher, die ich mir gewünscht hatte. Von Tante Viola erhielt ich einen hübschen Umhang, den ich sehr gut zum Ausgehen tragen konnte. Anscheinend hatte meine Tante auch bemerkt, dass ich mich inzwischen mädchenhafter kleidete. Ich beschloss, den Umhang an meinem Hogsmeade-Ausflug zu tragen.

In bester Stimmung brach ich später mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade auf. Zuerst gingen wir zu Zonko´s. James und Sirius kauften natürlich wieder im großen Stil ein, wobei sie immer wieder miteinander tuschelten und grinsten. Bestimmt hatten sie wieder allerlei Unfug vor. Aber auch ich nahm einige Dinge mit, von denen ich annahm, dass sie mir für das Schuljahr noch nützlich sein würden. Von einer Musterschülerin war ich immer noch weit entfernt.

Unsere nächste Station war natürlich der Honigtopf. Hier war ich voll in meinem Element. Während ich mir meine Naschereien sowie allerlei Sachen für meine Schlafsaal-Party zusammensuchte, hörte ich hinter mir eine gehässige Stimme: „ Hallo, Moody! Wie fett willst du eigentlich noch werden?" Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Avery. Bei ihm waren Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle und Snape. Alle feixten. Ich merkte, dass ich wieder ärgerlich wurde. Mussten diese Rüpel mir jetzt den Tag verderben?

Sirius legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass dich nicht ärgern. Heute wollen wir Spaß haben. Und das lassen wir uns von diesen Trotteln nicht versauen."

Wir gingen weiter in die „Drei Besen". Sofort belegten wir einen der größeren Tische, bevor es zu voll wurde. Madame Rosmerta kam zu unserem Tisch. „Butterbier für euch alle?" fragte sie. „Na klar doch!" riefen wir. Wir amüsierten uns großartig.

Plötzlich wurden mir von hinten die Augen zugehalten. „Sirius, lass den Blödsinn!" rief ich. „Seit wann heiße ich Sirius?" hörte ich eine Stimme, die ich nur allzu gut kannte. Ich fuhr herum. „Fabian!" rief ich und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Wie kommst du denn hierher? Ich dachte, du müsstest arbeiten." Fabian küsste mich zuerst lange und zärtlich. Dann sagte er: „Dein Vater hat mir für heute freigegeben, damit ich den Tag mit dir verbringen kann. Wir haben dir absichtlich nichts davon geschrieben, um dich zu überraschen." Ich kuschelte mich in Fabians Arme. „Die Überraschung ist euch gelungen", sagte ich. „Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue." Und ich küsste ihn wieder.

Fabian und ich blieben noch eine Weile bei meinen Freunden, dann verließen wir die „Drei Besen", um noch ein wenig miteinander allein zu sein. Eine Weile spazierten wir durch Hogsmeade. Schließlich landeten wir in Madame Puddifoot's Café, einem Lokal, das ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Pärchen war. Hier blieben wir, bis es für mich Zeit war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Fabian begleitete mich noch bis zu den Ländereien. „Ich wünsche, ich könnte noch einmal Schüler hier sein", seufzte Fabian. „Dann müssten wir uns jetzt nicht trennen." „Ja, das wäre schön", seufzte ich. „Bis zu den Ferien ist es noch so lange." Der Abschied fiel uns beiden schwer, aber schließlich ging Fabian dann zurück. Ich sah ihm noch lange nach, bis ich ins Schloss hineinging.


	18. Chapter 18 Schwarze Tage für Filch

Schwarze Tage für Filch 

Drei Tage nach meinem Geburtstag gab es große Aufregung. Als wir alle gerade beim Abendessen saßen, stürmte Filch wutentbrannt in die Große Halle. Er schrie: „Irgendwelche Schüler haben in meinem Büro Stinkbomben geworfen! Ich verlange, dass die Schuldigen gefasst und streng bestraft werden!" Er warf dabei giftige Blicke zu dem Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber, genau gesagt, zu James, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Professor McGonagall entgegnete:" Mr. Filch, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich zuerst einmal. Wir werden uns darum kümmern und den oder die Schuldigen bestrafen. Haben Sie einen bestimmten Verdacht?" „Da braucht man gar nicht lange zu suchen!" brüllte Filch los. „Das war bestimmt wieder dieser Potter und seine Freunde. Die haben doch nur solche Gemeinheiten im Sinn." „Und wann ist das passiert?" fragte Professor McGonagall. „Das muss heute Nachmittag irgendwann nach fünf passiert sein", erwiderte Filch. „Um diese Zeit war ich nämlich in meinem Büro, um ein paar beschlagnahmte Scherzartikel zu verstauen, die ich einem Drittklässler abgenommen habe." „Dann können es Potter und seine Freunde nicht gewesen sein", wandte Madame Hooch ein. „Zu dieser Zeit waren Potter und Black beim Quidditch-Training, und ich habe auch Pettigrew und Lupin gesehen, sie waren am Quidditchfeld und haben beim Training zugesehen." Filch wurde blass vor Wut. „Kommen diese Übeltäter schon wieder ungeschoren davon?" schrie er. „Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich mal, Mr. Filch", meinte Professor McGonagall. „Sie haben es ja gehört, Potter und seine Freunde können es diesmal nicht gewesen sein." Mr. Filch verließ daraufhin die Große Halle, nicht ohne James und seinen Freunden noch einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Ich hatte einige Mühe, mir das Lachen zu verbeißen, denn diesmal war ich die Übeltäterin gewesen. Dies war meine kleine Rache dafür gewesen, dass Filch mich innerhalb weniger Tage mehrmals wegen Kleinigkeiten mit Strafarbeiten belegt hatte. Und dies war auch nicht das Einzige, was ich an diesem Tag angestellt hatte. Vielmehr hatte ich den Nachmittag, an dem James und Sirius auf dem Quidditchfeld waren und von genug anderen beim Training gesehen wurden, ganz bewusst für noch verschiedene andere Untaten ausgenutzt, die Filch erst nach und nach entdecken sollte.

Schon am nächsten Tag war es soweit. Wir saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als wir aus der Eingangshalle ein Knallen, Pfeifen und Zischen hörten. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgerissen, und Filch stürzte herein. „Das ist doch der Gipfel!" schrie er. Einige Lehrer und Schüler liefen in die Eingangshalle. Dort war gerade ein prachtvolles Feuerwerk in vollem Gang. „"Was haben Sie denn angerichtet?" fuhr Professor McGonagall den völlig geschockten Filch an. „Ich wollte die Eingangshalle und die Große Treppe putzen", erzählte Filch. „Und kaum hatte ich die Tür zu meiner Besenkammer geöffnet, fing das an." Die Lehrer begannen, die Feuerwerkskörper mit ihren Zaubern zu löschen. Es war ein Riesentumult. Filch fluchte noch immer vor sich hin. „Wenn ich diese Übeltäter erwische! Das war bestimmt wieder diese Bande!" Er blickte finster zu James und Sirius hin. „Das ist ja wohl ganz unmöglich!" rief Professor McGonagall. „Sie haben vorhin, genau wie wir anderen, beim Frühstück gesessen." Filch verzog sich, immer noch fluchend in die Richtung, in der sein Büro lag. Man konnte noch hören, dass er noch etwas von „alten Zeiten" und „auspeitschen" vor sich hinmurmelte. Wieder einmal musste ich mir das Lachen verbeißen. Natürlich hatte ich schon am Tag vorher Filchs Besenkammer so präpariert, dass die Feuerwerkskörper in dem Moment losgingen, sobald die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Wir setzten uns, nachdem in der Eingangshalle wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, wieder an unser Frühstück und gingen anschließend zu unserem Unterricht. Zunächst schien auch alles seinen normalen Verlauf zu nehmen. Als wir jedoch vom Zaubertrankunterricht aus den Kerkern kamen und zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung gehen wollten, bemerkten wir, dass Filch fluchend versuchte, die Große Treppe sauber zu bekommen. Sie war vollkommen mit einer schwarzen Schmiere bedeckt und schmutziger, als sie am frühen Morgen gewesen war. Wieder musste ich grinsen, denn auch daran war ich natürlich nicht unschuldig. Ich hatte bei Zonko´s etwas entdeckt, das ich diesmal ausprobiert hatte: Eine Flüssigkeit, mit der ich, als ich mich sowieso in der Besenkammer aufgehalten hatte, Filchs Mopp präpariert hatte, so dass die Treppe, als er sie putzte, statt dessen noch viel schmutziger wurde. ‚So, jetzt hat Filch mal richtig was zu putzen', dachte ich voller Schadenfreude, und mit solchen Gedanken ging ich zum Klassenzimmer.


	19. Chapter 19 Erinnerungen

Erinnerungen 

Schließlich näherte sich der Tag, an dem die Hauslehrer mit den ZAG-Schülern die Berufsberatung durchführen sollten. Bereits Tage vorher waren allerlei Broschüren und Faltblätter verteilt worden, in denen die verschiedensten magischen Berufe vorgestellt wurden, und überall wurde über diese Berufe diskutiert. Ich selber sah mir auch einige dieser Broschüren an, aber nur, um mehr darüber zu erfahren, welche Berufe es überhaupt noch gab, denn ich wollte nach wie vor auf die Aurorenschule. Dennoch hörte ich mir hier und da die Diskussionen meiner Mitschülerinnen über ihre Zukunft an.

Über die Einstellung von manchen der Mädchen konnte ich mich nur wundern. Evalina zum Beispiel meinte: „Wozu der lange Aufwand noch mit einer Ausbildung. Die meisten Mädchen heiraten doch sowieso." „Damit würde ich mich nie zufrieden geben, nur für Haushalt und Kinder zuständig zu sein", entgegnete ich. „Du willst wirklich diese lange Auroren-Ausbildung durchziehen?" meinte Jennifer. „Und dann brichst du mitten drin alles ab, weil du heiratest." „Das würde ich nie tun", meinte ich. „Niemals. Sicher, ich werde ganz bestimmt irgendwann heiraten, und ich wünsche mir auch Kinder, aber ich würde niemals völlig von einem Mann abhängig sein wollen." ‚Nicht so, wie meine Mutter', fügte ich in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Ich dachte zurück an meine ersten Lebensjahre in Les Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer, dem Dorf ganz im Süden Frankreichs, in dem ich aufgewachsen war. Dort kannte jeder jeden, und dementsprechend blühte dort auch der Klatsch. Meine Großeltern lebten dort in einfachen Verhältnissen, und sie waren sehr fromm. Da meine Großeltern nicht viel Geld hatten, musste meine Mutter, nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatte, arbeiten gehen, und sie fand schließlich Arbeit als Kellnerin im Dorfgasthof, wo sie dann auch wohnte. Maman war jung und lebenslustig, und das Leben in dem Dorf sowie ihre Arbeit waren ihr zu langweilig. Sie suchte nach einem Weg, dem zu entfliehen.

Schließlich glaubte sie, einen Weg gefunden zu haben. Unser Dorf war bei Touristen sehr beliebt, und meine Mutter hoffte, dass einer von ihnen sie mitnehmen würde, in eine größere Stadt, wo sie ein interessanteres Leben kennen lernen würde, und ließ sich mit einigen von ihnen ein. In kurzer Zeit war ihr Ruf vollkommen ruiniert, und auch ihre Eltern wollten von ihr nichts mehr wissen, denn mittlerweile galt sie als die Dorfschlampe. In diesem Zeitraum war sie auch Papa begegnet.

Als Maman schließlich feststellte, dass sie schwanger war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Eltern anzuflehen, sie wieder aufzunehmen, denn mit einem Kind konnte sie in dem Zimmer im Gasthof nicht wohnen bleiben, und außerdem brauchte sie jemanden, der auf ihr Kind aufpasste, damit sie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnte. Ihre Eltern nahmen sie zwar wieder auf, weil sie es als fromme Menschen für ihre Christenpflicht ansahen, aber sie ließen sie spüren, dass sie für ihre Eltern eine Schande war. Und auch ich bekam frühzeitig zu spüren, dass sie mich nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein versorgten.

Der Dorfklatsch tat ein Übriges. Immer wieder bekam ich von anderen Kindern und auch von Erwachsenen zu hören: „Du hast ja keinen Papa." Nur wenige Kinder spielten mit mir. Und meine Mutter wurde von den Dorfbewohnern geschnitten. Sie arbeitete wieder im Gasthof, denn bei der Arbeit war sie fleißig, das konnte man nicht anders sagen.

Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, heiratete meine Mutter schließlich Etienne Leclerc, einen älteren Mann, den sie bei ihrer Arbeit näher kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte in unserem Dorf auch nicht den allerbesten Ruf, da er als jähzornig bekannt war. Wir konnten also endlich aus dem Haus meiner Großeltern ausziehen. Aber zu bald bekam ich zu spüren, dass wir vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen waren. Sehr bald zeigte sich, dass es meinem Stiefvater nur darauf angekommen war, von vorne bis hinten von meiner Mutter bedient zu werden. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit machte er kein Hehl mehr daraus, dass ich ihm lästig war. Er wollte eigene Kinder, und meine Mutter wurde auch bald nach der Heirat schwanger.

Inzwischen besuchte ich die Schule, und dort ging ich sehr gerne hin. Zwar hatte ich auch dort wenige Freunde, aber mir machte das Lernen Spaß. Ich lernte sehr leicht, und besonders am Lesen hatte ich viel Freude. Wenn ich las, konnte ich immer schnell die unerfreuliche Situation zu Hause vergessen, denn meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater stritten viel. Dies änderte sich auch nicht, als Pierre, mein kleiner Halbbruder, geboren war. Im Gegenteil, es wurde sogar schlimmer, da Maman sich um das Baby kümmern musste und dadurch manchmal Arbeit im Haushalt liegen blieb. „Was muss diese Göre ständig lesen? Sie soll lieber im Haushalt helfen, wenn ich sie schon mit durchfüttern muss!" So musste ich dann nach der Schule bei allen möglichen Hausarbeiten helfen. Wenn ich nach der Ansicht meines Stiefvaters etwas nicht richtig gemacht hatte, beschimpfte er mich als tollpatschig, und oft genug schlug er mich dann. Und es schien ihn noch mehr zu reizen, dass ich vor seinen Augen niemals weinte. Dies war auch meiner Mutter unheimlich.

Ein Jahr später wurde Frederic, mein zweiter Halbbruder, geboren, und ich hatte zu Hause nur noch Pflichten. Ich musste Geschirr spülen, Putzarbeiten machen und im Garten helfen. Und hier zeigten sich weitere Eigenarten bei mir: Immer häufiger beobachtete ich, dass Schmutziges wieder sauber wurde, wen ich es nur anfasste. Als meine Mutter dies zum ersten Mal beobachtete, schrie sie mich an: „Was tust du da?" Ich konnte nur antworten: „Ich weiß nicht, Maman. Es passiert einfach." Nach solchen Vorfällen sprach meine Mutter stundenlang kein Wort mehr mit mir, und es sah sogar so aus, als wenn sie Angst vor mir hätte.

Dies war aber nicht das Einzige, was ich an mir selber Ungewöhnliches beobachtete. Ich hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass ich in der Lage war, Gegenstände zum Schweben zu bringen, wenn ich mich nur darauf konzentrierte. Und leider machte ich dann den Fehler, dies vor zwei Spielkameradinnen zu zeigen, die dann nicht nur schreiend fortliefen, sondern auch den anderen Kindern davon zu erzählen. Danach mochte kein Kind mit mir spielen, und ich bemerkte auf dem Schulhof immer öfter, dass die anderen Kinder über mich tuschelten und mit Fingern auf mich zeigten.

Auch zu Hause häuften sich die seltsamen Vorfälle, je älter ich wurde. Ich musste noch immer sehr viel im Haushalt helfen, und oft bekam ich die Aufgabe, auf meine kleinen Halbbrüder aufzupassen. Aber oft genug konnte ich trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sie etwas anstellten. Und bestraft wurde dafür dann jedes Mal ich, und nicht die Kleinen. Und seltsamerweise passierte es immer häufiger, dass, wenn ich wieder einmal unverdiente Schläge bekam, plötzlich irgendwo im Raum ein Glas zersprang oder Gegenstände durchs Zimmer flogen. Dies machte meinen Stiefvater noch wütender, während meine Mutter hysterisch herumschrie.

Zu einem besonders heftigen Vorfall kam es, als ich zehn Jahre alt war. Wieder einmal hatte ich die Aufgabe gehabt, auf meine Halbbrüder aufzupassen, und es nicht verhindern gekonnt, dass der kleine Frederic eine Vase vom Tisch gerissen hatte, die daraufhin zerbrochen war. Als mein Stiefvater davon erfuhr, kam er wieder mit erhobener Hand auf mich zu, und ich wusste, er wollte mich wieder schlagen. Plötzlich flog er jedoch quer durch das Wohnzimmer, wobei er noch einen Stuhl mitriss. Diesmal bekam er es dermaßen mit der Angst, dass er türenschlagend aus dem Wohnzimmer lief. Seitdem hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt, mich zu schlagen. Dies hieß jedoch nicht, dass er mich in Ruhe ließ, denn er bestrafte mich von da an anders. Und außerdem schlug er inzwischen meine Mutter.

Als Maman einmal mit meinen Halbbrüdern und mir die Großeltern besuchte, klagte sie ihnen ihr Leid und erklärte auch, dass sie sich gerne von ihren Mann trennen würde. Sie hielte die Art und Weise, wie er sie behandelte, nicht mehr aus. Da rastete meine Großmutter völlig aus. Sie schrie meine Mutter an: „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Martine? Anstatt froh zu sein, dass du mit deinem Bastard überhaupt noch einen Mann gefunden hast, willst du jetzt bei den kleinsten Schwierigkeiten abhauen. Wo willst du denn hin, mit drei Kindern? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir dich wieder bei uns aufnehmen? Und noch dazu mit der da? Schlimm genug, dass sie ein Bastard ist, es gehen jetzt auch noch Gerüchte um, sie wäre besessen!" Und damit bekreuzigte sie sich.

Maman blieb also bei meinem Stiefvater, weil sie wohl keine Möglichkeit sah, alleine für drei Kinder zu sorgen. Und häufig gab sie mir das Gefühl, dass ich an ihrer Lage schuld wäre. Und dies blieb auch so bis zu dem Tag, als Papa mich holen kam.

Ich schüttelte die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit ab. Nein, mir würde das niemals passieren, dass ich bei einem Mann bleiben würde, nur um versorgt zu sein! Klar, ich wusste dass die allerwenigsten Männer so brutal waren wie mein Stiefvater. Und ganz bestimmt nicht Fabian. Aber ich würde mich niemals wohlfühlen, wenn ich nicht in der Lage wäre, auch für mich selber sorgen zu können. Und daher hatte ich einfach kein Verständnis für Mädchen mit der Einstellung wie Evalina und Jennifer.


	20. Chapter 20 Die Berufsberatung

**Die Berufsberatung**

Der Tag, an dem die Berufsberatungen stattfinden sollten, war herangekommen. Den Schülern und Schülerinnen der fünften Klasse waren Uhrzeiten genannt worden, zu denen sie sich im Büro ihres jeweiligen Hauslehrers einfinden sollten. Mein Termin bei Professor Slughorn war unmittelbar nach dem Mittagessen. Ich würde also zumindest teilweise Geschichte der Zauberei versäumen, worüber ich nicht allzu traurig war.

Professor Slughorn empfing mich, als ich schließlich sein Büro betrat, mit den Worten: „Ah, Miss Moody! Wie haben Sie sich den Ihre Zukunft vorgestellt?" „Ich habe mich schon lange entschieden", antwortete ich. „Ich werde mich an der Aurorenschule bewerben." „Wie sollte es auch anders sein?" meinte Slughorn. „Sie als eine Moody! Ganz nach der Familientradition, nicht wahr?" „So ein Unsinn!" rief ich empört. „Von dieser Tradition habe ich jahrelang noch nicht einmal was gewusst. Ich habe mich schon lange ganz alleine dafür entschieden." „Oh, oh, genauso ein Hitzkopf wie Ihr Vater!" meinte Professor Slughorn. „Ich kann mich noch gut an ihn als Schüler erinnern. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen über die Voraussetzungen Bescheid?" „Ja, Papa hat mir alles erklärt", antwortete ich.

„Was Ihre Schulleistunge angeht, habe ich in Ihrem Fall keine Bedenken", fuhr Professor Slughorn fort. „Wie Sie in Zaubertränke sind, weiß ich ja sehr gut. Schließlich sind Sie eine meiner Ohnegleichen-Schülerinnen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind Sie bisher von allen Ihren Lehrern ebenfalls mit Ohnegleichen beurteilt worden, aber das kann ja in Ihrem Fall keine Überraschung sein. Was Zauberkunst angeht, Flitwick ist ja geradezu begeistert von Ihnen. Woran Sie unbedingt arbeiten müssen, das ist Verwandlung. Laut Professor McGonagall haben Sie hier mit dem theoretischen Teil manchmal noch Probleme. Aber ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass Sie auch dies schaffen können. Als weitere Fächer bleiben dann noch Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. In beiden Fächern stehen Sie bei Erwartungen übertroffen, so dass Sie auf jeden Fall die erforderlichen ZAGs erreichen können. In Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei stehen Sie bei Annehmbar, aber diese Fächer brauchen Sie für Ihre Ausbildung nicht. Dann geht es noch um die Aufnahmeprüfungen, die sie absolvieren müssen. Sie wissen sicher, dass Anwärter aus Slytherin besonders streng und gründlich geprüft werden, und zwar besonders bei den Charakterprüfungen?" „Ja, ich habe davon gehört", antwortete ich.

„Ja, im Ministerium haben sie Vorurteile gegen unser Haus", meinte Professor Slughorn. „Und das nur wegen einiger weniger, die sich für die dunkle Seite entschieden haben." „Ja, so wie Voldemort", entfuhr es mir. Damit hatte ich offenbar einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt bei Slughorn getroffen. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. „Erwähnen Sie diesen Namen nicht, Miss Moody!" rief er. Er wirkte jedoch bei seinem Ausbruch nicht wütend, sondern eher, als hätte er große Angst. Nur ganz allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Also, um auf unser Gespräch zurückzukommen, von Ihren Schulleistungen her habe ich bei Ihnen keine Bedenken, was Ihre Aurorenlaufbahn angeht. Und das Talent haben Sie zweifellos. Aber über etwas anderes müssen wir noch reden. Und das ist Ihr Benehmen. Sie neigen dazu, Regeln zu brechen. Ich denke da noch an einen Vorfall, den Sie sich in der zweiten Klasse geleistet haben. Und Mr. Filch beschwert sich auch alle paar Tage über Sie. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, dass an der Aurorenschule sehr strenge Disziplin herrscht?" „Ja, das weiß ich", antwortete ich. Ich dachte dabei an das Gespräch mit Fabian. „Sie werden also an Ihrem Verhalten einiges ändern müssen", fuhr Slughorn fort. „Aber Sie sind eine großartige Vertrauensschülerin. Sie sind bereit und in der Lage, Verantwortung zu tragen. Aber ich habe gehört, mit Avery vertragen Sie sich nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich kann seine Art und Weise einfach nicht ertragen, wie er mit den jüngeren Schülern umgeht. Und ganz besonders mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser." „Ja, so ein Verhalten ist typisch für viele Slytherins", sagte Professor Slughorn. „Sie bilden sich gerne ein, sie wären etwas Besseres als die Schüler der anderen Häuser. Und sie verachten besonders die muggelstämmigen Schüler. Sie wissen ja, Slytherin nimmt keine Muggelstämmigen auf. Dies geht auf den Gründer, Salazar Slytherin, zurück. Aber ich nehme an, darüber wissen Sie Bescheid." „Ja, natürlich", antwortete ich. „Ich habe darüber gelesen." „Im Vergleich dazu sind Sie eher eine ganz untypische Slytherin", meinte Professor Slughorn. „es wurde unter den Lehrers sogar darüber geredet, ob der Sprechende Hut sich in Ihrem Fall geirrt hat. Aber angeblich irrt er sich nie. Auf jeden Fall sind Sie eine Schülerin, auf die ich stolz bin. Wir müssen unser Gespräch jetzt aber beenden, da ich jetzt gleich einen Termin mit Miss Wilding habe."

Ich verließ Professor Slughorns Büro. Seine doch recht heftige Reaktion auf Voldemorts Namen hatte mich verwundert. Ich wusste, dass Slughorn Tom Riddle als Schüler gekannt hatte. War vielleicht irgend etwas in dieser Zeit vorgefallen, was Slughorn solche Angst machte? Obwohl ich wusste, dass Pa Tom Riddle nicht als Schüler gekannt hatte, beschloss ich, da ich ihm ohnehin von meinem Gespräch mit Slughorn schreiben wollte, diesen Vorfall zu erwähnen.


	21. Chapter 21 Die ZAGPrüfungen

Die ZAG-Prüfungen 

Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher, und dementsprechend bekamen wir immer mehr Hausaufgaben auf. Zusätzlich dazu musste ich noch viel über meinen Büchern hängen, da ich wusste, dass bei meinem Ziel alles damit stehen und fallen würde, dass ich beim theoretischen Teil in Verwandlung mindestens mit Erwartungen übertroffen abschneiden würde.

Von Fabian und Pa erhielt ich in dieser Zeit aufmunternde Briefe. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes", schrieb Fabian. „Du wirst es schon schaffen. Und dann wird es auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir wieder zusammen sein können. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten." ‚Ich auch nicht, Fabian', dachte ich, während ich das las.

„Da du den festen Willen hast, gut abzuschneiden, wirst du es auch schaffen", schrieb Pa. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, schließlich bist du bestens vorbereitet. Ich kann dir übrigens zu dem, was du mich über Slughorn gefragt hast, nicht allzuviel sagen. Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich meine Schulzeit in Hogwarts schon beendet hatte, als Riddle eingeschult wurde. Bekannt war allerdings, dass er bei allen Lehrern, außer bei Dumbledore, sehr beliebt war. Und da machte Slughorn keine Ausnahme. Du kannst dir denken, dass Riddle seinerzeit Mitglied im Slug-Club war. Du hast es ja selber schon gemerkt, Slughorn hat es gerne, wenn seine Lieblinge ihm schmeicheln, und nach dem, was Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, verstand Riddle sich großartig darauf, sich bei den Lehrern einzuschmeicheln. Außerdem neigte Slughorn dazu, zuviel zu reden. Vermutlich hat er bei irgendeiner Gelegenheit mal etwas ausgeplaudert, was er nicht hätte sagen dürfen. Jedenfalls vermutete Dumbledore dies, aber er konnte auch nicht aus Slughorn herausbekommen, warum er geradezu mit Panik reagiert, wenn irgend jemand den Namen Tom Riddle oder Voldemort erwähnt. Es ist auch nicht empfehlenswert, Slughorn mit Fragen darüber zu behelligen, so wie ich gehört habe, soll er dann ziemlich ärgerlich werden. Also kann ich dir nur raten, diesen Namen in Slughorns Gegenwart nicht mehr zu nennen."

Es war schließlich fast eine Erleichterung für mich, als die Prüfer angereist kamen. Gesehen hatte ich sie in den Jahren davor auch schon, aber in diesem Jahr würde ich selber einer der Prüflinge sein. Ich sah mir beim Abendessen von meinem Platz aus die Prüfer an, die am Lehrertisch Platz genommen hatten. Mann, die sahen ja alle uralt aus! Auch die anderen Fünftklässler sahen zu den Prüfern hin. „Schau mal, das ist Griselda Marchbanks", flüsterte Jennifer. „Sie soll schon Dumbledore in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung geprüft haben." „Und das dort ist Professor Merrythought", flüsterte Arabella. „Sie war hier in Hogwarts fünfzig Jahre lang Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dann ging sie in den Ruhestand und ist jetzt nur noch Prüferin. Sie war die letzte, die so lange hier geblieben ist. Danach wechselten die Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ständig." Bei dem Namen Professor Merrythought merkte ich auf. Das war also die Lehrerin, von der Pa so begeistert gewesen war. Ob sie wohl meine Prüferin sein würde? Ich nahm mir ganz fest vor, bei meiner Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hervorragend abzuschneiden.

Inzwischen wussten wir auch, an welchen Tagen die verschiedenen Prüfungen sein würden. Am nächsten Tag würden wir in Zauberkunst geprüft, und zwar würde vormittags der theoretische und nachmittags der praktische Teil der Prüfung stattfinden. Dies war das Fach, vor dem ich am wenigsten Angst hatte. Mein Angstfach, Verwandlung, würde am Tag darauf stattfinden. Sobald ich diesen Tag gut hinter mich gebracht hatte, konnte ich dem Rest der Prüfung einigermaßen gelassen entgegensehen.

Am nächsten Tag waren alle ZAG-Schüler verständlicherweise sehr nervös. Einige hatten sogar auf den allerletzten Drücker noch ihre Bücher mit an den Frühstückstisch gebracht und hörten sich gegenseitig ab. Viele sahen aus, als hätten sie schlecht geschlafen. Jennifer und Arabella, die sich sonst gut verstanden, zickten sich während des ganzen Frühstücks an, dass es kaum zu ertragen war. Wir waren daher fast froh, als die schriftliche Prüfung begann.

Wie erwartet, hatte ich keinerlei Probleme damit, die Fragen bei der schriftlichen Prüfung zu beantworten. Auch der praktische Teil am Nachmittag verlief sehr gut für mich. Ich war für diese Prüfung Griselda Marchbanks zugeteilt worden, die sich sehr zufrieden äußerte.

„Wäre doch alles so einfach", seufzte ich später, als ich nach der Prüfung mit meinen Freunden auf dem Schulgelände spazieren ging. „Was willst du denn? Bisher ist doch für dich alles gut gelaufen", meinte Sirius. „Du hast vielleicht gut reden!" schimpfte ich. „Verwandlung ist erst morgen, und damit steht und fällt bei mir alles." Mit mir war wirklich an diesem Tag nicht viel anzufangen. „Du machst dich noch völlig verrückt, Chantal", meinte Remus. „So wie du in der letzten Zeit gelernt und geübt hast, müsstest du mindestens Erwartungen übertroffen schaffen. Und übermorgen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wirst du mit Sicherheit alle schlagen." „Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Ich habe mich vorbereitet, so gut wie ich konnte. Aber Angst habe ich trotzdem." Ich blieb für den Rest des Tages so reizbar, dass meine Freunde kaum noch wagten, mich anzusprechen. In dieser Nacht schlief ich auch nicht besonders gut.

Am nächsten Morgen bekam ich beim Frühstück kaum etwas herunter. Aber als wir dann vor unseren Prüfungsfragen saßen, kamen mir die Fragen gar nicht so schwierig vor, und ich war mir hinterher sicher, keine größeren Fehler gemacht zu haben. Auch der praktische Teil, den ich auch bei Professor Marchbanks ableistete, verlief besser als erwartet. Nun war ich mir ziemlich sicher, ein Erwartungen übertroffen erzielt zu haben.

„Na, siehst du", meinte Remus hinterher. „Schlimm ist eigentlich nur die Zeit vor der Prüfung. Hinterher ist man dann wie erlöst." „Ja, da hast du recht", antwortete ich. „Tut mir ja auch leid, dass ich mich in der letzten Zeit so blöd aufgeführt habe." „Ist doch halb so wild", meinte Sirius. „Nach den Prüfungen werden wir wieder Spaß haben, und dann sind ja auch bald Ferien." „Die werde ich auch nötig haben", seufzte ich.

Nachdem ich nun meine Prüfung in Verwandlung hinter mir hatte, war ich am nächsten Tag wesentlich gelassener. Ich hatte keinerlei Probleme mit den Prüfungsfragen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und auf die praktische Prüfung freute ich mich geradezu. Zu meiner Überraschung wurde ich tatsächlich von Professor Merrythought geprüft. Ich hatte nicht die geringsten Probleme mit den verlangten Verteidigungszaubern, da ich sie ja oft genug geübt hatte. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass Professor Merrythought mich erstaunt ansah. „Wissen Sie, was mir auffällt, Miss Moody?" fragte sie schließlich. „Die Art und Weise, wie Sie Ihre Zauber ausführen, erinnert mich stark daran, wie Ihr Vater sie auszuführen pflegte. Er war ja mein Schüler, wie Sie sicher wissen. Hat Ihr Vater mit Ihnen geübt?" Ich erschrak, denn ich dachte daran, dass ich als Minderjährige ja nicht in den Ferien zaubern durfte und dass nicht nur ich selbst, sondern auch Pa erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen konnte. Professor Merrythought bemerkte mein Erschrecken, denn sie sagte sofort: „Keine Sorge, ich werde Sie ganz bestimmt nicht verraten. Aber Sie haben großartig gelernt. Besser kann man es überhaupt nicht machen." Ich war überglücklich, ein solches Lob zu hören, und ich war sicher, soeben ein Ohnegleichen erreicht zu haben.

Auch die übrigen Prüfungstage verliefen soweit gut für mich. Der nächste Tag brachte die Prüfung in Zaubertränke. Ich hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, Zubereitung und Wirkung von Vielsafttrank und Felix Felicis zu beschreiben, und das Euphorie-Elixier, das ich am Nachmittag brauen musste, gelang mir einwandfrei. In Kräuterkunde war ich mir ziemlich sicher, im schriftlichen Teil einige Pflanzennamen verwechselt zu haben, aber bei der praktischen Prüfung gab es keine Schwierigkeiten.

Nach der Kräuterkunde-Prüfung folgte zunächst ein freies Wochenende. Da ich meine wichtigeren Prüfungen nun hinter mir hatte, verbrachte ich den größten Teil des Wochenendes mit meinen Freunden im Freien. „Na siehst du, war doch halb so wild", meinte Sirius leichthin. „Na, wartet ab, ob du das im nächsten Jahr auch noch sagst", erinnerte ich ihn. „Dann müsst ihr in die UTZ-Prüfungen, und die sind einiges schwieriger." „Erinnere mich nicht dran!" sagte Peter. „Diesmal falle ich garantiert durch." Er hatte im vergangenen Jahr seine ZAGs nur mit viel Mühe geschafft. „Welche Fächer hast du denn noch vor dir, Chantal?" fragte Remus. „Am Montag Geschichte der Zauberei vormittags, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nachmittags, und am Dienstag abends noch Astronomie, und dann bin ich mit allem durch. Mehr Fächer habe ich ja nicht belegt." „Dann hast du es ja bald überstanden", meinte James.

Tatsächlich waren meine letzten zwei Prüfungstage auch schnell gelaufen. Der Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei hatte mich immer gelangweilt, aber da ich meistens in den Büchern alles nachgelesen hatte, nahm ich an, zumindest ein Annehmbar zu erreichen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dagegen hatte mir immer Spaß gemacht, da ich Tiere mochte. Daher lief auch diese Prüfung recht gut.

Am Dienstag hatte ich den ganzen Tag frei, während einige andere Schüler in Muggelkunde oder Wahrsagen geprüft wurden, Fächer, die mich nie interessiert hatten und die ich deshalb auch nicht belegt hatte. Erst am Abend musste ich in den Astronomieturm, um meine letzte Prüfung abzulegen. Hierbei war ich mir ziemlich sicher, beim Ausfüllen meiner Sternenkarte einige Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber da ich dieses Fach im nächsten Jahr ohnehin nicht mehr belegen wollte, regte ich mich darüber nicht mehr besonders auf.

Am nächsten Tag fanden nur noch in Arithmantik und Alte Runen Prüfungen statt. Da ich beide Fächer nicht belegt hatte, waren für mich die Prüfungen bereits vorbei.

Die letzten paar Tage vor den Ferien verbrachten wir überwiegend im Freien. Die gereizte Stimmung der letzten Wochen war vorbei, und wir alle waren in bester Stimmung. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als dass ich schon bald Fabian wiedersehen würde.

Schließlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem wir wieder im Hogwarts-Express saßen. Ich war wieder mit meinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin beschäftigt. Avery versuchte wieder, seine Sprüche bei mir anzubringen, aber ich war zu gut gelaunt, um mich darüber zu ärgern.


	22. Chapter 22 Ein Gespräch und eine Überras

Ein Gespräch und eine Überraschung 

Pa erwartete mich schon am Bahnhof. Ich lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Hallo, Kleines", sagte er. „Alles gut gelaufen?" „Ja, ich glaube, ich habe ganz ordentlich abgeschnitten", antwortete ich. Dann sah ich mich um. „Wo ist Fabian? Warum ist er nicht mitgekommen?" „Hier bin ich doch", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich habe dich so vermisst", sagte ich. „Ich dich auch", antwortete Fabian. „Jetzt haben wir ja eine lange Zeit für uns." Eine ganze Weile standen wir eng umschlungen, froh, dass wir wieder zusammen waren. Schließlich löste ich mich behutsam von ihm, um mich von meinen Freunden zu verabschieden. James und Sirius standen mit den Potters zusammen, und ich beobachtete, wie Sirius sich gerade mit einem Kuss von Penelope verabschiedete, bevor sie mit ihren Eltern davonging. Daneben standen Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola und bei ihnen Remus und Milena. Tante Viola und Milena unterhielten sich miteinander. Vermutlich hatte Remus sie seinen Eltern gerade vorgestellt. Peter stand mit etwas abseits. Wieder einmal hatte ihn niemand abgeholt. Ich ging zu den Jungen hin und verabschiedete mich von ihnen. Dann ging ich zu Pa und Fabian zurück, und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg.

Zu Hause musste ich Pa und Fabian natürlich gleich ausführlich von den ZAG-Prüfungen erzählen. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich wohl nicht schlecht abgeschnitten", meinte ich. „Na, siehst du!" antwortete Pa. „Und hinterher fandest du es dann gar nicht mehr so schlimm, habe ich recht?" „Das ist wahr", sagte ich. „Ich fand es eigentlich halb so wild. Übrigens, meine Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich bei Professor Merrythought, deiner früheren Lehrerin, abgelegt." „Und, war sie mit dir zufrieden?" fragte Pa. „Ja, das war sie", antwortete ich. „Sie meinte, besser könnte man es nicht machen. Allerdings hat sie irgendwie an der Art und Weise, wie ich meine Zauber ausgeführt habe, erkannt, dass ich wohl vieles von dir gelernt habe. Sie hat aber versprochen, mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Hoffentlich hält sie Wort, sonst bekommen wir alle beide mächtigen Ärger." Vor Fabian konnten wir offen darüber reden, dass wir in den Ferien trainierten, denn wir hatten ihn darüber eingeweiht.

„Du kannst dir ziemlich sicher sein, dass sie kein Wort darüber sagen wird", meinte Pa. „Schließlich hat sie es oft genug beklagt, wie sehr es mit dem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abwärts gegangen ist. Beim Ministerium hat sie sich ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht damit, dass sie angesichts der Tatsache des ständigen Lehrerwechsels in diesem Fach gefordert hat, dass Eltern ihre Kinder zu Hause unterrichten dürfen, sofern sie es können. Natürlich hat das Ministerium sich stur gestellt, und das trotz der Tatsache, dass es jederzeit zu einem Krieg kommen kann und jeder in die Lage kommen kann, angegriffen zu werden und sich verteidigen zu müssen. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass auch andere Eltern, die sich der Gefahr bewusst sind, ihren Kindern einiges zu ihrem Schutz beibringen, soweit sie es können."

„Ja, Gideon und ich haben auch mit unseren Eltern zu Hause geübt", erzählte Fabian zu meiner Überraschung. „Aber so gute Kenntnisse wie du, Alastor, hatten sie natürlich nicht. Wir mussten in der Aurorenschule auch noch eine ganze Menge aufholen." „Ja, und es müsste diesen Sturköpfen beim Ministerium doch allmählich auffallen, wie sehr die Ausbildung der Kinder zu wünschen übrig lässt", ergänzte Pa. „Ich wage nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie es erst sein wird, wenn es einmal zu einem Krieg kommen sollte." Besorgt hörte ich diesem Gespräch zu. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es dazu kommen kann?" fragte ich. „Ich fürchte, dass es jederzeit dazu kommen kann", antwortete Pa. „Aber der Zaubereiminister steckt immer noch seinen Kopf in den Sand, obwohl inzwischen auch innerhalb des Ministeriums immer mehr Stimmen laut werden, dass endlich mehr unternommen werden muss." „Ja, und zwischenzeitlich können wir auch nichts weiter tun, als Augen und Ohren offen halten und Informationen sammeln", ergänzte Fabian. „Wir haben zwar inzwischen sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Ministeriums unsere Leute sitzen, aber es sind einfach noch zu wenige." „Ja, und wir müssen so vorsichtig sein, wen wir einweihen und wen nicht", meinte Pa. „Solange wir nicht wissen, wo innerhalb des Ministeriums die undichten Stellen sitzen, müssen wir aufpassen, wem wir vertrauen können." „Was hältst du zum Beispiel von diesem Dawlish?" fragte Fabian. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich mag den Mann einfach nicht." „Ganz offen gesagt, ich traue ihm nicht von hier bis da", antwortete Pa. „Aber bisher habe ich noch nichts herausgefunden, was darauf hinweist, dass er der anderen Seite Informationen weitergibt. Bisher habe ich nur herausgefunden, dass er ein Muggelhasser ist, aber da gibt es im Ministerium gar nicht so wenige." „Ja, teilweise nimmt die Hetzerei gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene sehr zu", meinte Fabian. „Und ich vermute, dass dahinter Methode steckt."

„Ich habe übrigens von Professor Dumbledore etwas erfahren", wandte Pa sich an mich. „Und zwar soll es im Lauf dieses Schuljahres wesentlich mehr zu Geläster und Schikanen gegen Muggelgeborene gekommen sein. Die Slytherins waren zwar immer gegen Muggelgeborene eingestellt, aber in der letzten Zeit soll es schlimmer geworden sein. Wie siehst du das?" „Ja, das kann ich nur bestätigen", antwortete ich. „Es hat genaugenommen bereits bei der Hinfahrt nach Hogwarts angefangen. Ich hatte mich als Vertrauensschülerin natürlich vor allem um die Erstklässler zu kümmern. Und es waren einige dabei, die recht ängstlich wirkten, als wenn sie nicht wüssten, was sie erwartet. Und dies war tatsächlich der Fall, denn es handelte sich um muggelstämmige Kinder. Ich habe mich dieser Kinder angenommen und ihnen von Hogwarts erzählt, und dabei hat mich Avery, der mit mir zusammen Vertrauensschüler ist, gestört und ziemlich wortwörtlich gesagt, dass es doch nur eine Slytherin fertig bringen würde, sich mit Schlammblütern abzugeben, nämlich das französische Halbblut Chantal Moody . Er benutzte diese verächtlichen Ausdrücke tatsächlich vor den Kindern."

„Avery? Das muss der Sohn von diesem Daniel Avery sein, der auch zu dem Kreis von Schülern gehörte, mit denen sich dieser Riddle während seiner Schulzeit abgegeben hat. Bisher konnten wir ihm allerdings nichts nachweisen, außer dass er gerne Hetzreden gegen Muggelstämmige führt, und das reicht natürlich nicht aus. Aber dazu passt es natürlich, dass sich sein Sohn jetzt an der Schule genauso verhält. Und bei den Slytherins mit ihrer Einstellung, die sie oft genug bereits von klein an von ihren Eltern mitbekommen haben, finden solche Leute eben ein offenes Ohr." „Ja, das ist wahr", sagte ich. „Ich selber habe auch in der letzten Zeit so einiges an dummen Sprüchen zu hören bekommen. Und das sogar von den Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal. Aber da stehe ich drüber. Ich bin, was ich bin, und wem es nicht passt, dem kann ich auch nicht helfen."

„Eine sehr vernünftige Einstellung", meinte Fabian. „Ganz ehrlich gesagt, mich wundert es wirklich, dass ausgerechnet du eine Slytherin geworden bist. Du bist völlig anders als jede Slytherin, die ich je gekannt habe." „Ich wundere mich bis heute, dass du ausgerechnet nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurdest", sagte Pa. „ Und, das muss ich heute zugeben, anfangs war ich deswegen auch ein wenig besorgt. Gerade mit dem, was du unter den Muggels durchgemacht hast, hättest du dich leicht zu einer Muggelhasserin entwickeln können. Und, ich muss gestehen, auch Dumbledore teilte zunächst meine Befürchtungen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", antwortete ich. „Er sah irgendwie so besorgt zu mir herüber. Und ich wusste damals nicht einmal, warum." „Ja, wir befürchteten, dass du unter den Einfluss von diesen Muggelfeinden geraten könntest", erklärte Pa. „Aber allem Anschein nach hast du dich während deiner ganzen Schulzeit von diesen Leuten ferngehalten, obwohl sie immer mehr Anhänger finden." „Ich mochte sie einfach nicht", erwiderte ich. „Und außerdem bestimme ich immer noch selber, mit wem ich mich anfreunde und mit wem nicht. Schließlich habe ich mich mit den Jungs bereits bei der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts angefreundet, ich konnte wohl schlecht zu ihnen sagen, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihnen befreundet sein will, nur weil ich eine Slytherin geworden bin. Und ich würde sagen, wir haben im Laufe der Jahre hinreichend bewiesen, dass auch zwischen den Mitgliedern verschiedener Häuser Freundschaften möglich sind."

„Ja, das habt ihr, und das ist sehr selten", meinte Pa. „Wenn es nicht heißen würde, dass der Sprechende Hut sich nie irrt, würde ich sogar denken, du wärest im falschen Haus gelandet." „Du wirst es kaum glauben, diese Gerüchte gab es tatsächlich schon", sagte ich. „Halbblut, halbe Ausländerin und noch dazu Aurorentochter, untypischer kann eine Slytherin wohl kaum sein. Noch dazu, wenn sie dann auch noch ständig mit Gryffindors abhängt." „Es gab vereinzelt immer wieder einmal Fälle, in denen es hieß, der Sprechende Hut hätte sich wohl geirrt", meinte Pa. „Und letztendlich weiß niemand ganz genau, wonach er seine Entscheidungen trifft. Na klar, es geht um die verschiedenen Charaktereigenschaften, auf die die vier Gründer von Hogwarts besonderen Wert gelegt hatten. Aber natürlich ist es praktisch nie so, dass der eine Mensch ausschließlich diese und der andere ausschließlich jene Eigenschaften besitzt. Und außerdem können sich so junge Menschen immer noch nach der einen oder der anderen Seite hin entwickeln. Und ich habe meine Zweifel, dass der Hut in die Zukunft sehen kann. Er sieht wahrscheinlich die Schüler nur, wie sie in dem Moment sind, in dem sie ausgewählt werden."

„Hauptsache, du bleibst so, wie du bist", warf Fabian ein. Geradeheraus, manchmal ein kleiner Hitzkopf, aber genau die Frau, die ich liebe." „Ich liebe dich auch, Fabian", antwortete ich. „Um so schlimmer war es für mich, so lange von dir getrennt zu sein. Aber jetzt haben wir ja meine ganzen Ferien für uns."

„Hm, da gibt es noch etwas, worüber wir reden müssen, Chantal", sagte Pa. „Ich muss nächste Woche noch einmal eine kürzere dienstliche Reise machen. Nach Frankreich. Nichts Aufregendes, ich muss lediglich ein paar Gespräche mit dem Leiter des französischen Aurorenbüros führen. Es geht um Zusammenarbeit bei länderübergreifenden Fahndungen. Ich muss also auf jeden Fall selber hinreisen. Ich habe zuerst daran gedacht, dich wieder zu Malcolm und Viola zu schicken. Aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, vielleicht würdest du gerne mitkommen. Wir würden in Beauxhavre wohnen, das ist das Magierdorf, von dem ich dir schon einmal erzählt habe. Du hast es nie gesehen, obwohl es an deinen Heimatort grenzt. Aber ich habe mir gedacht, du würdest es vielleicht gerne einmal kennenlernen. Wir würden etwa eine Woche bleiben. Was hältst du davon?"

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und ich war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits würde es mir schwer fallen, mich schon wieder von Fabian trennen zu müssen, wenn auch nur für so kurze Zeit. Andererseits war ich neugierig und hätte das französische Gegenstück zu Hogsmeade zu gerne einmal gesehen. Ich wusste zunächst nicht, wofür ich mich entscheiden sollte. Aber schließlich sagte ich: „Ja, ich möchte gerne mitfahren. Ich hoffe, Fabian, du hast nichts dagegen. Aber ich möchte zu gerne nach all den Jahren meine Heimat einmal wiedersehen." „Fahr ruhig, Liebes", antwortete Fabian. „es sind ja nur ein paar Tage, dann kommst du ja wieder. Und dann haben wir immer noch eine längere Zeit für uns."


	23. Chapter 23 Beauxhavre

Beauxhavre 

Nachdem Fabian heimgegangen war, fragte Pa: „Ich habe mitbekommen, Remus hat eine Freundin. Weiß sie Bescheid über ihn?" „Nein", antwortete ich. „Ich habe ihm geraten, Milena nichts davon zu sagen. Jedenfalls vorerst noch nicht." „Na, ob das lange gut geht, wage ich zu bezweifeln", meinte Pa. „Aber wenn sie ihn wirklich liebt, wird sie es doch mit Sicherheit akzeptieren", sagte ich. „Es hat doch auch an unserer guten Freundschaft nichts geändert." „Kleines, du musst noch einiges lernen über unsere Welt", seufzte Pa. „Ich habe dir ja schon von einigen der Probleme erzählt, die Werwölfe in unserer Welt haben. Zum Beispiel, dass es für sie sehr schwierig sein würde, eine Stelle zu finden. Und denk doch mal an die Vorurteile, denen sie in unserer Welt ausgesetzt sind. Was glaubst du, was Milenas Eltern sagen würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würden? Wahrscheinlich wären sie alles andere als begeistert und würden ihr den Umgang mit Remus verbieten. Es wird jedenfalls alles andere als leicht für die beiden werden, selbst wenn Milena Remus so akzeptiert, wie er ist." „Ja, da hast du schon recht", meinte ich. „Aber ich habe mich so für Remus gefreut, dass er eine nette Freundin gefunden hat." Ich dachte dabei an das lange Gespräch, das ich in den letzten Ferien mit Remus geführt hatte. Schließlich war ich es gewesen, die ihn dazu ermutigt hatte, mit Milena zu gehen. War das nun ein Fehler gewesen? „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Kleines", sagte Pa. „Das wird sich mit der Zeit entscheiden, was aus den beiden wird. Lass uns erst einmal an andere Dinge denken. An unsere Reise beispielsweise."

Die wenigen Tage, die uns noch bis zu unserer Abreise blieben, sahen Fabian und ich uns täglich. Einerseits war ich zwar traurig, dass wir uns nun wieder für kurze Zeit trennen mussten, andererseits war ich doch aufgeregt von der Aussicht, nach all den Jahren meine alte Heimat noch einmal zu sehen. Wie mochte das Zaubererdorf aussehen? Ähnlich wie Hogsmeade oder doch völlig anders? Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, es zu sehen. Pa hatte mir erzählt, dass wir diesmal mit einem Portschlüssel reisen würden, denn apparieren konnte ich noch nicht, und zum Fliegen war die Strecke zu weit. So kam es, dass ich bereits wenige Tage nach meiner Heimkehr von Hogwarts wieder dabei war, meine Sachen zu packen. „Nimm keine allzu warmen Sachen mit", riet Pa mir. „In Südfrankreich ist es im Sommer wärmer als hier in England. Aber das weißt du ja selber. Bist dort schließlich aufgewachsen." Ich überlegte, ob ich auch meine Schulbücher einpacken sollte, da ich normalerweise auch in den Ferien regelmäßig für die Schule lernte, aber zuletzt entschied ich mich doch dagegen. Einige Tage konnte ich es wohl ohne Lernen aushalten, und schließlich war es bis zu meinen nächsten Prüfungen noch lange hin.

Schließlich war unser Reisetag herangekommen. Wir hatten unser Gepäck bei uns und standen in unserem Vorgarten. Pa hatte mir das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel bereits erklärt. Dennoch war mir ein bisschen bange zumute, denn auf diese Art und Weise war ich bisher noch nicht gereist. Pa hatte mir erklärt, dass wir in Les Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer landen würden, und zwar unmittelbar bei dem Grenzhaus, das den Durchgang nach Beauxhavre darstellte. Ähnlich wie beispielsweise der Tropfende Kessel in London, der den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse darstellte, war dies ein Gebäude, das für Muggels zwar nicht wirklich unsichtbar war, aber nicht wahrgenommen wurde.

Pa hatte inzwischen den Portschlüssel aktiviert. Gemeinsam berührten wir ihn, und im gleichen Moment fühlte ich mich von einer unvorstellbaren Kraft vorwärts gezogen und ich flog in einem atemberaubenden Tempo dahin. Dennoch erschien mir der Flug endlos, bis ich schließlich auf allen Vieren landete. Pa war neben mir im Stehen gelandet und half mir beim Aufstehen.

Ich sah mich um. Wir waren in einem Teil von Les Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer gelandet, in dem es nur Felder, besonders Lavendelfelder, gab, fern von bewohnten Häusern. Ich erkannte weit und breit nur ein einziges Gebäude, ein Haus, das so aussah, als würde es seit langem leerstehen. Pa sagte: „Ja, das ist das Grenzhaus, durch das wir nach Beauxhavre kommen." Wir gingen zu dem Haus hin. Pa erklärte mir: „Selbst wenn Muggels versuchen würden, dieses Haus zu betreten, sie kämen nicht hinein. Nur Zauberer können hier hinein." Mit diesen Worten berührte Pa die Tür des Hauses mit einem Zauberstab, und die Tür öffnete sich. Ich sah mich um. Das Haus war völlig leer. Pa erklärte: „Dies ist nur als Durchgang gedacht." Wir gingen weiter, bis wir zu einer weiteren Tür kamen. Pa öffnete diese, und wir gingen hinaus.

Wir waren auf einer Straße gelandet, die auf den ersten Blick eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der Winkelgasse und den Einkaufsstraßen in Hogsmeade hatte. Die Menschen, die an uns vorbeigingen, waren in Zaubererumhänge gekleidet. Diese Umhänge unterschieden sich jedoch von denen, die ich von England her gewohnt war. Sie waren nicht nur aus leichteren Stoffen, was natürlich mit dem wärmeren Klima zusammenhing, sondern auch farbenfroher. Hier und da hörte ich Wortfetzen in dem mir so vertrauten provenzalischen Dialekt.

Pa sagte schließlich: „Wir sollten zunächst in das Gasthaus gehen, in dem ich Zimmer für uns bestellt habe, und uns ein bisschen frisch machen und etwas essen. Danach können wir uns hier umsehen." Ich stimmte zu, denn auch ich wurde allmählich hungrig. Wir gingen also zu dem Gasthaus, das „Les Flamants" hieß, und ich musste dabei an die Flamingoschwärme denken, die ich als Kind so häufig gesehen hatte und die wie rosa Wolken aussahen.

Wir bekamen zwei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer. Sofort machte ich mich daran, mich frisch zu machen, und ich säuberte auch gleich meine Kleidung, die bei meiner Landung auf allen Vieren mehr als nur ein wenig schmutzig geworden war. Danach gingen Pa und ich zum Essen. Das Gespräch mit der Kellnerin übernahm ich, da ich bemerkte, dass Pa doch ziemliche Mühe mit dem mir so vertrauten provenzalischen Dialekt hatte. „Das werde ich wohl nie richtig lernen, Kleines", meinte er. „Im französischen Zaubereiministerium sprechen sie völlig anders."

Nach dem Essen gingen wir dann durch Beauxhavre bummeln. Pa sagte: „Im Moment ist hier nicht so viel los, weil die Schulferien gerade begonnen haben. Weißt du, Beauxbatons, die französische Zaubererschule, liegt nicht weit von hier entfernt, und da kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn die Schüler hier ihre Schulsachen einkaufen oder während des Schuljahres ihre Wochenenden hier verbringen." Ja, das war mir bereits aufgefallen, dass relativ wenige Jugendliche zu sehen waren. Natürlich waren sie alle über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Es waren fast ausschließlich erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen zu sehen, die in die verschiedenen Geschäfte hineingingen oder in kleinen Gruppen herumstanden und sich unterhielten.

Ich sah mir die verschiedenen Geschäfte recht genau an, und dabei bemerkte ich, dass es bei den Waren, die dort angeboten wurden, doch einige Unterschiede gab zu den Sachen, die es in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmeade zu kaufen gab. Beispielsweise sah ich in einem Geschäft, in dem allerlei Kräuter angeboten wurden, neben den üblichen Kräutern, die für Zaubertränke aller Art benötigt wurden, auch jede Menge von den für diese Gegend typischen Kräutern, die Maman in ihrem Garten angebaut hatte. Vermutlich kauften die Hexen hier auch für ihre Küche ein. Und natürlich war auch hier der allgegenwärtige Lavendel zu finden.

Natürlich gab es auch einen Laden, in dem es Süßigkeiten zu kaufen gab. Und hier sah ich eine noch größere Auswahl als im Honigtopf. Natürlich konnte ich nicht widerstehen und kaufte gleich ein. Pa sah mir schmunzelnd zu.

Im einem weiteren Laden gab es Kleidung, ganz besonders Zaubererumhänge. Hier sah ich bestätigt, was mir bereits bei den Hexen und Zauberern aufgefallen war, die mir auf der Straße begegnet waren. Die Zaubererumhänge waren in helleren Farben als die, die ich bisher kannte, und aus leichteren Stoffen. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, mir einen hübschen roten Umhang zu kaufen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich ihn zu Hause höchstens im Sommer tragen konnte, da unser Klima für derart leichte Kleidung sonst zu feuchtkalt war. Es gab dort auch die Schuluniformen von Beauxbaton zu kaufen. Diese waren im Gegensatz zu den Hogwarts-Uniformen hellblau.

Ansonsten gab es Geschäfte, in denen es Tiere wie Eulen, Katzen und Kröten gab, einen Buchladen, einen Zauberstabmacher und auch einen Scherzartikelladen ähnlich wie Zonko´s. Ich überlegte schon, ob ich hineingehen sollte, als Pa fragte: „Na, überlegst du schon, was du im nächsten Schuljahr anstellen sollst? Sehr viel braver bist du wirklich nicht geworden." Ich schob den Besuch dieses Ladens zunächst auf, beschloss aber im Stillen, an einem der nächsten Tage noch einmal hierher zu kommen. Auch dem Buchladen wollte ich gerne einmal einen Besuch abstatten, denn ich wollte zu gerne einmal wieder das eine oder andere Buch in meiner eigenen Sprache lesen.

Später beim Abendessen erklärte Pa mir: „Morgen werde ich über Tag zu meiner ersten Besprechung mit dem Leiter des französischen Aurorenbüro müssen. Aber ich schätze mal, du wirst dich nicht langweilen. Hier im Dorf wirst du dich sicher zurechtfinden. Sprachlich kommst du ohnehin hier besser klar als ich." Wir mussten beide lachen, denn tatsächlich hatte auch in den Geschäften längst ich das Reden übernommen.


	24. Chapter 24 Besuch im Buchladen

**Besuch im Buchladen**

Tatsächlich langweilte ich mich in keiner Weise am nächsten Tag, als Pa ins französische Zaubereiministerium appariert war und ich mir alleine die Zeit vertreiben musste. Ich ging zunächst in den Buchladen und kaufte mir ein paar Bücher. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich ohnehin gerne las, hielt ich es für wichtig, meine Muttersprache nicht zu verlernen. Fabian hatte mir nämlich einmal erklärt, dass es vorteilhaft für meine Bewerbung an der Aurorenschule sein würde, dass ich außer Englisch noch eine weitere Sprache perfekt sprechen konnte, denn Auroren mussten auch hier und da reisen, wie ich ja auch von Pa wusste.

Als ich mit der Verkäuferin im Buchladen in meiner Muttersprache redete, sah sie mich überrascht an. „Mademoiselle, Sie stammen eindeutig aus dieser Gegend hier", sprach sie mich an. „Aber wie kommt es, dass ich Sie noch nie hier in Beauxhavre gesehen habe? Ich vergesse nicht so leicht ein Gesicht." „Ich stamme aus Saintes-Maries (So nannten die Bewohner den Ort häufig), aber ich bin tatsächlich noch nie vorher hier gewesen", erwiderte ich. „ Wir sind gestern gerade erst angekommen." „Sind Sie nicht Schülerin von Beauxbaton?" fragte die Dame weiter. „Nein, ich lebe ansonsten mit meinem Vater in England und gehe in Hogwarts zur Schule", antwortete ich. „Merkwürdig, das erinnert mich an eine Geschichte, die ich vor ein paar Jahren gehört habe", überlegte die Verkäuferin. „Ein Mädchen, das in einer Muggel-Familie aufgewachsen ist, bei dem es sich aber herausstellte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Sie sollte auch nach Beauxbaton, aber ihr Vater war wohl Engländer, so hieß es jedenfalls, und er hat sie abgeholt. Und seitdem hat man von diesem Kind nichts mehr gehört. Könnte es sein, dass Sie dieses Mädchen sind?" Ich sah die Verkäuferin überrascht an. „Ja, ich nehme wohl an, dass ich es bin", antwortete ich. Daraufhin unterhielt ich mich noch eine ganze Weile mit dieser netten Verkäuferin. Sie fragte mich ziemlich ausführlich über England und Hogwarts aus. Sie selber war in Beauxbaton zur Schule gegangen und auch nicht viel aus Beauxhavre herausgekommen. Und natürlich erzählte ich gerne. Dafür erzählte sie mir von Beauxbaton. Offenbar war diese Schule kleiner als Hogwarts, und es gab dort nicht die Einteilung in verschiedene Häuser, wie ich es von Hogwarts her kannte. Die Schule wurde von Madame Maxime geleitet, einer Frau, die um mehrere Köpfe größer war als normale Menschen und über die das Gerücht ging, dass sie eine Halbriesin wäre, obwohl sie dies immer energisch abgestritten hatte.

Nachdenklich verließ ich den Buchladen. Und ich dachte wieder an meine Mutter und meine Halbbrüder. Wie mochte es ihnen gehen? Fünf Jahre war es nun her, dass Pa mich von Maman weggeholt hatte, und seitdem hatte ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Und nun war ich nur eine kurze Strecke von ihr entfernt, ohne dass sie davon wusste. Und sie würde nicht einmal erfahren, dass ich mich ganz in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, denn sie konnte Beauxhavre nicht betreten.

Ich überlegte. Ja, es war richtig, Muggels konnten die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen nicht betreten. Aber umgekehrt konnten sich Hexen und Zauberer sich in der Welt der Muggels bewegen. Und viele taten es auch. Für Muggelstämmige zum Beispiel war es völlig normal, in beiden Welten zu leben. Muggelstämmige Schüler fuhren in den Schulferien zu ihren Eltern nach Hause und lebten bei ihnen. Und auch erwachsene Muggelstämmige hatten oft noch Angehörige in der Muggelwelt, mit denen sie Kontakt hielten. Ich wusste, dass Tante Viola regelmäßig ihre Eltern besuchte, und es gab mit Sicherheit auch noch viele andere, die einen Fuß in beiden welten hatte. Was sollte mich also daran hindern, einmal einen kurzen Besuch in Saintes-Maries zu machen und zu sehen, wie es meiner Mutter und meinen Halbbrüdern ging?

‚So ein Unsinn', dachte ich andererseits. ‚Fünf Jahre hat meine Mutter nicht einmal geschrieben. Vermutlich war sie froh, mich auf diese Weise los zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wird sie mit mir nicht einmal reden wollen. Und meine Halbbrüder werden mich längst vergessen haben. Sie waren ja noch klein, als ich fortging." So kämpfte ich also den ganzen restlichen Tag mit mir.

Als Pa am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam, merkte er sofort, dass mich etwas bedrückte. Ich erzählte ihm dann, dass ich gerne einmal einen kurzen Besuch in Saintes-Maries machen würde, um meine Mutter und meine Halbbrüder einmal wiederzusehen. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee, Kleines?" fragte Pa mich besorgt. „Überleg doch mal. Du warst ihr anscheinend fünf Jahre lang egal, und da wird sich bestimmt nichts geändert haben, wenn du jetzt bei ihr vor der Tür stehst. Wahrscheinlich wirst du eine große Enttäuschung erleben." „Ich werde damit leben können, wenn sie nicht mit mir reden will", antwortete ich. „Und genaugenommen habe ich die Befürchtung auch. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn ich nicht einmal hinginge, nachdem ich jetzt hier ganz in der Nähe bin." „Hm, damit könntest du recht haben", erwiderte Pa. „Vielleicht wird es für dich leichter sein, Gewissheit zu haben. Selbst wenn diese unangenehm ist." „Ja, und ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften", sagte ich. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich allein auf der Welt stände. Ich habe ja dich." „Und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern, Kleines", meinte Pa.


	25. Chapter 25 Les SaintesMariesdelaMer

Les Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer 

Ich beschloss, gleich am nächsten Tag nach Saint-Maries zu gehen, und zwar gegen Mittag. Um diese Zeit konnte ich sicher sein, dass mein Stiefvater noch auf der Arbeit war, und ihm wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall begegnen. Pa fragte noch: „Soll ich dich nicht besser begleiten, Kleines? Ich habe zwar morgen eigentlich auch einen Termin, aber den könnte ich notfalls verschieben." „Das ist nicht notwendig, Pa", antwortete ich. „Ich komme schon zurecht. Und Maman wäre es bestimmt nicht recht, wenn wir plötzlich zu zweit vor ihrer Tür stehen würden." „Da könntest du allerdings recht haben", meinte Pa. „Du hast es vermutlich mitbekommen, bei meinem letzten Besuch bin ich etwas laut geworden, und das könnte deine Mutter mir übelgenommen haben." „Ja, das war nicht zu überhören", sagte ich.

Obwohl ich mich so gelassen gab, schlief ich in der Nacht doch recht unruhig. Pa bemerkte am nächsten Morgen, dass ich doch wesentlich aufgeregter war, als ich zugegeben hätte. Er fragte: „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das Richtige tust?" „Ja", antwortete ich. „Ich möchte ihr noch einmal gegenüberstehen. Und wenn sie dann noch immer meint, sie will mit mir nichts zu tun haben, dann kann ich das akzeptieren und einen Schlussstrich unter meine Vergangenheit ziehen."

Ich machte mich besonders sorgfältig zurecht, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ich aus dem Grenzhaus herauskam und zum ersten Mal nach fünf Jahren wieder durch Saintes-Maries ging. Es schien sich in diesen fünf Jahren dort nichts verändert zu haben. Ich kam an meiner alten Schule vorbei. Natürlich waren auf dem Schulhof weit und breit keine Kinder zu sehen, denn auch die Muggels hatten Ferien. Es war also wieder die Zeit der Feriengäste, denn Saintes-Maries war als Ferienort sehr beliebt, auch wenn es während der Sommerferien bei uns nie so voll war wie Ende Mai bei der Wallfahrt der Gitanes.

Je näher ich meinem ehemaligen Elternhaus kam, desto beklommener wurde mir zumute. Was würde Maman sagen, wenn sie mich nach all den Jahren wiedersehen würde? Würde sie überhaupt mit mir reden wollen? Oder würde sie mir sofort die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen? Ich war mittlerweile schon fast angekommen.

Als ich jedoch vor dem Haus ankam, in dem ich mit meiner Mutter gelebt hatte, erschrak ich, denn das Haus wirkte unbewohnt. Der Vorgarten war vollkommen verwildert, und alles war total verwahrlost. Trotzdem klingelte ich, aber natürlich öffnete niemand. Schließlich ging ich zum Nachbarhaus und klingelte dort. Vielleicht konnte mir meiner ehemalige Nachbarin, Madame Dubois, weiterhelfen. Sie war eine der wenigen, die zu mir sogar noch freundlich gewesen war, als im Dorf die Gerüchte über mich umgegangen waren, nachdem die Kinder über meinen kleinen Schwebezauber geredet hatten.

Madame Dubois öffnete die Tür und fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen, Mademoiselle?" Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie mich nicht wiedererkannt. Das war ja auch kein Wunder, denn sie hatte mich zuletzt als Kind von elf Jahren gesehen, und ich hatte mich seitdem ziemlich verändert. „Ja, vielleicht", antwortete ich. „Ich wollte zu Madame Leclerc, sie wohnt offensichtlich nicht mehr nebenan. Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo sie jetzt wohnt?" Madame Dubois´ Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. „Nebenan wohnt schon seit mehreren Jahren niemand mehr. Seit dieser furchtbaren Geschichte nicht mehr, die vor viereinhalb Jahren passiert ist. Aber wer sind Sie denn?" Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten. Plötzlich fragte sie: „Kann das denn sein? Sind Sie etwa Chantal? Die kleine Chantal Deveraux?" „Ja", antwortete ich. „Ich bin Chantal. Aber was ist denn passiert?" Madame Dubois sah mich mitleidig an. „Wissen Sie gar nichts darüber? Ich kann mich noch erinnern, Sie waren damals, vor fünf Jahren, plötzlich verschwunden. Ihre Mutter erzählte damals herum, dass Sie nun bei Ihrem Vater leben würden. Und seitdem hat man von Ihnen nichts mehr gehört. Außer dem schrecklichen Zeug, dass Ihre Großmutter zu verbreiten begonnen hatte, nachdem Sie schon weg waren. Und das wurde schlimmer, nachdem es nebenan zur Katastrophe gekommen ist. Wir haben es lange kommen gesehen, dass das nicht mehr lange gut gehen würde. Ständig gab es nebenan heftigen, lauten Streit. Wir alle waren uns sicher, dass Ihr Stiefvater Ihre Mutter geschlagen hat. Sie lief oft mit blauen Flecken herum. Aber niemand von uns wagte es, irgend etwas zu unternehmen, weil wir alle Angst hatten. Und eines Tages, es ist etwa ein halbes Jahr her, kam es wieder einmal zu einem Streit, und dieser war richtig schlimm. Und er endete damit, dass Ihr Stiefvater Ihre Mutter die Treppe hinuntergestoßen hat. Sie war offenbar sofort tot. Und nun sitzt er für seine Tat im Gefängnis."

Ich war entsetzt über das, was ich da hörte. „Mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich! Und was ist aus den beiden Kleinen geworden?" „Die Deveraux´, Ihre Großeltern, haben sie zu sich geholt, und die Kinder können einem nur leid tun. Diese Leute machen gar kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie die beiden nur aufgenommen haben, weil sie es für ihre Pflicht gehalten haben. Und ich bin sicher, sie lassen es die armen Kleinen spüren. Und seitdem ist auch das gehässige Gerede über Sie viel schlimmer geworden. An allem wären nur Sie schuld gewesen. Sie wären eine Hexenbrut gewesen und hätten nur Unglück über die Familie gebracht, und lauter so ein Zeug. Und leider glauben viele nun diesem Gewäsch. Es gibt ja immer noch so viel Aberglauben hier, und Sie standen ja in dem Ruf, ein bisschen seltsam zu sein."

Ich bedankte mich bei Madame Dubois und wandte mich zum Gehen. Sie rief mir noch nach: „Es war das Beste für Sie, von hier wegzukommen, glauben Sie mir. Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich die Deveraux´ auch nicht aufsuchen. Es hat keinen Sinn. Und offenbar sind Sie in Ihrem neuen Leben doch recht glücklich geworden, oder nicht?" „Ja", antwortete ich. „Sehr glücklich, danke. Und ich werde jetzt um so lieber dorthin zurückgehen." Und mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich endgültig ab und ging den Weg zurück, auf dem ich gerade hergekommen war. Ich sah es selber ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, meine Großeltern aufzusuchen und zu versuchen, meine Halbbrüder zu sehen. Zu deutlich sah ich diese Szene noch vor mir, wie meine Großmutter sich bei meinem Anblick bekreuzigt hatte. Vielmehr sah ich dieses Kapitel meines Lebens endgültig als abgeschlossen an, und ich wusste, hierher würde ich nie mehr zurückkehren.


	26. Chapter 26 Wieder zu Hause

Wieder zu Hause 

Ich war froh, als ich das Grenzhaus durchschritten hatte und mich wieder in Beauxhavre befand. Sofort ging ich zurück ins „Les Flamants" und begab mich in mein Zimmer. Merkwürdigerweise empfand ich kaum Trauer über den Tod meiner Mutter. Sie war mir im Laufe der Jahre wohl doch zu fremd geworden. Und dies nicht erst seit meinem Weggang aus Saintes-Maries. Ich sah auch ein, dass ich für meine Halbbrüder nichts tun konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mich ohnehin bereits vergessen, und wenn nicht, würden meine Großeltern ihnen schon so viel Schlechtes über mich erzählt haben, dass sie vor mir Angst haben würden, genau wie damals die Dorfkinder. Es war einfach besser, wenn ich sie in Ruhe ließ.

Als Pa zurückkam, sah er mir sofort an, dass ich schlechte Nachrichten bekommen hatte. Als ich ihm erzählte, was ich von meiner früheren Nachbarin erfahren hatte, war er schockiert. „Das tut mir leid, Kleines", sagte er. „Aber ich habe einfach kein Verständnis für Menschen wie deine Großeltern. Du sagst, sie haben schon lange davon gewusst, was bei euch los war. Und trotzdem haben sie euch nicht geholfen. Solche Hartherzigkeit ist mir einfach zuviel." „Mir auch", erwiderte ich. „Ich will mit ihnen jedenfalls nichts mehr zu tun haben. Für mich gibt es dort nichts mehr, wohin ich noch einmal zurückkehren möchte." „Das sehe ich genauso, Kleines", sagte Pa. „Sie haben dich einfach nicht verdient. Aber du weißt, dass du noch andere Menschen hast, die dich so lieben, wie du bist. Du brauchst diese Leute nicht." „Da hast du recht, Pa", sagte ich. „Solche Menschen brauche ich nicht."

Die restlichen Tage, die Pa noch im französischen Zaubereiministerium zu tun hatte, blieb ich in Beauxhavre. Ich schrieb an Fabian einen Brief, in dem ich ihm alles erzählte, was ich erfahren hatte, und dass ich endgültig mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hätte. Ich freute mich schon wieder darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Drei Tage später reisten wir zurück, und ich war froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Am späten Nachmittag kam Fabian zu uns. Auch er war ganz erschüttert darüber, dass meine Reise einen so traurigen Verlauf genommen hatte. „"Kaum zu glauben, so etwas!" sagte er. „Mit so einer Familie ist man wirklich gestraft." Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Aber jetzt sind wir ja wieder zusammen."

Wie schon in den Ferien davor, waren Fabian und ich fast täglich zusammen. Allmählich begann ich, über die schlechten Nachrichten, die ich erhalten hatte, hinwegzukommen. Es gab aber auch so viele Dinge, die mich davon ablenkten. Wieder begannen die Besuche bei uns. So sah ich auch die Weasleys wieder. Molly hatte ihr drittes Kind inzwischen bekommen. Es war wieder ein Junge. Er hieß Percy. Bill und Charlie waren seit dem letzten Jahr ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen und inzwischen noch ungebärdiger geworden, und Molly hatte wie immer alle Hände voll zu tun, sie zu bändigen.

Natürlich bekam ich auch regelmäßig Briefe von meinen Freunden. Remus schrieb mir, dass er sich auch während der Ferien mehrmals mit Milena getroffen hatte. Aber er hatte ihr noch immer nichts von seinem Geheimnis erzählt. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich von ihm trennen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Auch ich war deswegen besorgt, besonders gerade deswegen, weil ich Remus dazu überredet hatte, mit Milena zu gehen.

Je näher das Ende der Ferien rückte, desto nervöser wurde ich, denn es war nun jeden Tag damit zu rechnen, dass die Schuleule kam und den Brief mit meinen Prüfungsergebnissen brachte. Anfangs war ich noch so zuversichtlich gewesen, gut abgeschnitten zu haben, aber inzwischen hatten die Zweifel wieder begonnen. Würde es wirklich reichen, oder musste ich meinen Wunsch, mich an der Aurorenschule zu bewerben, aufgeben? Pa und Fabian taten alles, um mir meine Selbstzweifel auszureden.

Als schließlich die Schuleule ankam, war ich so nervös, dass meine Hände zitterten und ich große Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Brief loszubinden. Ich öffnete ihn sofort. Nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hatte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Ich hatte in allen Prüfungsfächern bestanden, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke mit Ohnegleichen, in Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde mit Erwartungen übertroffen, und in Geschichte der Zauberei und Astronomie immer noch mit Annehmbar. Dies würde auf jeden Fall reichen, um mich an der Aurorenschule zu bewerben.

Pa war auch mehr als zufrieden, als ich ihm meinen Brief zeigte. „Da hast du besser abgeschnitten als ich", gestand er. „In Zauberkunst habe ich es nur auf Erwartungen übertroffen gebracht." Auch Fabian freute sich für mich. „Na siehst du, ist doch ein Super- Ergebnis!" meinte er und umarmte mich.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt ich einen Brief von James. Was er mir schrieb, damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet: Er war Schulsprecher geworden! ‚Na, toll!' dachte ich. ‚Jetzt wird er sich wohl noch angeberischer verhalten als ohnehin schon.' Denn James hatte manchmal wirklich eine Art an sich, die mich nervte.

Wenige Tage später war auch das Ende der Ferien wieder herangekommen, und wir befanden uns wieder auf dem Gleis 9 3/4. Wieder fiel uns der Abschied schwer. „Noch zwei Jahre, Liebes", sagte Fabian. „Dann werden wir uns öfter sehen können. Denn an der Aurorenschule kannst du an den Wochenenden nach Hause. Und danach, wenn du deinen Abschluss dort gemacht hast, werden wir uns im Ministerium täglich sehen." „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, seufzte ich. „Muss Liebe schön sein!" hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme. Es war Sirius. „Du hast gut reden, Sirius!" schimpfte ich. „Du kannst deine Freundin während des ganzen Schuljahres jeden Tag sehen. Bei Fabian und mir sind es jetzt wieder Monate, wo wir uns nicht sehen und uns nur schreiben können

." Im gleichen Moment kam James an, und, genau wie ich es schon befürchtet hatte, stolzierte er regelrecht daher und wirkte arroganter denn je. ‚Das kann ja heiter werden', dachte ich im Stillen.

Mittlerweile waren es von uns also schon drei, die ins Vertrauensschüler-Abteil mussten. Sobald wir aber das Abteil betraten, blieb James vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen, denn diejenige, die mit James das Schulsprecher-Amt teilte, war niemand anderes als Lily Evans.


	27. Chapter 27 James und Lily

James und Lily 

Auch Lily sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, als sie James mit dem Schulsprecher-Abzeichen sah, aber sie ließ sich nicht allzu viel anmerken. James´ Verhalten dagegen verwunderte mich. Von seinem prahlerischen Benehmen, das er draußen noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, war überhaupt nichts übriggeblieben. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte ich, dass auch Lily ganz erstaunt zu ihm hinsah. Sie sprach mich an: „Was ist denn mit James los? Er ist ja kaum wiederzuerkennen." „Keine Ahnung, Lily", antwortete ich. „Vielleicht tut es ihm einmal gut, Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen." Ich jedoch ahnte die Wahrheit, denn ich wusste, dass James noch immer hinter Lily her war und dass er sich genau aus diesem Grund zusammennahm. Und ich nahm wahr, dass Lily immer wieder Blicke zu James herüberschickte, wenn er gerade nicht hinsah.

Schnell hatte uns der Schulalltag wieder. Für meine Freunde bedeutete es, dass sie in diesem Schuljahr ihre UTZ-Prüfungen machen würden, und schon sehr bald stöhnten sie unter den vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie machen mussten. James und Sirius hatten darüber hinaus auch noch regelmäßig Quidditch-Training, so dass sie nur noch wenig Freizeit hatten. James hatte natürlich auch als Schulsprecher Verpflichtungen. Mit Lily arbeitete er dabei überraschend gut zusammen, sie schienen sich mittlerweile viel besser zu verstehen als noch im vergangenen Schuljahr.

Ich wäre erleichtert gewesen, wenn es bei mir mit der Zusammenarbeit mit Avery auch besser gegangen wäre, als im letzten Schuljahr. Doch davon konnte keine Rede sein. Ich musste mir weiterhin Sticheleien anhören, die mir aber nicht allzu viel ausmachten. Schlimmer fand ich, dass Avery mehr denn je die jüngeren Schüler aus den anderen Häusern schikanierte. Mehrmals musste ich in solchen Fällen dazwischengehen, und das endete dann oft in Streit, denn ich konnte in solchen Fällen sehr heftig werden.

Auch für mich gab es viele Schularbeiten, auch wenn ich in diesem Schuljahr keine Prüfungen hatte. Außerdem hatte für die Sechstklässler der Apparierunterricht begonnen. Da ich bereits im Oktober siebzehn und somit nach den Gesetzen der Zauberer mündig wurde, konnte ich auch meine Apparierprüfung direkt im Anschluss an den Kurs machen, denn Apparieren war nur mündigen Hexen und Zauberern erlaubt. Der Apparierunterricht fand samstags statt, damit kein regulärer Unterricht ausfiel und dauerte drei Monate. Er wurde von einem Zauberer des Ministeriums abgehalten. In den ersten Unterrichtsstunden hatte es noch niemand geschafft, zu apparieren. Mir selber gelang es erst in der siebten Stunde zum ersten Mal.

Zu meiner Überraschung schloss sich inzwischen Lily häufig unserer kleinen Gruppe an. Ich kam längst besser mit ihr aus als noch zu Beginn meiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Und irgendwann kam es, wie ich es schon eine Weile erwartet hatte. Ich machte einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien, und auf einmal sah ich James und Lily eng umschlungen und knutschend auf einer Bank sitzen. Sie waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie mich nicht einmal bemerkten. Und sie bemerkten auch nicht, dass in einiger Entfernung Severus stand und zu ihnen hinsah. Sein Blick war voller Wut und Hass.


	28. Chapter 28 Mündig

Mündig 

Ich erschrak, denn soviel blanken Hass hatte ich noch nie in einem menschlichen Gesicht gesehen. Schnell wandte ich mich um und ging auf einem anderen Weg weiter. Aber die ganze Zeit sah ich Severus´Gesicht vor mir. Hatte ihm Lily wirklich so viel bedeutet? Aber warum hatte er sie dann damals vor all den anderen als „Schlammblüterin" beleidigt, dem schlimmsten Schimpfwort für Muggelstämmige? Lily hatte allen Grund gehabt, mit Severus nichts mehr zu tun haben zu wollen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es auch davor schon Streitigkeiten wegen Severus´ Umgang mit diesen zwielichtigen Freunden gegeben hatte. Immerhin war ich Ohrenzeugin eines solchen Streits gewesen, und ich nahm an, dass es nicht der einzige gewesen war.

Ich unterhielt mich später mit Remus darüber, als ich einmal mit ihm alleine war. „Im Grunde ist Severus wohl neidisch auf James", meinte Remus schließlich. „James ist beliebt, ein guter Quidditch-Spieler, und dass er nun mit Lily geht, hinter der Severus selber einmal her war, ist wohl mehr als er verkraften kann. Aber mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken deswegen. Im Grunde hatte Severus bei Lily doch nie eine Chance. Sie war doch von Anfang an hinter James her." Im Stillen musste ich Remus recht geben, denn es war doch während der ganzen Zeit ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, auch wenn es Zeiten gegeben hatte, in denen Lily dies niemals zugegeben hätte.

Zwischenzeitlich kam mein siebzehnter Geburtstag heran, und dies bedeutete, dass ich mündig wurde. Dies war ein wichtiger Tag für junge Hexen und Zauberer. Unter anderem bedeutete das, dass ich nicht mehr den Beschränkungen unterlag, in den Ferien nicht zaubern zu dürfen. In den nächsten Ferien brauchte ich also kein Geheimnis mehr aus meinen Übungen zu Hause zu machen, was ich im Hinblick auf meine Vorbereitungen für die UTZ-Prüfungen wichtig fand.

Fabian hatte mir bereits geschrieben, dass es ihm diesmal nicht möglich sein würde, zu einem Überraschungsbesuch zu kommen. Es hatte wieder mehrere Angriffe gegeben, und die Auroren mussten, selbst wenn sie keinen regulären Dienst hatten, ständig in Rufbereitschaft sein. Pa hatte mir auch etwas dazu geschrieben. „Damit ist immer zu rechnen, denn diese Todessersippschaft nimmt keine Rücksicht auf irgend jemands Privatleben. Ich wurde auch nachts schon aus dem Bett geholt. Das Familienleben kommt dabei oft zu kurz, und das ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb viele Auroren nie eine Familie gründen. Du wirst darauf gefasst sein müssen, dass du und Fabian auch hier und da auf verschiedenen Einsätzen unterwegs sein werdet und euch dann vielleicht monatelang nicht seht. Euch vielleicht nicht einmal regelmäßig schreiben könnt. Du weißt, ich will dir deinen Berufswunsch nicht ausreden, aber es gibt Dinge, über die du Bescheid wissen musst. Schließlich sollst du mir später nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Ich war zwar ziemlich enttäuscht, aber letztendlich musste ich es einsehen.

Da auch kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, konnte ich in diesem Jahr meinen wichtigen Geburtstag nur in der Schule feiern. Natürlich würde es für meine Schlafsaalkameradinnen am Abend eine Party geben, so wie jedes Jahr, aber natürlich würde ich auch mit den Jungs und ihren Freundinnen feiern. Wir würden in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, denn dort waren wir ungestört. Natürlich hatte ich beim letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende auch wieder für beide Feiern eingekauft.

Wie auch schon im vergangenen Jahr begann mein Geburtstag damit, dass drei Eulen zu meinem Platz am Frühstückstisch herangeflogen kamen, von denen jede ein Päckchen trug. Ich öffnete natürlich zuerst das Päckchen, das Jolanda trug, denn es war von Fabian. Er schickte mir eine schöne Handtasche. Natürlich schrieb er mir auch einen sehr lieben Brief, in dem er noch einmal bedauerte, dass es dieses Mal gar keine Möglichkeit geben würde, dass wir uns sehen könnten.

Von Pas Geschenk war ich vollkommen überrascht. Er schrieb mir dazu: „Normalerweise ist es üblich, dass junge Hexen und Zauberer zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag eine Uhr bekommen. Aber die bekommst du schon von deiner Tante. Ich habe mir daher etwas anderes überlegt. Du hast doch immer so sehr diese Zauberfotos bewundert, auf denen die Menschen sich richtig bewegen. Daher bekommst du von mir einen solchn Zauber-Fotoapparat, mit dem du dann auch solche Bilder machen kannst. So hast du dann immer bleibende Erinnerungen. Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß damit." Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie ich mich darüber gefreut hatte,denn tatsächlich war dies etwas, was ich mir schon lange gewünscht hatte. Ich nahm mir vor, in der nächsten Zeit ausgiebig Bilder damit zu machen. Von Tante Viola bekam ich dann tatsächlich meine Uhr.

Nachdem ich meine Päckchen ausgepackt hatte, war es dann aber auch höchste Zeit, zum Unterricht in Verwandlung zu gehen, denn Professor McGonagall war sehr streng, was Pünktlichkeit betraf. Und dabei würde sie wegen meinem Geburtstag auch keine Ausnahme machen.

Bereits am Nachmittag, als der Unterricht beendet war und wir im Raum der Wünsche meinen Geburtstag feierten, kam ich dazu, die ersten Bilder zu machen. Meine Freunde waren hell begeistert. So hatten wir noch eine bleibende Erinnerung an meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag.


	29. Chapter 29 Die Karte

Die Karte 

Die Zeit verging. Ich hatte inzwischen meine Apparierprüfung bestanden, und meine Freunde hatten wieder viel zu tun, um sich auf ihre UTZ vorzubereiten. Es war ringsum wieder die mir schon bekannte gereizte Stimmung. Besonders Lily war nervös und gereizt, und es war ratsam, kein falsches Wort zu ihr zu sagen, denn dann wurde sie zur Furie. Sie und James stritten sich zwischendurch ein paar mal so heftig, dass man schon befürchten musste, dass sie sich trennen würden, aber zum Glück versöhnten sie sich hinterher immer wieder. Peter hatte wie üblich Angst, bei den Prüfungen zu versagen, und benahm sich ungeschickter denn je. Ich hatte bereits mehrmals versucht, ein wenig mit ihm zu üben, aber er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Auch Milena und Remus schienen sich häufiger zu streiten als ich es sonst von ihnen kannte. Remus wirkte wieder häufig bedrückt. Wenn ich ihn jedoch fragte, erwiderte er nur, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich machte mir jedoch ein bisschen Sorgen.

Eines Tages kam es in der Eingangshalle zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Severus und James. Ich kam gerade aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht und wollte in die Kerker hinuntergehen zu meiner Zaubertrankstunde, da sah ich die beiden, wie sie sich am Boden wälzten und sich prügelten wie zwei Straßenjungen. Weder die anderen Jungen noch Lily waren in der Nähe, und auch niemand von Severus´ seltsamen Freunden. Ich ging dazu und rief: „Wollt ihr wohl aufhören! Was ist das denn für ein Benehmen, noch dazu für Siebtklässler? Und du bist noch dazu Schulsprecher, James. Wie ist das denn mit dem Vorbild, das du für die anderen Schüler sein sollst?" Die beiden Jungen ignorierten mich vollkommen. Ich sah, dass James Severus an seinen langen Haaren gepackt hatte und daran riss, während Severus sich mit Tritten wehrte. „Jetzt hört auf!" rief ich noch einmal. „Wollt ihr euch unbedingt Ärger einfangen? Was ist, wenn ein Lehrer kommt und euch sieht? Wollt ihr unbedingt noch Strafpunkte kriegen?" „Halt du dich doch raus, du kleine Schlampe!" rief Severus aus. James gab ihm daraufhin eine Ohrfeige.

„Was ist denn hier los?" hörten wir in diesem Moment die Stimme von Mr. Filch. Niemand von uns hatte mitbekommen, dass er dazugekommen war. „Aufgehört! Potter! Natürlich wieder einmal Sie! Und Snape! Sie kommen alle beide mit in mein Büro, dort werdenwir über Ihre Strafarbeit reden. Und Sie auch, Moody. Hängen wohl auch mit drin." „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht!" protestierte ich. „Irgendwie werden Sie schon beteiligt gewesen sein!" schrie Mr. Filch. „Und deshalb werden Sie jetzt auch mitkommen. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören."

Die beiden Jungen standen auf und musterten sich mit finsteren Blicken. James protestierte noch: „Chantal hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun", aber Filch hörte gar nicht mehr zu. „Was ist denn das?" fragte er, während er sich bückte und ein Pergament vom Boden aufhob. Ich sah hin und erschrak. Es war nichts anderes als die Karte der Herumtreiber. Sie musste James aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs gefallen sein. „Das wollen wir doch gleich einmal beschlagnahmen!" Ich wusste, dass Filch in seinem Büro einen Schrank hatte, in dem er jede Menge Gegenstände aufbewahrte, die er irgendwelchen Schülern abgenommen hatte. Nun würde also auch die Karte in diesem Schrank landen. Wie ärgerlich!

Wir gingen also in Richtung von Filchs Büro, während Filch sich das Pergament ansah, aber anscheinend nichts damit anzufangen wusste. Dennoch gab er sie James nicht zurück, sondern legte sie in seinem Büro sofort in eine Schublade seines Schranks. Ich sah James an. Er wirkte verärgert. „So ein Mist!" flüsterte er mir zu. „Wohl keine Chance, da wieder dran zu kommen."

Inzwischen mussten wir uns Filchs Geschimpfe anhören. Ich versuchte noch einmal zu protestieren, denn schließlich war ich an der Prügelei überhaupt nicht beteiligt gewesen, aber Filch hörte natürlich nicht einmal zu. Er war viel zu glücklich, mich wieder einmal für irgend etwas bestrafen zu können. Natürlich bekam jeder von uns eine Strafarbeit. Mir befahl Filch, nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht im Pokalzimmer die Pokale zu polieren, Severus sollte die Große Halle, James die Eingangshalle putzen.

Zu allem Unglück kam ich auch noch zu spät in meinen Unterricht zu Professor Slughorn. „Miss Moody!" rief er aus, als ich das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke im Kerker betrat. „Sie sind eine volle Viertelstunde zu spät. Und Sie wissen, Unpünktlichkeit dulde ich nicht. Sie werden also zusätzlich zu Ihren Hausaufgaben zwei Rollen Pergament über den Trank der Lebenden Toten schreiben. Vielleicht wird Sie das lehren, das nächste Mal pünktlich zu sein. Ich nehme ja an, Sie wissen, dass Sie sich Unpünktlichkeit nicht erlauben können, wenn Sie erst einmal an der Aurorenschule sind. Ich rate Ihnen also dringend, sich das Trödeln abzugewöhnen." Ich wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck, zu protestieren, denn ich sah sofort, dass Professor Slughorn sehr verärgert war und durchaus bereit, noch weitere Strafarbeiten zu verteilen.

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen traf ich meine Freunde, während sie sich über den Verlust der Karte unterhielten. „Wie ärgerlich!" meinte Sirius. „All die Jahre haben wir daran gearbeitet, und nun hat James sie einfach so bei einer Prügelei verloren. Und wohl keine Chance, wieder dranzukommen. Filch lässt ja sein Büro kaum noch aus den Augen, seit wir ihm letzte Woche einen Niffler drin eingesperrt haben." „Und noch mal neu anzufangen, wird sich kaum noch lohnen", ergänzte Remus. Bald sind die UTZ-Prüfungen. Und danach würden wir sie doch nicht mehr brauchen." „Ich hätte sie Chantal überlassen", meinte Sirius. „Die hat noch ein Jahr vor sich und hätte sie noch brauchen können." „Lass mal stecken", erwiderte ich. „Im nächsten Jahr werde ich kaum Gelegenheit haben, allzu viel Blödsinn zu machen. Ich werde viel zuviel damit zu tun haben, meine UTZ zu machen. Ihr wisst, was für mich davon abhängt. Ihr habt übrigens noch Glüfck gehabt, dass Filch die Karte nicht im aktiven Zustand gefunden hat. Stellt euch mal vor, was dann los wäre." „Nicht auszudenken", meinte Sirius. „Er könnte dann noch besser hinter uns herschnüffeln. Dann könnten wir überhaupt nichts mehr anstellen."

„Ich bin sowieso bedient", motzte ich. „Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt von Filch eine Strafarbeit bekommen habe, obwohl ich gar nichts angestellt habe, ich habe von Slughorn auch noch eine bekommen, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin. Und wir haben sowieso schon so viel auf. Ichn werde wieder bis spät in der Nacht zu tun haben, um alles zu schaffen." „Dann denk doch an die vielen Male, wo du was angestellt hast und nicht erwischt worden bist", meinte James leichthin. Er schien trotz der Strafarbeit, die er noch machen musste, schon wieder obenauf zu sein. Ich jedoch war immer noch ärgerlich. Tatsächlich dauerte es fast bis mitten in der Nacht, bis ich mit allen Strafarbeiten und den normalen Hausaufgaben fertig war und zu Bett gehen konnte.


	30. Chapter 30 Meine Rache

**Die Tochter des Kriegers – Kapitel 30 - Meine Rache**

Am nächsten Morgen war ich immer noch wütend über diese Ungerechtigkeit. So oft hatte ich schon was angestellt und es geschafft, mich dabei nicht erwischen zu lassen, und jetzt wurde ich gleich zweimal bestraft, obwohl ich gar nichts Böses getan hatte. Das war doch zu gemein. Schließlich war ich doch an der Prügelei überhaupt nicht beteiligt gewesen! Und dass ich zu Slughorn zu spät gekommen war, das war schließlich Filchs Schuld und nicht meine! Irgendwie verdiente das doch eine Rache! Aber es musste schon ein bisschen was Besseres sein, als nur Stinkbomben in Filchs Büro loszulassen. Ich überlegte eine kleine Weile. Schließlich kam mir eine Idee. Ja, daran würde Filch erst mal ein Weilchen zu rätseln haben, denn es war mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis, dass es nicht weit her war mit Filchs Zauberkünsten.

Am Nachmittag konnte man Filch in der Eingangshalle vor seinem Büro ganz entsetzlich fluchen hören. Er stand hilflos vor der Tür, und irgendwie schien er sie nicht auf zu bekommen. Ich kam gerade mit meinen Klassenkameraden vom Unterricht für Kräuterkunde und war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei beobachtete ich ihn. Er schimpfte vor sich hin und versuchte weiterhin, in sein Büro hineinzukommen, aber die Tür ließ sich weiterhin nicht öffnen. Filch stampfte grimmig in seinen Abstellraum und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Werkzeugkasten zurück. Eine ganze Weile versuchte er vergeblich, seine vermutlich klemmende Tür aufzubekommen. Ich verdrückte mich auf dem schnellsten Weg, denn ich konnte das Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Filch endlich dahinter kam, dass seine Bürotür nicht etwa klemmte, sondern dass ein netter kleiner Schutzzauber Filchs Büro vor ihm selber schützte. Und eine weitere Zeit würde vergehen, bis Filch auf die Idee kommen würde, einen Lehrer um Hilfe zu bitten.

Ich war kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, als ich auch schon anfing zu lachen. Jennifer und Arabella sahen mich fassungslos an. Arabella fragte schließlich: „Was gibt es denn zu lachen, Chantal?" „Sah Filch nicht komisch aus, vorhin, als er mit seiner Tür zugange war?" fragte ich zurück. „er war ja ganz schön am Toben." „Ja, der war enorm sauer", meinte Jennifer und kicherte. „Bestimmt lässt er das wieder an den Schülern aus." „Was können die armen Schüler denn dafür, wenn Filch zu ungeschickt ist, seine Bürotür aufzukriegen?" fragte ich. „Oder irgend jemand hat ihm wieder einen Streich gespielt", überlegte Arabella. „Wie war das doch letzte Woche mit dem Niffler? Hat ein ziemliches Chaos in seinem Büro angerichtet, wie ich gehört habe." „Haben deine Freunde zufällig was damit zu tun?" fragte Jennifer. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Später, als wir zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gingen, sahen wir Filch noch immer vor seinem Büro stehen. Er unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, und die Unterhaltung war laut genug, dass vorbeigehende Schüler alles mit anhören konnten. „Tja, Mr. Filch, ich schätze mal, da hat jemand Ihre Tür verhext", hörte ich Hagrid gerade sagen. „Da wird Ihnen wohl einer der Lehrer helfen müssen." Ich beeilte mich, an den beiden vorbeizukommen, um mich nicht durch Lachen zu verraten. Als ich auf James und Sirius traf, flüsterte James mir zu: „Hast du irgend was damit zu tun, Chantal? Wir waren es nämlich diesmal nicht." „Na klar, wer denn sonst", flüsterte ich zurück. „Oder meinst du, ich lasse es mir gefallen, zweimal bestraft zu werden, wenn ich gar nichts angestellt habe." „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" fragte Sirius. „Ach, nur so ein kleiner Schutzzauber", antwortete ich. „Nicht mal was besonders Aufregendes, aber anscheinend für Filch schon zu schwierig." Damit ging ich zu meinem Haustisch. Nur wenige Minuten später kam Filch in die Große Halle und ging zum Lehrertisch. Er begann sofort herumzuschreien: "Ich bin heute schon den ganzen Nachmittag nicht in mein Büro reingekommen. Wie es aussieht, hat wohl irgendein Schüler meine Tür verhext. Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen." „Nur mal mit der Ruhe, Mr. Filch", entgegnete Professor McGonagall. „Wir werden uns darum kümmern. Aber bitte erstnach dem Abendessen. Filius, könntest du gleich mal danach sehen?" „Natürlich, Minerva", quiekte Professor Flitwick. „Und ich verlange, dass der Schuldige gefunden und hart bestraft wird!" schrie Mr. Filch. „Selbstverständlich,wir werden unser Möglichstes tun", erewiderte Professor McGonagall gelassen. Hiermit musste Mr. Filch sich zunächst zufrieden geben.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Professor Flitwick zu Mr. Filchs Büro hinüber. „Ganz klarer Fall", quiekte Flitwick. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, und kurz danach konnte Filch sein Büro wieder betreten. „Ich verstehe nur eines nicht", meinte Flitwick. „Das ist ein Zauber, der eigentlich das Können der meisten Schüler überfordert und daher auch erst in der siebten Klasse unterrichtet wird. Und in diesem Schuljahr wurde er noch gar nicht durchgenommen." „Aber irgend jemand muss das doch gewesen sein!" motzte Filch. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Filch, wir werden den Schuldigen schon finden", meinte Professor McGonagall, die hinzugekommen war. Filch knurrte etwas vor sich hin, das nach „Auspeitschen", und „An den Daumen aufhängen" klang , und verzog sich in sein Büro.

Zwar wurden am nächsten Tag etliche älteren Schüler befragt, aber letztendlich kam nichts dabei herum. Da James und Sirius an dem Nachmittag beim Quidditch-Training gewesen waren, standen sie für diese Tat außer Verdacht. Und merkwürdigerweise kam niemand auf die Idee, mich zu verdächtigen. So hatte ich also meine Rache für die völlig ungerechten Strafarbeiten bekommen.


	31. Chapter 31 Pläne werden geschmiedet

Die Tochter des Kriegers – Kapitel 31 - Pläne werden geschmiedet 

Für die Siebtklässler kamen die Prüfungen immer näher. Lily wurde von Tag zu Tag nervöser und gereizter. Sie wollte Heilerin werden und brauchte hierfür in vielen Fächern UTZ von mindestens Erwartungen übertroffen, und sie büffelte wie besessen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Besonders ärgerlich war sie über die Haltung von James und Sirius, die nur das Nötigste taten und sich benahmen, als wären ihnen die Prüfungen völlig egal. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht verstehen, James", fuhr sie James an. „Es geht doch um eure Zukunft, und ihr benehmt euch, als ginge euch das einen Dreck an. Wie wollt ihr mit dieser Einstellung vernünftige Noten bekommen und Arbeit finden?" „Reg dich doch nicht auf, Süße", antwortete James. „Sirius und ich wollen sowieso Quidditch-Spieler werden. Und dafür brauchen wir keine Super-Noten. Was wir dafür können müssen, können wir längst." Lily wandte sich dann schnaubend ab und steckte ihre Nase wieder in ein Buch.

Remus lernte zwar fleißig, aber er wirkte ziemlich bedrückt und entmutigt. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich anstrenge, Chantal", sagte er zu mir, als wir einmal für einen Moment allein waren. „Anscheinend gibt es tatsächlich keine Stellen für Werwölfe. Und dafür diese ganze Lernerei." „Ja, es ist furchtbar", antwortete ich. „Und dabei führst du die meiste Zeit doch ein ganz normales Leben, so wie andere auch. Und du bist so talentiert und so fleißig. Das ist einfach ungerecht." „Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich Milena beibringen soll, was mit mir los ist", seufzte Remus. „Deswegen streiten wir auch so viel in der letzten Zeit. Sie merkt, dass ich ihr etwas verheimliche, und ist sauer, weil ich ihr nichts sage. Ich hätte kein Vertrauen zu ihr, und damit hat sie nicht einmal ganz unrecht." „Ja, es ist schwierig", sagte ich. „Aber ich glaube, du musst es ihr bald sagen. Wenn sie dich wirklich lieb hat, dann wird sie damit zurechtkommen. Schließlich sind wir auch all die Jahre damit zurechtgekommen."

Ich versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken. Dennoch war ich besorgt. Wie würde Milena wirklich darauf reagieren, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr? Und vor allen Dingen, wie würde sie mit den Vorurteilen fertig werden, die man in der Zaubererwelt Menschen wie Remus entgegenbrachte?

Auch Penelope äußerte sich oft darüber, wie wenig ernst Sirius die Schule und die herannahenden Prüfungen nahm. „Wenn ich ihm Vorhaltungen mache, bekomme ich von ihm nur zu hören, dass er finanziell unabhängig ist und nicht unbedingt arbeiten muss", klagte sie. „aber es kann doch nicht der Sinn des Lebens sein, einfach nichts zu tun." „Sirius ist eben so", erwiderte ich. „Für mich wäre das auch nichts, nur so in den Tag hineinzuleben. Schön, ich mache auch manchen Blödsinn mit, aber ich würde nie das Lernen darüber vergessen." „Das würde ich auch nicht", meinte Penelope. „Ich habe zwar nicht mal halb so hochgesteckte Ziele wie du, aber nur hinter dem Kochtopf versauern, das wäre auch nichts für mich." „Was willst du denn machen?" fragte ich. „Im Büro arbeiten", antwortete Penelope. „Aber am liebsten nicht im Zaubereiministerium."

So redeten wir alle über unsere Pläne. Nur Peter sagte wieder kaum etwas dazu, sondern lief nur ständig mit trübsinnigem Gesicht herum. Ganz offensichtlich fürchtete er wieder einmal, durchzufallen, nachdem er bei den ZAGs nur mit Ach und Krach durchgekommen war.

Die Prüfungstage waren wieder herangerückt, und dies bedeutete, dass ich wieder unterrichtsfreie Tage hatte, während die Fünft- und Siebtklässler in den Prüfungen saßen. Ich nutzte die Zeit zu Spaziergängen und Flugübungen, da das Wetter viel zu schön war, um ständig in der Bibliothek zu sitzen. Oft dachte ich daran, wie es sein würde, im nächsten Schuljahr ohne meine Freunde in Hogwarts zu sein. Leider war es mir nie gelungen, in meinem Haus richtige Freundschaften zu schließen, da gerade meine Freundschaft mit Gryffindors mir von vielen Slytherins übel genommen wurde. Dies würde bedeuten, dass ich in meinem letzten Schuljahr ziemlich alleine sein würde. Aber es war ja nur noch ein Jahr. Danach wäre ich auf der Aurorenschule und würde die Wochenenden zu Hause verbringen und Fabian regelmäßig sehen können. Dieses eine Jahr würde auch schnell vorübergehen. Und sicher würden sich Gelegenheiten ergeben, auch mit meinen Freunden Kontakt zu halten.

Schließlich waren auch die Prüfungstage vorbei und somit auch das Ende des Schuljahres. Wir saßen wieder im Hogwarts-Express, James, Lily, Remus und ich im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. „Das ist also endgültig das letzte Mal, dass wir mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren", sagte Remus. „Irgendwie kann ich mir das noch gar nicht richtig vorstellen." „Ich auch nicht", erwiderte James. „Ich werde Hogwarts doch sehr vermissen. Chantal, du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du es hast. Du hast noch ein Jahr vor dir." „Ja, stimmt schon" ,antwortete ich. „Aber ohne euch wird es langweilig werden. Ich werde euch schrecklich vermissen." „Wir sind ja nicht aus der Welt", meinte James. „Wir werden dir alle schreiben." „Und ich werde bestimmt wieder eine Gelegenheit finden, dich zu besuchen", ergänzte Remus. „Aber es ist doch nicht mehr dasselbe", seufzte ich. „Das wird ein langweiliges Schuljahr werden, fürchte ich." „Das bist du doch selber schuld!" hörte ich die gehässige Stimme von Avery. „Wenn du nicht ständig mit Leuten aus anderen Häusern abgehangen hättest, dann hättest du auch in deinem eigenen Haus Freunde finden können. Aber jetzt will mit Sicherheit keiner mehr was mit dir zu tun haben." „Lieber gar keine Freunde, als Leute wie dich, die auf andere herabsehen!" rief ich empört. Ich ahnte schon, dass mein letztes Schuljahr nicht besonders erbaulich werden würde.


	32. Chapter 32 Düstere Zeiten

Düstere Zeiten 

So kam es, dass ich etwas geknickt war, als wir am Bahnhof ankamen. Fabian, der zusammen mit Pa auf mich wartete, merkte es sofort und fragte: „Was ist denn, Liebes? Freust du dich gar nicht, dass wir jetzt wieder zusammen sein können?" -„Doch, natürlich", antwortete ich und umarmte ihn. „Mir ist nur bewusst geworden, dass ich mein letztes Schuljahr ziemlich einsam verbringen werde. Ich werde meine Freunde schrecklich vermissen." - „Das kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Fabian. „Aber ihr werdet sicher in Kontakt bleiben." -„Ja, natürlich", antwortete ich. „Mit Remus sowieso, und die anderen haben auch versprochen, zu schreiben." -„Jetzt sind ja erst einmal Ferien", warf Pa ein. „Und dein letztes Schuljahr wird auch schnell vergehen." Ich seufzte. „Ihr habt ja recht", sagte ich. „Ich weiß selber, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken mache." Ich ging zuerst zu James und Sirius, um mich zu verabschieden. Beide waren aber dermaßen damit beschäftigt, mit ihren Freundinnen herumzuknutschen, dass sie mich kaum wahrnahmen. Remus dagegen stand bei seinen Eltern, Milena war schon fort. Remus sah wieder sehr bedrückt aus. Ich begrüßte Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola. Dann wandte ich mich zu Remus: „Was ist los? Hattet ihr wieder Streit?" – „Mehr oder weniger", seufzte Remus. „Ich konnte es ihr immer noch nicht sagen. Und sie merkt, dass ich ihr was verschweige, und ist sauer."

„So ein Mist!", rief ich. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir raten soll, Remus. Aber du wirst kaum noch drum herum kommen, es ihr zu sagen." – „Ich weiß, Chantal", meinte Remus. „Und das wird wohl das Ende sein." – „Wer weiß? Vielleicht auch nicht", meinte ich. „Ich hoffe, wir werden noch von einander hören." - „Aber sicher! Was denkst du denn?", antwortete Remus. „Wir werden dir alle schreiben. Und sicher wird es noch genug Gelegenheiten geben, dass wir uns auch alle mal wiedersehen." - „Das wäre schön", meinte ich. Damit ging ich zu Fabian und Pa zurück, die bereits auf mich warteten.

Diesmal apparierten wir, so dass wir sehr schnell zu Hause waren. „Was gibt es denn Neues?", fragte ich. „Frag lieber nicht, Kleines", brummte Pa. „Die Überfälle häufen sich, und wir müssen momentan ständig in Bereitschaft sein. Ich habe dir ja davon geschrieben. Und was bringt es: Wenig genug! Es existiert nach wie vor mindestens eine undichte Stelle im Ministerium, so dass wir oft genug zu spät kommen, weil die Todesser gewarnt werden und rechtzeitig verschwinden können. In anderen Fällen starten sie ein Ablenkungsmanöver und schlagen dann an anderer Stelle zu. Und mehrere Male sind wir in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Innerhalb eines Monats haben wir drei Leute verloren, von den Verletzten gar nicht zu reden."

„Und das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste", ergänzte Fabian. „Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, wie viele Todesser es wirklich gibt. Bekannt sind ungefähr ein Dutzend. Aber es sind viel mehr. Und unsere Abteilung ist total unterbesetzt." –„Das ist ja furchtbar!", rief ich aus. „Ich habe zwar auch davon gehört, dass es inzwischen, mehr solche Überfälle gegeben hat, aber dass es so schlimm geworden ist, wusste ich nicht." – „Ja, es wird vieles verschwiegen", knurrte Pa. „Auch die Abteilung für magische Unfälle muss viele Überstunden machen. Die meisten Zwischenfälle finden immer noch in der Muggelwelt statt." –

„Aber dafür gibt es innerhalb der Zaubererwelt immer mehr Leute, die sich mit der Haltung des Ministeriums nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Es haben sich noch einige gefunden, die sich nicht allein auf das Ministerium verlassen wollen, und sich unserer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen haben", erzählte Fabian. „Aber es sind immer noch zu wenige, angesichts dessen, wie viele Anhänger dieser Voldemort schon um sich gesammelt hat." – „Ja, und wir müssen so vorsichtig sein", sagte Pa. „Man kann wirklich nicht mehr wissen, wem man noch trauen kann. Und Dumbledore ist einfach zu vertrauensselig. Manche von den Leuten, die er in den Orden hineinbringt, sind mehr als fragwürdig." –„Wieso, Pa?", fragte ich. "Was für Leute meinst du denn?" Pa verzog sein Gesicht. „Zum Beispiel dieser Mundungus Fletcher", erzählte er. „Ein kleiner Dieb. Aber angeblich soll er gerade deshalb so nützlich sein, weil er sich in der Unterwelt auskennt und dadurch an Informationen herankommen kann."

„Molly regt sich immer über ihn auf", ergänzte Fabian. „Sie kann ihn nicht ausstehen." – „Wie geht es denn Molly und ihrer Familie?", fragte ich. „Hat alle Hände voll zu tun, seit sie die Zwillinge hat", erzählte Fabian. „Jetzt hat sie schon fünf Kinder, und lauter Jungen. Und sie hätte doch so gerne ein Mädchen gehabt." - „Du wirst sie bestimmt während der Ferien wiedersehen", meinte Pa. „Sie kommen hier und da hierher. Arthur ist ja im Orden sehr engagiert." – „Was meint ihr eigentlich mit dem Orden?", fragte ich. „Davon war vorhin schon einmal die Rede." – „Der Name unserer Geheimorganisation ist Orden des Phoenix", antwortete Pa. „Dumbledore hat ihr diesen Namen gegeben." - „Ein schöner Name", sagte ich. „Erinnert mich an den Phoenix, den Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro hält." - „Ja, und auch Dumbledores Patronus ist ein Phoenix", ergänzte Pa. „Gewissermaßen ein Symbol der Hoffnung. Und die brauchen wir auch, angesichts dessen, was sich abspielt." – „Ja, wir haben in Hogwarts auch einiges davon mitbekommen", sagte ich. „Und dabei habe ich das Gefühl, die Zeitungen berichten nur die Hälfte von dem, was wirklich passiert." – „Das stimmt auch", erwiderte Fabian. „Und es wird immer schlimmer. Ehrlich gesagt, Chantal, mir ist gar nicht mehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du nächstes Jahr in die Aurorenschule willst. In diesem Jahr hat von den Schülern im dritten Jahr gerade die Hälfte überlebt. Auch das ist etwas, worüber die Zeitungen nichts berichten. Mir wäre wohler, du würdest es dir noch einmal überlegen."

Ich hörte Fabian fassungslos zu. „Bist du eigentlich des Wahnsinns, Fabian?", schrie ich voller Zorn. „Seit Jahren trainiere ich und lerne, praktisch in jeder freien Minute, nur um jetzt alles wieder hinzuwerfen? Wenn alle diese Einstellung hätten, dann gäbe es irgendwann gar keine Auroren mehr, und dann? Sollen diese Dreckskerle hier voll und ganz die Oberhand gewinnen, weil irgendwann keiner mehr da ist, der ihnen Einhalt gebietet? Versuch nie wieder, mir das auszureden, Fabian Prewett!" Ich sprang auf und wollte in mein Zimmer laufen. „Chantal! Kleines!", rief Pa. „Jetzt bleib hier und..." – „Nenn mich nicht Kleines!", schrie ich. „Ich bin nicht weniger wert als ihr, und nicht weniger stark und mutig, nur weil ich klein und obendrein ein Mädchen bin."

Pa war aufgestanden und hielt mich zurück. „Jetzt setz dich erst mal wieder hin", sagte er und drückte mich in meinen Sessel zurück. „Und du, Fabian, hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen, dass es absolut unmöglich ist, Chantal etwas auszureden, was sie unbedingt will? Glaube mir, angesichts dessen, was momentan passiert, wäre es mir auch tausendmal lieber gewesen, sie hätte sich anders entschieden. Ja, Chantal, ich hätte es dir am liebsten ausgeredet. Schau mich nicht so wütend an, ich habe es nicht getan, weil ich wusste, dass es aussichtslos ist. Es steckt in dir drin, wie bei mir, bei meinen Eltern und Generationen vor ihnen. Die allerwenigsten in unserer Familie sind friedlich im Bett gestorben. Aber ich sage dir das eine: Da du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast, wirst du mehr denn je trainieren. Damit du eine echte Chance hast, diesen Wahnsinn zu überleben."

Fabian und ich hatten beide fassungslos zugehört. Fabian fasste sich als erster wieder. „Chantal, ich habe niemals behauptet, dass du nicht mutig und stark bist", sagte er schließlich. „Und es hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Wir haben einige Frauen im Aurorenbüro, die nehmen es mit jedem Mann auf. Aber kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?" – „Das brauchst du nicht", entgegnete ich. „Ich habe nämlich die Absicht, meine Ausbildungszeit zu überleben. Und auch noch viele Jahre mehr."**üstere Zeiten**

So kam es, dass ich etwas geknickt war, als wir am Bahnhof ankamen. Fabian, der zusammen mit Pa auf mich wartete, merkte es sofort und fragte: „Was ist denn, Liebes? Freust du dich gar nicht, dass wir jetzt wieder zusammen sein können?" -„Doch, natürlich", antwortete ich und umarmte ihn. „Mir ist nur bewusst geworden, dass ich mein letztes Schuljahr ziemlich einsam verbringen werde. Ich werde meine Freunde schrecklich vermissen." - „Das kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Fabian. „Aber ihr werdet sicher in Kontakt bleiben." -„Ja, natürlich", antwortete ich. „Mit Remus sowieso, und die anderen haben auch versprochen, zu schreiben." -„Jetzt sind ja erst einmal Ferien", warf Pa ein. „Und dein letztes Schuljahr wird auch schnell vergehen." Ich seufzte. „Ihr habt ja recht", sagte ich. „Ich weiß selber, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken mache." Ich ging zuerst zu James und Sirius, um mich zu verabschieden. Beide waren aber dermaßen damit beschäftigt, mit ihren Freundinnen herumzuknutschen, dass sie mich kaum wahrnahmen. Remus dagegen stand bei seinen Eltern, Milena war schon fort. Remus sah wieder sehr bedrückt aus. Ich begrüßte Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola. Dann wandte ich mich zu Remus: „Was ist los? Hattet ihr wieder Streit?" – „Mehr oder weniger", seufzte Remus. „Ich konnte es ihr immer noch nicht sagen. Und sie merkt, dass ich ihr was verschweige, und ist sauer."

„So ein Mist!", rief ich. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir raten soll, Remus. Aber du wirst kaum noch drum herum kommen, es ihr zu sagen." – „Ich weiß, Chantal", meinte Remus. „Und das wird wohl das Ende sein." – „Wer weiß? Vielleicht auch nicht", meinte ich. „Ich hoffe, wir werden noch von einander hören." - „Aber sicher! Was denkst du denn?", antwortete Remus. „Wir werden dir alle schreiben. Und sicher wird es noch genug Gelegenheiten geben, dass wir uns auch alle mal wiedersehen." - „Das wäre schön", meinte ich. Damit ging ich zu Fabian und Pa zurück, die bereits auf mich warteten.

Diesmal apparierten wir, so dass wir sehr schnell zu Hause waren. „Was gibt es denn Neues?", fragte ich. „Frag lieber nicht, Kleines", brummte Pa. „Die Überfälle häufen sich, und wir müssen momentan ständig in Bereitschaft sein. Ich habe dir ja davon geschrieben. Und was bringt es: Wenig genug! Es existiert nach wie vor mindestens eine undichte Stelle im Ministerium, so dass wir oft genug zu spät kommen, weil die Todesser gewarnt werden und rechtzeitig verschwinden können. In anderen Fällen starten sie ein Ablenkungsmanöver und schlagen dann an anderer Stelle zu. Und mehrere Male sind wir in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Innerhalb eines Monats haben wir drei Leute verloren, von den Verletzten gar nicht zu reden."

„Und das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste", ergänzte Fabian. „Wir wissen nicht einmal genau, wie viele Todesser es wirklich gibt. Bekannt sind ungefähr ein Dutzend. Aber es sind viel mehr. Und unsere Abteilung ist total unterbesetzt." –„Das ist ja furchtbar!", rief ich aus. „Ich habe zwar auch davon gehört, dass es inzwischen, mehr solche Überfälle gegeben hat, aber dass es so schlimm geworden ist, wusste ich nicht." – „Ja, es wird vieles verschwiegen", knurrte Pa. „Auch die Abteilung für magische Unfälle muss viele Überstunden machen. Die meisten Zwischenfälle finden immer noch in der Muggelwelt statt." 

„Aber dafür gibt es innerhalb der Zaubererwelt immer mehr Leute, die sich mit der Haltung des Ministeriums nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Es haben sich noch einige gefunden, die sich nicht allein auf das Ministerium verlassen wollen, und sich unserer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen haben", erzählte Fabian. „Aber es sind immer noch zu wenige, angesichts dessen, wie viele Anhänger dieser Voldemort schon um sich gesammelt hat." – „Ja, und wir müssen so vorsichtig sein", sagte Pa. „Man kann wirklich nicht mehr wissen, wem man noch trauen kann. Und Dumbledore ist einfach zu vertrauensselig. Manche von den Leuten, die er in den Orden hineinbringt, sind mehr als fragwürdig." –„Wieso, Pa?", fragte ich. "Was für Leute meinst du denn?" Pa verzog sein Gesicht. „Zum Beispiel dieser Mundungus Fletcher", erzählte er. „Ein kleiner Dieb. Aber angeblich soll er gerade deshalb so nützlich sein, weil er sich in der Unterwelt auskennt und dadurch an Informationen herankommen kann."

„Molly regt sich immer über ihn auf", ergänzte Fabian. „Sie kann ihn nicht ausstehen." – „Wie geht es denn Molly und ihrer Familie?", fragte ich. „Hat alle Hände voll zu tun, seit sie die Zwillinge hat", erzählte Fabian. „Jetzt hat sie schon fünf Kinder, und lauter Jungen. Und sie hätte doch so gerne ein Mädchen gehabt." - „Du wirst sie bestimmt während der Ferien wiedersehen", meinte Pa. „Sie kommen hier und da hierher. Arthur ist ja im Orden sehr engagiert." – „Was meint ihr eigentlich mit dem Orden?", fragte ich. „Davon war vorhin schon einmal die Rede." – „Der Name unserer Geheimorganisation ist Orden des Phoenix", antwortete Pa. „Dumbledore hat ihr diesen Namen gegeben." - „Ein schöner Name", sagte ich. „Erinnert mich an den Phoenix, den Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro hält." - „Ja, und auch Dumbledores Patronus ist ein Phoenix", ergänzte Pa. „Gewissermaßen ein Symbol der Hoffnung. Und die brauchen wir auch, angesichts dessen, was sich abspielt." – „Ja, wir haben in Hogwarts auch einiges davon mitbekommen", sagte ich. „Und dabei habe ich das Gefühl, die Zeitungen berichten nur die Hälfte von dem, was wirklich passiert." – „Das stimmt auch", erwiderte Fabian. „Und es wird immer schlimmer. Ehrlich gesagt, Chantal, mir ist gar nicht mehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du nächstes Jahr in die Aurorenschule willst. In diesem Jahr hat von den Schülern im dritten Jahr gerade die Hälfte überlebt. Auch das ist etwas, worüber die Zeitungen nichts berichten. Mir wäre wohler, du würdest es dir noch einmal überlegen."

Ich hörte Fabian fassungslos zu. „Bist du eigentlich des Wahnsinns, Fabian?", schrie ich voller Zorn. „Seit Jahren trainiere ich und lerne, praktisch in jeder freien Minute, nur um jetzt alles wieder hinzuwerfen? Wenn alle diese Einstellung hätten, dann gäbe es irgendwann gar keine Auroren mehr, und dann? Sollen diese Dreckskerle hier voll und ganz die Oberhand gewinnen, weil irgendwann keiner mehr da ist, der ihnen Einhalt gebietet? Versuch nie wieder, mir das auszureden, Fabian Prewett!" Ich sprang auf und wollte in mein Zimmer laufen. „Chantal! Kleines!", rief Pa. „Jetzt bleib hier und..." – „Nenn mich nicht Kleines!", schrie ich. „Ich bin nicht weniger wert als ihr, und nicht weniger stark und mutig, nur weil ich klein und obendrein ein Mädchen bin."  
Pa war aufgestanden und hielt mich zurück. „Jetzt setz dich erst mal wieder hin", sagte er und drückte mich in meinen Sessel zurück. „Und du, Fabian, hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen, dass es absolut unmöglich ist, Chantal etwas auszureden, was sie unbedingt will? Glaube mir, angesichts dessen, was momentan passiert, wäre es mir auch tausendmal lieber gewesen, sie hätte sich anders entschieden. Ja, Chantal, ich hätte es dir am liebsten ausgeredet. Schau mich nicht so wütend an, ich habe es nicht getan, weil ich wusste, dass es aussichtslos ist. Es steckt in dir drin, wie bei mir, bei meinen Eltern und Generationen vor ihnen. Die allerwenigsten in unserer Familie sind friedlich im Bett gestorben. Aber ich sage dir das eine: Da du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast, wirst du mehr denn je trainieren. Damit du eine echte Chance hast, diesen Wahnsinn zu überleben."

Fabian und ich hatten beide fassungslos zugehört. Fabian fasste sich als erster wieder. „Chantal, ich habe niemals behauptet, dass du nicht mutig und stark bist", sagte er schließlich. „Und es hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Wir haben einige Frauen im Aurorenbüro, die nehmen es mit jedem Mann auf. Aber kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?" – „Das brauchst du nicht", entgegnete ich. „Ich habe nämlich die Absicht, meine Ausbildungszeit zu überleben. Und auch noch viele Jahre mehr."


	33. Chapter 33 Einige Treffen

Einige Treffen 

Allmählich beruhigte ich mich wieder, und mein Wutausbruch tat mir leid. „Glaubt ihr vielleicht, ich hätte nie Angst um euch?", fragte ich. „Schließlich seid ihr die Menschen, die ich am meisten liebe. Aber ich würde von euch auch nicht verlangen, dass ihr meinetwegen zu Hause bleibt, während ringsum Menschen durch die Hand von diesen widerlichen Todessern sterben." - „Das würden wir ganz bestimmt nicht tun", brummte Pa. Dann begannen wir, über Neuigkeiten zu reden. Es herrschte mittlerweile eindeutig Kriegszustand. Alle Bewohner der magischen Welt hatten zusätzliche Schutzzauber an ihren Häusern angebracht. Niemand wagte mehr, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit draußen zu sein, und auch ich musste Pa und Fabian versprechen, dass ich, wenn ich ausging, darauf achten sollte, immer rechtzeitig entweder zu Hause oder bei Fabian zu sein, sobald es Abend war. Es gab noch weitere Schutzmaßnahmen, zum Beispiel Sicherheitsfragen, anhand man erkennen konnte, ob eine Person auch wirklich diejenige war, für die sie sich ausgab. Es hatte nämlich Fälle gegeben, in denen sich Todesser Zutritt zu Häusern verschafft hatten, indem sie sich mit Vielsaftrank getarnt hatten. Auch von Fällen, in denen Personen unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden und Verbrechen begangen hatten, waren wieder bekannt geworden. Außerdem wurde jeder dazu aufgefordert, sofort den Auroren zu melden, wenn irgendwo das Dunkle Mal zu sehen wäre. Ich hatte bereits von dem Dunklen Mal gehört und wusste, dass die Todesser dieses Zeichen über Häusern erscheinen ließen, in denen sie gemordet hatten.

In den nächsten Tagen sollte ich noch erfahren, dass es inzwischen überall, wo Hexen oder Zauberer zusammenkamen, kein anderes Thema mehr gab als den Krieg. Sogar in der Winkelgasse standen die Hexen, wenn sie ihre Einkäufe erledigten, nicht mehr gemütlich auf ein Schwätzchen zusammen, sondern eilten zwischen den Geschäften hin und her, um möglichst schnell ihre Besorgungen hinter sich zu bringen. Auch wenn wir Besuche machten oder selber Besuch hatten, gab es nur dieses eine Thema. Inzwischen machten die Erwachsenen sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, in Gegenwart von Kindern zu flüstern.

Hin und wieder besuchte ich mit Fabian zusammen Molly. Auch Gideon begleitete uns manchmal. Durch all die kleinen Kinder konnte Molly kaum noch ausgehen und freute sich immer, wenn sie Besuch bekam. Als ich den Fuchsbau, wie Arthur und Molly ihr Haus nannten, zum ersten Mal sah, staunte ich nur noch, denn dies war eine ganz andere Art von Zaubererhaushalt, als ich ihn bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Pa war immer sehr ordentlich, und genau so sah es bei uns zu Hause aus. Bei Molly dagegen gab es, bedingt durch all die kleinen Kinder, immer viel Unordnung, und es ging ziemlich laut zu. Die Zwillinge, Fred und George, waren erst drei Monate alt. Sie sahen sich tatsächlich so ähnlich, dass es mir unmöglich schien, sie zu unterscheiden. Molly jedoch behauptete, sie unterscheiden zu können. Percy war inzwischen zwei Jahre alt. Er war ein ruhigeres Kind als seine Brüder Bill und Charlie, die ständig etwas anstellten.

In Gegenwart der Kinder gab sich Molly immer fröhlich. Als ich jedoch einmal für einen Moment mit ihr alleine war, vertraute sie mir an, dass sie sich die allergrößten Sorgen um ihre Familie machte. Sie kam erst dann richtig zur Ruhe, wenn Arthur am Abend von seinem Dienst im Ministerium nach Hause kam. „Mit dir würde ich nicht tauschen wollen, Chantal", meinte Molly. „Bei der gefährlichen Arbeit, die dein Vater und Fabian Tag für Tag leisten müssen. Ich käme nicht zur Ruhe, wenn Arthur Auror wäre. Für mich ist es schlimm genug, ständig Angst um meine Brüder haben zu müssen." – ‚Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde mit dir auch nicht tauschen wollen, Molly' dachte ich im Stillen. Obwohl ich Molly gerne besuchte und auch die Kinder mochte, konnte ich mir die Art Leben, wie sie es führte, für mich selber nicht vorstellen. Nichts als Haushalt und Kinder, das würde mich auf die Dauer langweilen, obwohl ich mir doch vorstellen konnte, irgendwann Kinder zu haben. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht so viele.

Molly hingegen war ein Mensch, der vollkommen darin aufging, Mann und Kinder zu umsorgen Wie sie mir anvertraute, hatte sie sich immer eine große Familie gewünscht. Sie kochte sehr gerne, und man sah sie bei jeder Gelegenheit dabei, dass sie Sachen für ihre Kinder strickte. Ich selber hatte Handarbeiten nie viel abgewinnen können, aber Molly war kaum jemals ohne ihr Strickzeug zu sehen.

Worüber ich mich wunderte, waren die vielen Gegenstände, die ich in einem Zauberer-Haushalt niemals erwartet hätte, die ich aber sehr gut aus meiner Kindheit kannte. Als ich Molly darauf ansprach, erklärte sie mir, dass Arthur Muggel-Gegenstände sammelte. Seine Neugier bezüglich Muggels und ihre Lebensweise kannte ich ja schon. Molly beschwerte sich oft genug darüber, wenn Arthur immer wieder neue Sachen mit nach Hause brachte, weil diese Sammlung in dem ohnehin schon vollgestopften Haus so viel Platz wegnahm.

Natürlich besuchte ich auch Fabian so oft es ging. Er bewohnte mit Gideon zusammen ein Haus ganz in der Nähe von uns. Gideon hatte keine feste Freundin. Allerdings war auch bei ihm häufig das eine oder andere Mädchen zu Besuch. Wie es aussah, war Gideon im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder einer der jungen Männer, die nichts anbrennen ließen. Seine Beziehungen hielten nie lange. Gideon begründete dies damit, dass er einfach noch nicht das richtige Mädchen kennen gelernt hätte, für das es sich lohnen würde, seine Freiheit aufzugeben. Trotz ihrer sehr unterschiedlichen Einstellungen vertrugen sich Gideon und Fabian jedoch ausgezeichnet. Wie Fabian mir erzählte, waren er und sein Bruder bei Einsätzen häufig im gleichen Team. „Es ist wichtig, wenn man Partner hat, auf die man sich verlassen kann", erklärte er mir.

Immer wieder kam es aber vor, dass sowohl Pa als auch Fabian Überstunden machen mussten. Besonders Pa kam oft erst spät am Abend nach Hause. Dennoch hielt er Wort, er kümmerte sich weiterhin um mein Training. Manchmal holte er mich sogar nachts aus dem Bett, und dafür hatte er durchaus einen guten Grund. „Viele Angriffe finden nachts statt, und es ist dann sehr wichtig, dass du dann sofort reagieren kannst", erklärte er mir, als ich protestierte. „Du weißt, dass es dann oft auf Bruchteile von Sekunden ankommen kann. Diese Verbrecher setzen darauf, ihre Opfer zu überraschen, wenn sie es nicht erwarten. Also darf man sich nicht überraschen lassen." Auch wenn ich dadurch häufig um meinen Schlaf kam, merkte ich doch schnell, dass er recht hatte, denn mein Reaktionsvermögen wurde immer besser.

Eines Tages kam Pa jedoch pünktlich von der Arbeit nach Hause. „Wir bekommen gleich Besuch, Chantal", sagte er, kaum, dass er nach Hause kam. „Wer kommt denn?", fragte ich. „Lass dich mal überraschen", antwortete er. Natürlich war ich neugierig. Wer mochte denn kommen?

Zu meiner Überraschung apparierten kurz danach die Potters mit James und Sirius in unserem Vorgarten. Es gab eine freudige Begrüßung. „Siehst du wohl, Chantal", sagte Sirius. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden." „Uns wirst du so schnell nicht los", ergänzte James und grinste. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung", rief ich voller Freude. „Mit euch habe ich nicht gerechnet." Auch die Eltern von James begrüßten mich freundlich. „Schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen, Chantal", sagten sie. Die Potters waren nicht mehr jung. Sie konnten nicht viel jünger als Pa sein. „Ja, ich habe mit deinem Vater etwas zu besprechen", meinte Charles Potter. „Und James und Sirius wollten auch unbedingt mitkommen."

Wir führten eine fröhliche Unterhaltung. James und Sirius hatten an diesem Tag ihre Briefe mit den UTZ erhalten. Beide hatten gut abgeschnitten, obwohl sie sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr gar nicht besonders abgeschnitten hatten. Sie hatten immer noch die Absicht, Quidditch-Spieler zu werden und wollten sich dementsprechend in einer Mannschaft be3werben, in der sie beide zusammen aufgenommen wurden. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht hält das Leben noch ein paar andere Aufregungen für uns bereit", meinte Sirius. „Wieso, was habt ihr noch vor?", fragte ich. James und Sirius warfen sich einen Blick zu, sagten aber nichts weiter dazu.

Meine Antwort sollte ich früh genug bekommen, denn in diesem Moment gingen Pa und Charles Potter zu Pas Arbeitszimmer. Zu meiner Überraschung erhoben sich auch James und Sirius und gingen mit. Ich sah ihnen verblüfft nach.

Clarissa Potter seufzte. „Ich nehme an, du weißt vom Orden des Phoenix?", fragte sie leise. „Charles ist schon eine ganze Weile dabei. Und jetzt wollen sich James und Sirius auch dem Orden anschließen. Und das macht mir Sorgen." – „Sie wollen auch mitmachen?", fragte ich erstaunt. "Sind sie nicht noch zu jung?" - „Sie sind mündig und keine Schüler mehr", antwortete Clarissa Potter. „Deshalb können sie Mitglieder werden. Du könntest es nicht, weil du noch ein Jahr Schule vor dir hast."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die vier aus dem Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters zurückkamen. James und Sirius sahen sehr zufrieden aus, während Clarissa noch besorgter aussah als vorher. „Na, dann werden wir uns jetzt noch oft sehen, Chantal", sagte Sirius. „Wir haben es dir doch gesagt." Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich unsere Gäste. Pa sah ausgesprochen zufrieden aus.


	34. Chapter 34Das Wiedersehen der Rumtreibe

Das Wiedersehen der Rumtreiber 

Am nächsten Tag erhielt ich eine Eule von Remus. Was er mir schrieb, war alles andere als erfreulich. Zwar hatte er bei den UTZ sehr gut abgeschnitten, eine Stelle hatte er aber nicht in Aussicht. Und außerdem hatte sich Milena von ihm getrennt. Remus hatte nach wie vor nicht den Mut gehabt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, und Milena, die immer mehr merkte, dass Remus ihr etwas verheimlichte, konnte nicht damit leben, dass Remus Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Daraufhin hatte sie mit Remus Schluss gemacht. Diese Neuigkeiten bedrückten mich natürlich, denn Remus tat mir sehr leid. Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient, so fleißig und freundlich, wie er war.

Später sprach ich mit Pa darüber. „Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte er. „Leider gibt es diese Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe. Sie sind fast immer gezwungen, ein Leben abseits der Zauberergesellschaft zu führen, weil jeder Angst vor ihnen hat. Und dadurch, dass die meisten Eltern ihre Kinder, wenn sie von Greyback gebissen worden sind, verstoßen, hat Greyback natürlich leichtes Spiel damit, diese Kinder zum Hass gegen die Zauberer zu erziehen. Dies wiederum hat natürlich dazu geführt, dass Werwölfe noch verhasster geworden sind, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Und mittlerweile sind sogar Gerüchte bekannt geworden, dass Greyback sich Voldemort angeschlossen hat. Alles das führt natürlich dazu, dass Werwölfe unbeliebter denn je sind. Die Haltung des Ministeriums, die Werwölfe gleichsetzt mit Tierwesen, macht natürlich auch nichts besser daran. Malcolm hatte sogar Nachteile dadurch, dass er und Viola seit all den Jahren zu ihrem Sohn halten."

„Wie bitte? Wieso das denn?", fragte ich. „Ja, Malcolm wurde schon mehrmals bei Beförderungen übergangen", antwortete Pa. „Und das sagt natürlich genug aus." - „Das ist ja gemein!", rief ich aus. „Und Remus kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür." – „Ja, es wird jetzt schwierig für ihn", sagte Pa. „Und auch für Malcolm und Viola. Malcolm macht sich natürlich auch um Viola Sorgen. Er hat sogar versucht, sie zu überreden, vorübergehend zu ihren Eltern in die Muggelwelt zurückzuziehen, angesichts dessen, dass Muggelstämmige derart in Gefahr sind. Aber sie will davon nichts wissen." –„Echt schlimm, was sie jetzt durchmachen müssen", seufzte ich. „Und dabei sind sie alle so nette Menschen." – „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Remus wieder für ein paar Wochen zu uns einladen würden? Er käme dann vielleicht ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken, und du hättest Gesellschaft, wenn Fabian und ich Dienst machen müssen." - „Das ist eine gute Idee, Pa", antwortete ich. „Ich werde ihm sofort schreiben."

Remus kam zwei Tage später mit Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola an. Alle drei wirkten bedrückt. Onkel Malcolm sah aus, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert. Aber am meisten hatte sich Remus verändert, im Vergleich dazu, wie er in der Schule gewesen war. Er wirkte so mutlos, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Natürlich drehte sich die Unterhaltung wieder nur um den Krieg, wie in der letzten Zeit immer, wenn Zauberer und Hexen zusammenkamen. Auch Onkel Malcolm hatte in der letzten Zeit manche Überstunde leisten müssen. Er und Pa unterhielten sich über einen besonders schlimmen Fall, der sich erst vor wenigen Tagen ereignet hatte. Es handelte sich um einen Überfall von mindestens zwanzig Todessern auf einen Campingplatz. Die ahnungslosen Muggel waren im Schlaf überfallen und größtenteils getötet worden. Danach waren die Zelte der Muggel von den Todessern angezündet worden. Ich konnte mich noch gut an den Fall erinnern, da dies auch ein Tag gewesen war, an dem Pa erst spätabends nach Hause gekommen war. Pa sagte gerade zu Onkel Malcolm: „Wir bekamen zuerst eine Meldung über einen Überfall auf ein Muggelgasthaus und sind mit einer Gruppe Auroren dorthin, und diese Meldung war eine falsche Spur, und so kamen wir zu dem wirklichen Überfall zu spät. Es war furchtbar. Es waren Kinder dabei, ganz kleine Kinder noch! Die meisten von uns sind schon an vieles gewöhnt, aber der Anblick von diesen ermordeten Kindern war sogar den härtesten von uns zuviel." – „Es erging uns nicht anders, als wir dorthin mussten, um aufzuräumen", erzählte Onkel Malcolm. „Wir mussten die Gedächtnisse der fünf Überlebenden soweit verändern, dass sie jetzt glauben, es wäre eines dieser Kochgeräte explodiert, das diese Muggels benutzen, und das Feuer hätte sich immer weiter ausgebreitet." – „Im Tageskurier hat über die Hintergründe dieses Vorfalls kein Wort gestanden", knurrte Pa. „Und da keine Zauberer betroffen waren, hat es wohl auch niemanden interessiert."

Tante Viola war kreideweiß geworden, während sie dem Gespräch zwischen Pa und Onkel Malcolm zuhörte. „Und da meinst du noch, in der Muggelwelt wäre es sicherer"; fragte sie Onkel Malcolm. „Da wäre es doch unter Umständen noch wahrscheinlicher, ich würde meine Eltern in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich zu ihnen ginge, so wie du vorgeschlagen hast." - „War ja nur eine Idee", antwortete Onkel Malcolm. Schließlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Und auch um Remus. Dieser Greyback hat mir gestern auf der Straße aufgelauert und mich bedroht, weil es uns gelungen ist, Remus all die Jahre seinem bösartigen Einfluss zu entziehen."

Ich sah zu Remus hin. Auch er war sehr blass geworden. „Soll das heißen, du hast jetzt wegen mir noch mehr Schwierigkeiten?", fragte er seinen Vater. „Damit werden wir fertig", brummte Pa. „Wir haben uns all die Jahre vor dich gestellt, noch dazu mit der Hilfe von Dumbledore und einiger anderer Lehrer von Hogwarts, da werden wir uns jetzt nicht von diesem Dreckskerl einschüchtern lassen." – „Und wozu das Ganze?", fragte Remus. „Ich falle euch allen doch nur zur Last." – „So ein Unsinn!", rief Tante Viola. „Du bist unser Sohn, und wir würden dich niemals im Stich lassen, noch dazu für etwas, wofür du nichts kannst." – „Niemals!", bestätigte Onkel Malcolm. „Und schließlich hast du auch noch Freunde", sagte ich.

Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf. Pa wandte sich daraufhin an Remus. „Mir ist das im Moment sogar sehr recht, dass du hier bist und Chantal Gesellschaft leisten kannst. Du hast es ja mitbekommen, für uns Auroren fallen im Moment viele Überstunden an, so dass weder ich noch Fabian wirklich Zeit haben, uns ausreichend um Chantal zu kümmern. Und mir gefällt es überhaupt nicht, dass sie zuviel alleine ist, und ganz besonders möchte ich nicht mehr, dass sie alleine ausgeht. Die Zeiten sind zu gefährlich geworden." – „Papa!", rief ich empört. „Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr und durchaus in der Lage, auf mich selber aufzupassen." – „Das weiß ich, Chantal", antwortete Pa. „Aber im Moment leben nicht nur die Auroren, sondern auch die Angehörigen von Auroren sehr gefährlich. Ihr habt vielleicht im Tagespropheten von den Lewis´ gelesen, der Familie, die vor zwei Wochen von den Todessern komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Bis hin zu den jüngsten Kindern. Auch Richard Lewis war Auror." – „Selbstverständlich werde ich auf Chantal Acht geben, Onkel Alastor", versprach Remus. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Als Fabian uns kurz danach zu besuchte, war er auch sehr erfreut darüber, dass Pa diese Lösung gefunden hatte. „Mir war auch nicht sehr wohl dabei, dass ich mich nicht so viel um dich kümmern kann, wie ich es gerne tun würde", sagte er. „Aber du weißt ja gut genug, was im Moment los ist. Wir sind in der Aurorenzentrale vollkommen unterbesetzt, und das heißt natürlich Überstunden und ständig Bereitschaftsdienst. Und Alastor hat recht, es ist wirklich zu gefährlich, wenn du zu häufig alleine bist. Wir wollen schließlich beide nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Zwar grollte ich immer noch ein bisschen darüber, dass Pa, Fabian und Remus offenbar glaubten, ich könne nicht selber auf mich aufpassen, aber ich gab schließlich nach.

So kam es, dass Remus und ich wieder viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Remus war immer noch sehr traurig darüber, dass Milena ihn verlassen hatte. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, zu sagen: „wahrscheinlich wäre es anders gewesen, wenn du ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hättest. Ich könnte auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, bei dem ich das Gefühl hätte, dass er kein Vertrauen zu mir hat." – „Was hätte das schon geändert, Chantal?", fragte Remus verzweifelt. „Wenn Milena die Wahrheit erfahren hätte, wäre es doch erst recht vorbei gewesen. Was hätte ich ihr denn schon bieten können, wenn ich noch nicht einmal eine Stelle finden kann?" So drehten sich unsere Gespräche in der nächsten Zeit im Kreise.

Wenige Tage später trafen bei uns wieder einige Mitglieder des Phoenixordens zusammen. Auch die Potters kamen, und zu meiner Überraschung hatten James und Sirius Peter mitgebracht. Alle drei freuten sich sehr darüber, Remus wiederzusehen. „Moony!", rief Sirius. "Die Rumtreiber wieder alle zusammen! Und alle gemeinsam gegen die Dunklen Mächte! Das wäre es doch, oder?" Denn zwischenzeitlich hatte sich auch Remus dem Phoenixorden angeschlossen. Peter, der natürlich nicht zurückstehen wollte, wiederum hatte sich von James und Sirius überreden lassen. Und dies beunruhigte mich irgendwie, obwohl ich, abgesehen davon, dass ich Peter für zu wenig mutig hielt, keinen stichhaltigen Grund hätte angeben können


	35. Chapter 35Der Beginn meines letzten Hogw

Der Beginn meines letzten Hogwarts-Jahres 

Natürlich gab viel zu reden, nun, da wir alle wieder zusammen waren. James erzählte, dass Lily ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin im St. Mungo´s begonnen hätte. „Sie ist fleißiger als wir", sagte er. James und Sirius hatten es nicht besonders eilig damit, eine Beschäftigung zu finden. Sie wollten zunächst einmal ausgiebig Urlaub machen. „Und wenn wir nebenher noch ein paar Abenteuer erleben können, ist das auch nicht schlecht", meinte Sirius. „Schade, dass ich nicht auch mitmachen kann", maulte ich. „Dann wären wir wieder alle zusammen." „Du machst besser zuerst deine Schule zu Ende!", sagte Pa. „Und wenn du wirklich einen guten Abschluss machen willst, dann wirst du keine Zeit haben für irgendwelche anderen Aktivitäten." Ich musste vor mir selber schon zugeben, in diesem Punkt hatte Pa recht. Immerhin wollte ich mein Ziel erreichen, und mit weniger war ich einfach nicht bereit, mich zufrieden zu geben. Dennoch schmollte ich insgeheim ein bisschen, als die Gruppe sich in Pas Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, denn ich kam mir ausgeschlossen vor.

Später sprach ich mit Remus darüber. „Ein Schuljahr wird auch schnell vorbeigehen", meinte er. „Und danach werden wir noch oft genug zusammentreffen. Schließlich willst du ja unbedingt in die Aurorenschule. Wir können die letzten Ferienwochen gut nutzen, um zu trainieren. Und du hast alle Ruhe, dich auf die UTZ vorzubereiten."– „Du hast ja recht, Remus", antwortete ich. „Im Grunde genommen ist mir mein Schulabschluss immer noch das Wichtigste. Es hängt für mich eine Menge davon ab." So nutzten wir also die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten, überwiegend zum Lernen.

Ein Problem war für mich, dass Fabian sehr wenig Zeit für mich hatte, denn genau wie Pa musste er häufig Überstunden machen. Hinzu kam noch die Arbeit für den Phoenixorden. Als ich mich einmal darüber beklagte, sagte er: „Mir geht es auch gegen den Strich, dass wir so wenig zusammen sein können. Aber es wird auch wieder andere Zeiten geben. Schließlich haben wir noch unser ganzes Leben vor uns. Und in einem Jahr hast du Hogwarts hinter dir, so dass wir dann nicht mehr monatelang getrennt sein werden." – „Ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Aber ein Jahr kann sich auch lange hinziehen. Die Jungs können jetzt Abenteuer erleben, und ich muss bald wieder in die Schule."

„Ja, deine Freunde sehen die Arbeit für den Orden als ein einziges großes Abenteuer an", meinte Fabian. „James und Sirius sind nette Jungen, aber sie scheinen das Leben als einen einzigen großen Spaß anzusehen. Peter wiederum scheint nur mitzumachen, weil er nicht hinter seinen Freunden, die er bewundert, zurückstehen will. Irgendwie passt er nicht zu den anderen, und ich vermute sehr stark, dass sie sich mit Peter nur angefreundet haben, um ihr Publikum zu haben. Remus allerdings ist anders. Viel ernsthafter als die anderen drei. Aber er verheimlicht irgend etwas. Weißt du mehr darüber?" – „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete ich, denn ich fühlte mich nach wie vor an das Versprechen, das ich vor vielen Jahren gegeben hatte, gebunden. Sofern Remus nicht selber über sein Problem redete, würde ich es ganz bestimmt nicht tun.

So vergingen die letzten Ferientage. Und schließlich kam der Tag, an dem ich zum letzten Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express fuhr. Sowohl Pa, als auch Fabian und die Rumtreiber begleiteten mich zum Zug, ich hatte also eine richtige kleine Eskorte. „Das ist endlich das letzte Mal, dass wir uns so lange trennen müssen", sagte Fabian, während er mich zum Abschied umarmte. „Ich freue mich auch schon darauf, wenn wir uns bald nicht mehr für Monate trennen müssen", antwortete ich. „Wir werden dir alle schreiben und dich auf dem Laufenden halten", versprach Remus. „Ja, damit du dich nicht zu sehr ohne uns langweilst", lachte Sirius. „Ihr habt gut reden", motzte ich. „Ihr habt euren Spaß, und ich muss für die UTZ pauken." – „Du wirst das schon großartig machen", meinte Pa. „Schließlich hast du dich während deiner Ferien gut vorbereitet. Solange du dir sagst, dass du es schaffen willst, kann gar nichts passieren." – „Ich weiß, Pa", antwortete ich. „Und ich werde es schaffen."

Ich betrat schließlich, nachdem ich mich von allen ausgiebig verabschiedet hatte, zum letzten Mal das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Die Schulsprecher, Charles Conroy, ein Gryffindor, und Patty Brent, eine Ravenclaw, erwarteten mich schon. „Hallo, Chantal!", begrüßte mich Charles. „Kannst du dich wieder um die neuen Erstklässler kümmern, die Fragen haben oder Hilfe brauchen, um sich zurechtzufinden? Avery ist dafür ungeeignet, du kennst ja seine Einstellung zu den Muggelstämmigen." Ja, Averys Ansichten kannte ich nur zur Genüge. Ich hatte ihn bereits auf dem Gang gesehen, wo er auf seine arrogante Art und Weise herumstolzierte und bereits dabei war, jüngere Schüler zu schikanieren. „Ja, okay, mache ich", erwiderte ich. Somit ging ich also wieder zu den Abteilen, in denen die Erstklässler saßen, und beantwortete ihre Fragen.

Als wir schließlich auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmeade angekommen waren und ich zusammen mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern die Erstklässler zu Hagrid führte, sprach er mich gleich an: „Ah, die kleine Chantal! Ist ja dein letztes Jahr hier. Es wird viel ruhiger in Hogwarts sein ohne deine Freunde, sie werden mir fehlen." – „Mir fehlen sie jetzt schon", erwiderte ich.

Dann sah ich zu, wie die Erstklässler in die Boote stiegen, und unwillkürlich musste ich daran denken, dass ich auch dies zum letzten Mal sah. Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr ich meine Zeit in Hogwarts doch genossen hatte. So oft ich mich während der Ferien auch darüber geärgert hatte, dass vor mir noch ein Jahr Schule lag, ich wusste doch, Hogwarts war für mich während meiner Schulzeit ein Zuhause gewesen, das ich immer in guter Erinnerung halten würde. Dieser Gedanke verfolgte mich auch während der Einteilung der neuen Erstklässler und dem anschließenden Festmahl. Und ganz bestimmt war ich nicht die einzige Siebtklässlerin, die sich darüber Gedanken machte, denn Jennifer, die auch in diesem Jahr wieder neben mir saß, sprach mich an: „Irgendwie kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit gar nicht mehr hier sein werden. Ich werde Hogwarts schrecklich vermissen." Ähnlich äußerten sich auch die anderen Siebtklässler, sogar die hochnäsige Evalina, die sich sonst zu fein war, mit uns zu reden.


	36. Chapter 36Eulenkrieg

Eulenkrieg 

Es war schon wenige Tage später nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass wir uns in unserem UTZ-Jahr befanden, denn oft genug bekamen wir so viele Hausaufgaben, dass wir bis zum späten Abend daran arbeiten mussten. Natürlich stürzte ich mich sofort in die Arbeit, um nicht allzu viel Zeit für Langeweile zu haben, denn ohne meine Freunde war ich wirklich sehr alleine in Hogwarts. Die Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal waren zu mir zwar nicht unfreundlich, aber mehr als übliche Gespräche und gelegentlich mal ein gemeinsamer Ausflug nach Hogsmeade fand nicht statt. Sie ließen mich immer noch spüren, dass ich während meiner bisherigen Schulzeit vorgezogen hatte, mit „diesen Gryffindors" befreundet zu sein.

Avery nutzte natürlich weiterhin jede Gelegenheit, über mich herzuziehen. Zwar waren etliche seiner bisherigen Freunde, wie Snape, Mulciber, Crabbe und Goyle nun nicht mehr in Hogwarts, aber er fand unter den jüngeren Schülern rasch neue Anhänger. Besonders Sirius´ kleiner Bruder Regulus lief ihm nach wie ein Hündchen. Ihr größtes Vergnügen fanden Avery und seine Kumpels darin, über muggelstämmige Schüler herzuziehen und sie zu schikanieren. Vor allem die jüngeren Schüler hatten sehr unter dieser Clique zu leiden, und oft musste ich, gemeinsam mit den Schulsprechern, mit denen ich mich recht gut verstand, dazwischengehen.

Zum Glück hielten die Jungen Wort, und sie schrieben mir regelmäßig. Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens eine Eule einen Brief für mich brachte, denn auch Fabian und Pa fanden natürlich trotz ihres vielen Dienstes regelmäßig Zeit dafür, mir zu schreiben. „Das Schlimmste ist, dass wir absolut unterbesetzt sind", schrieb Pa. „Und dass wir nicht einmal abschätzen können, wie viele Anhänger dieser schwarzmagische Fachidiot wirklich schon um sich gesammelt hat. Im Moment schätzen wir, dass auf einen Auroren um die zehn Todesser kommen. Das, was jetzt abläuft, ist um ein Vielfaches schlimmer als der Grindelwald-Krieg, und der war schon heftig genug. Mitunter ist es schon soweit gekommen, dass gleichzeitig mehrere Angriffe gleichzeitig stattfinden, so dass wir uns aufteilen müssen. Oft genug übernachten wir sogar schon in unseren Büros, um jederzeit zur Stelle sein zu können. Unsere größte Hoffnung setzen wir im Moment in den Orden des Phönix, da diese Gruppe im Geheimen arbeitet und es daher kaum möglich ist, dass Informationen über unsere Tätigkeit nach draußen gelangen, während wir im Ministerium kaum noch wissen, wem wir vertrauen können und wem nicht. Deine Freunde sind uns übrigens eine große Hilfe. Sogar Peter ist uns recht nützlich, da er in seiner Animagus-Gestalt auch dorthin kann, wo es für Menschen schwierig wäre, sich einzuschleichen. Aber ich muss eins sagen: Deine Freunde haben mir verraten, dass du schon seit längerer Zeit weißt, dass sie nicht registrierte Animagi sind. Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, ein bisschen enttäuscht von dir, dass du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir gehabt hast, mir nichts davon zu sagen. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde deine Freunde nach Askaban bringen, nachdem sie doch in allerbester Absicht gehandelt haben? Aber ich muss sagen, es war wirklich ein Geniestreich, dass sie das geschafft haben. Es gibt viele erwachsene Zauberer, die das nicht fertig bringen."

Fabian schrieb: „Zur Zeit haben wir fast täglich Überfälle, und wir kommen kaum noch mit unserer Arbeit nach. Ein Glück, dass zumindest Hogwarts noch ein sicherer Ort ist, da die auf dem Schloss liegenden Schutzzauber doch stark genug sind, um die Todesser von einem Überfall abzuhalten. Ich muss gestehen, Liebes, sehr wohl ist mir noch immer nicht bei dem Gedanken, dass du dich im nächsten Jahr an der Aurorenschule bewerben willst. Innerhalb der letzten Wochen sind zwei Schüler im dritten Jahr gefallen. Ihre Mentoren machen sich die größten Vorwürfe, obwohl es in beiden Fällen keine Möglichkeit gegeben hat, es zu verhindern. Aber es hat wohl wirklich keinen Zweck, dir irgend etwas ausreden zu wollen. Zumindest wird es ja bedeuten, dass wir uns ab dem nächsten Jahr häufig sehen können, denn die langen Trennungen fallen mir doch recht schwer."

Über das Mentorensystem wusste ich inzwischen natürlich längst Bescheid. Immerhin hatte ich mich bereits ausgiebig über die Aurorenausbildung informieren können. Im ersten Jahr wurden die Schüler in den Schulungsräumen des Zaubereiministeriums in theoretischen und praktischen Fächern wie Tarnung und Maskierung, das Studium der Dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Flüche, Zaubererethik und weiteren Fächern unterrichtet. Im zweiten Jahr kamen Feldübungen unter der Leitung der erfahrenen Auroren dazu. Im dritten Jahr schließlich verrichteten die Schüler erstmalig den regulären Aurorendienst unter der ständigen Aufsicht eines erfahrenen Auroren. Es fand zu diesem Anlass eine feierliche Zeremonie statt, bei der die Schüler, die bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal ihre offiziellen Aurorenroben trugen, ihren Mentoren zugewiesen wurden.

James schrieb: „Wir widmen im Moment unsere ganze Zeit dem Phönixorden. Auch Lily ist inzwischen mit dabei, obwohl sie neben ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin weniger Zeit dafür hat als wir. Lily hat übrigens endlich meinen Heiratsantrag angenommen. Wir werden während deiner Weihnachtsferien heiraten, damit du dabei sein kannst. Wir wollen nicht länger warten. Sicher hast du schon von der Redensart „Lebe und denke nicht an morgen, denn morgen könnten schon Todesser vor der Tür stehen" gehört. Natürlich will Lily ihre Ausbildung im St. Mungo´s trotzdem fortsetzen.

Hast du es übrigens schon gehört: Frank Longbottom und seine Freundin Alice Brown sind an der Aurorenschule angenommen worden, und auch sie haben sich beide unserer Gruppe angeschlossen."

Ich war wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte ja Frank bereits kennen gelernt. Mir war bekannt, dass er ein guter Schüler war, aber er war mir immer so ruhig, fast schüchtern erschienen, woran wohl zu einem guten Teil seine Mutter schuld war, die ständig an ihm herumkritisierte. Alice kannte ich nur flüchtig vom Sehen, ein gutmütiges, etwas rundliches muggelstämmiges Mädchen. Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer, mir die beiden an der Aurorenschule und erst recht im Phönixorden vorzustellen. Sie hatten beide so wenig Ähnlichkeit mit meinen draufgängerischen Freunden.

Sirius schrieb, dass er sich inzwischen eine eigene Wohnung genommen hätte. „Ich kann schließlich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit bei den Potters leben", schrieb er. „Obwohl ich mich bei ihnen wie ein zweiter Sohn gefühlt habe. Aber ich bin ja durch das Erbe von meinem Onkel finanziell unabhängig. Penelope und ich haben uns inzwischen übrigens getrennt. Sie konnte nicht damit zurechtkommen, wie ich ihrer Meinung nach in den Tag hineinlebe."

Dies hatte ich insgeheim schon befürchtet, da sich Penelope bereits im letzten Schuljahr genau darüber beklagt hatte.

Auch von Remus erhielt ich Post. Er wirkte viel zuversichtlicher und fröhlicher als noch während der Ferien. „Endlich habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mich nützlich zu machen", schrieb er. „Und ich kann wieder mit meinen Freunden zusammen sein, den einzigen Freunden, die ich je hatte. Übrigens hat Lily mir etwas erzählt, was mir Hoffnung macht, dass ich bald nicht mehr einmal im Monat zu einer gefahr für andere Menschen sein werde. Die Heiler im St. Mungo´s haben an etwas gearbeitet, was sie Wolfsbanntrank nennen. Dieser Trank verhindert zwar nicht die Verwandlung an sich, aber ein Werwolf verwandelt sich, ohne seinen menschlichen Verstand zu verlieren und aggressiv zu werden. Er kann sich dann einfach irgendwohin zurückziehen und in Ruhe abwarten, bis er sich wieder zurückverwandelt. Ich habe mich bereits dafür gemeldet, diesen neuen Trank auszuprobieren."

Diese Nachricht freute mich besonders, denn um Remus hatte ich mir seit der letzten Ferien große Sorgen gemacht.


	37. Chapter 37 Die Hochzeit von Lily und Jam

Die Hochzeit von Lily und James 

Auch mein Geburtstag war nicht wie sonst in den vorherigen Schuljahren. Zwar erhielt ich Briefe und Geschenke, und am Abend fand wie immer meine kleine Party mit den Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal statt, aber die Feier mit meinen Freunden fehlte mir doch sehr, genau wie mir meine Freunde an allen Ecken und Enden fehlten. Es machte überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr, etwas anzustellen, und so kam es, dass ich mein letztes Schuljahr sogar als einigermaßen brave Schülerin verbrachte. Wäre nicht der Unterricht, die vielen Hausaufgaben und meine Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin gewesen, dann hätte ich vor Langeweile nicht ein noch aus gewusst. Um so mehr sehnte ich mich danach, dass ich nach dem Ende des Schuljahres viel häufiger mit Fabian zusammen sein konnte und auch meine alten Freunde häufig sehen würde, denn es stand außer Frage, dass auch ich für den Phoenixorden arbeiten würde, so weit wie ich neben meiner Ausbildung dafür Zeit haben würde. Und natürlich freute ich mich auch schon auf die Aurorenschule, denn ich war inzwischen ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass ich aufgenommen würde.

Weiterhin wurde ich über das, was sich außerhalb von Hogwarts ereignete, durch die Briefe, die ich weiterhin erhielt, auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Von Remus erhielt ich gute Nachrichten. Er nahm inzwischen regelmäßig vor den Vollmondnächten den Wolfsbanntrank. Wenn er sich verwandelte, wurde er lediglich zu einem völlig friedlichen Wolf, und als solcher konnte er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und in Ruhe seine Rückverwandlung abwarten.

Die Briefe von James handelten fast ausschließlich von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Zu meiner Überraschung erhielt ich auch von Lily einen Brief. „Anfangs konnte ich dich nicht leiden", schrieb sie. „Weißt du, ich war schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig auf dich, weil ich dachte, du wärest hinter James her. Immer stecktet ihr zusammen, du und die anderen Jungen, und James hat mich anfangs kaum beachtet. Mit dir dagegen machte er Flugübungen, und das, obwohl du noch nicht einmal Interesse an Quidditch hast."

Ich war überrascht. Das war also der Grund gewesen, weshalb Lily in der ersten Zeit kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen und mich bei der ersten Party bei Slughorn sogar ganz offen ignoriert hatte! Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ich hatte in James nie etwas anderes gesehen als einen Kumpel, und auf den Gedanken, mit ihm zu gehen, wäre ich nie gekommen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es während unserer Schulzeit sogar Dinge gegeben hatte, die mich an James ausgesprochen gestört hatten.

Auf jeden Fall war die Hochzeit etwas, worauf ich mich freuen konnte. Zwar musste Pa diesmal auch während meiner Weihnachtsferien arbeiten, da Kriegszustand herrschte und die Aurorenzentrale unterbesetzt war, aber Pa wollte zusehen, dass er und Fabian wenigstens zur Hochzeit einen Tag frei haben würden. „Schließlich haben wir mehr als genug Überstunden abgeleistet", schrieb Pa. „Von unzähligen Übernachtungen in der Zentrale mal ganz abzusehen. Schließlich sind die Potters alte Freunde von mir, und einen freien Tag haben wir uns mehr als verdient."

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem ich über die Weihnachtstage nach Hause fuhr. Diesmal holte Pa mich alleine vom Bahnhof ab. „Fabian und ich konnten uns nicht beide frei nehmen", erklärte Pa, als er mein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Aber Fabian will nach seinem Dienst noch bei uns vorbeikommen, wenn nicht wieder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert. Hoffen wir das Beste. Leider nehmen die Todesser keine Rücksicht auf das Familienleben der Auroren. Und auch nicht auf Weihnachten." Ich sah Pa an. Er wirkte, als wenn er schon seit längerer Zeit wenig Schlaf abbekommen hätte. „Ist ja okay", antwortete ich. „Ich sehe es ja ein, dass der Dienst vorgeht."

Wir apparierten also nach Hause. „Was gibt es Neues?", fragte ich zunächst. „Heute war es mal relativ ruhig", meinte Pa. „Wenn das mal nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist." – „Stimmt das, dass mittlerweile auch Zaubererfamilien angegriffen werden, und nicht nur Muggels und Muggelstämmige?", fragte ich. „Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen von einer Familie gehört, die überfallen wurde, und das war eine reinblütige Familie." Pas Gesicht wurde finster. „Ja, die Meadowes", erwiderte er. „In diesem Fall war es ein Racheakt. Dorcas Meadowes ist eine unserer fähigsten Aurorinnen. In der letzten Zeit hat sie einige Todesser im Kampf getötet. Und aus Rache wurden ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder umgebracht."

Ich sah Pa entsetzt an. „Wie furchtbar!", rief ich. „Ja, aber es gibt auch andere Fälle", erzählte Pa. „Familien, die Muggels oder Muggelstämmigen geholfen haben oder auch nur als Muggelfreunde bekannt sind, wurden in der letzten Zeit in üblen Drohbriefen als Blutsverräter beschimpft und mit dem Tod bedroht. Ich fürchte, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch diese Familien überfallen werden. Und nachdem wir ohnehin unterbesetzt sind, ist es uns unmöglich, sie alle rund um die Uhr zu schützen." Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Zu den als muggelfreundlich bekannten Familien gehörten nicht nur wir, sondern auch viele gute Bekannte von uns, wie zum Beispiel die Weasleys, die Potters und die Longbottoms.

Zwei Stunden später kam Fabian zu uns. Nachdem Pa uns zunächst Zeit gelassen hatte, uns ausgiebig zu begrüßen, fragte er: „Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?" – „Zwei Fehlalarme", antwortete Fabian. „Einmal eine alte Frau, die behauptete, dass ihre Nachbarn sich merkwürdig verhielten. Du weißt schon, diese Art von Alarmen, die wir immer wieder mal bekommen, seit das Ministerium das Merkblatt herausgegeben hat, dass gemeldet werden soll, wenn Bekannte sich sonderbar verhalten, weil sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen könnten. Und das zweite Mal war es jemand, der sich einen Scherz daraus gemacht hat, zu melden, er hätte über einem Haus das Dunkle Mal gesehen. Natürlich wird das für diesen Witzbold noch Konsequenzen haben."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", brüllte Pa. „"Und solche Leute kommen sich noch komisch vor dabei. Was wäre gewesen, wenn es in dieser Zeit, die unsere Leute auf so einen Fehlalarm verschwenden mussten, ein echter Notfall eingetreten wäre? Entschuldigung, Kleines", fuhr er, in einigermaßen normaler Lautstärke fort. „Aber du hörst ja selber, womit wir es hier zu tun haben, seit diese Merkblätter verteilt worden sind. Wirklich von Nutzen waren sie bisher nicht. Statt dessen häufen sich nun solche Vorkommnisse." Ich konnte mich über solche Dinge nur wundern.

Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten fand die Hochzeit von Lily und James statt. Tatsächlich hatte Pa es erreicht, dass er und Fabian für diesen Tag freibekommen hatten. „Ich musste ein bisschen laut werden", vertraute er mir an. „Habe mit Dienst nach Vorschrift gedroht, und du kannst dir vorstellen, was das angesichts unserer Unterbesetzung bedeuten würde." Fabian ergänzte: „Ja, dein Vater hat wieder einen glänzenden Auftritt hingelegt. Er war echt in Hochform. Aber das wirst du ja demnächst noch oft genug erleben."

Wir apparierten gemeinsam festlich gekleidet zum Haus der Potters. Als wir im Vorgarten landeten, staunte ich. Im vergleich zu unserem Haus und sogar dem Fuchsbau der Weasleys war das haus der Potters riesig. Die Potters mussten wirklich vermögend sein. Pa bemerkte mein Staunen. „Ja, Charles hat in seiner Zeit als Quidditchspieler gut verdient. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viel Geld er bei Gringott´s liegen hat."

Als wir das Haus der Potters betraten, wurden wir von einem Hauselfen in einen Raum geführt, der nicht viel kleiner war als die Große Halle in Hogwarts. Dort waren lange, schön dekorierte Tische für die Hochzeitsgäste gedeckt. James und Lily begrüßten uns freudig. James sah im Festumhang ungewohnt vornehm aus. Lily trug ein Gewand in einem Grün, das ihr ausgezeichnet stand. Auch Sirius, Remus und Peter waren schon anwesend, auch sie so festlich gekleidet, wie man es von ihnen nicht gewohnt war. Alle freuten sich darauf, mich zu sehen. Remus sah viel gesünder und auch fröhlicher aus, als wie ich ihn von den letzten gemeinsamen Ferien noch in Erinnerung hatte.

Ich sah mich um und erkannte weitere bekannte Gesichter. Die Weasleys waren mit all ihren Kindern gekommen. Fred und George krabbelten bereits, und Molly und Arthur hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie und die anderen drei kleinen Rotschöpfe zu bändigen. Molly strahlte, als sie Fabian und mich sah. Gideon hatte uns leider nicht begleiten können, da er nicht auch noch dienstfrei bekommen konnte.

Ich sah auch die Longbottoms. Mrs.Longbottom war wieder so farbenfroh gekleidet, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war. Sie unterhielt sich pausenlos mit einigen Tischnachbarn, während ihr Mann neben ihr saß und kaum ein Wort redete. Frank und Alice saßen am gleichen Tisch. Frank hatte sich sehr verändert. Er wirkte selbstbewusster und weniger schüchtern, als wie ich ihn von der Schulzeit her kannte. Alice, die immer ziemlich rundlich gewesen war, hatte sichtbar abgenommen, vermutlich durch das Training in der Aurorenschule. Auch Onkel Malcolm und Tante Viola waren anwesend. Genau wie Pa und Fabian sah auch Onkel Malcolm aus, als wenn er in der letzten Zeit wenig Schlaf abbekommen hätte. Auf meine Frage hin erzählte er, dass auch seine Abteilung häufig Überstunden machen musste. „Zwar nicht ganz so viel wie die Auroren, aber an geregelte Arbeitszeiten ist bei uns momentan auch nicht zu denken", erzählte Onkel Malcolm. „Aber es ist natürlich eine Erleichterung für uns, dass Remus nun ein viel normaleres Leben führen kann", sagte Tante Viola. „Ja, ich freue mich auch für Remus", erwiderte ich. „Er sieht so viel besser aus als früher."

Lily stellte mich ihren Eltern vor, einem älteren, nach Muggelart gekleideten Ehepaar, das sich in der Gesellschaft von all den Hexen und Zauberern ganz offensichtlich nicht besonders wohl fühlte. „Meine Schwester Petunia hat sich geweigert, zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen", erzählte Lily. „Sie hat mir durch meine Eltern ausrichten lassen, dass sie keine Lust hätte, einen ganzen Tag mit so einer Sippschaft zu verbringen. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Ihr Mann Vernon ist einer der schlimmsten Spießer, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, und er hat sich in den letzten Ferien, die ich zu Hause verbracht habe, dazu hinreißen lassen, mich als eine Missgeburt zu bezeichnen, nur weil ich eine Hexe bin." – „Darüber brauchst du mir nichts zu erzählen", erwiderte ich. „Die Einstellung der Muggels zu Hexen und Zauberern habe ich schon zur Genüge kennen gelernt." Dabei dachte ich an meine Kindheit in Saintes-Maries.

Schließlich begann die Hochzeitszeremonie. Sie unterschied sich kaum von den Trauungen der Muggels. James wurde von seiner Mutter, Lily von ihrem Vater, der sich recht unbehaglich zu fühlen schien, vor einen kleinen Zauberer geführt, der zuerst James, dann Lily fragte, ob sie miteinander die Ehe eingehen wollten, und sie gaben sich das Jawort. Anschließend gratulierten nach und nach alle Hochzeitsgäste dem Brautpaar.

Nach der Trauungszeremonie begann das Festessen. Wir saßen mit den Weasleys zusammen. Molly und Arthur hatten jeweils ein Baby auf dem Schoß sitzen und waren dabei zusätzlich damit beschäftigt, die drei anderen Kinder im Auge zu behalten. „Und wann heiratet ihr?", fragte Molly Fabian und mich. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, am liebsten so schnell wie möglich", antwortete Fabian. „Aber Chantal hat leider ihre eigenen Vorstellungen. Sie will unbedingt zuerst ihre Ausbildung machen. Das lässt sie sich nicht ausreden, und sie kann ziemlich stur sein." – „Ich fürchte, diesen Dickkopf hat sie von mir", brummte Pa, mit einem Blick auf die kleinen Rotschöpfe. „Auf Enkelkinder werde ich wohl noch einige Jahre warten müssen."

Nachdem das Festessen zu Ende war, verschwanden die Tische. Eine Band trat auf, und es wurde getanzt. Alle Hochzeitsgäste gaben sich nach außen hin fröhlich, wie es sich zu einem solchen Anlass gehörte, aber immer wieder konnte man Grüppchen von Personen sehen, die sich unterhielten und dabei ziemlich ernste Gesichter machten. Pa unterhielt sich mit den Potters, Arthur und Onkel Malcolm, und ich sah, dass Clarissa Potter Pa einen Brief zeigte. Vermutlich handelte es sich um einen dieser Drohbriefe, von denen Pa mir erzählt hatte.


	38. Chapter 39

Eine furchtbare Nachricht 

Drei Tage nach der Hochzeit war ich wieder in Hogwarts und voll in den Schulalltag eingespannt. Meine Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Hausaufgaben, Vertrauensschülerpflichten und dem Beantworten der Briefe, die ich bekam. Zum Glück hatten wir in diesem Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen recht fähigen Lehrer. Professor Tomms ging mit uns alle Zauber und Flüche durch, von denen er sagte, dass sie UTZ-relevant wären. So kam ich zumindest in diesem Schuljahr nicht in einen Rückstand mit meinem Training.

Meine Mitschüler schmiedeten bereits Pläne für ihre Zeit nach Hogwarts. Jennifer würde als Verkäuferin bei Flourish und Blotts arbeiten, Louella und Arabella wollten sich um Ausbildungsstellen im Zaubereiministerium bewerben. „Natürlich nicht so was Zeitaufwändiges wie deine Aurorenausbildung, Chantal", sagten sie. „Noch mal drei Jahre Schule, das wäre doch zuviel des Guten." Evalina meinte: „Ich brauche mich mit so etwas wie Berufsausbildung zum Glück nicht herumzuschlagen. Meine Eltern haben schon einen passenden Mann für mich ausgesucht. Das ist in manchen reinblütigen Familien noch immer üblich."

Als wir das hörten, konnten wir es nicht fassen, am allerwenigsten ich. „Sie haben einen Mann für dich ausgesucht?", fragte Jennifer. „Und damit bist du einverstanden?" Evalina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist halt so bei uns", meinte sie. Ich hatte zwar schon durch Sirius davon gehört, dass die Männer, die seine Kusinen Bellatrix und Narzissa geheiratet hatten, auch von der Familie ausgesucht worden waren, aber es auf diese Weise bestätigt zu bekommen, schockierte mich doch. Und noch schlimmer war es meiner Meinung nach, wie gleichmütig Evalina offenbar damit abfand.

„Ich würde mich nie gegen meinen Willen mit irgend jemandem verheiraten lassen", erwiderte ich. „Du bist ein Halbblut", meinte Evalina herablassend. „Und noch dazu ziemlich fragwürdiger Abstammung. Hätte Moody dich nicht anerkannt, was gar nicht so selbstverständlich ist, würde jeder dich für ein Schlammblut halten. Du dürftest sowieso in keine der reinblütigen Familien, die was auf sich halten, einheiraten." – „Ach, bin ich froh, dass mir das erspart bleibt!", spottete ich. „Ich kann dir eines versichern, Evalina, ehe ich zu so etwas mein Einverständnis gäbe, würde ich eher davonlaufen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ ich sie einfach stehen.

Zwei Monate nach der Hochzeit von James und Lily erhielt ich von Pa eine schreckliche Nachricht. „Dieser Wahnsinn nimmt kein Ende", schrieb Pa. „Gestern Nacht wurden die Potters von einer Gruppe Todesser überfallen. Es waren mindestens zehn Mann. Voldemort selber war unter ihnen. Lily hat es noch geschafft, über das Flohnetzwerk die Auroren zu alarmieren, aber als wir eintrafen, hatten sie Charles bereits getötet. Clarissa wurde schwer verletzt. Sie liegt im St. Mungo´s, und es ist sehr fraglich, ob sie durchkommen wird. James und Lily konnten mit knapper Mühe entkommen. Es ist uns gelungen, vier Todesser zu verhaften, zwei weitere wurden getötet, der Rest, einschließlich Voldemort selbst, konnte uns durch Apparieren entkommen. Ich habe dir ja in den Weihnachtsferien von diesen Drohbriefen erzählt. Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit haben Charles und Clarissa wieder einen bekommen. Sie wurden übelst beschimpft, wegen James´ Hochzeit mit einer Muggelstämmigen."

Ich war sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich, dass einer der Überfälle, von denen wir ständig hörten, Menschen betraf, die ich kannte. Ausgerechnet die Potters, nette Leute, die keinem Menschen etwas zuleide getan hatten! Ich schrieb sofort einen Brief an James, in dem ich ihm alles Gute für seine Mutter wünschte. Zwei Tage später erhielt ich dann von James eine Antwort, dass sie ihre schweren Verletzungen nicht überlebt hatte. „Glaube es mir, Chantal", schrieb James. „Ich werde alles dran setzen, dass diese Schweine ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen werden. Und wenn es mich das Leben kosten sollte." Ich hatte volles Verständnis für James, denn auch ich empfand puren Hass. Dabei hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar keine Ahnung, wie viel Wut und Hass ich im Laufe der nächsten Jahre noch entwickeln würde.


	39. Chapter 38 Eine furchtbare Nachricht

Eine furchtbare Nachricht 

Drei Tage nach der Hochzeit war ich wieder in Hogwarts und voll in den Schulalltag eingespannt. Meine Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Hausaufgaben, Vertrauensschülerpflichten und dem Beantworten der Briefe, die ich bekam. Zum Glück hatten wir in diesem Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen recht fähigen Lehrer. Professor Tomms ging mit uns alle Zauber und Flüche durch, von denen er sagte, dass sie UTZ-relevant wären. So kam ich zumindest in diesem Schuljahr nicht in einen Rückstand mit meinem Training.

Meine Mitschüler schmiedeten bereits Pläne für ihre Zeit nach Hogwarts. Jennifer würde als Verkäuferin bei Flourish und Blotts arbeiten, Louella und Arabella wollten sich um Ausbildungsstellen im Zaubereiministerium bewerben. „Natürlich nicht so was Zeitaufwändiges wie deine Aurorenausbildung, Chantal", sagten sie. „Noch mal drei Jahre Schule, das wäre doch zuviel des Guten." Evalina meinte: „Ich brauche mich mit so etwas wie Berufsausbildung zum Glück nicht herumzuschlagen. Meine Eltern haben schon einen passenden Mann für mich ausgesucht. Das ist in manchen reinblütigen Familien noch immer üblich."

Als wir das hörten, konnten wir es nicht fassen, am allerwenigsten ich. „Sie haben einen Mann für dich ausgesucht?", fragte Jennifer. „Und damit bist du einverstanden?" Evalina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist halt so bei uns", meinte sie. Ich hatte zwar schon durch Sirius davon gehört, dass die Männer, die seine Kusinen Bellatrix und Narzissa geheiratet hatten, auch von der Familie ausgesucht worden waren, aber es auf diese Weise bestätigt zu bekommen, schockierte mich doch. Und noch schlimmer war es meiner Meinung nach, wie gleichmütig Evalina offenbar damit abfand.

„Ich würde mich nie gegen meinen Willen mit irgend jemandem verheiraten lassen", erwiderte ich. „Du bist ein Halbblut", meinte Evalina herablassend. „Und noch dazu ziemlich fragwürdiger Abstammung. Hätte Moody dich nicht anerkannt, was gar nicht so selbstverständlich ist, würde jeder dich für ein Schlammblut halten. Du dürftest sowieso in keine der reinblütigen Familien, die was auf sich halten, einheiraten." – „Ach, bin ich froh, dass mir das erspart bleibt!", spottete ich. „Ich kann dir eines versichern, Evalina, ehe ich zu so etwas mein Einverständnis gäbe, würde ich eher davonlaufen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ ich sie einfach stehen.

Zwei Monate nach der Hochzeit von James und Lily erhielt ich von Pa eine schreckliche Nachricht. „Dieser Wahnsinn nimmt kein Ende", schrieb Pa. „Gestern Nacht wurden die Potters von einer Gruppe Todesser überfallen. Es waren mindestens zehn Mann. Voldemort selber war unter ihnen. Lily hat es noch geschafft, über das Flohnetzwerk die Auroren zu alarmieren, aber als wir eintrafen, hatten sie Charles bereits getötet. Clarissa wurde schwer verletzt. Sie liegt im St. Mungo´s, und es ist sehr fraglich, ob sie durchkommen wird. James und Lily konnten mit knapper Mühe entkommen. Es ist uns gelungen, vier Todesser zu verhaften, zwei weitere wurden getötet, der Rest, einschließlich Voldemort selbst, konnte uns durch Apparieren entkommen. Ich habe dir ja in den Weihnachtsferien von diesen Drohbriefen erzählt. Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit haben Charles und Clarissa wieder einen bekommen. Sie wurden übelst beschimpft, wegen James´ Hochzeit mit einer Muggelstämmigen."

Ich war sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich, dass einer der Überfälle, von denen wir ständig hörten, Menschen betraf, die ich kannte. Ausgerechnet die Potters, nette Leute, die keinem Menschen etwas zuleide getan hatten! Ich schrieb sofort einen Brief an James, in dem ich ihm alles Gute für seine Mutter wünschte. Zwei Tage später erhielt ich dann von James eine Antwort, dass sie ihre schweren Verletzungen nicht überlebt hatte. „Glaube es mir, Chantal", schrieb James. „Ich werde alles dran setzen, dass diese Schweine ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen werden. Und wenn es mich das Leben kosten sollte." Ich hatte volles Verständnis für James, denn auch ich empfand puren Hass. Dabei hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar keine Ahnung, wie viel Wut und Hass ich im Laufe der nächsten Jahre noch entwickeln würde.


	40. Chapter 40 Abschied von Hogwarts

Abschied von Hogwarts 

Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um mich von dem Schock über den Überfall auf die Potters zu erholen. Und hinzu kam natürlich, dass ich mir nun nicht nur um Pa und Fabian, sondern auch noch um meine Freunde Sorgen machte. Insbesondere James und Sirius neigten dazu, unbesonnen zu handeln, wie ich sehr genau wusste, und dies konnte im Ernstfall gefährlich sein. Pa versuchte mich in diesem Punkt zu beruhigen. „Diese jungen Hitzköpfe werde ich gut im Auge behalten", schrieb er mir. „Am liebsten würden sie sofort losstürmen und sich ohne Sinn und Verstand in Gefahr begeben, und das kann es nicht sein. Ich habe jetzt zunächst einmal vor, mit ihnen regelmäßige Trainingsstunden abzuhalten, damit sie überhaupt eine Chance haben, einen Kampf zu überleben. In der Hinsicht haben sie noch einiges zu lernen. Das wird ihnen zuerst einmal etwas zu tun geben."

Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich natürlich genug damit zu tun, mich auf die UTZ-Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Obwohl um mich herum die gereizte Stimmung, die ich mittlerweile zu gut kannte, wieder aufkam, war ich dieses Mal viel gelassener als vor den ZAG-Prüfungen. Ich fühlte mich gut vorbereitet und war mir diesmal vollkommen sicher, meine benötigten UTZ zu schaffen. Jennifer fragte mich einmal: „Bist du überhaupt nicht nervös, Chantal?" Ich verneinte. „Ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen werde", antwortete ich gelassen.

Schließlich kam wieder der Tag, an dem unsere Prüfer ankamen. Wie immer gab es am Vorabend des ersten Prüfungstages die übliche Unruhe. Schüler, die sonst blendend miteinander auskamen, stritten miteinander, so auch Arabella und Jennifer, die normalerweise beste Freundinnen waren. Avery, ohnehin schon ein Fiesling, schikanierte die Erstklässler mehr denn je, und ich war wieder einmal gezwungen, einzuschreiten. Evalina, die sich in den Wochen zuvor gegeben hatte, als wenn ihre Noten sie nicht sonderlich interessierten, wirkte bedrückt. Ich selber machte mir zwar ein bisschen Sorgen wegen meiner Prüfung in Verwandlung, da ich aber während der Ferien alles, womit ich gelegentlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit Remus geübt hatte, war ich doch einigermaßen zuversichtlich.

Die Prüfungstage begannen mit den Zauberkunst-Prüfungen, ein Fach, das mir immer besonders gelegen hatte und bei dem ich auch während meiner Prüfung keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte. Verwandlung hatten wir am zweiten Tag. In der theoretischen Prüfung wurde unter anderem nach Animagi gefragt, und dies war dank meiner Freunde ein Gebiet, auf dem ich bestens Bescheid wusste. Nach der praktischen Prüfung war ich mir sicher, auf jeden Fall mit mindestens einem „Erwartungen übertroffen" abgeschnitten zu haben, denn Professor Marchbanks wirkte zufrieden. Bei Evalina schien es an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut gelaufen zu sein, denn sie wirkte sehr missmutig.

Der dritte Tag brachte die Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Auch diesmal wurde ich von Professor Merrythought geprüft, die anschließend mit Lob nicht sparte. „Besser hätte ich Sie auch nicht unterrichten können", meinte sie. „Es ist wirklich schade, wie sehr es mit dem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bergab gegangen ist, seitdem ich im Ruhestand bin. Allerdings, angesichts der Gerüchte über einen Fluch, der angeblich über dem Lehrerposten in diesem Fach liegt, kann man es niemandem verdenken, dass sich kaum noch jemand um diese Stelle bewerben will. Sie würden eine gute Lehrerin in diesem Fach abgeben, aber ich schätze mal, bei Ihnen wird es wohl auch die Aurorenlaufbahn werden, habe ich recht?" – „Ja, ich werde mich an der Aurorenschule bewerben", antwortete ich. „Dann geben Sie gut auf sich acht", sagte Professor Merrythought. „Die Zeiten für Auroren sind momentan sehr gefährlich. Bereits der Grindelwald-Krieg hat so viele Opfer gefordert, dass manche der großen Aurorenfamilien ausgelöscht worden sind, und der jetzige Krieg ist noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Und ich muss Ihnen gestehen, dass dieser Schurke Riddle einer meiner Schüler gewesen ist, macht mir wirklich zu schaffen." Professor Merrythought wirkte tatsächlich sehr beunruhigt.

Auch die nächsten Prüfungstage, in denen die Prüfungen in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde stattfanden, liefen gut für mich. Danach folgte ein Wochenende, an dem keine Prüfungen stattfanden. Die Schüler redeten an diesen freien Tagen über nichts anderes als darüber, wie ihre Prüfungen abgelaufen waren. Jennifer, Arabella und Louella waren besorgt darüber, in dem einen oder anderen Fach nicht gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Evalina dagegen war zu ihrer schnippischen Art zurückgekehrt.„Wer braucht schon Verwandlung?", fragte sie. „Und Zaubertränke werde ich mit Sicherheit auch keine mehr brauen." Ich hielt es für besser, meinen Mund zu halten, denn ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf eines der Streitgespräche, die Evalina gerne vom Zaun brach. Wenn sie wirklich der Meinung war, dass die von ihren Eltern arrangierte Ehe das Richtige für sie war, dann sollte sie eben damit zurechtkommen.

Der Montag brachte für mich noch die Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, ein Fach, das ich nicht aus Notwendigkeit belegt hatte, sondern einfach deshalb, weil ich Tiere liebte. Eines der Themen, die in der Prüfung behandelt wurden, waren Thestrale, und über sie wusste ich dank Hagrid eine Menge, obwohl ich nicht zu den wenigen Schülern gehörte, die sie sehen konnten. Dies war meine letzte Prüfung, und somit hatte ich bis zum Abschluss des Schuljahres frei. Ich nahm mir vor, diese freien Tage zu genießen.

So sehr ich mich darauf freute, bald wieder bei Pa und bei Fabian zu sein und meine Freunde wiederzusehen, wusste ich doch, dass ich Hogwarts vermissen würde. So suchte ich nach und nach alle Plätze auf, die ich im Laufe der Jahre liebgewonnen hatte. Jeder dieser Orte erinnerte mich an Momente, in denen ich glücklich gewesen war. Nur zum See ging ich mit gemischten Gefühlen, da dieser Platz mich an diesen unangenehmen Vorfall mit Severus erinnerte. Was mochte aus diesem Jungen wohl geworden sein? Laut allem, was ich gehört hatte, musste er wohl ein sehr begabter Schüler gewesen sein, und dass er in den letzten Jahren, wenn auch ganz offensichtlich widerwillig, einige Male bei Professor Slughorns Parties erschienen war, schien dies noch zu bestätigen. Seine Familienzugehörigkeit konnte es nicht sein, denn er gehörte ganz offensichtlich nicht zu einer der bekannten und einflussreichen Familien.

Ich schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Was ging mich dieser Junge an? Ich ging weiter zum Quidditchfeld und dachte an die vielen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich James und Sirius beim Training und bei den Spielen zugesehen hatte. Noch immer hatte ich keinen wirklichen Geschmack an diesem Spiel gefunden. Ich sah einigen jüngeren Schülern zu, die auf dem Quidditchfeld übten. So fand mich Professor McGonagall. „Miss Moody", sprach sie mich an. „Es ist doch wirklich merkwürdig, dass auch Sie nicht in die Quidditchmannschaft wollten. Ihr Vater hat während seiner Schulzeit auch nicht das geringste Interesse gehabt, Quidditch zu spielen, obwohl er ein wirklicher Gewinn für unsere Hausmannschaft gewesen wäre." Ich sah Professor McGonagall erstaunt an. „Sie haben Pa während seiner Schulzeit gekannt?", fragte ich. „Das kann man wohl sagen", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Wir waren Klassenkameraden. Er war ein sehr guter Schüler, aber er hatte auch eine Menge Unfug im Kopf. Allerdings hat er sich nicht allzu oft bei Regelbrüchen erwischen lassen. Dazu war er einfach zu schlau. Und bereits damals waren die Mädchen hinter ihm her. Ganz besonders Augusta Longbottom, diese Närrin." – „Mrs. Longbottom?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Ja, sie war ständig hinter ihm her", erzählte Professor McGonagall. „Und sie ging ihm entsetzlich auf die Nerven. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sich ständig über sie lustig machte." Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Pa und Mrs. Longbottom? Ein unpassenderes Paar hätte man sich kaum vorstellen können.

An einem anderen Nachmittag war ich, wie schon häufig, bei Hagrid zum Tee eingeladen. „Nun wirst du also auch bald von Hogwarts weggehen", sagte er. „Ohne die Rumtreiber ist es schon viel zu ruhig in Hogwarts. Schau, Fang ist auch schon ganz traurig." Tatsächlich begann Fang in diesem Moment zu winseln. Ich streichelte ihm den Kopf, was er sich nur zu gerne gefallen ließ.

Zu guter Letzt musste ich auch noch einmal zu einer der Parties von Professor Slughorn. Ich ging zwar nach wie vor nicht besonders gerne hin, aber da es unwiderruflich das letzte Mal war, nahm ich es einigermaßen gelassen hin. Wie immer begrüßte er mich mit einem Wortschwall. „Ah, Miss Moody! Jetzt werden Sie uns ja auch bald verlassen. Ich bin stolz darauf, Sie als Schülerin hier in meinem Haus gehabt zu haben. Ganz sicher werden Sie eine ganz große Aurorin werden, ganz wie Ihr Vater." Ich hörte nur halb hin, denn Professor Slughorns Sprüche kannte ich mittlerweile schon auswendig.

Schließlich war endgültig der letzte Abend und somit die Abschiedsfeier angekommen. Die große Halle war diesmal in Grün geschmückt, denn in diesem Jahr hatte Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen. Professor Dumbledore hielt wie gewohnt seine Rede. Es war alles wie auch in den Schuljahren davor, aber für einige von uns würde es unwiderruflich das letzte Mal sein, dass wir dies erleben würden. „Wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, dass wir nie mehr hierher zurückkommen werden", meinte Jennifer. „Ja, ich werde Hogwarts auch vermissen", bestätigte Arabella. Nicht einmal Evalina machte bissige Bemerkungen. Vermutlich war auch ihr der Abschied von Hogwarts nicht ganz gleichgültig.

Am nächsten Tag saßen wir zum letzten Mal im Hogwarts-Express. Wie üblich kümmerte ich mich um die jüngeren Schüler. Averys übliche gehässigen Bemerkungen ignorierte ich. Schließlich war dies das letzte Mal, dass ich mich mit ihm herumärgern musste. Nach und nach wurde mein Abschiedsschmerz geringer, und es überwog die Vorfreude, bald wieder bei Pa und bei Fabian zu sein. Endlich würden auch die langen Trennungen vorüber sein, und für mich würde ein ganz neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen.


	41. Chapter 41 Heimkehr

Heimkehr 

Am Bahnhof wartete schon ein ganzer Trupp Leute auf mich: Fabian, Pa, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Sofort stürzte ich mich in Fabians Arme. „Endlich!", rief er. „Jetzt haben diese monatelangen Trennungen ein Ende." – „Na, wer weiß", scherzte ich. „Vielleicht wird es dir irgendwann sogar zuviel, mich so häufig sehen zu können." Fabian lachte. „Darauf kannst du lange warten, Liebes."

Vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude vergaßen wir die Welt um uns herum, bis Pa rief: „Hallo, Chantal, hast du ganz vergessen, dass dich hier noch ein paar Leute begrüßen wollen?"

Ich machte mich behutsam von Fabian los und umarmte Pa. „Natürlich habe ich euch nicht vergessen", antwortete ich. „Und ich freue mich, wieder bei euch zu sein." Meine Freunde kamen auch hinzu und begrüßten mich. Ich sah sie alle an. Sie wirkten ernster als früher, ganz besonders James. Der Überfall auf die Potters hatte bei ihnen ihre Spuren hinterlassen, besonders natürlich bei James und bei Sirius, dem die Potters im Laufe der Jahre näher gestanden hatten als die eigenen Eltern.

Zu Hause feierten wir meinen Schulabschluss natürlich ausgiebig, und wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen. Lily ging vollkommen auf in ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin. In einem Jahr würde sie ihren Abschluss machen. James und Sirius, die beide finanziell unabhängig waren, widmeten ihre ganze Zeit dem Orden des Phönix und hatten ihre Pläne, Quidditchspieler zu werden, vollkommen aufgegeben. Peter und Remus schlugen sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten durch. Peter hatte keinen besonders guten Schulabschluss gemacht, so dass er keine gute Stelle finden konnte. Remus hingegen gelang es trotz seines guten Schulabschlusses nicht, eine richtige Arbeit zu finden, denn kaum jemand wollte einen Werwolf einstellen. Darüber hinaus machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Vater, denn Onkel Malcolm kränkelte in der letzten Zeit häufig.

„Was fehlt ihm denn?", fragte ich Remus besorgt. „Es liegt wohl in erster Linie daran, dass er langsam alt wird", erwiderte Remus. „Und außerdem arbeitet er einfach schon seit Jahren viel zu viel. Häufig genug macht er Doppelschichten, weil auch seine Abteilung angesichts dessen, was momentan alles passiert, vollkommen unterbesetzt ist. Und außerdem ist mein Vater von Seiten des Ministeriums auch ziemlichem Druck ausgesetzt, weil er und meine Mutter all die Jahre zu mir gehalten haben, anstatt mich einfach abzuschieben, wie es die Eltern von vielen anderen Werwölfen tun. Er hat schlicht und einfach Angst um seine Stelle, und deshalb arbeitet er mehr als manch anderer."

„Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!", rief ich aus. „Du kannst doch am Allerwenigsten dafür, was passiert ist. Schließlich hast du es dir ganz bestimmt nicht ausgesucht, von diesem Werwolf gebissen zu werden." Ich sah, dass Remus´ Gesichtsausdruck bitter wurde. „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wenn meine Eltern mich wirklich meinem Schicksal überlassen hätten", meinte er. „Mein Vater hätte es dann mit Sicherheit leichter. Erst vor kurzem wurde er wieder bei einer Beförderung übergangen. Angeblich war sein in letzter zeit schlechter Gesundheitszustand schuld, aber er selber ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es meinetwegen ist. Und, abgesehen davon, was hat es mir wirklich gebracht, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen und eine gute Ausbildung machen konnte? Ich schlage mich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten herum und bin niemandem zu irgend etwas nütze." – „Moony, jetzt hör endlich auf, so daherzureden!", rief Sirius aus. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das so nicht stimmt. Immerhin hast du uns alle hier als deine Freunde, und niemand von uns würde dich jemals als unnütz bezeichnen. Und dem Phönixorden warst du bisher mehr als nützlich."

Daraufhin wandte sich das Gespräch Themen zu, die den Phoenixorden betrafen. Pa hielt in der knappen Freizeit, die er hatte, tatsächlich noch Trainingsstunden ab, um meine Freunde und noch einige andere auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, ebenso eine Kollegin von ihm, Dorcas Meadowes, die sich ebenfalls dem Orden angeschlossen hatte. Pas Meinung nach waren die meisten der neuen Ordensmitglieder aufgrund des ständigen Lehrerwechsels in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und die zum Teil schlecht qualifizierten Lehrkräfte weit zurück in zu vielen Dingen, die sie seiner Meinung nach beherrschen mussten, um in einem Kampf gegen die Todesser, geschweige denn gegen Voldemort selber, eine reelle Chance zu haben. Auch ich würde an diesem Training teilnehmen, um in Übung zu bleiben, bis dass ich meine Ausbildung an der Aurorenschule beginnen würde, denn inzwischen war ich mir ziemlich sicher, aufgenommen zu werden. Da wir uns im Krieg befanden, wurden wesentlich mehr Auroren ausgebildet als in Friedenszeiten, und Pa hatte mir schon erzählt, dass sogar schon Schüler aufgenommen worden waren, die weit weniger dafür qualifiziert waren als ich und die unter normalen Umständen gar nicht in Betracht gekommen wären. Und dies bedeutete natürlich, dass ich mich auch auf die Aufnahmeprüfungen für die Aurorenschule vorbereiten musste, denn sobald der Brief von Hogwarts mit meinen UTZ eingetroffen war, wollte ich mich bewerben.

Pa und Fabian hatten mir bereits vorher einiges über die Aufnahmeprüfungen erzählt. Alle Bewerber würden zunächst zu einem Gespräch mit dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale eingeladen, und hierbei würde bereits eine Vorauswahl getroffen. Diejenigen, die für geeignet befunden worden waren, würden dann zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen bestellt werden. Es handelte sich hier weniger um Prüfungen, mit denen unser Wissen getestet werden sollte, sondern um Charakter- und Fähigkeitstests. Die Bewerber mussten im Wesentlichen Ausdauer, Engagement und die Fähigkeit, unter Druck geschickt zu handeln, unter Beweis stellen.

Pa meinte: „ Um diese Charakterprüfungen brauchst du dir mit Sicherheit keine Sorgen zu machen. Du hast alles, was du brauchst. Es steckt in dir drin. Und angesichts dessen, was momentan abläuft, wirst du auch jede einzelne dieser Fähigkeiten brauchen, um diesen Wahnsinn zu überleben."

Fabian fragte: „Besteht wirklich keine Chance, dass du es dir nicht noch anders überlegst? Glaube es mir, ich will in keiner Weise anzweifeln, dass du die notwendigen Fähigkeiten besitzt, denn daran kann kein Zweifel bestehen. Ich habe nur schlicht und einfach Angst um dich, und ich hoffe, das wirst du verstehen. Von den letzten acht Schülern im Mentorenjahr haben nur drei ihre Ausbildung überlebt, und das lag weder an ihrer Unfähigkeit noch an der ihrer Mentoren."

Ich blieb diesmal ruhig, als ich Fabian antwortete, denn ich wusste, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich machte und dass es auch Grund genug dazu gab. „Nein, Fabian, glaube mir, ich habe mir das sehr gut überlegt, und ich hatte einige Jahre Zeit dazu. Ich wusste schon sehr früh, dass ich Aurorin werden will, und ich habe nie etwas anderes werden wollen. Tatsache ist außerdem, dass Auroren nötig gebraucht werden. Du und Pa erzählt mir schließlich oft genug, wie unterbesetzt die Aurorenzentrale ist. Schon allein deswegen könnte ich mir selber nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn ich jetzt im letzten Moment, und das auch noch mit dem Wissen um meine Fähigkeiten, einen Rückzieher machen würde. Schließlich muss irgendwann diesem Wahnsinn, wie ihr es nennt, einmal ein Ende bereitet werden. Und ein Ende wird es nie geben, wenn es irgendwann keine Auroren mehr gibt, weil niemand mehr die Ausbildung machen will."

„Liebes, ich weiß ja, dass du recht hast", erwiderte Fabian. „Und ich kann es nicht abstreiten, wir brauchen wirklich Schüler mit deinen Talenten und Fähigkeiten. Ich werde jetzt auch nicht mehr versuchen, es dir auszureden. Statt dessen sollten wir uns lieber freuen, dass wir uns jetzt so häufig sehen können." – „Ich freue mich auch darüber", antwortete ich. „Endlich keine monatelangen Trennungen mehr." Und ich gab ihm einen langen Kuss.


	42. Chapter 42 Die Wartezeit

Die Wartezeit Die Wartezeit

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen, obwohl ich ungeduldig auf die Schuleule mit meinen UTZ-Ergebnissen wartete, wie im Flug. Ich nahm an den Trainingsstunden teil, die Pa und seine Kollegin Dorcas Meadowes durchführten, und ich lernte Dorcas auf diese Weise etwas besser kennen. Sie war eine hochgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Frau von Mitte 30, die einen sarkastischen Humor hatte und mitunter recht farbenfroh fluchen konnte. Als sie mich zum ersten Mal sah, musterte sie mich von oben bis unten, dass mir ganz unbehaglich zumute wurde. Nach wie vor fand ich mich zu klein. Pa und Fabian hatten zwar immer wieder betont, dass meine Körpergröße mit meiner Eignung zur Aurorin absolut nichts zu tun hätte, aber im Vergleich zu Dorcas kam ich mir geradezu winzig vor. Sie sagte allerdings nur: „Du willst dich also auch an der Aurorenschule bewerben? Dann mach dich schon einmal darauf gefasst, dass ich eine deiner Ausbilderinnen werde. Und mach dich darauf gefasst, das wird kein Zuckerlecken. Ich bin dafür bekannt, mit Schülern, die nicht spuren, den Fußboden zu wischen. Und dabei werde ich auch vor der Tochter meines ehemaligen Mentoren keine Ausnahme machen."

„Sie waren Pas Schützling, Mrs. Meadowes?", fragte ich. „Oh, ja, und ich sage dir, das ist eine Auszeichnung", erwiderte Dorcas. „Allerdings verlangt er sehr viel von seinen Schützlingen, und er nimmt auch nicht in jedem Jahr einen Schüler. Aber du wirst es ja noch erleben, denn ich bin sicher, dass er dich selber nehmen wird, wenn du soweit bist. Ich wette, er hat bereits angefangen, dich zu trainieren, habe ich recht?" Ich bejahte, und Dorcas meinte: „Na, wenigstens etwas. Die meisten Schüler, die wir bekommen, sind schauderhaft schlecht vorbereitet. Sie können nichts dafür, es ist einfach Tatsache, dass in Hogwarts vieles mit der Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste im Argen liegt. Ich nehme an, dass dein Vater dir auch die Geschichte mit dem Fluch erzählt hat." – „Ja, schon vor langer Zeit", erwiderte ich. „Ein ausgesprochen geschickter Schachzug von Tommy-Boy", sagte Dorcas. „Dieser Lehrerposten wird immer unbeliebter, und dementsprechend bewerben sich nur noch die wenigsten darum. Und wir haben dann die Arbeit damit, unseren Schülern die elementarsten Dinge beizubringen. Wir tun, was wir können, aber Rückstände von Jahren sind in der kurzen Zeit der Ausbildung nur schwer aufzuholen." - „Tommy-Boy?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Meinen Sie etwa Voldemort damit?" – „Wen sonst?", erwiderte Dorcas. „Besonders gerne würde er das natürlich nicht hören." Sie lachte auf. „Aber glaube mir, wir haben einfach keine Zeit dazu, ihn mit Umschreibungen wie Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder Ähnliches zu nennen."

Dorcas Meadowes erwies sich als ebenso harte Trainerin wie Pa, die uns auch nicht den allerkleinsten Fehler durchgehen ließ. Immer wieder bekamen wir zu hören, wie viel wir noch zu lernen hätten, um überhaupt einen Kampf überleben zu können. Bei Peters Ungeschicklichkeit verzweifelte sie nahezu. Leider wurde er immer unsicherer, je öfter sie ihn anbrüllte, und oft genug tat er mir leid, denn es war abzusehen, dass er wohl nie ein wirklich guter Kämpfer werden konnte. Wir anderen machten unter dem Training regelmäßige Fortschritte.

Nach wie vor sah Pa es nicht gerne, wenn ich alleine ausging. Die Zeiten wären einfach zu gefährlich geworden, erklärte er mir immer wieder. So wurde ich regelmäßig, wenn Pa und Fabian Dienst hatten, von einem meiner Freunde begleitet. Besonders häufig begleitete mich nach wie vor Remus, und wir besuchten auch wieder einmal die Weasleys.

Molly freute sich wie immer, mich zu sehen. Im Fuchsbau herrschte nach wie vor viel Leben und die mir bereits bekannte Unordnung. Fred und George, die Zwillinge, liefen überall herum, und Molly hatte kaum Augen genug, um auf sie aufzupassen, denn die beiden hatten nichts als Dummheiten im Kopf. Molly vertraute mir an, dass sie wieder ein Baby erwartete. „Diesmal muss es einfach ein Mädchen werden", meinte sie. „Ich habe ja schon fünf Jungen." – „Hast du noch immer nicht genug Kinder, Molly?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

„Ich wollte immer eine große Familie", erwiderte Molly. „Wir sind zwar nicht reich, aber satt geworden sind wir bisher alle. Aber du wirst es auch noch erfahren, wie schön es ist, Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen." Und wieder kam die unvermeidliche Frage: „Wollt ihr nicht auch bald heiraten, du und Fabian? Ihr seid doch jetzt schon so lange zusammen, und es wäre doch jetzt, nachdem du deine Hogwarts-Zeit beendet hast, ein guter Zeitpunkt." Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich meine Ungeduld. „Molly, Fabian und ich werden noch heiraten, und Kinder wollen wir auch haben", erwiderte ich. „Aber ich habe meine Ausbildung noch nicht einmal angefangen, daher wäre es im Moment wirklich der allerungünstigste Zeitpunkt überhaupt."

„Deine Ausbildung kannst du doch trotzdem machen", meinte Molly. „Frank Longbottom und Alice werden im nächsten Monat auch heiraten, und sie wollen auch beide ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen. Sie kommen jetzt in ihr zweites Jahr. Das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus." Ich hatte bereits von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit gehört, denn nach wie vor gehörten die Longbottoms zu unserem nächsten Bekanntenkreis.

„Molly, wir sind noch jung und haben das ganze Leben vor uns", antwortete ich. „Ich möchte mich in erster Linie auf meine Ausbildung und auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Weißt du, jetzt im Moment meint Alice zwar, sie schafft es, Ausbildung und eigenen Haushalt unter einen Hut zu bekommen, aber wer weiß, wie es am Ende dann in der Praxis aussieht? Die Aurorenausbildung ist nicht leicht, und ich habe nicht all die Jahre gelernt, um dann zu guter Letzt doch noch aufzugeben." – „Ich werde niemals begreifen, wozu du überhaupt so viel Wert darauf legst, einen Beruf zu haben. Fabian verdient doch genug, um eine Familie zu ernähren."

„Molly, ich weiß selber, wie gut Auroren verdienen", erwiderte ich. „Schließlich weiß ich selbst, dass Pa und ich unser gutes Auskommen haben und es uns an nichts fehlt. Das ist auch nicht der Grund, aus dem ich meine Ausbildung machen will. Ich würde mich einfach nicht wohl dabei fühlen, voll und ganz von einem Mann abhängig zu sein. Stell dir nur vor, ich wäre jetzt verheiratet und hätte vielleicht sogar ein Kind, und Fabian würde etwas zustoßen, und damit muss man in Zeiten wie diesen immer rechnen. Ohne Ausbildung würde ich da stehen und keine vernünftige Arbeit finden, während ich mit einer abgeschlossenen Ausbildung jederzeit arbeiten könnte. Ich möchte einfach in der Lage sein, notfalls auf eigenen Füßen stehen zu können." Ich sah Molly an, dass meine Erklärung ihr nicht behagte, und das konnte ich verstehen. Gerade sie mit ihrer Kinderschar würde wirklich arm dran sein, wenn Arthur etwas passieren würde.

Schließlich kam die langersehnte Schuleule mit meinen UTZ. Obwohl ich mir die ganze Zeit über sicher gewesen war, bei den Prüfungen gut abgeschnitten zu haben, zitterten meine Finger doch, als ich meinen Brief öffnete. Zu meiner Erleichterung las ich, dass ich mit drei Ohnegleichen und drei Erwartungen übertroffen abgeschlossen hatte und somit meiner Bewerbung an der Aurorenschule nichts mehr im Weg stand, und natürlich schickte ich meine Bewerbung auch sofort auf den Weg. Pa hatte mir bereits erklärt, dass es ungefähr eine Woche dauern würde, bis die Kandidaten, die in die engere Auswahl gekommen waren, ihre Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch beim Leiter der Aurorenzentrale erhalten würden. Also hieß es für mich wieder einmal warten.


	43. Chapter 43 Die Aurorenzentrale

Die Aurorenzentrale

4

Die Aurorenzentrale

Dieses Mal schienen sich die Tage endlos dahinzuziehen. Pa hatte mir schon erzählt, dass sich in Zeiten, in denen Krieg herrschte, wesentlich mehr Kandidaten bewerben würden als in Friedenszeiten, und dementsprechend würde auch die Gruppe der Anwärter größer sein, die eine Einladung erhalten würden.

„Allerdings erweisen sich innerhalb des ersten Jahres oft schon einige als ungeeignet", hatte Pa mir erklärt. „Einige geben auf, weil ihnen die Ausbildung zu schwer ist. Und andere haben einfach nicht die Nerven dafür. Natürlich gibt es auch hier und da mal welche, die wir rausschmeißen müssen, weil sie mit der Disziplin nicht zurecht kommen. Das habe ich dir ja schon erklärt. Leute, die nicht in der Lage sind, Befehle zu befolgen, können wir nicht brauchen." So wie Pa es mir erklärt hatte, schieden auf die Art und Weise von einem Dutzend Schülern bereits drei bis vier innerhalb der ersten zwei Jahre aus. Die restlichen gingen dann im dritten Jahr ins Mentorat. „Und dort wird noch heftiger ausgesiebt", hatte Pa gesagt. Es hatte sehr bitter geklungen. Ích wusste genau, was Pa meinte, denn aus seinen und Fabians Erzählungen wusste ich, dass längst nicht alle Aurorenschüler ihr Mentoratsjahr überlebten. Und es lag weder an ihrer Unfähigkeit noch an fehlender Aufmerksamkeit der Mentoren, sondern oft genug an unglücklichen Zufällen. Immer noch war es offensichtlich, dass es im Zaubereiministerium undichte Stellen gab und dass diese immer noch nicht gefunden worden waren. Infolgedessen gerieten immer wieder Einsatzgruppen in einen Hinterhalt, was dazu führte, dass einige Auroren ihre Einsätze nicht überlebten oder schwer verletzt wurden.

Endlich kam die von mir ungeduldig erwartete Eule vom Ministerium, in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass ich mich drei Tage später zum Vorstellungsgespräch beim Leiter der Aurorenzentrale einzufinden hätte. Die Vorstellungsgespräche waren auf neun Uhr morgens festgesetzt worden. „Dann kannst du am besten mit mir kommen", meinte Pa. „Dann brauchst du nicht den Besuchereingang zu nehmen, sondern kannst mit mir zusammen hinapparieren. Ich muss zwar schon um acht Uhr anfangen, aber du kannst bei mir im Büro warten. Das gibt mir Gelegenheit, dir zu zeigen, wo ich arbeite, und du kannst noch einige meiner Kollegen kennen lernen. Was hältst du davon?" –„Sehr gerne", antwortete ich. „Darauf freue ich mich." Natürlich wollten die drei Tage, die ich noch warten musste, überhaupt kein Ende nehmen.

Schließlich war der ersehnte Tag gekommen. Pa und ich apparierten kurz vor acht ins Zaubereiministerium. Wir fanden uns in einer großen, prächtigen Halle wieder. An den Seitenwänden befanden sich viele Kamine. Aus denen auf der linken Seite tauchten immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer auf, vor denen auf der rechten Seite standen Hexen und Zauberer in kleineren Schlangen. Das Auffälligste war jedoch ein Brunnen, der sich mitten in der Halle befand. Eine Gruppe großer goldener Figuren, ein Zauberer, eine Hexe, ein Kobold, ein Hauself und ein Zentaur, stand inmitten eines Wasserbeckens. Viele Hexen und Zauberer gingen durch die Halle, und die meisten eilten auf eine Reihe von goldenen Toren am anderen Ende der Halle zu.

Pa führte mich zu einem Pult unter einer Tafel mit der Aufschrift „Sicherheit", an dem eine ältere Hexe mit gelangweilter Miene saß. Als sie Pa erkannte, wurde ihre Miene jedoch respektvoll. „Sir?", fragte sie. „Meine Tochter hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Scrimgeour", erklärte Pa. Ich musste daraufhin meine Einladung vorzeigen. Dann wurde eine lange goldfarbene Rute an meiner Brust und meinem Rücken auf und abgeführt. Sodann musste ich meinen Zauberstab zur Registrierung abgeben, erhielt ihn aber sogleich wieder zurück. Gleichzeitig erhielt ich eine silberfarbene Plakette, auf der stand: „Chantal Moody, Vorstellungsgespräch bei Rufus Scrimgeour". Ich steckte sie mir an, und Daraufhin gingen Pa und ich durch eines der Tore in eine kleinere Halle, in der sich hinter goldfarbenen Gittern eine Reihe von Fahrstühlen befanden. Vor einem davon stand eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern. Unter ihnen erkannte ich Arthur Weasley. Er begrüßte Pa und mich sofort sehr freundlich. „Aufgeregt, Chantal?", fragte er mich. Ich konnte nur „Ja, ziemlich", sagen, denn in der Tat war ich mittlerweile ziemlich nervös. Ich bemerkte, dass mich die meisten der Hexen und Zauberer, die mit uns auf den Aufzug warteten, ziemlich neugierig musterten.

Der Aufzug kam, und wir stiegen alle ein. Gleichzeitig mit den Hexen und Zauberern flogen drei Eulen, jede davon mit einem Schriftstück am Bein, mit hinein. „Sie transportieren Botschaften zwischen den einzelnen Abteilungen", sagte Pa leise, als er meinen erstaunten Blick bemerkte. „Allerdings suchen wir schon nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Manchmal ist der Mist, den sie auf den Schreibtischen hinterlassen, unzumutbar." In diesem Moment hörte ich eine Frauenstimmung, die sagte: „Siebter Stock, Abteilung für magische Sportarten". Der Aufzug hielt, zwei Zauberer stiegen aus, danach fuhr der Aufzug weiter. Kurz darauf hielt er wieder, und die Stimme sagte: „Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen." Auch hier stiegen einige Leute aus. Eine der Eulen verließ ebenfalls den Aufzug, drei andere flogen jedoch hinein. Im fünften Stock befand sich nach Angabe der Stimme die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, im vierten Stock die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe, und im dritten Stock die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen. „Hier arbeitet dein Onkel Malcolm", sagte Pa leise zu mir.

Mittlerweile befanden sich im Aufzug außer Pa und mir nur noch Arthur und zwei Hexen, eine war ungefähr Anfang dreißig, die andere noch ziemlich jung. Die ältere der beiden war ganz in Rosa gekleidet, was ihr meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht stand. In ihren Haaren trug sie eine schwarze Haarschleife. Sie lächelte Pa auf eine ziemlich affektierte Art und Weise zu, beachtete jedoch weder mich noch die junge Hexe, die noch im Aufzug war. Pa nahm von ihr auch keinerlei Notiz.

Wieder war die Frauenstimme zu hören: „Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst". „Wir sind da", sagte Pa. Auch Arthur und die beiden Hexen stiegen aus. Wir gingen einen Korridor entlang, von dem viele Türen abgingen. Hinter einer davon verschwand die jüngere der beiden Hexen. Wir mussten bis zum Ende des Korridors gehen, dann um eine Ecke biegen und durch eine schwere Flügeltür, an der ein Schild hing, auf dem „Aurorenzentrale" stand. Wir betraten einen riesigen Raum, der links und rechts in viele Bürozellen unterteilt war. Am Ende des Raumes befanden sich drei Türen und eine weitere Flügeltür.. Durch die Tür ganz links ging die Hexe in Rosa. Gleichzeitig mit uns flogen einige Eulen hinein und andere wieder aus dem Raum hinaus. Lebhaftes Stimmengewirr war zu hören.

Arthur verabschiedete sich von uns. „Viel Glück, Chantal!", wünschte er mir noch. Dann ging er durch den großen Raum auf die Flügeltür zu und verließ das Aurorenbüro. Ich sah mich neugierig in dem großen Raum um. Die Bürozellen waren alle sehr einfach eingerichtet, aber die Männer und Frauen, die darin arbeiteten, hatten sie sich durch allerlei private Gegenstände etwas verschönt. Besonders die Wände in jeder einzelnen Zelle waren mit Bildern förmlich zugeklebt. Überwiegend Fahndungsbilder, aber auch Bilder von Quidditch-Mannschaften und solche, von denen ich annahm, dass sie Familienmitglieder der Auroren und Aurorinnen darstellten.

Ein jüngerer ziemlich großer Schwarzer unterhielt sich über die Trennwand der Nachbarzelle mit einem anderen Mann. Dann erblickte er Pa und winkte ihm kurz zu. In einer anderen Zelle erblickte ich Fabian. Gideon hatte wiederum die Zelle daneben. Als wir an den Zellen der beiden vorbeikamen, sah Fabian mich, kam sofort auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

„Viel Erfolg!", wünschte er mir und küsste mich. Ich bekam mit, dass uns aus den anderen Zellen einige neugierige Blicke folgten.

Ich bemerkte, dass nur ungefähr die Hälfte der Bürozellen besetzt waren. Pa hatte meinen Blick bemerkt. „Einige der Zellen sind für die Auszubildenden des zweiten Jahres", erklärte er mir. „Schließlich müssen sie sich auch mit dem ganzen Papierkram vertraut machen, und ich sage dir, davon gibt es hier genug. Aber heute sind sie nicht hier, sondern mit Dorcas und Benjy auf einer Feldübung. Und Marlene McKinnon unterrichtet heute die Rekruten des ersten Jahres in Tarnung und Maskieren. Und einige Zellen stehen inzwischen komplett leer. Ihre Inhaber haben in diesem Krieg schon ihr Leben verloren." Er wies auf einige Zellen, die völlig leergeräumt waren.

„Und wo arbeitest du, Pa?", fragte ich. Wir hatten den Raum inzwischen ganz durchquert. Pa wies auf die Tür, die unmittelbar neben der Flügeltür war, durch die Arthur gegangen war. „Hier", antwortete er. „Und das Büro neben meinem ist das von Rufus Scrimgeour, dort musst du gleich hin. Und daneben ist das Büro seiner Sekretärin. Eine ziemlich alberne Gans übrigens."

Wir betraten Pas Büro. Es war um einiges größer als die Bürozellen, an denen wir vorbeigekommen waren. Außer einem Schreibtisch, einigen Stühlen und einem Aktenschrank befand sich darin auch eine Couch. „Eine Notwendigkeit", brummte Pa. „In der letzten Zeit kam es oft genug vor, dass ich hier übernachten musste." Ich sah mich in Pas Büro um. Alles war sehr ordentlich aufgeräumt, genau wie auch Pas Arbeitszimmer zu Hause. Auch er hatte Bilder an den Wänden, überwiegend Fahndungsbilder, aber ich sah auch mehrere Bilder von mir. Außerdem erblickte ich ein Bild von einem Paar, von dem ich wusste, dass es Pas Eltern, also meine Großeltern, darstellte, die bereits vor vielen Jahren im Grindelwald-Krieg ums Leben gekommen waren. Auf Pas Schreibtisch lagen einige Akten und ein Stapel Briefe. Pa verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als er den Papierkram sah. „Wie ich schon sagte, Chantal, Papierkram gibt es auch hier mehr als genug, und auch damit müssen wir uns hier abgeben. Allerdings ist das noch wenig gegen das, was alles auf Scrimgeours Schreibtisch landet. Genaugenommen ist der Posten des Leiters der Aurorenzentrale mehr oder weniger ein reiner Schreibtischjob. Und dies ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich den Posten im vergangenen Jahr schon zum zweiten Mal abgelehnt habe und Zweiter geblieben bin, obwohl ich dienstälter bin als Scrimgeour. Kriege werden nicht am Schreibtisch gewonnen."

Wir hatten noch eine ganze Weile Zeit, bis ich zu meinem Vorstellungsgespräch musste. Dies ließ uns Zeit, uns noch zu unterhalten, während Pa die Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch durchsah. „Ich habe mittlerweile noch weitere Kollegen für unsere Sache gewinnen können", erzählte Pa. „Kingsley Shacklebolt zum Beispiel, der Schwarze, den du vorhin gesehen hast, gehört zu uns. Und auch Caradoc Dearborn, mit dem Kingsley sich vorhin unterhalten hat. Und Benjy Fenwick. Du wirst sie alle noch kennen lernen."

Kurz vor neun verließ ich Pas Büro, um auf mein Vorstellungsgespräch zu warten. Vor Scrimgeours Büro warteten schon zwei Schüler. Einer von ihnen war Charles Conroy, der im letzten Schuljahr Schulsprecher gewesen war, der andere war Joe Sheramy, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor. Sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Nach und nach kamen noch andere hinzu, bis ungefähr zwanzig Jungen und Mädchen anwesend waren. Ich war tatsächlich unter diesen die einzige Slytherin.


	44. Chapter 44Das Vorstellungsgespräch

Das Vorstellungsgespräch

3

Das Vorstellungsgespräch

Schließlich war es soweit. Joe war der erste, der hereingerufen wurde. Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später kam er zurück und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Er hatte die Anweisung bekommen, sich am nächsten Tag zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen einzufinden. Charles war der Nächste, der hereingerufen wurde. Auch er kam einige Zeit wieder und berichtete, dass er zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen bestellt worden wäre. So ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Zwei Bewerber, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die ich beide nur flüchtig kannte, waren abgelehnt worden und gingen enttäuscht wieder fort. Das Mädchen weinte.

Ich wurde als Achte zu Scrimgeour hereingerufen. Mittlerweile hatte ich schon mehr als zwei Stunden gewartet. Natürlich hatte ich alles getan, mir meine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn Fabian hatte mir gesagt, dass auch unser Verhalten während der Wartezeit beobachtet und bewertet würde, denn auch ein gewisses Maß an Geduld wäre für einen Auroren unerlässlich. Innerlich war ich jedoch schon auf das Äußerste angespannt.

Scrimgeour hatte eine dicke Akte vor sich liegen, von der er aufblickte, als ich eintrat. Neben ihm saß die in Rosa gekleidete Frau, die mir bereits auf dem Weg hierher aufgefallen war. Sie hatte ein Klemmbrett in der einen und eine Feder in der anderen Hand. „Guten Tag, Miss Moody", begrüßte Scrimgeour mich. „Ich muss gestehen, auf Sie war ich ganz besonders gespannt." – „Inwiefern?", fragte ich zurück. Mehr oder weniger erwartete ich schon, dass Scrimgeour sofort auf Pa zu sprechen käme, wie ich es in der Vergangenheit oft genug erlebt habe. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich zu oft erlebt, an den Leistungen meines Vaters gemessen zu werden.

„Nun ja, Ihre Herkunft ist alles andere als alltäglich", erwiderte Scrimgeour zu meiner Überraschung. „Sie müssen wissen, wir können anhand der Spur heutzutage in der Welt der Muggels schon ziemlich früh feststellen, ob sich dort junge Hexen oder Zauberer aufhalten. Und diese werden von Seiten des Ministeriums beobachtet, bis sie alt genug sind, ihrer Ausbildung zugeführt zu werden." – „Darüber weiß ich Bescheid", sagte ich. „Aber was war daran ungewöhnlich?" – „Zunächst einmal nichts", antwortete Scrimgeour. „Sie haben es sicher in Hogwarts schon gesehen, so besonders selten sind Muggelstämmige auch wieder nicht. Aber, wie gesagt, wir beobachten diese Kinder, und eines Tages wurde klar, dass Sie keine Muggelstämmige sein konnten." – „Aber wieso das? Ich habe Muggelstämmige in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, und fast alle berichteten, dass sie bereits in ziemlich jungen Jahren recht erstaunliche Dinge zustande gebracht hätten."

„Sie haben mit mal gerade zehn Jahren einen Stoßzauber ausgeführt, ohne dass Sie je einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt hatten", erklärte Scrimgeour. „Und das geht über die übliche Kindermagie weit hinaus. Den französischen Kollegen wurde klar, dass Sie ein Aurorenkind sein mussten. Die verfügen manchmal schon sehr früh über diese Fähigkeit, wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlen. Es wurden Nachforschungen angestellt, aber niemand von den Kollegen in Frankreich wollte Ihre Mutter kennen. Das ist auch nicht so ungewöhnlich. Verbindungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggels kommen immer wieder vor, aber nicht jeder Zauberer erkennt ein Kind aus einer solchen Umgebung an. Sie wären aufgrund Ihrer unklaren Herkunft als muggelstämmig geführt worden und ein Jahr später vermutlich in Beauxbatons aufgenommen worden, wenn sich nicht jemand an die englischen Auroren erinnert hätte, die sich zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt in Beauxhavre aufgehalten hatte. Ihr Vater gehörte zu dieser Gruppe, und er hatte, nun ja, einen gewissen Ruf. Und er hat es auch nicht einmal abgestritten. Er wollte Sie sofort kennen lernen."

Dies passte nicht ganz zu der Geschichte, die ich vor einigen Jahren gehört hatte. „Ich habe meinen Vater erst ein paar Tage nachdem ich meine Briefe bekommen habe kennen gelernt", sagte ich. „Zwei Briefe. Einen von Beauxbatons und einen von Hogwarts. Das war mehr als ein Jahr nach dem Vorfall mit meinem Stiefvater. Wie passt das denn dazu, dass er mich sofort kennen lernen wollte?" – Weil wir es ihm ausgeredet hatten", erwiderte Scrimgeour. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen, Sie verstehen. Wir haben ihm erklärt, dass es früh genug wäre, dass Sie über Ihre Herkunft informiert werden, wenn Sie ohnehin Ihren Brief erhalten. Und dann könnte er, wenn er wollte, immer noch mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen. Schließlich bestand keine Notwendigkeit, dass er sich sofort um Sie kümmern musste. Sie standen schließlich nicht alleine auf der Welt, sondern lebten in geordneten Verhältnissen in einer Familie. Ihre Mutter hatte geheiratet, und Sie hatten Geschwister. Das haben wir ihm auch erklärt. Nach einigen Diskussionen gab er sich damit zufrieden. Allerdings hatte er mit Dumbledore vereinbart, dass Sie in Hogwarts eingeschult werden sollten. Dagegen war nichts zu sagen. Zwar wären Sie normalerweise in Beauxbatons aufgenommen worden, weshalb Sie auch von dort einen Brief erhalten haben, aber es liegt natürlich im Ermessen der Eltern, zu entscheiden, auf welche Schule sie ihre Kinder schicken."

Ich war außer mir vor Empörung. „Geordnete Verhältnisse nennen Sie das?", rief ich. „Es ist zwar richtig, dass meine Mutter verheiratet war, aber als geordnet kann man Verhältnisse wohl kaum bezeichnen, wenn Streit und Prügel an der Tagesordnung sind. Wozu mein Stiefvater fähig war, zeigte sich ja daran, was danach passiert ist. Meine Mutter hat ja nur noch ein halbes Jahr gelebt, nachdem ich dort weg bin, und dann hat er sie umgebracht. Und nur durch Ihre Einmischung musste ich diese Hölle ein Jahr länger ertragen. Ich wette, Pa hätte mich sofort dort weggeholt, wenn er schon damals Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen und die Wahrheit erfahren hätte."

An dieser Stelle mischte sich zu meiner Überraschung die Frau in Rosa ein. „Miss Moody, Sie können hier doch nicht einfach herumschreien!", meinte sie. Sie ließ ihren Worten ein geradezu albernes Lachen folgen, das mich fast noch mehr in Wut brachte. Nur mit Mühe beherrschte ich mich. Scrimgeour meinte schließlich: „Vermutlich hätte er das getan. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, wir mischen uns in die Angelegenheiten der Muggels nur ungern ein und nur wenn es zwingend notwendig erscheint. Allerdings hat Alastor auch noch einen ziemlichen Wirbel veranstaltet, als er von dem Schreiben erfahren hat, das Ihre Mutter an Dumbledore geschickt hat. Knall auf Fall hat er Urlaub genommen und Sie abgeholt. Und als er zurück war, hat er einen Riesenaufstand gemacht. Nun aber etwas anderes: Ich muss gestehen, es bewerben sich nur relativ selten Slytherins an der Aurorenschule. In diesem Jahr sind Sie die einzige. Haben Ihre Kindheitserlebnisse Sie zu einer Muggelhasserin gemacht?" – „Aber nein", erwiderte ich. „Dass ich einen jähzornigen Stiefvater, eine charakterschwache Mutter und bigotte Großeltern gehabt habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich deswegen alle Muggels hasse. Im Gegenteil, eine Muggelstämmige gehört zu meinem engsten Freundeskreis."

Scrimgeour blätterte derweil in der Akte, die er vor sich liegen hatte, und las in einem Schriftstück. „Ungefähr so liest sich auch die Beurteilung Ihres Hauslehrers, Professor Slughorn. Demnach haben Sie sich von den Schülern aus Familien, die gegen Muggels und Muggelstämmige sind, bewusst ferngehalten. Mit einigen anderen Mitschülerinnen Ihres Hauses sind Sie gut zurechtgekommen, aber wirklich enge Freundschaften hatten Sie dort nicht. Statt dessen waren Sie mit einer Gruppe von Gryffindors befreundet, was Sie in Ihrem Haus nicht gerade besonders beliebt gemacht hat." – „Ich lasse mir doch nicht von Mitschülern vorschreiben, mit wem ich mich befreunden darf und mit wem nicht", warf ich ein.

Wieder mischte sich die rosa Dame ein: „Miss Moody, Sie können Scrimgeour doch nicht einfach unterbrechen!" Und wieder dieses alberne Lachen. Scrimgeour ignorierte die Zwischenrufe und fuhr fort, wobei er weiter in der Akte blätterte: „Mit diesen Freunden, die wohl dafür bekannt für allerlei Regelverstöße waren, sind Sie einige Male damit aufgefallen, es mit den Schulregeln nicht ganz genau zu nehmen. Ich mache Sie darauf aufmerksam, dass wir so etwas hier nicht dulden. Andererseits haben Sie in Ihrer Zeit als Vertrauensschülerin bewiesen, dass Sie in der Lage sind, Verantwortung zu tragen. Ihren Schulleistungen nach waren Sie eine der Besten ihres Jahrgangs. Sie waren fleißig und immer bereit zu lernen. Wir erwarten Sie morgen Punkt neun zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen. Die Prüflinge versammeln sich im Aurorenbüro. Dort wird Fenwick Sie abholen und zu den Schulungsräumen führen, wo Sie dann geprüft werden."

Die rosa Dame warf ein: „Aber Mr. Scrimgeour, Sie wollen diese junge Dame doch nicht ernsthaft an der Aurorenschule annehmen? Überlegen Sie doch mal: Sie redet immer dazwischen, sie gibt Widerworte, sie hatte bereits in ihrer Schulzeit Probleme, weil sie keine Regeln einhalten kann. Sie ist völlig undiszipliniert." Ihr Lachen wurde noch alberner als vorher, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Scrimgeour erwiderte: „Dolores, wo denken Sie eigentlich hin? Miss Moody ist eine der besten Bewerberinnen, die wir haben. Genau solche Schüler brauchen wir dringendst. Wo kämen wir dahin, wenn wir solche Bewerber wegen ein paar kleineren Regelverstößen in der Schulzeit ablehnen würden? Und was die Disziplin angeht, ich schätze mal, Benji und Dorcas werden damit schon zurechtkommen."

Die rosa Dame gab immer noch nicht auf: „Ich habe doch nur gemeint, dass..." Scrimgeour ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden: „ Was meinen Sie, Dolores, was Alastor sagen würde, wenn wir seine Tochter trotz guter Schulleistungen und hoher Begabung ablehnen würden? Nicht nur, dass er hier einen Affentanz veranstalten würde, gegen das das Donnerwetter, das gestern Dawlish zu hören bekommen hat, ein sanftes Frühlingslüftchen wäre. Es könnte sogar passieren, dass er uns hier die Brocken hinschmeißt, und dann wären wir wirklich aufgeschmissen." Daraufhin hielt die Dame in Rosa endlich den Mund, und ich glaubte sogar so etwas wie Angst in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Wie ich schnell genug erfahren sollte, waren Pas Wutausbrüche wirklich gefürchtet. Scrimgeour sagte noch: „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Moody, und alles Gute morgen bei den Prüfungen." Auch ich verabschiedete mich, und ich verließ zufrieden Scrimgeours Büro.


	45. Chapter 45 Die Aufnahmeprüfung

Die Aufnahmeprüfung

**Die Aufnahmeprüfung**

Als Pa am Abend nach Hause kam, begann er zu lachen, kaum dass er das Haus betreten hatte. „Diese Dolores Umbridge lief den ganzen Tag mit einem Gesicht herum, als wenn ihr etwas den Zauberstab verknotet hätte", erzählte er. „Aber Rufus hast du ganz schön beeindruckt, Kleines." „Inwiefern?", fragte ich. „Weil du überhaupt keine Angst gezeigt hast, und das ist er nicht gewohnt. Die meisten Bewerber, die er zu sehen bekommt, kriegen den Mund kaum auf, aber du hast ihm, so wie er gesagt hat, ganz schön die Stirn geboten. Rufus meinte, daran könnte man gut erkennen, wessen Kind du bist", erwiderte Pa, und man konnte ihm seinen Stolz auf mich anmerken. „Diese Umbridge schien anderer Meinung zu sein", meinte ich. „ Sie meinte, ich wäre vollkommen undiszipliniert."

Pa lachte wieder. „Was Dolores angeht, die würde jeden undiszipliniert nennen, der nicht zu allem ja und amen sagt", erklärte er. „Ich kann dir nur eines sagen, Rufus geht sie ziemlich auf die Nerven, und er wäre froh, wenn er sie lieber heute als morgen los würde. Er hat sie bereits von seinem Vorgänger übernommen. Das Problem ist nur, dass niemand sonst sie sich antun will. Sie ist zwar tüchtig, das kann niemand abstreiten, aber ihre affektierte Art und ihr albernes Lachen will niemand ständig um sich haben. Aber sei beruhigt, allzu viel wirst du mit ihr nicht zu tun haben. Sie bleibt meistens in ihrem Büro und hält sich nie länger als möglich im Aurorenbüro auf, weil sie genau weiß, dass die Kollegen sich hinter ihrem Rücken über sie lustig machen." „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", erwiderte ich. „Ihr Kleidergeschmack ist absolut unmöglich." Über diese Bemerkung von mir konnte Pa sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen.

Am nächsten Tag apparierten wir wieder gemeinsam zum Ministerium. Diesmal hielt sich die Sicherheitshexe nicht allzu lange mit der Kontrolle bei mir auf, sondern registrierte nur meinen Zauberstab und händigte mir eine Plakette mit der Aufschrift „Chantal Moody, Aufnahmeprüfung in der Aurorenzentrale" aus. Wir fuhren wieder mit dem Aufzug und gelangten über den mir mittlerweile bekannten Weg zum Aurorenbüro. In mehreren Bürozellen, die am Vortag leer gewesen waren, saßen nun junge Männer und Frauen, die den Eindruck machten, als könnten sie nicht viel älter sein als ich selber. „Das sind die Schüler, die gerade ihr zweites Jahr angefangen haben", erklärte Pa mir. „Sie müssen sich neben den regelmäßig stattfindenden Feldübungen mit dem anfallenden Papierkram vertraut machen."

In diesem Moment hörte ich einen Ruf: „Guten Morgen, Sir. Hallo, Chantal!" Ich wandte mich um und erkannte Frank Longbottom. Auch Alice begrüßte uns aus der Bürozelle direkt neben der von Frank. „Aufgeregt, Chantal?", fragte Alice mich. „Keine Sorge, die Prüfungen sind halb so wild. Die schaffst du ganz bestimmt." Da ich noch Zeit hatte, bis wir Prüflinge von Fenwick abgeholt werden sollten, blieb ich noch eine Weile bei Frank und Alice stehen und unterhielt mich mit den beiden. Pa ging inzwischen zu seinem Büro. Frank und Alice sahen ausgesprochen glücklich aus, denn am Samstag in der darauf folgenden Woche sollte ihre Hochzeit sein. Pa, Fabian, Gideon und ich hatten bereits Einladungen erhalten, und ich wusste, dass auch James, Lily, Sirius, Peter und Remus eingeladen waren, und ebenso die Weasleys. Ich freute mich schon sehr auf die Feier. Zwischendurch sah ich mich nach Fabian um, allerdings war seine Bürozelle leer, ebenso wie die von Gideon. Frank hatte meinen Blick bemerkt. „Die beiden mussten mit einer Gruppe zu einem Einsatz", erklärte er mir. Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Es gab eine Meldung. Über einem Wohnhaus wurde das Dunkle Mal gesehen, und du weißt, was das bedeutet." - „Das weiß ich nur zu gut", erwiderte ich, und auch meine gute Laune erhielt einen Dämpfer.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen Bewerber ein. Von den ursprünglich zwanzig waren noch sechzehn übrig, also waren noch zwei weitere beim gestrigen Vorstellungsgespräch durchgefallen. Gespannt warteten wir alle auf das, was uns nun bevorstand.

Um Punkt neun kam ein Mann von Anfang 40 durch die Doppeltür, durch die ich am Tag vorher Arthur auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro hatte hindurchgehen sehen. Er stellte sich als Benjamin Fenwick vor, der Ausbildungsleiter der Aurorenschule, und wies uns an, ihm zu folgen. Hinter der Doppeltür befand sich ein Korridor, von dem eine Menge Türen abgingen. „Das sind die Schulungsräume der Aurorenschule", erklärte Fenwick uns. „Diejenigen, die nächste Woche Montag bei uns ihre Ausbildung anfangen, werden noch herumgeführt. Aber zunächst folgen Sie mir bitte alle hier hinein." Er öffnete eine Tür zu einem Raum, in dem sich Tische und Stühle befanden, und wies uns an, Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem alle saßen, begann Fenwick Fragebögen zu verteilen. Ich sah mir die Bögen an. Die ersten enthielten Wissensfragen, die ich relativ schnell ausgefüllt hatte. Auch die anderen schienen damit keine größeren Probleme zu haben, denn alle schrieben eifrig, wie ich bei einem kurzen Rundblick sehen konnte. Die nächsten Bögen waren schon etwas kniffliger. Es wurden uns Situationen geschildert, und wir mussten dazu schreiben, wie wir in diesen Momenten reagieren würden, und dies auch begründen. Eine Frage lautete beispielsweise: „Sie sehen über einem Gebäude das Dunkle Mal. Was tun Sie?" Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an das, was mir Pa mehrfach eingebläut hatte: „Wenn du alleine unterwegs bist und das Dunkle Mal siehst, dann gibt es nur eines: Nichts wie wegapparieren in die Aurorenzentrale und Verstärkung holen! Versuch ja nicht, den Helden zu spielen und das Haus alleine zu betreten! Du weißt nie, was dich drinnen erwartet. Die Todesser könnten in dem Gebäude noch lauern, und es sind schon einige auf diese Art und Weise in einen Hinterhalt geraten." Dies schrieb ich genauso hin.

Insgesamt dauerten diese Aufnahmetests drei Stunden. Dann sammelte Fenwick die Bögen ein und erklärte: „Sie haben jetzt zwei Stunden Pause. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir die Aufnahmetests auswerten. Sie können in der Zwischenzeit in die Kantine im vierten Stock gehen und dort etwas essen und trinken. Ich erwarte Sie alle pünktlich um drei wieder hier drinnen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum.

Wir gingen zu den Aufzügen und fuhren in den vierten Stock. Die Kantine fanden wir schnell. Stimmengewirr empfing uns dort, denn viele der Angestellten des Ministeriums machten gerade ihre Mittagspause. Ich schloss mich so wie die anderen der Warteschlange an der Essensausgabe an und suchte danach einen Platz an einem der Tische. Als ich mich umschaute, sah ich an einem der Tische Onkel Malcolm sitzen. Er saß alleine. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und begrüßte ihn. „Hallo, Chantal!", erwiderte er meinen Gruß. „Wie ist die Prüfung denn gelaufen?" – „Recht gut", schätze ich. Ich sah Onkel Malcolm an, und was ich sah, beunruhigte mich. Nicht nur, dass er anscheinend noch mehr gealtert war als bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen, er wirkte auch traurig und verbittert. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Onkel Malcolm?", fragte ich. „Geht es Tante Viola gut?"

Onkel Malcolm seufzte. „Viola ist vorgestern zu ihren Eltern gereist", antwortete er. „Sie sind alt geworden und brauchen wohl Pflege. Viola meinte, sie müsste sich um die beiden kümmern. Remus wäre jetzt erwachsen und könnte selber zurecht kommen. Sie hätte all die Jahre nur seinetwegen durchgehalten. Sie wäre es leid, jeden Tag mit einem Todesser-Angriff zu rechnen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie nicht zurückkommen." – „Das ist ja furchtbar!", rief ich aus. „Was sagt denn Remus dazu?" – „Du kennst Remus gut genug. Er gibt sich die Schuld daran, dass Viola mich verlassen hat", erwiderte Onkel Malcolm. „Und dabei, wenn überhaupt jemand die Schuld daran hat, war ich es. Was Remus zugestoßen ist, war seine Rache, weil ich Fenrir Greyback vor Jahren beleidigt habe." - „Weiß Pa schon davon?", fragte ich. „Dein Vater hat momentan genug andere Sorgen", antwortete Onkel Malcolm. „Da muss ich ihn nicht unbedingt mit meinen Problemen behelligen." Ich war zutiefst erschüttert. Onkel Malcolm und Remus taten mir von Herzen leid, und gleichzeitig wuchs mein Hass auf diesen Greyback und darauf, wie sehr er das Leben dieser Menschen, die ich im Verlauf der Jahre so lieb gewonnen hatte, in einem einzigen Moment zerstört hatte.

Kurz darauf musste Onkel Malcolm in sein Büro zurück. Charles, Joe und ein Mädchen namens Nancy Cullen setzten sich zu mir, und wir unterhielten uns über die vorausgegangene Prüfung. Alle waren wir ziemlich aufgeregt, denn nur zu bald würde die Entscheidung fallen. Die Zeit zog sich dahin wie Kaugummi. Zwischendurch besahen wir uns das Kommen und Gehen in der Kantine. Mir ging jedoch die ganze Zeit das traurige Gesicht meines Onkels nicht aus dem Kopf, und ich musste fortwährend an Remus denken und daran, wie er es wohl aufgenommen hatte, dass seine Mutter die Familie verlassen hatte.

Schließlich endete aber auch diese Wartezeit, und wir kehrten in den Schulungsraum zurück. Fenwick betrat kurz nach uns den Raum. Er machte nicht allzu viele Worte, sondern verlas die Namen derjenigen Bewerber, die die Tests bestanden hatten. Mein Name war dabei, und auch Joe, Charles und Nancy hatten bestanden. Vier Bewerber waren durchgefallen. Diese verließen den Raum mit enttäuschten Gesichtern. Fenwick gratulierte uns allen zu der bestandenen Prüfung und teilte uns mit, dass wir uns am darauf folgenden Montag wieder in diesem Raum versammeln sollten. Wir würden dann innerhalb der Schulungsräume herumgeführt und bekämen einen Überblick über unseren Unterricht im ersten Jahr. Danach waren wir für diesen Tag entlassen. Ich eilte sofort zum Büro meines Vaters. Leider fand ich es leer vor, denn Pa befand sich, wie Frank mir sagte, in einem Gespräch mit Mr. Crouch, dem Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, und dort dürfte ich keinesfalls stören. Ich sah mich nach Fabian um, aber auch er war nicht anwesend. So apparierte ich also nach Hause.


	46. Chapter 46 Der erste Tag in der Aurorens

Meine erste Zeit in der Aurorenschule

**Der erste Tag in der Aurorenschule**

Pa war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als ich ihm erzählte, dass Tante Viola Onkel Malcolm und Remus verlassen hatte. „Ich habe das schon lange erwartet", meinte er. „So ein Unglück, wie es Remus passiert ist, hat schon mehr als eine Familie auseinander gebracht. Zwischen Malcolm und Viola stimmte es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, und ich gehe davon aus, dass Viola tatsächlich nur wegen Remus so lange durchgehalten hat. Und die ständige Gefahr, der Muggelstämmige mittlerweile ausgesetzt sind, hat auch noch einiges dazu beigetragen. Weißt du übrigens, dass Harfang und Augusta Longbottom auch einen Drohbrief bekommen haben wie damals die Potters?"

Ich erschrak. „Wegen Franks bevorstehender Heirat mit Alice?", fragte ich schockiert. „Die beiden haben mir kein Wort davon gesagt." – „Sie sollen auch nicht darüber reden", antwortete Pa. „Man weiß nie, wer mithört. Harfang hat es mir erst gestern Abend erzählt, als wir uns zufällig nach Dienstschluss trafen." Harfang Longbottom arbeitete auch im Ministerium, und zwar in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. „Ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm allgemein zur Vorsicht raten, denn wir sind einfach viel zu unterbesetzt, um alle ständig zu überwachen, die solche Drohbriefe bekommen. Es sind mittlerweile ziemlich viele, und das deckt nur die gemeldeten Fälle ab. Wie viele Personen solche Briefe bekommen und es nicht melden, kann nicht einmal geschätzt werden." Erschrocken dachte ich an die Potters zurück, die nur wenige Wochen, nachdem sie einen solchen Drohbrief erhalten hatten, Opfer eines Todesser-Angriffs geworden waren.

Zwei Tage später traf ich Remus. Wie ich schon erwartet hatte, war er wegen dem Verhalten seiner Mutter sehr niedergeschlagen. Tatsächlich gab er sich selber die Schuld daran, dass seine Mutter die Familie verlassen hatte, und es gelang mir nicht, ihm diese Gedanken auszureden. Es war ein sehr deprimierendes Gespräch, das wir führten, obwohl Remus sich alle Mühe gab, sich mit mir darüber zu freuen, dass ich endgültig an der Aurorenschule angenommen war. Bei ihm hatte sich in beruflicher Hinsicht noch immer nichts getan, er fand lediglich von Zeit zu Zeit Aushilfsjobs. So hatte er eine Menge Zeit, gemeinsam mit den drei anderen Rumtreibern für den Phönixorden zu arbeiten. Dennoch fand er seine Situation ziemlich unbefriedigend, denn es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, seinem Vater weiterhin auf der Tasche zu liegen.

Am Tag darauf besuchte ich mit Fabian dessen Eltern. Wie immer sah ich diesem Besuch mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Fabians Vater, Robert Prewett, arbeitete im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. Er war das, was man ein Arbeitstier nennen konnte. Er machte manche Überstunde, so dass seine Familie häufig zu kurz kam. Mit ihm verstand ich mich recht gut. Das Problem war jedoch Edwina, Fabians Mutter. Nicht, dass sie mir gegenüber unfreundlich gewesen wäre, so war es nicht. Aber sie hatte Ansichten über die Rolle einer Frau, die ich einfach nicht teilen wollte und konnte. Für sie gehörte eine Frau in den Haushalt, und genauso hatte sie Molly erzogen. Fabian hatte mir erzählt, dass Molly, als er selbst und Gideon noch sehr klein waren, sie beide ständig bemuttert hätte. Später, als sie größer geworden waren, wäre daraus schon mehr ein Herumerziehen geworden, das die Brüder mitunter genervt hätte. Besonders ihre Unordnung mit ihren persönlichen Dingen hätte Molly oft zur Verzweiflung gebracht.

Bereits kurz nach der Begrüßung kam das Thema auf den Tisch. Kaum hatten wir uns alle im penibel aufgeräumten und sauberen Wohnzimmer von Fabians Eltern hingesetzt, begann Edwina mit missbilligendem Blick die Unterhaltung, indem sie meinte: „Chantal, Fabian hat uns erzählt, du ziehst das, was du dir vorgenommen hast, wirklich durch. Die

Aufnahmeprüfung hast du bereits bestanden. Glaubst du wirklich, Aurorin wäre der richtige Beruf für eine Frau?"

Ich gab mir alle Mühe, gelassen zu bleiben, denn dieses Thema war in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach durchgekaut worden. „Edwina, es gibt viele Frauen, die Aurorinnen werden. Du kennst doch Dorcas Meadowes, oder nicht?" Die Meadowes waren eine bekannte Familie gewesen, von der jedoch nur noch Dorcas lebte. Ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder waren bei einem Todesser-Angriff ums Leben gekommen, Dorcas´ Vater war schon seit längerem tot.

Edwina rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. „Dorcas?", erwiderte sie. „Bei der könnte man sogar Zweifel bekommen, dass sie wirklich eine Frau ist, so unweiblich, wie sie sich gibt. In ihrem Alter noch unverheiratet. Wenn sie noch lange wartet, wird es für Kinder zu spät sein." In dieser Art und Weise ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Und natürlich kam auch das Thema auf den Tisch, wann Fabian und ich endlich heiraten würden. Edwina sah ausgesprochen missbilligend drein, als ich erklärte, dass ich meine Ansichten darüber, bis zum Abschluss meiner Ausbildung damit zu warten, nicht geändert hätte.

Schließlich kam mein erster Tag an der Aurorenschule heran. Alle neuen Schüler fanden sich pünktlich in dem Schulungsraum ein, den wir bereits kannten. Dort wurden wir von einer Frau von Ende 20 in Empfang genommen, die sich uns als Marlene McKinnon vorstellte. Sie begrüßte uns freundlich und rief unsere Namen auf. Sie erklärte uns, dass wir von ihr zukünftig in Tarnen und Maskieren unterrichtet würden. Danach führte sie uns herum. Außer dem Schulungsraum, den wir schon kannten, und zwei weiteren gab es noch Trainingsräume für das Duelliertraining und für waffenlosen Kampf, eine Bibliothek und ein Zaubertranklabor. Mrs. McKinnon erklärte uns, dass sich unser Unterricht im ersten Jahr ausschließlich innerhalb der Schulungsräume abspielen würde, abgesehen von einem Vormittag in der Woche, an dem wir uns als Zuschauer beim Zauberergamot einzufinden hätten. Dies gehörte zu unserer Ausbildung in Zaubererrecht, worin uns Amelia Bones, die stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, unterrichten würde.

Nach der Führung mussten wir uns ins Zaubertranklabor begeben, wo wir unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertrankkunde hatten. Dieses Fach gab Caradoc Dearborne. Wir begannen mit der Herstellung von Vielsafttrank. „Hiervon haben wir immer einen Vorrat bereit stehen", erklärte uns Dearborne. „Es kann immer Situationen geben, in denen wir uns tarnen müssen. Aber hierzu wird Ihnen Marlene noch Genaueres erklären." Dieser Unterricht verlief insgesamt nicht viel anders als der Zaubertrankunterricht in Hogwarts, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Dearborne seine Aufmerksamkeit auf alle Schüler gleichermaßen verteilte und nicht, wie Slughorn es zu tun pflegte, manche Schüler bevorzugte und andere ignorierte.

Es folgte eine Stunde in Basiszauberei, die von Mrs. McKinnon gegeben wurde, und danach hatten wir Mittagspause. Ich saß mit einer Gruppe von Mitschülern, unter anderem Charles, Joe und Nancy, zusammen, und wir diskutierten über den Unterricht. Bisher, so fanden wir, war alles noch ähnlich abgelaufen wie der Unterricht in Hogwarts. Um so gespannter waren wir auf das, was uns am Nachmittag erwartete, denn wir sollten unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde im waffenlosen Kampf erhalten. „Wozu eigentlich Unterricht in waffenlosem Kampf?", fragte Nancy. „Kämpfe werden doch mit dem Zauberstab ausgeführt, oder etwa nicht?" Ich antwortete: „Weil es durchaus auch Situationen geben kann, in denen man nicht mehr dazu kommt, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Und auch auf einen solchen Fall müssen wir vorbereitet sein."

Mit fast denselben Worten erklärte Fenwick, der für das Training im waffenlosen Kampf zuständig war, den Sinn und Zweck des Unterrichts. Allerdings mussten wir ganz am Anfang lernen, uns so fallen zu lassen, dass wir uns nicht allzu weh taten. Fenwick erklärte uns, diese Fallübungen seien nicht nur für das Training im waffenlosen Kampf, sondern auch für die Duellierübungen sehr wichtig, denn auch bei einem Zauberduell gab es oft genug Situationen, in denen man nur noch die Möglichkeit hatte, sich blitzschnell fallen zu lassen, um nicht von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Bruchteile von Sekunden konnten hier oft entscheidend sein, und genau darauf mussten wir vorbereitet werden. Für einige Schüler waren diese Übungen Neuland, und man konnte deshalb auch einiges an Stöhnen und Jammern hören, und völlig ohne blaue Flecken ging der Nachmittag für niemanden herum. Mit diesen Übungen endete dann unser erster Unterrichtstag.


End file.
